Everything Has Changed
by MommyBare
Summary: if U like Wilson : Original character. Ryan Jacobs is a doctor working at University Hospital which is in the middle of an unwelcome merge with a rival hospital. He is a playboy by nature and is overly confident in his sexuality. His world comes to a sudden change as he meets Jayson Anderson. A young attorney from LA, Who just happens to be the long lost brother of EJ Dimera.
1. Chapter 1

** #TheBeginning **

* * *

University Hospital was on the verge of a major merger. The merger was an unwelcome surprise to most, if not all of the hospital staff. The corporate heads at Salem General were always trying to get into University somehow. How they managed this was beyond everyone's wildest imagination. University and Salem General were stern and longtime rival institutions, so why now was there talks of a merge? A new board over at SG obviously had something up their sleeves, but no one could figure why two thriving institutions would want to merge at this time. One thing is for certain it's all that the staff at University Hospital can talk about.

"So do you think it's really going to happen, Daniel? Do you really think they found some loop hole this time?" Dr. Kayla Brady asks.

"I don't get it. I mean; the timing everything about this is off. Makes you wonder what and how this is even possible. But it looks like it very well could happen soon. Unless the hospital lawyers really pull out some tricks. Dig up something. I just don't know what's going to happen to all of our staff." Daniel Explained.

"A lot of people without jobs; that's what it means. Let's just hope that EJ and Justin can figure this out." Says Kayla "I know Adriane said that they have been working night and day to find some way out of this contract before the board votes." She smiles softly "Hopefully your meeting with everyone will have some kind of special turn of events."

"Let's hope." Daniel whispers to himself as he looks up at the clock on the wall. "Hey Maxine have you seen Dr. Jacobs? We have meeting and he has to be there."

"It's his break, so Lord only knows what that man's up too!" Smirks Maxine.

"well. I only have a few minutes can you page him!" Daniel rushes and walks to the break room. He opens the door and flips on the lights. "Oh, God. I'm sorry" he quickly flips the light switch back off. Shyly with his back turned toward the door. "Dr. Jacobs; I was looking for you. We have that meeting in 20."

"20 minutes, hmmm that's all I really need" he cocks his head to look at his glowing partner.

"20 minutes Ryan or I find another doc that's willing to do the job." Daniel sternly warns as he heads out the door. The sound of moaning echoes in the background.

Dr. Ryan Jacobs is a resident at University and has been Daniel's best friend and right hand man for a little over 2 years. Daniel saw something in Ryan and decided that he was going to mold him into the perfect chief resident one day, and that day was quickly approaching. Ryan's "extracurricular activities" seem to steel his attention, but luckily Daniel was an understanding boss.

"Sorry Dr. Dan. I meant to lock that door." Ryan grinned as he straightened his white coat. "Look and 5 minutes to spare."

"I don't know if I'd brag about that one! But I told you about the break room, Ryan. We have to watch everything now. Salem General is looking for every excuse to ax any of us. And you want chief resident? Come on Ryan!"

"I know, I know…but Daniel you saw him come on. SO amazingly HOT." Ryan jokingly adds as Daniel glares through him. "Ok I'm sorry. Promise, it won't happen again. I'll make sure to do any of my private exams in my office next time." Ryan smiles.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Ha. I wish I had your confidence, kid! It must be exhausting".

"I think you maybe a little jealous my friend; do you need me to talk to Jennifer? I'm gay but I still have a way with the ladies."

Daniel just shakes his head. "Jennifer and I are just fine" smacking Ryan softly on the cheek.

"Don't say I didn't offer. You know, I'm always looking out for my friends".

"What's the big deal about this meeting? It's like EJ and Justin has some big surprise" Ryan asked Daniel.

"We have to find some way out of this Ryan and fast. The big heads at SG are really pulling out all the stops to get this merger. No one can figure out why. What's in it for them, and why all of a sudden is it such a rush? If it wasn't for EJ filling the investigation against the contract proposed; who knows where University Hospital and its staff would be right now. There has to be some reason behind this, something is really fishy about this entire deal!"

"It's a good thing we have good lawyers. They're good at digging. I mean we're talking about EJ Dimera. He has to be good at finding the bad" Adds Ryan.

"Well apparently he was having trouble and hired someone else. Some lawyer from LA."

"Really! Wow. I hope whoever it is knows his shit!" Ryan insists. "Where are those guys anyway?"

Daniel and Ryan make their way to the conference room on the 4th floor. They have been having all of their meeting in different places just in case there is some kind of inside person reporting any information back to SG. Nothing consistent to keep track of will throw anyone off. They get off of the elevators and find EJ and Justin waiting for them at the nurse's station.

"Megan I told you to page me when they got here" Daniel says. "I'm sorry I hope you both weren't waiting long."

"Oh, no we just got here and we told Megan not to page yet" Justin smiles politely at Megan as she walks into another room.

Daniel viciously shuffles the files he had in his hand. "Um, I forgot that one file I was telling you about in my office. Why don't we all just go back there and have the meeting?"

"I have to wait on my brother" answers EJ

"Chad?" Ryan questions.

"Oh no. There's a long story here but the short of it is. The lawyer that will be joining us is my brother Jayson"

"What? There is another Dimera? Does the line ever stop" Daniel Jokes. "I have to ask when, where, how did you find this out?"

EJ laughs "Samantha was doing a family tree project for the kids for school. Her side was semi easy. Well you can imagine that the branches off Stefano's side. So she thought she would play it safe and research my mother; Susan Banks. Turns out 4 years 6 months and several days after my birth my mother gave birth to another baby boy."

"So he's your half-brother from your mom's side?" Daniel questioned

"Ha. So we thought. He is my full brother. Apparently my father and mother had one last night together several years after I was born."

"Stefano getting it on, not a sight I want to picture!" Ryan says with a laugh.

"I'll wait here for…..hmm what was his name, I'm sorry?"

"Jayson! Ok. When he gets here the two of you meet us in my office." Daniel looks at EJ and Justin "We'll get started and fill them in when they get there." They make their way to the stairs.

Ryan looks around and the tranquil floor. Not a person in site. Not even a noise.

"I really need an office up here, man it's so quiet! I could get a lot more done with no interruption" Ryan says softly to himself.

He sits down at the nurse's station to do some paper work and catch up on some computer dictation from earlier in the morning. He sat waiting for Jayson to arrive when he heard the stair well doors open.

"You ran out so fast. I barely had time to put my scrubs back on" he heard.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" Ryan says with a flirtatious smile.

"My names not Steve" the man says leaning closer to Ryan lips.

"Scott?" Questioned Ryan.

"God, You're lucky you're so hot or I think I would take more offense to this" the man says as he grabs ahold of Ryan's lab coat and draws him in for a passionate kiss. "You owe me a date" he stops mid kiss. "And by date I mean drinks and you. Meet me tonight at Club TBD at 8." He kisses Ryan caressing his back and hips.

"OK. But drinks are on you" Ryan softly whispers in his ear and runs his tongue over the crevice of his ears.

They embrace in a hot kiss leaning harshly on the desk top of the 4th floor nurse's station. Their heated exchanged is quickly extinguished as the elevator doors dang and opened.

"Don't mean to stop the exam but I'm looking for EJ Dimera" the dark haired silhouette of a man said as he walked closer.

"Oh, jeesh. I'm sorry. Very unprofessional of me. I apologize." Ryan straightening turns to hide and fasten the buttons on his shirt.

"Tonight 8." The man reminds Ryan.

Still adjusting the evidence of their sexual tension "ah, yeah 8. I'll see you there. Scott?"

The man walks away with a smirk and walks past Ryan "maybe you'll learn my real name." He walks past Jayson and gives a quick glance as he exited through the elevator doors.

Ryan hadn't turned yet to welcome the stranger that was obviously EJ's brother. He wanted to make sure any evidence of a heated romp was not there before shaking his hand. Ryan turns to greet him and is lost in a trance of beauty. "Ha.." is all he muttered out.

"I believe the word you're looking for is hi?" Jayson smiles and gently puts his hand out to shake Ryan's hand.

"Ha. Yeah, sorry still a little embarrassed about the introduction." Ryan takes his hand firmly "My name's Dr. Ryan Jacobs."

"Jayson Anderson." With a quirky smile and head shift Jayson insists. "And don't worry I didn't see much so your secret is safe with me."

Ryan laughs "thanks! They actually moved the meeting to another location in the hospital so we should probably go meet them. We probably missed a lot so far."

They get into the elevator both unwarily checking the other out. "The meetings in Daniel Jonas' office. And thanks again for not mentioning why we're walking in late" Ryan says looking at Jayson in the mirrors of the elevator doors. They take it to the 6th floor. Ding the elevator doors open sharply.

"No problem." Jayson leans past Ryan as he walks out. "By the way his name's Stan. He muttered it as he walked away."

"Stan!" Ryan exclaimed "right" he says has Jayson catches his eye and offers a crooked smile and walks swiftly into Dr. Dan's office.

"Stan…." Ryan mutters under his breath glancing in at the greetings taking place.

"Dr. Jacobs are you going to sit there staring or are you going to join us" Daniel holds the door. "We all have a lot to discuss!"


	2. Chapter 2

**#TheLockerroom**

* * *

The history of University Hospital was long and complex. The Horton family has always been a huge part of the foundation and growth of the hospital. It's been a staple in Salem and often paid tribute to the late Tom Horton. The Horton legacy is a pride that University Hospital takes complete faith in and to know that someone somewhere was trying to ruin the roots that they have worked so hard on was just incomprehensible. Even the friendly and professional rivalry between them and Salem General was always simply that, so you could imagine the surprise that morning of the news conference. The day the merger was announced. Normally news like this wasn't always horrible but the side notes and criteria involving the two hospitals merging in this deal were bad news for University Hospital. This included closing the current trauma center, woman's wing, and other vital units; putting several people out of work and leaving a shell of a building after several years. The plans were to eventually move and "merge" the hospital over to the location at Salem General. The news caused a ripple of fear through the community. Why would someone want to change an institution that had been so prominent and vital to the city and to the people of Salem? This is why a dream team was put into place. A collaboration of lawyers, doctors, and volunteers to make sure this deal did not happen. They had been in Daniels office for over two hours going over payroll and personnel files trying to find a link to someone that would want to see UH go down.

"You're talking years of personnel. Doctors, Nurses, Medical staff…Hell even Candy stripers. This could take months! That's not even touching patients or their families that might have it in for us thinking they were done wrong in some way" Daniel says leaning nervously back in his chair.

Watching the weary look in the room Jayson makes unpopular assumption "I've worked on hundreds of cases. I've seem fraud, embezzlement, cheating at its best. I can almost say for certain that this is not something that goes back to far. This is current; something within a few maybe even a couple years. I would bet months."

"This isn't a big city like Los Angeles, Jayson. Salem's a small town. Everyone knows everyone one and rarely is there a secret that is secret for too long. So to assume scandal that was overlooked here in the hospital might be reaching a bit" Justin says.

"You can't be serious!" Jayson laughs. "I found out about my birth family 3 months ago. I've done my research on Salem and its families. Scandal might have been born here; most of it by our own families!" He jokes looking directly at EJ and Justin. "I'd love to have you debate me on that"

EJ and Justin know that he's right. Scandal is something that is just rooted in Salem. Both the Dimera and Kiriakis families were notorious for trouble, but they both were convinced that the trouble involving the hospital was not related to their family at least not directly. The evening was fast approaching and the files were just getting deeper and deeper; the conversation and questions more intense. The men worked diligently for several hours on research.

"OK! It's late. I have to get home or my wife might have my head for dinner" Justin jokes. "EJ, Jayson, and I can meet tomorrow at the firm and go over the rest of this and let you know what we found. Is that ok Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's getting late. I should get home to Jennifer and fill her in on some of this anyway. Is everyone ok with what we discussed today? Any concerns?" Daniel watches as they shake their head no. "You…Dr. Jacobs? Any questions?" He watches as Ryan laid back in his chair his hand holding up his tired head. "Ryan!" Daniel goes and pushes his arm causing him to jerk awake. "Sorry to wake you Dr. Jacobs, but it's time to go home." Daniel smirks.

"What. I was listening to everything Daniel. I dozed for a second. You remember what it's like to be an on call doctor; the lack of sleep and inability to act human, right!" Ryan yawns and stretches as he stands tall. "But it doesn't take much to recharge. Thank God. I have a date. So I'm off to get ready" candidly shaking everyone's hand as he exited the office, stopping at Jayson. "Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson I hope you enjoy your time here in Salem" He has a flirtatious look on his face.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will" Jayson says watching Ryan walk taking mental notes on every movement he makes. "Um. Where do you keep the rest of the personnel files the hard copies not the computer programs? I'm wondering about the input of the files. Maybe there were discrepancies somewhere. Who does that?" He asked Daniel.

"It would have to be human resources. I couldn't tell you the exact person. I'm sure Jennifer might know. I'll ask her and let you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I think I might do a little snooping in the HR department for a few. Would that be ok?" Daniel nods his head yes.

Putting the last of his paperwork in his brief case EJ reminds Jayson about their dinner meeting that was planned for later that evening.

"I'll let you know what I find, if anything when we meet then" The men all disperse to their different destinations.

Jayson looked through file after file through several filing cabinets. Nothing was turning up anything that was remotely prevalent to the case; although he did find Ryan's file. He pulls it out and starts skimming the memos and pages. Compliments and recommendations filled his file. All from patients and colleagues suggesting that he would make a model Chief Resident. He read his achievements in school, history, and was just about to skim the section marked "write ups" when he leaned to close to the cabinet knocking the potted plant all over the file and him.

"Shit! I guess that's what I get for being nosey" smearing the black damp dirt from the plant further into his light grey shirt.

He put the file back and tries to make it look untouched. Locking the office behind him he looks for the nearest restroom to clean up. "Staff only: locker room. What the hell. I'm staff today" he says as he walks in the door.

He slings his coat jacket that he was carrying over the bench and walks to the sink while unbuttoning his shirt. He removed it and gathered some paper towel to try and wipe up what he could of the darkened stain. "I don't think water will get that out!" he hears as Ryan wrapped in a towel and damp with water emerged from the shower.

Jayson was stunned by the view but he was not going let Ryan know. "Yeah, probably not it looks like it's just making it worse actually. I probably didn't think this through" as he holds his soaked shirt over the sink. "Ah, what are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Stan?"

"Ha, Stan. I do. But I had to get ready. I always have clothes here just in case. Never know what could arise." Watching Jayson work harder at rubbing the stain, only noticing his biceps as he scrubs.

"That sucks it looks expensive; your shirt. Now what were you planning on wearing out of here?" Ryan says fixing his dark blonde hair in the mirror next to Jayson.

"Again, I didn't think this through" Jayson exclaims trying to not make it obvious that he was watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye.

Ryan walked over to his bag, pulled out a shirt and threw it to him "Here. Not Prada, but it's your size and it will stop any talk about you walking out half naked" he laughs. "Believe me been there not a conversation starter you want to have."

"Thanks. That's really nice of you" he buttons Ryan's shirt on his body. "Actually fits great" admiring it in the mirror "You're a good judge of clothes size."

Ryan laughs, smiles and drops his towel and begins to get dressed "Male form, ah a subject I know well. I think we already covered that earlier."

Jayson leaned with his back toward the sink buttoning and straightening the shirt while watching every inch of Ryan as he confidently dresses himself. Jayson didn't know Ryan but what he did know is that Ryan had no issue with his sexuality or his body. Jayson doesn't say a word as he watched and memorized the movement that Ryan made as he slipped his boxer briefs past his hips. Then he stopped. Why's he stopping Jayson thought? He hasn't put on his pants, no shirt just his bare sun kissed skin. He was gorgeous and he knew it. His confidence was such a turn on.

"It looks good" Ryan says as a puzzled look appeared on Jayson's face. "The shirt! It looks really good on you." Ryan walks over to the sink to brush his teeth; still not bothering to dress fully. He knows that Jayson is enjoying the view and that is _**his**_ turn on.

Jayson walks to get his suit coat that he slung on the bench earlier. "Thanks again. You saved me a trip back home before meeting EJ for dinner. I'll have it dry cleaned and return it as soon as possible."

Ryan turns to watch Jayson put his coat leaning gracefully against the sink still brushing his teeth softly. Pulls the brush out of his mouth; "No worries. I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of each other with this investigation. Plus it looks a lot better on you then it ever did me."

"Well, I owe you. Thank you again. Dr. Jacobs."

"Ryan….you should call me Ryan."

"Thank you. _Ryan_." He says with a pause. "I should get going I have to meet EJ" walking to the sink next to Ryan to grab the shirt that was soiled.

Ryan turns to the sink and wrings the shirt. "You don't want it dripping everywhere" and hands it gently to him.

"Again, Thank you." Jayson laughs "I feel like that's all I've said to you while we were here." Giving him the biggest smile.

"No problem. It's been interesting. Mr. Anderson to say the least" shifting past him knowing that he would smell the fresh scent of skin. Ryan takes out his shirt and starts to finally get dressed.

"Jayson…..if I can call you Ryan you can certainly call me Jayson."

"OK since we're on a first name basis ; I have to ask _Jayson_. What's your story?"

"My story?" watching the Ryan dress and button his pants.

"Yes your story! I mean you didn't even flinch when you caught me in an unprofessional sexual situation with a _**man**_. You don't seem phased, well not in a bad that is, by the fact that there was a man changing and naked in front of you." He says pretty confident in what Jayson's response will be.

"So?" Jayson flirts.

"_**SO**_…. you either one: have a lot of gay friends or two: you're gay yourself."

With what can only be described as the sexiest look; Jayson looks right into Ryan beautiful green eyes. The spark of sexual desire was clear.

"I have _**A LOT**_ of gay friends" he smirks knowing that Ryan wanted more detail.

Whispers softly in Ryan's ear. "Good night Dr. Jacobs" he brushes Ryan's fingers has he walked to the door.

"Good night" Ryan says with a grin.

Jayson walks out of the locker room stopping behind the closed door. He smiles he knows Ryan knew the real answer to his question. Confidence: it really is such a turn on.


	3. Chapter 3

**#HitandRun**

* * *

Club TBD was even busier than usual. Sonny and T could barely keep up with the demands at the bar. It was always a hopping place, but tonight everyone in Salem must have been out for a good time. Jayson was to meet EJ for a casual business dinner and was told to meet him at Club TBD. He had never been there and was amazed at the charm and inviting environment. He walked in and there was not a table available. He walked to the bar and took a seat.

"Excuse me. Should I request a table or do we just wait for one to become available?" Jayson asked the person behind the bar.

Sonny turns politely toward Jayson. "It's usually not this busy man, but I'll put your name in. Welcome by the way. My name's Sonny. I own the place. What's your name I'll put you on the list."

"Ah, actually maybe my brother already called with his name. Can you check and see if EJ Dimera is on there?"

"EJ Dimera? You must be Jayson" Sonny smiles offering his hand to shake.

" Jayson Anderson. Nice to meet you Sonny. Wait you're Will's husband right?"

"That's right. Don't worry about the table I'll hook you both up when EJ gets here."

"Thanks, if he ever gets here. Hey I met Will yesterday. Great guy. He brought little Ari over to EJ's. She's beautiful man."

"Thank you; thank you...very proud of both actually" Sonny smiles. "She's going through her terrible two's. So I'm sure Will was busy with her there."

"He was doing a lot of chasing" laughs Jayson.

"I bet! She's a little trouble maker, lucky she's cute " Sonny giggles.

"aww come on Sonny she's too cute to cause trouble" A voice exclaimed behind Jayson.

"Ryan!" Sonny firmly shakes his hand "How the hell are ya"

"Good, I'm meeting a date that is obviously running late" he glares over to Jayson. "Are you following me?" Ryan jokes taking the seat at the bar next to him.

"I had no idea; I'm supposed to be meeting EJ. Who happens to be running late himself! Let me buy you a drink Ryan while we both wait" Jayson waves Sonny back over.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

"I'll take a beer, whatever you have on tap Sonny!" Ryan says

"Make it two and a couple shots" Jayson adds

Sonny grabs two tall cold beers and two vodka shots and hands it to the boys. Jayson goes to reach for his wallet and Sonny stops him.

"These are on me. Welcome to Salem Jayson!" Jayson thanks Sonny as Sonny tends to the other bar patrons. He shuffles the shot and beer to Ryan.

"Too new friends" he lifts the shot glass. "Too new friends" repeats Ryan they both drink eyes locked.

"Everyone is so nice here in Salem. It's different then the big city" Jayson sips his beer.

"You know what's weird you and Sonny are sort of related; well by marriage I guess. You know he's married to Will, Sami's son." Ryan says never taking his eye of Jayson.

"Ha, yeah I guess that makes me technically Will's uncle." Jayson laughs. "I met Will and meeting Sonny for the first time tonight. They seriously look like they make a great couple."

"That they do. They are poster boys for a perfect gay marriage; I guess I should just say marriage in general. If you're into that." Ryan says grabbing his beer turns the bar stool to face closer to Jayson.

"I take it you're not?"

"What? Marriage. Ha, no not me. I don't even do boyfriend. A date, sex that's fine." Ryan smirks.

"At least you know what you want" Jayson smiles.

"I'm mean don't get me wrong. My dates know this about me. So I'm not an asshole or anything. The guys I date pretty much are in it for the same. Always safe and always fun; Just a goodtime."

"Then there's nothing wrong with that" Jayson orders two more shot, scooting one to Ryan.

"Did EJ say why he's running late?" Ryan asked.

"He sent a text saying he and Sami were fighting about something stupid and he was going to be late. Well it's going on an hour late now!"

"Maybe they're having makeup sex. You know fights always have to make up" Ryan gives a flirtatious smile.

"Ha, maybe. Dumping his brother to have sex, what kind of man does that?" Jayson jokes.

"A smart one!" Ryan says as he caresses the tall glass of beer and occasionally checking the door for his late date.

"True, I retract my statement." Jayson says. "I have a funny feeling I got stood up, by my own brother. How sad am I" he laughs. "Speaking of where's your date, what was his name?"

"Funny! You know... I don't always forget people's names, most of the time. I'm not a complete jerk" he half smiles.

"I never said you were."

"I just met him. Which probably isn't making me look any better?" Ryan huffs with a small laugh. "But it's who I am and I'm kinda proud of who I am."

"I saw" Jayson glares into Ryan's eyes.

"You saw? What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Ryan "Are you talking about the locker room or the 4th floor?"

"No, no….it's nothing like that I'm just saying I've heard good things from the hospital."

Ryan smiles "I know it probably doesn't seem like it but I love my job. I do take it very seriously."

"Point noticed and like I said I never once questioned your professionalize."

"Good to know. How about another shot?" Ryan motions for the bartender.

"Sure what the hell; I'm walking home. I don't drink and then drive even after a simple drinks" Jayson orders another round.

"Same here I have way too much going for me to ruin it that way." Ryan takes and pounds the shot smiling back at Jayson.

Jayson glances at the door secretly hoping that neither of the two people they were waiting for was walking in. Just then there he was; Stan and he made direct eye contact with Ryan.

"Guess that's my date. It was nice talking to you again Jayson. Always a pleasure."

Jayson simply nods in agreement and watched him walk to door and greet his waiting date with a kiss. He turns slowly back to face the bar and stares at the clock above the counter.

"well I think it's safe to say I've been officially stood up" Jayson says to Sonny who was washing the area next to him.

"I think you're right! I'd bill EJ for your time" Sonny jokes "what Ryan left you too?"

"His date just got here."

"That's too bad. Ryan's a fun guy to hang with. A little cocky but fun." Sonny says.

"I don't think he's cocky; overly confident might actually be a better way to describe him. But that's not always a bad thing." Jayson glances at the two men sitting at the table across the bar. "Actually it might be a good thing"

"You're right. He is defiantly confident and good thing because he is a hell of a doctor. He saved my uncle's life when he had his heart attack. One hell of a doctor for sure." Sonny says.

"wow. Glad to hear that. How's your uncle now?"

"Ornery as ever. That means he's back to his old self" laughs Sonny.

"I'll be honest Ryan's a player but he gives the meaning a different name. He's honest and fair; Just an overall good guy. And he would literally give you the shirt off his back if you needed it" Sonny acknowledged.

Choking a laugh "I actually would have to agree with you on that" Jayson says. "I guess it's time for me to turn in, nothing happening for me here."

Jayson settles his tab and tells Sonny to put the bill from Ryan's table on his tab but inform him not to tell him until after he leaves. He owed Ryan for the shirt and figured it would even the sides. Jayson throws a $50 on the counter.

"Man here you already settled the tab" Sonny says handing the money back.

"It's a tip. Maybe you and Will can go have a couple drinks yourself." Jayson says. "Here this is my business card. It has my cell number on it. You and Will give me a call. Maybe we can get together sometime. I would love to see that baby again."

"Thank you. We will. I'll talk with Will and plan something."

"I was telling Ryan that I thought that you and Will make a great couple." Smiles Jayson. "Gives men like us hope."

With a questioned look Sonny asked "men like us? Are you gay?"

A muttered laugh "yup, certainly am!" Jayson answers

"I did not see that! Maybe I've been married to long; I think my gaydar's broken" Sonny laughs.

"Na, I get that a lot."

"Does Ryan know, because I would think he would be really interested" Sonny laughs and insists.

Jayson just smiles and drinks the last of his beer and glance again at the table.

"I mean I'm just saying Jayson. If I were single…._Ryan(he mouths)_" Sonny raises his eyebrow smiles and put his tip in his pocket. "Do you need me to call a cab or anything like that?"

"Nope my place is just up the road. I think I'll walk. I really love these autumn temps. California is nice, but it's awesome seeing the different seasons." Jayson says.

"Wait until the leaves start to change, should be here soon. Nothing like it. It's beautiful. You take care and be careful" Sonny excuses himself.

Jayson stands up puts on his coat. Turning toward Ryan's table, their eyes meet. Jayson offers a shallow wave goodbye. Ryan nods and smiles watching Jayson leave the club. His date notices the distraction and gently guides Ryan's face back to his with one finger.

"I'm right here!" Stan says. "Unless there's something or someone else you're more interested in?"

"Nope, just you right now" Ryan moves to the seat right next to him. Grabs his leg and leans closer for a kiss. Stopping mid kiss "but I think we both need another drink; don't you?"

Jayson lived only blocks away from Club TBD. He bought a penthouse off of Main Street walking distance from just about everywhere. He's always strategically placed every aspect of his life, at least he tried. Buying this would keep him close to his family and able to visit anytime he needed. He admired the tranquil scene of the small town as he walked home that evening. Just as he was almost home his phone went off. A text message from EJ: "Sorry I stood you up brother; you know how it is. The wife has to stay happy. Hope there's no hard feeling?" It read. Jayson stopped to text back when he heard a loud engine squealed around the corner. Jayson stood motionless as the lights blinded him. He shielded his eyes from the glare as he quickly moved to avoid the car that was obviously out of control, but was it? They speed up as they noticed Jayson trying to escape the path. The car floors the gas. There's no out running it. Bam! The car hit its intended target leaving Jayson motionless on the side of the curb. The car stops several feet past Jayson and a dark silhouette exits the driver's door. He stands to tries to get a good look at his victim that lay motionless. He pulls out a gun lines it up to make sure that the job was done.

"What's going on?" an innocent townsman yells.

The man gets back in the car but wasn't going to let the job fall through. He aims the gun through a small opening in the window. BOOM! A single shot rings and echoes as the car sped off in the darkness.

"Oh my God! Can you hear me sir? Come on!" the townsman yells walking over to Jayson while he lay in his own blood. A small moan is all Jayson could manage. "Hold on sir, I'm calling for help right now!"

The man calls 911 and reports a hit and run and shooting. Gives the operator the coordinates of where they are and he hears the sirens in the distance and panics thinking they are going to think he did this. So he leaves Jayson informing him that help was almost there. EMS arrives on the scene and finds Jayson in a pool of blood. They can't see where the blood is coming from only that there is a lot of it. They get him on the stretcher and in the ambulance for transport. "I'll call report to University hospital." The EMS driver tells the other. Maxine takes the frantic call: hit and run and a possible gunshot wound; lots of blood loss but conscience. ETA is 15 minutes. Maxine pages the on call doctor. Ryan's pager goes off. He stops his date from the constant innocent sexual exchange that was going on at the table.

"I have to answer this. It's the hospital." Ryan stops his partner's hands.

"I thought you weren't on call?" he seems frustrated

"I'm not, I'm sure it's some kind of mix up" Ryan insists. "I'll be right back" kissing Stan's neck as he walk by.

"This is Dr. Jacobs" Ryan answers the page

"I saw on the list you are on call and we have an emergency we need you here right away" Maxine is persistent.

"Ah, Maxine actually Daniel is on tonight. He and I switched. You should call him; I would normally just come in but I have had more than a few drinks" Ryan says.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It never got switched on my list. I'll call Dr. Jonas. You have a good night" The call ends.

Ryan heads back to the table; moves the chair even closer to his date. He leans closer and closer until their mouth meet in a heated exchange.

"How about the page?" Stan asked

"It's taken care of" Ryan says leans and whispers "the question is: are you going to care of me?" He smiles and grabs his dates hand and leads it over his jeans. "Finish your drink so you can finish this" he says.


	4. Chapter 4

**#TheVictim **

* * *

Ryan watched as his date finished his drink. It was getting late and he was growing more impatient. The club had finally settled into a small group of patrons. The local news was seen broadcasting over the bar. Ryan walked to the bar to settle the tab.

"How much do I owe you Sonny? I'm sure it's a pretty steep one" Ryan laughs.

"It's taken care of, you're good!" Sonny says.

"No, no man you already got the first round when Jayson was here. I'm getting the rest; how much?" Ryan insists.

"I told you it's taken care of and it's not me. Jayson paid the tab"

"What? Are you serious?" a blank look on his face

"He said he owed you for something earlier figured it would take care of it!" Sonny turns to the TV "Oh God that happened right down the street" Sonny says turning up the news broadcast.

"What happened?" Ryan intrigued by the story

"Looks like some type of hit and run; maybe even a gunshot victim. That's horrible hope whoever it was is ok" Sonny says bidding Ryan a goodnight.

"Yeah, horrible. Must have been what that call was about." Ryan thought to himself. "Oh well I'm sure Daniel has it covered" disappointed that he wasn't there to see the action. He threw a tip on the counter for Sonny and walked to the table where his date was anxiously waiting.

"Your place or mine?" Stan says caressing Ryan's hips as he kisses him harshly.

"My roommate should be gone she was working tonight at the ER so we can go to my place" Ryan says still a little upset about missing an eventful night at the hospital.

"You ok?" he asked as he assisting Ryan putting on his coat.

"Yeah, I'm good…just ready to get you alone." He smiles seductively. "The cabs here; let's get out of here!"

The ambulance arrived just as Dr. Jonas was walking in the doors. The hall was filled with shouting and rushed with medical staff all trying to get the information of the victim.

"Blood pressure is stable. Stats are great. He's receiving oxygen and we put in a line. Patients ID are from out of state. According to his license his name is Jayson A. Anderson" Reports to Dr. Jonas as they rush to the exam room.

"Daniel" Jayson utters weakly. "I'm ok"

"You're ok? Man you've just been hit by a car and someone shot at you. You're not ok we have to check you out. "

"Really I think I'm just a little scratched up maybe bruised. I think the shot missed me Daniel" Jayson pulls the oxygen mask off.

"Leave that right there! You're bleeding pretty badly. I think you were hit right here in the tip of your shoulder, but it looks like a clean shot. I'd say you were pretty lucky. Now just sit back and let me work" Daniel began to exam his wounds.

"Ah, owe" Jayson moans.

"OK, Maxine give him a shot of morphine so I can finish the exam." Daniel demands "Did you see who did this?"

"No it was dark; I saw a black small car it had tinted windows and then I think I passed out from the pain. Who it was I have no clue; obviously someone that doesn't want me here" Jayson says

"Or someone that knows _why_ you're here!" Daniel states

"I was thinking the same thing. Wow! That stuff works fast." Jayson eyes start to close as sense of relief starts to ease. "Daniel, make sure everyone else is safe please."

"Good the pain meds seem to be working. Look the nurses are going to get you undressed, clean you up, and get you in a gown. I had the nurse call EJ already so he's on his way here, but I'll call Justin and Ryan and let them know what's going on and what's happened. I think we all have to be careful right now." A worried look took over Daniels face "How's your head? Does it hurt? Do you remember hitting it? I don't see anything but I just want to be safe since you lost consciousness for a few."

"No it's fine I think I seriously just passed out from the pain Dan. My head doesn't hurt at all." Jayson sits up to the side of the bed letting out a moan of pain.

"Ok, just relax let the nurses help" Daniel looks at Maxine "start him on a morphine drip for the pain, a bag of antibiotics, run a full blood screen and I'll order x-rays of the chest and shoulder. I want someone watching him, Got it! I'm going to make those calls"

The cab ride to Ryan's place was heated and long. They could hardly stop their hands from molesting each other long enough to pay the cab driver. Neither of them cared that the cab driver was either silent with embarrassment or aroused himself. They pull up to the apartment and wait patiently for the elevator, kissing each other mildly. The doors open and the guest get off; they quickly get in and push the door closed button. They didn't want to share any of the room with anyone else. The doors close and the heated exchange resumes. "You didn't push 5. I live on the 5th floor" Ryan says biting the side of Stan's ear. The elevator starts to move and Ryan shoves Stan's back against the stainless steel wall. He kisses him and starts to unbutton his pants; slipping his hand down which was greeted by Stan's eagerness.

"Don't they have cameras?" Stan pants in pleasure.

"What do you care; you don't live here. I'm sure they've seen a lot. I know I've given a few shows" Ryan says stroking Stan's hard pulsing hard-on; stopping his worried speech with a kiss.

The doors open and they rush to Ryan's door. Stan is grinding and caressing Ryan from the back as he struggles to unlock the door. They barely make it in the door running their hands widely over each other; ripping each other's coats off throwing them on the couch.

"Wait, wait….just let me make sure that my roommate is gone." Ryan goes to search the two bedroom apartment. "All clear, it's just us."

Stan moves over to Ryan his pants still unbuttoned from the excitement in the elevator. He pushes Ryan violently on to the couch. They start to remove each other's shirts. Roughly kissing and biting. Stan sits Ryan up and yanks his jeans off viciously, removes Ryan's tight boxer briefs revealing a ready and hot glory. He glares lustfully up at Ryan as takes him in his mouth completely. Ryan lets out a moan of pleasure and caresses the top of Stan's head as he watches him move up and down quickly on his hardness. Ryan's phone starts to ring. Stan slows licks the top of Ryan's hard cock; glares into Ryan's green eyes that were filled with pleasure.

"DO NOT get that!" He pleads hungry with desire.

"I don't plan to; whoever it is can wait" He pushes Stan back down to finish.

Stan continues to suck and massage Ryan's hard cock in his mouth. Ryan could barely control his moans of pleasure as the encounter got harder and fast. Ryan's head hit the back of the couch as he shifted his hips up and down to assist in the climax. Ryan let out a loud moan and watched as Stan swallowed the evidence of pleasure. Stan wiped his mouth kissing his way up to Ryan's lips.

At the hospital all of the tests Daniel ordered on Jayson were coming back fine. Daniel worked to stich the few open adhesions Jayson had.

"You were lucky Jayson all your wounds are superficial. You literally dodged a bullet, kid! Yeah, pun intended" Daniel jokes.

"Lucky for me the man had terrible aim; I don't know what else it could be" Jayson laughs

"You have Dimera blood. It takes a lot to take us out!" EJ says walking to check his injured brother.

Jayson laughs "well then I've ever been as happy to have Dimera blood!"

"Who the bloody hell did this" EJ asked the detectives that were in the room.

"They don't know EJ; it could have been a random act" Daniel says

"Oh no this was no random act. That bastard wanted to hit me and he wanted to make sure it was done. Hence the bullet wound." Jayson proclaimed. "That's why we all need to watch our backs."

"Well all your tests are great. I think you are ok to get discharged to go home" Daniel tells Jayson. "I had Maxine get your prescriptions from the pharmacy so you don't have to stop anywhere."

"You're coming to mansion to stay with me and Samantha!" EJ demands. "You'll be safe there."

"I'll be safe at my place EJ. Thank you but I really just want to go home to my bed and relax."

"I'm having my people look into who did this too and one will be watching you. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you my brother." EJ whispers close to Jayson.

"The Dimera's have _people_…why am I not surprised by this" Jayson laughs.

"Call me if you need anything; you hear me!" EJ says to Jayson as he leaves the room to talk more to the detectives.

"Ok well all I have to do is get dressed. Can you call me a cab I don't have my car here." Jayson asked Daniel.

"I'm going your way on my way home, so I'll drop you off and make sure you get in ok" Daniel says "I just have to do a quick dictation in the computer. I should be done by the time you're dressed. Just meet me in the hall."

"Sounds good, Thanks Daniel for everything" Jayson stops Daniel "Hey did you ever get ahold of Justin and Ryan to make sure they're ok?"

"Justin's fine. He's at home and aware of everything. And Ryan I tried once but I got no answer. I left him a message. I'll actually try again when I'm done on the computer."

"I'm sure he's ok. I mean he wasn't alone. He's probably too busy to answer." Jayson winks.

"Ha, If I know Ryan and _I do!_ I'm certain you're right. I'll still try one more time. Maybe I'll send a text." Daniel leaves to let Jayson gather his things.

Ryan reeling on a high of pleasure takes charge of his companion and shoves him to the side; kisses his chest and then reaches for his pants that lay on the floor; grabbing the foiled wrapper and ripping it open with his teeth and rolls a condom firmly on Stan's eager hard-on. Climbs firmly and straddles his legs around him. He moves slowly down onto him and quickly starts grinding Stan with pleasure. Ryan's phone rings again and is ignored once again. The friction picks up as Stan comes closer and closer to his release. Ryan's text message goes off.

"God someone is really trying to get ahold of me, and reaches for his phone not breaking the seal the two were enjoying"

"I don't care just don't fucking stop you hear me!" Stan smiles with pleasure.

"What!" he stops. "Shit, I have to go" and climbs off of Stan.

"You've got to be kidding; you have to go right now? Come on Ryan!" Stan says aching with desire.

"There was an accident and I have to get a hold of Daniel" He says scrounging for his clothes that were scattered around the floor.

"Come on Ryan you can't leave me like this; Dude! Help me out!" Stan pleads.

"Ah, Dude….that word is such a turn off, but because you look like you're in discomfort" Ryan leans placing his arms on both sides of the couch close to Stan's neck. "I'll help you out; but this better go fast!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" Stan warns.

Ryan takes the condom off and lubes up his hand. He starts kissing Stan's neck and chest; starts stroking his length vigorously. Stan explode with pleasure within seconds; Cumming all over his bare chest.

"ahhhh...Thank you" Stan whispers with pleasure.

Ryan walks to the kitchen washes his hands and throws Stan a towel. "I have to go" He says zipping his coat.

"You're just going to leave me here?" he asked

"Yeah! When you're done cleaning yourself up make sure to lock the door on your way out. Megan will be home in an hour be gone by then! Oh and don't steal anything, _DUDE_" Ryan leaves.

He calls a cab and was still trying to reach Daniel, whose phone kept going straight to voicemail. It's probably dead he thought to himself. Ryan calls the hospital.

"Hey Maxine. Is Daniel still there?" Ryan asked

"No he left for the night. He took Jayson home. Did you hear what happened?" Maxine questioned.

"Yeah yeah I heard! That's why I'm trying to get ahold of Daniel or Jayson. But Daniel's phone is dead and I don't have Jayson's number. Do me a favor Maxine can you give me Jayson's address? Please" He asks.

"I'm not supposed to do that. You know that, it's a privacy thing" she's stern.

"I know. Come on. I won't tell anyone. Please. I'll owe you big!" Ryan pleads with a sense of charm. Ryan climbs into the cab that arrived.

"Ok. You really are a charmer aren't you?" Maxine says.

"Thank you, Maxine. You know I love you!" Ryan ends the call leans to the cab driver. "1289 Main please!"


	5. Chapter 5

**#ThePenthouse**

* * *

Ryan arrives at a tall majestic building illuminated in moonlight. The building was landmarked as one of the oldest in Salem. Its history spans back to the foundation of the town itself. It recently just had a major renovation on the inside and has since become a popular homestead for the prestigious. Ryan has been in Salem for over two years and has driven by this building countless times but he never explored the inside. He stares out the window of the cab at the tall tower, pays the fair, and walks into the building. The inside of this building was nothing he had ever seen before; a beautiful display of modern décor. The elevator attendant welcomed Ryan and pushed 20 from the sequence of glowing buttons on the wall of the elevator. The elevator moved slowly to its designated floor. "The penthouse, sir! Have a good evening." The attendant said watching Ryan exit; Ryan nods his head and offers a warm smile of thanks.

Ryan walks to Jayson door which was one of the three penthouse suites at the top of the building. He knocks graciously; hoping that Daniel and Jayson were there. There was no answer; he knocks harder. Maybe they did hear the door; he knock even hard and more consistent.

"OK, ok…I'm coming one second. Can't move to fast remember; kind of injured here." Jayson says while opening the door thinking Daniel forgot something. "Dr. Jacobs, ah what are you doing here?"

"I thought we agreed you would call me Ryan!" Ryan grins "I was looking for you and Daniel! Can I come in?" Jayson holds the door for his entrance. "I've been trying to call Daniel back; his phone must have died."

"Yeah, it died before we left the hospital" Jayson watched as Ryan took his coat off hanging it on an available coat hook. "You didn't have to come over. It could have waiting until the morning."

"You were hit by a car; what kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer some kind of concern?" he says staring in his dark eyes.

"I got shot at too!" Jayson lets out a small muffled laugh with a sympathetic stare.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Ryan questioned watching Jayson shake his head no. "Did they catch who did it?"

"No, they drove off"

"Do they at least know why or who may have?" Ryan concerned

Jayson shakes his head "That's why we were trying to get ahold of you and Justin. This wasn't an accident. Whoever did this targeted me and we think it maybe because of what's going on in the hospital."

"Wow, I knew this case was going to be difficult but I really never thought dangerous. I am so sorry this happened to you; are you ok?" Ryan says

"Daniel took good care of me; I'll survive" Jayson groans as he sits on the couch.

"Where is Daniel anyway, I thought he would be here with you?" Ryan joins him on the couch.

"He left just a few minutes ago. I actually thought it was him when you were knocking. He didn't need to stay. I told you I'm fine" lays his head back and closes his eyes in a protest of pain.

"Yeah, you're fine" He says sarcastically "Is the pain coming back?" Watching Jayson rolls his head, eyes still closed.

"I think the stuff Daniel gave me in the hospital is wearing off; that was some good shit" he laughs

"yeah, it works well." He smiles "He had to have prescribed you something where's your prescriptions?" Ryan asked

"Probably in the bag that's on the kitchen counter" Ryan get up to get the bag.

"Ok, ones an antibiotic but you can start that tomorrow this one's a pain pill." Opens the bottle pours two pills and grabs a bottled water out of the refrigerator. "Here take these"

"Two?" Jayson questioned

"Two! I'm not going to poison you. It's safe I promise." Ryan softly smiles and sits back down.

"Thank you." Jayson swallows. "You don't have to stay. Like I said I'm good. You didn't have to stop what you were doing."

"Not a big deal. Wasn't doing anything important anyway." Ryan smirks

"Weren't you out with Stan?"

"Exactly my point" Ryan laughs as he watches Jayson roll his eyes and smile. "What?" Ryan grins.

Jayson snuffs a laugh "Nothing, you're too much."

"Not really. I'm just honest." Ryan says with the sweetest half smile. "The guy called me _dude_. Complete deal breaker."

Jayson laughs and Ryan shares the biggest smile.

They both engage in innocent conversation as they wait for the pain meds to ease some of Jayson's discomfort. Jayson explains the events of what happened and what was done at the hospital. Jayson is completely fascinated by Ryan's persona as he explains_ his_ _events_ of the evening. Jayson had never met someone with Ryan's personality; so worldly and casual, yet passionate and concerned. He was a man that is secure in every aspect of his life; Jayson found that refreshing.

"God, this place is just gorgeous!" Ryan says looking around at the alluring suite. "is EJ letting you stay here?"

"No no I bought it. I purchased it when I found out about my family here. Figured I needed a place to stay if I ever came to town. Good thing now. Not bad of a purchase for sight unseen."

"I'd say so. You made some real state mongrel very happy." Ryan laughs "I figured it was some kind of Dimera thing; this place has to be worth a shit load of money."

"Oh no! Nothing of this is because of the Dimera's. Let's get that straight right now. If we're going to be friends; you have to know all this _**this **_is because of me. I worked my _**ass **_off to get what I have. No one helped. Blood, sweat, and tears all mine." Jayson says with a serious look. "I take pride in what I have and I am one humble guy. I know whatever I have can be gone as quick as it came. I never take anything for granted. It didn't come easy at all; none of it. I bought this just to have something steady here in Salem; I didn't buy it because it's expensive. I got it to get to know my family to be close to them. I owed that to myself to get to know the only family I have."

"Don't you have family in California? You said you were adopted." Ryan questioned.

"I was! To a wonderful couple right after birth. My parents were the best. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Jayson takes a sip of water.

"Were?"

"Huh?" Jayson tilts his head.

"You said were. Your parents **were** the best."

"yeah, they passed away" Jayson solemnly states.

"Both of them?" Ryan questioned and Jayson shakes his head yes. "How'd they die. I don't mean to pry"

"It's ok. We were coming home from my dad's annual company NYE party and a pickup truck hit us head on; killed them both instantly." Jayson puts his head down and then looks straight at Ryan. "The driver was drunk"

"I don't even know what to say; that's horrible. I am so sorry Jayson. No wonder you don't drink and drive."

"Exactly" He stands to go get another water in the kitchen "want one?"

"Please." Jayson tosses him the bottle. "Wait you said we; Were you in the car?" Ryan observed

"Yeah. I don't remember much about that night just being scared seeing the truck and my mom reached back and grabbed my hand and said _**you** are going to be ok_. I woke up three weeks later in a hospital room. I had been in coma since the accident. That was the worst day of my life. Waking up and finding out my parents were both gone. I missed their funerals; everything. I remember being so mad at my mom because she told me I was going to be ok and I was mad she didn't say _we _like it would have changed what happened. I think she knew; I truly believe that."

"I believe stuff like that. How old were you?" Ryan lays his hand on Jayson's knee.

"Fifteen"

"FIFTEEN" Ryan stresses in disbelief "you were so young. Where'd you go after?"

"The law puts you with the nearest living relative that's willing to take you and that was my uncle. He was a single dad raising his daughter who was about the same age as I was." He stops "You don't want to hear my sob story"

"I do, I mean I'm sorry you think it's a sob story. But I do. I want to get to know you" he looks truthfully in his eyes.

"Ok….He was my dad's brother and the biggest asshole you'd ever meet, but I went I had no choice. It was him or foster care. At least with my uncle I would go to the same school. Some sense of normalcy you know. I was just starting my sophomore year in high school and figured I could keep myself as busy as possible so I didn't have to be home with him. So I joined the debate team. That's where I met Brody."

Ryan raises his eyebrow and with quirky smile says "I knew you were gay"

Jayson just smiles "Must be the pain pills I usually don't talk this much and usually never about my past."

"I am amazed at this and you certainly can't stop now after you say 'and that's when I met Brody' and not tell me more! What happened after you met Brody?" Ryan shifts and sits on his leg to listen to what Jayson had to say.

"Brody was a senior and the captain of the debate team; just an overall good guy. We spent a lot of time together. He drove me to all the debates and practices because my uncle refused to take me to any extracurricular activities. One night he picked me up to go to meet and I just got into another fight with my uncle; he could tell I was upset so he didn't say much on the way there, but on the way back he asked me what was wrong and I told him. He knew about my parents it was a small town so he knew about the accident. He told me he was sorry about my parents and told me it gets better. Not to let jackasses like my uncle get to me. That I had friends like him that care about me and he put his hand on my knee. He left it there and I grabbed to hold it. He just smiled and ran high thumb back and forth over my hand. We stopped at a stop sign and he looks right at me; put the car in park and leans over and grabs my face and kisses me. He was my first kiss."

Jayson stops "I feel like telling you my life story" he laughs.

"yeah, yeah he kissed you GO ON!" Ryan laughs

"We agreed to start seeing each other but on the down low until we both were really ready to face everyone, we dated for months. One night after a debate we were in the parking lot of the school and we didn't care anymore who saw we were just making out by his car and my cousin saw us. She went home and told my uncle; he was waiting for me when Brody dropped me off that night. I walked in and he started right in calling me every name in the book. Telling me he wasn't going to have my disgusting lifestyle around his daughter and then beat the shit out of me; handed me two bags one with my stuff and another with things of my parents. Then he gave me an envelope with $500 in it and said that was what was left after paying for my parent's funerals, cremation, burial, and a tiny stone for a grave marker. And he literally threw me out. The kicker is it was two days after my sixteenth birthday."

"What an asshole, do you still see him or cousin" Ryan asked

"Oh no….he never wanted anything to do with me and the feeling was mutual. My cousin was the same way."

"what'd you do?"

"I left, cried and then realized it's me. I can sit back and let life get me or I can take ahold of life. I was only 16 I still had so much to live for. No one was going to take care of me except me. I was in this alone. I went to a local crapshoot of a motel that was down the street from my school; talked to the owner who took sympathy on me and let me check in underage and charged me only $10 a night until I could find something different. Got a job at a little hardware store at the corner of the street. Went to school during the day and worked until close and still had to go and do homework. I broke up with Brody because my uncle made me feel like crap for even having feeling for him. I thought if I was going to take charge of my life then I can change the way I feel, you know turn it off so I never had to experience that again. I started dating my boss's daughter, Macy." He smiles "she was great. We did everything together and summer vacation came. I worked all summer. My boss let me move in to their place and converted his storage closet to my bedroom. But it was better than that motel and it let me stay close to Macy and work. That summer her brother came home from college. He was pre-law at UCLA and that talk about turning the feelings off; yeah that went right out the door when I met Ben."

Ryan smiles and lets out a small chuckle.

"GAWWD…he was hot, older, smart, athletic, and personable. I met him and there was no question I was gay and he was it. Of course I was seeing his sister so there was that." Jayson laughs "and I wasn't going to hurt her so I just went on with the normal that I created. One night while Macy was out with her dad it was just Ben and I to close the hardware store. After we closed he offered me a drink and I took offense because of what happened to my parents and he said something that's always stuck with me _alcohol didn't kill your parents the jerk that chose to get in the truck did. You make all your choices. You can choose to be responsible and still enjoy a good time or you can be ignorant and take chances with your life or someone else's. It's all a choice._ He was right. I took the drink and after two drink I wasn't feeling any pain. We sat on the floor in the closed hardware store drinking and talking for hours. I told him about my uncle and why he kicked me out; I hadn't told anyone that. He looked and me and said _I promise it gets better; it gets easier._ I said you don't know that. He looked me straight in the eyes and said _yes I do. I'm gay. I'm telling you it gets better._ He grabbed the drink out of my hand, kissed me so hard, and took me right there in the middle of the hardware store."

"That's fucking hot. Was it your first time?" Ryan waits for the answer

"With a man, Macy and I were sleeping together. I started seeing Ben and Macy. I would sneak into Ben room almost every night. He was so understanding about not wanting to come out. He was ok so I was ok. I owe that man a lot. He was my first love. Right before school was about to start child protective services came to the store. Apparently the school contacted my uncle and he informed them that I no longer lived there. Ben helped me get a lawyer, he paid for him actually. He helped me get emancipation so I could live on my own. I was awarded it with the stipulation that I had to stay in school, work, and go to therapy to check in with a case worker until I was 18. That's what I did for my entire junior and senior year. Still living with them and dating Macy and seeing Ben on all his breaks. Senior year came I worked my tail off, applied for every scholarship and grant that I could; graduated with honors as valedictorian. Got a huge scholarship to UCLA prelaw! Broke up with Macy after I was finally true to myself. I left for college and saw Ben with someone else. Had my first broken heart and picked myself up and just killed it. Put myself through UCLA and then law school. Working two jobs. Then I got an internship at this awesome law firm in Beverly Hills. They loved me and I got an interview for a permanent position after graduation. I went to the thrift store got a suit and dressed for the part I wanted. I got offered the job on the spot. Started there and I got handed some pretty high profile cases never lost which made me a lot of money. I started dating a man that was a finance broker and he taught me to invest and save; so I did. Before I knew it I had money making money. I got myself a decent apartment and a new car, which was my first car by the way."

"How'd you get around before?" Ryan asked

"Walked, rode my bike, took public transportation. Yeah I was happy to have a car." He laughed. "but the one thing I'm the most proud of is I bought my parents a monument worthy of them and had it placed at the grave. I took the plague that was there and framed it as reminder to always stay humble. It hangs in my office back in LA."

"wow…you have lived an amazing life. You're so strong." Ryan sincerely says

"I am proud of myself; I know that may sound arrogant but you see Ryan my confidence draw from that. This like I said is all mine. Blood, sweat, and tears all rightfully mine." He looks into Ryan eyes "I can't believe I just rambled all that to you, I am so embarrassed. I usually don't talk this much about myself. I.. "

Ryan interrupts "Don't be embarrassed at all. I wanted to hear it. That's what friends do right."

"Right. Ah you know it's getting late. I've been talking your ear off for hours."

"Yeah it is late." Ryan stands and stretches. "Do you have something I can change into?"

"Why did you spill your water?" Jayson questioned

"No…I don't like to sleep in jeans they're kind of binding and I would sleep naked but you might be uncomfortable." Ryan smirks

Jayson looks at him "I told you; you don't have to stay. I'm fine."

"I know, but you still were hurt and I'm not leaving you alone. So You can let me sleep on your couch or I'll sleep in the hall but you'll have to explain that to your snobby neighbors. I can sleep anywhere." Ryan says as Jayson shakes his head and smiles. "so those clothes?"

"In bedroom in the closet there's a dresser. You can find something in there you can put on." He says as he walks to lock the front door and then walks to the bedroom. Stops in the doorway and watches Ryan as he pick out the clothes he wanted.

"If you didn't confirm that you were gay earlier I defiantly would know now." He laughs "You are fashionista. There are more clothes here then I have ever seen in a man closet" He grabs a pair of running pants and tee-shirt out of the drawer.

"yeah, It's my addiction. You know what I said dress for the part you want. I plan to have to have a lot parts." He smiles watching as Ryan dressed, amazed by the view.

Ryan folds his clothes and places them on the chair in Jayson's room. "Do you have a blanket and pillow I can use" he starts to walk back to the living room.

Jayson grabs his arm and looks at him. "I don't have any extra. You can sleep with me. I have a big bed. We won't even know the other is there."

"Sounds good to me I never turn down a comfy bed." He walks to the bed and climbs in.

Jayson goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Ryan watches as he makes himself comfortable in his king size bed. Jayson turns off the bathroom light and looks at Ryan in the bed. Their eyes meet. Ryan's heart starts to race as Jayson came closer to the bed and stopped on the side next to him. It was a long time since Ryan felt his heart do this, it was as if he was a little nervous. Ryan just looks straight into those dark brown eyes as Jayson lowered his hands on both sides of him and move closer to face.

"Ryan" Jayson whispers seductively

"yeah" he whispers back

"You're on my side of the bed" Jayson smiles and stand back up. He knew what he was doing to Ryan.

"Ok." Ryan shifts to the other side of the bed and watched as he settled into bed. Their eyes still fixed on the other.

"Good night Dr. Jacobs" he says as he turns over and flips the lights off.

"Good night Mr. Anderson" he couldn't stop grinning as he turned the other way. Ryan always likes a good game.


	6. Chapter 6

**#interruption**

* * *

Jayson's bedroom was quiet. The many windows let in just enough moonlight to cast a glowing haze in the room. Ryan was always a light sleeper; one of the many characteristics of an on call doctor. Ryan turned to face Jayson; he just watched as he slept so peacefully. He is mesmerized by him and he's not quite sure why. Ryan studied every breath. Jayson started to rustle and mutter silently. Ryan just smiles gently as he watched him; was he waking, was he in pain? Ryan thought. He didn't want Jayson to wake and find him staring so he turned away yet still vigilant to the sounds he was making. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when he felt the warm heat of Jayson's chest move against his back. Ryan didn't move, he could still hear him moaning with sleep. Jayson pushed up close to Ryan outlining his body with his. He reached his arm around him and with a gentle force pulled Ryan close. Jayson let out a sigh as he slept but was he sleeping? Was he aware of his intended position?

"Jayson?" Ryan said in a hushed voice, he didn't answer. "Jayson?" he asked again, but he was silent with sleep.

He was asleep and holding Ryan close. Ryan normally would just move aside breaking the seal or leave the situation entirely, but there was something about Jayson's embrace. A comfort came over Ryan as he settled further into the cocoon they had formed. He could hear and feel Jayson's breath on his neck. Contentment set it and Ryan closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The hours went by neither of the two ever moved. They were fast asleep and at ease with the innocent swaddle. A loud buzz echoed in the room.

"Mmmm what the hell is that" Jayson says adjusting as he wakes

"I think it's my alarm on my phone I forgot to turn it off" Ryan breaks the embrace to reach his phone on the nightstand. "Sorry about that"

Jayson looks confused and surprised at how close they were and it was obviously he was the one that clutched Ryan. "I'm sorry" he watches as Ryan lay back down.

"Sorry? For what?" he asked confused

"For smothering you. I guess I migrate to warm bodies when I sleep" Jayson laughs

"I didn't mind actually I was really comfortable. I knew you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you"

"You should have just shoved me to move"

"Na, like I said it was kind of nice." Ryan just gazed into Jayson tired eyes.

Jayson rolls away onto his original side of the bed. He lets out a groan.

"Are you in pain?" Ryan asked; Jayson nods "Those pain pills are probably wearing off. I'll go get you some more"

Ryan jumps out of bed and brings a glass of water and the pills "here the antibiotic is there too. Take all of them"

"Thank you. You know you don't have to take care of me"

"I don't mind, it's what I do." Ryan gets back in the bed and looks concerned.

"What?" he asked

"You're seeping"

"Excuse me" Jayson questioned.

"Your wounds they're seeping. Sit up let me look at them. Take off your shirt"

Jayson hesitates "I've seen you shirtless, do not tell me you are embarrassed. Believe me you have no reason to be" Ryan smiles

Jayson removes his shirt. His bandages were wet with drainage. "Did they send gauze home, I'll re-bandage them?" Ryan asked softly touching his shoulder.

"There in that bag, there is tape in there too" Ryan goes to the kitchen and brings back the bag, washes his hands in the bathroom and sits behind Jayson who was sitting upright on the side of the bed.

"I can do it" Jayson says

"No you can't; unless you have rubber arms that can reach back. Just sit back and let me do this. It's kind of my job" Ryan takes the old bandages off and cleans the wounds. Jayson arches as it stings. "You ok?" "Fine" Jayson answers. Ryan finishes putting the tape on.

"You're so tense. You have knots in your neck." He starts to rub Jayson's neck.

"What are you doing?" he smiles and rolls his neck

"I took a seminar in college on physical therapy massage; just let me help. you're so tense. You know that happens when you get hit by a car right?" Ryan leans close to his neck and massages deep.

Jayson sits straight and rolls his neck slightly. He closes his eyes and Ryan knew that he was enjoying the touch. Jayson starts to sigh and his breathing is getting heavier. Ryan sits low to make sure that he could feel his warm breath on his back. Ryan listens as his sighs get closer together; were they sighs of pain or sighs of pleasure. He rose up on his knees to get a better view and he starts to rubs softer; working his way up and down his neck. Ryan was enjoying watching him. He tilts closer to Jayson massaging his tense neck. Jayson reaches back and stops his hands on his neck.

"Does that hurt?" Ryan still eager

"No, no not at all. It actually feels good; a little too good." Jayson says

"Ah, I didn't peg you as a neck man." Ryan has him were he wants him. "I can help with that too." Ryan says blowing softly on his neck and start to kiss it gently. Kisses his way to his ear "just relax" he whispers making Jayson's heart race. Starts to kiss his ear and down his neck, leaving no spot untouched. There it was! that sigh it was defiantly a sigh of pleasure. Watching Jayson knowing that he was enjoying his touch and kiss was the best gratification. He moved slowly up his neck to the bottom of his ear and corner of his jaw. Jayson huffed with satisfaction and turned slightly to look at Ryan whose eyes were closed. Ryan's eyes opened and he could see the arousal in his eyes. He grabs him dipping him in his lap and starts to kiss him passionately for what seemed for hours. Ryan stops to catch his breath and looks deep into Jayson's eyes. There was something different in his eyes that he had never seen before with anyone and he pushed his mouth back to his. Jayson rolls Ryan on the bed and removes his shirt, rubs his hands up his chest to his face and starts kissing him again. They start to get really heated and the moans loud. Ryan pushes Jayson over and gets on top of him kisses down his chest to the waist of his pants. He looks up at him smiles as he reaches to untie his pajama pants. Jayson grabs his hands and holds it stopping the encounter.

"I can't" he says breathless and sits up on the side of the bed rubbing his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry"

Ryan still hoping to rekindle what they have started moves behind him and starts to kiss his back "sure you can. It's pretty easy" he says seductively.

He arches in pleasure with Ryan's touch. "I can't" he stands up and looks Ryan is his disappointed green eyes. "I, ah….I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Ryan says adjusting the bed and moving over to 'his' side. "I just thought you were into it"

"I was, I am" he states joining him back in bed "it's not that"

"You don't find me attractive" Ryan smiles knowing that isn't true

"Please" he laughs. They both lay back down facing each other.

"You're seeing someone?" Ryan looks him in the eye

Jayson gazed into his eyes "no I'm not seeing anyone"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's stupid, just something I promised myself when I came here" he says.

"Not to have sex!" Ryan asked

"Not exactly, more to stay on task for the reason I came. There's more to it but basically that" Jayson lays his head on the pillow "Sorry I lead you on. You make it hard."

"Not hard enough" he jokes and laughs lightly. "but seriously it's ok. I understand."

"It's not going to be weird with us is it?" Jayson rubs his hand over Ryan's arm.

"God, if I was weird around every guy I made out with….no it's not going to be weird. Promise" Ryan laughs "but I do have to say you are a hell of a kisser"

Jayson smiles and leans close to him and kisses him lightly on the lips "thank you; you're a good friend. We're friends right?" rolls back to his pillow.

"Yeah for sure"

"We still have a couple hours to sleep might as well take advantage of something" Jayson grins

"Ok" Ryan rolls on his side and scoots back close to Jayson. "You're going to gravitate anyway might as well just hold each other now. Plus I slept _really _well."

Jayson settled next to him and put his arm around him. Let out a sigh and watched as Ryan fell fast asleep.

Dusk turned to daylight and Jayson woke. Ryan had moved away from him sometime in the few hours of sleep. He was facing him and Jayson was trying not to wake him. He thought about what had happened only a couple hours ago and why he stopped it. Jayson was always so disciplined that's what got him where he was in life and when he would deter away it messed up everything. He didn't want to repeat mistakes, but this felt different. He wanted Ryan more then he wanted to stay on task. He wanted him in every way. Jayson always did the right thing and he thought that stopping the sexual exchange was right. Always on task he thought to himself. He slid closer to Ryan and rubs his finger across the outline of Ryan's face waking him and smiles.

"You ok" Ryan arches to stretch looking at him

"Yeah, I will be" He moved close to Ryan kissing him "I want you Ryan"

Ryan starts to talk as Jayson stops his lips with a kiss. "I know what I said earlier, but I don't care. I want you….now" He grabs him. Their mouth touch and Jayson gets on top of Ryan. He start caressing his body as their mouths stayed glued to each other. Jayson stops long enough to look into his eyes; he knew it was ok just to give in and not worry about repercussions for once.

Ryan grabs him "You're not stopping this time. I want you so bad Jayson!"

He takes off Jayson shirt and licks his way to his face. Their tongues feeling each others mouth. Jayson pins Ryan to the bed holding his hands; loosely letting go as he sucks on his ears. Grips Ryan's shirt and throws it on the floor and starts sucking and licking on his nipples. Making his way slowly down to Ryan waist. He loved how much he was driving him crazy it made him want him more. Jayson kisses around the waistline of his pants; he smiles up at Ryan watching him squirm with desire. He feels Ryan's hard cock though his pants rubbing it over the layer of cloth. He grabs both side of pants making sure to include his boxer and slowly inches them down; kissing the path as the lower. Ryan moans as excitement of pleasure comes over him. He gets the pants off laying them gently on the floor. Sits up and starts to fondle him, starts to kiss and lick his way up to the tip of Ryan's hardness. Ryan was beyond aroused and eager for him to just take him in right there. Jayson licked his lips and went slowly down….

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Jayson; It's Daniel It's important I NEED to talk to you! Are you there! Knocking again.

Jayson laid his forehead on Ryan's chest…Oh, my God!

"You have to get that" Ryan says as he arches his head back on the pillow. "It's ok" Sighs in disbelief or disappoint.

"Yea" He gets up and puts on his clothes. Stops and looks at Ryan.

"**Jayson** are you there? Come on!" Daniel knocks again.

"I'm here, One sec" Jayson yells his eyes still locked on Ryan's. "I'm coming"

He walks out of the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**#Moviestar**

* * *

Jayson rushes to the door. Daniel's urgent knock was getting stronger. The events of the last couple days made Jayson worry that something may have happened to someone else.

"Daniel what's wrong" Jayson asked inviting Daniel in

"First are you ok. You took a long time coming to the door? I was about to go get the super thinking something was wrong."

"I'm fine; just a little sore still….you just woke me up that's all" a flash of Ryan popped in his head. "You were knocking like something happen; is everything ok?"

"It's Ryan. No one's seen him since last night and Megan said he never came home. I've called him and got no answer and…"

Jayson interrupts "Ryan's here. He's fine. He's sleeping in the bedroom."

"Oh he's here! Good. I was worried….he's one my best friend. Good. OK…that's a relief!" Daniel sits down "What is he doing here?"

"He came over last night almost right after you left. He was looking for you; he did try to call by the way your phone was dead"

"Oh ok….well the jerk could have left a message" Daniel laughed

"The jerk did" Ryan says coming out of the bedroom "aww Daniel you were worried about me" Ryan smiles at him.

"I did **not** get a message…..and course I was worried; Jayson got hit by a freaking car and then you disappear."

"Do you want a hug it might make you feel better" Ryan jokingly puts out his arms.

"Get out of here, Jackass." Daniel laughs "I'm just glad you're ok"

Ryan looks at Jayson "Do you have any coffee?"

"Not sure, check the cabinets in the kitchen"

Ryan walks to the kitchen smacking Daniel in the back of the head as he walks by.

"So Ryan slept over aye" Daniel interrogates Jayson

"Yes. He only _slept_ over Daniel." He doesn't need to know everything

"I just didn't think"

"What? That I'm gay?" Jayson says; he's used to the question.

"It's none of my business" Daniel states

"Yes Daniel, I'm gay. Clear the air now. And Ryan just slept over, that's all. You're protective of him aren't you?"

"For what good it does me….can't keep track of him. Like I said he's my best friend. I try to keep him on task. You're a good guy Jayson! That's all I was saying." Jayson knew all too well about wanting to stay on task.

Ryan comes back in the living room. "Jayson you **do not** even own a coffee maker"

"Oh, well then yeah I don't have any coffee!" He snickers

"Ugh No coffee, that's right up there with _dude_" he laughs and walks to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Dude?" Daniel questioned, Jayson smiles "Never mind I don't want to know. I talked to Jennifer about the HR person that inputs that stuff and her name is Dana. She's working later this afternoon I can set up a meeting for tomorrow."

"That would be great. I can meet her whenever! Just let me know where and when."

"I also talked to Justin and EJ and we want to have a meeting today about 1ish. We figured everyone has off we can meet at the Kiriakis mansion; somewhere different then the hospital or offices." Ryan walks out and sits down next to Daniel on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked

"I was just telling Jayson we all wanted a meeting at 1. Are you boys in?"

Jayson and Ryan look at each other and uniformly say yes. Ryan looks over at Daniel.

"What do you got there?" Looking at Daniel coffee cup

"I'm not giving you my coffee" Daniel glares at Ryan and sips slowly to tease.

"Fine." Settles back in the couch. "Hey, you remember that conversation we were having the other day; you know that 'special one'" Ryan grins at Daniel.

"Are you kidding me; blackmail. Really!" he watches Ryan tilt his head raising one of his eyebrows. "Here!" Hands him the cup "asshole" Daniel smiles.

"Ah, ha!" Ryan mutters as takes the cup and sips "thanks" Jayson just laughs at Ryan's ways to get what he wants.

"You owe me five bucks." Daniel smirks "Anyway I have to get going" he pats Ryan's knee as he stood "I'm going to the hospital to pick up a few things but I'll see you both in a few hours." He walks to the door and stops "Do either of you need the address?"

"I know how to get there; I'll give it to Jayson" Daniel leave.

They both just look at each other; casual about the events that went on earlier.

"Daniel always has had impeccable timing" Ryan laughs and looks up him.

"You guys have a great relationship"

"We do…we joke a lot but push come to shove; we'd do anything for each other. He's my best friend. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him; _and_ Jennifer. They really helped me out. They let me live them when I first came to Salem; got me my job at the hospital. I owe him a lot….more than a five buck coffee."

"It's nice to have friends like that." Ryan nods his head in agreement.

"I should probably get going. You know go home change; make sure Stan isn't sleeping on my couch" he laugh as he puts on shoes.

"Or" Jayson says; Ryan curious what he meant

"We could go get a late breakfast and some more coffee; my treat" he says with a flirtatious smile.

"I could eat! And it always taste better when someone else buys"

"Good" Jayson jumps up "I'll go get dressed and then we'll go!"

"We can go to the Pub they have good breakfast and coffee" Ryan says and turns to yelling into the other room "But if we're going to be friends. A coffee maker and coffee is necessary"

"Ha! I'll order one today" he answers from the bedroom. A knock at the door.

"Jayson, someone's at your door again"

"Just get it. Maybe Daniel forgot something"

Ryan answers the door. A delivery man was standing holding a vase of three dozen red roses.

"I have a delivery for a Jayson A. Anderson. Is that you?" The man asked

"Sure" Ryan says slyly. The man hands him the paper to sign. Ryan mouths the name as he writes it. "Jayson A. Anderson, there you go!" he hands it back to the man. He's handed the bushel of flower. "Thank you, oh here!" Ryan gives him a tip. "Have a good day."

"Hey someone sent you flowers; a lot of flowers"

"Just set them on the table; I'll be right there"

"What's the A in your name stand for" Ryan yells to the room

"Aaron!" Jayson says walking to see the flowers "It was my birth name. My birth mom was apparently in love with Elvis. EJ got that name I got Aaron, my parents kept it as my middle name" He admires the bouquet. "Did they say who sent them?"

"No, but looks like there's a card buried in the million roses" he jokes

Jayson just walks away.

"You're not going to look?" Ryan puzzled

"I will, but first I want to finish getting ready" and walks back into the bathroom.

Jayson's cell phone began to ring. A picture and name popped up on the screen.

"Hey Jayson your phone is ringing"

"Who is it?" Ryan looks down to read the name and sees the picture

"Holy shit, is this actually Bradley Stafford?" he exclaims

Jayson comes out of the room, looks at Ryan and grabs the phone. Ryan nonchalantly listens to their conversation.

"Brad, what's going on?"

"_Did you get my flower?" Brad says_

"I just got them, thank you their beautiful" Ryan looks at the card that's signed _**thinking of you and missing you. Brad.**_

"_It's true, Jay I miss you so much. And you scared me to death; I heard you got into an accident"_

"I'm fine. I just got a little scratched up. I promise I'm fine. How'd you find out about that anyway?"

"_I keep an eye on my name so I follow all the papers and I read it in the Salem Spectator. When are you coming home, I need to see you. I need you, Jayson"_

"You need me? Mmm….how's your wife Brad?"

"_You're going to keep bringing that up…."_

"Ah, yeah! Yeah I am"

"_I told you it's complicated. Jay you have to know how much I care for you."_

"Care for me, yup." Jayson is short

"_Will you please call me while you're gone? I can't stand to not hear your voice for months. Maybe I can even come to Salem for a visit"_

"No! Brad. I need this time. Don't come to Salem." Ryan is still listening but trying to not make it obvious. "I should be home in a couple months; once this case is over. We will talk then."

"_Promise me you'll call…..I have to hear your voice!"_

"I'll call, but I have a meeting I have to get to so I'm going to have to let you go"

"_Jayson….I" Brad pauses_

Jayson lets out a huff "Nothing changes does it? Still can't say it….I'll talk to you later Brad"

"_Jay…" Brad barely mutters out_

Jayson hangs up the phone. Walks to the bathroom silently to finish what he started doing. He didn't say anything to Ryan after the call and Ryan didn't push the subject since he could tell it was personal. Jayson comes back out and sits on the couch to put on his shoes.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Are you ready to go?" Ryan questioned "Are you ok?"

"Are you talking about the phone call?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop"

"Yeah you did" Jayson smiles knowing Ryan had questions

"It's freaking Bradley Stafford, a movie star. A HOT movie star. Of course I have questions!" He snickers "is he your boyfriend?"

"No, I told you I'm not seeing anyone. I don't lie"

"But you were?" Jayson nods in agreement "I'm sorry but I could think of worse exes to have. You dated a freaking movie star. Is he part of the complication you mentioned last night?"

"One of them and his _new wife_ being another"

"Ohhhh" Ryan says

"I'm starving. Let's just go. I don't want to think about it"

"Ok." Ryan puts on his coat. "Can I ask you one more question about Bradley?"

"Sure, by the way this stays between us"

"Of course! How was he?"

Jayson huffed with a muffled laugh "Ah, you are…" he has the biggest smile Ryan continues

"What he's a movie star. I don't know anyone that's ever had sex with a movie star"

"How do you know we had sex?" Jayson grin suspiciously as they walk to the elevator.

"I just assumed"

"Assumptions are what get people in trouble. Clear facts that's the way to go"

"You're not going to tell me are you? What kind of friend are you?" They walk through the lobby to the parking lot. Jayson just laughs. Opens Ryan's car door and hold it while he gets in.

Before closing the door he leans down to Ryan "His movies were better" And starts to laugh "and he's not my first movie star"

"Oh you better start talking on the way to the pub" Ryan smirks

Jayson shuts the door and walks to driver's side and get in. They make their way to the pub lost in conversation. Jayson feels at ease with his new friend. There was so much they still they didn't know about each other, but they both had one thing in common; a common denominator. When will they find it?


	8. Chapter 8

**#Ryan**

* * *

The waitress brings the plates of food and coffee refills. It was a beautiful day and the pub had a steady flow of people in and out all morning. Jayson and Ryan sat at the table and continued their conversation.

"I can't believe you dated him for almost a year and he did that" Ryan said

"Well 10 months and most of that was spent in private" Jayson adds "He was out spoken about being bisexual but never did public appearances with men; always women." Jayson takes a bite to eat "He asked me to go with him to an award show and I was shocked. He said he didn't care what people thought and they knew he was openly bisexual and he wanted to show me off"

"Did you go?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, we went had a great time, great night, great _**evening**_. But the next day our picture was all over the internet and he (who said he could handle it) couldn't. What's funny most of what was said was positive only a few were on the negative side. The next day he left for Paris, never called. A few days went by I opened up my laptop and the headlines of the day: _**Bradley Stafford marries: meet his European beauty!**_"

"Wow! I'd be pissed too." Ryan said as his sipped his coffee.

"Doesn't matter"

"You're not a hard guy, of course it mattered" Ryan just looked at him.

"You're right, you've only known me a few day and you already know. I **hate** being that guy" he laughs.

"What did you do when he came back to LA?"

"He came back; with his new wife. Rushed to see me and babbled like a fool. Went on and on about some PR stunt and that his 'people' made him do it; like he didn't have a voice. He told me he couldn't lose me and that he wanted to keep seeing me. His wife meant nothing to him; that I meant everything. I fell for it; I'm ashamed to say, but he was the first man I felt that way about in along time"

"You loved him?" Ryan looks at Jayson solemn face

"I don't believe that's what love is, but at the time; yes I did" he answered "We kept seeing each other for a few more months. I found out about the Dimera family and think everything just got to me. I had enough of the sneaking around and told him I was through."

"I take it he didn't like that"

"Ha, no." He snickered. "I got call from EJ about this case figure it was a way to get out there, find something new, and maybe even find myself if even for a few months. That's what I did."

"What are you going to do when you go back to California?" Ryan asked

"I don't know; I'm not going back to Brad. If that's what you're asking. I'm still his lawyer, but our personal relationship that ended."

"From the flowers and the call I don't think he feels the same way" Ryan observes

"Probably not! But enough about me you know all this stuff about me and I know nothing about you; except you're a doctor and like men" he jokes

Ryan laughs "Well my life isn't nearly as interesting as yours. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know where'd you grow up, your family, or why'd you go into medicine?" Jayson leans back in the chair and crosses arms.

"OK…I grew up in the upper part of lower Michigan; small town big dreams you know. I grew up in a lovely and pretty normal (for whatever normal is) home. My parents have been married for close to 30 years, had me right after they got married. I'm the oldest of two boy and when I say oldest I mean barely my brother and I are only 15 months apart. My mom laughs and says 'that old saying about not getting pregnant while nursing is bullshit'" Ryan laughs

"I always wanted a brother growing up; would have made things a lot easier growing up" Jayson says "But I have EJ now and Chad I guess when I meet him"

"Yeah it was nice. We were always close; still are for being thousands of miles away" Ryan watches as the waitress clears the table and fills another refill of coffee "It was nice having someone to talk to; especially when we both started dating"

"Was it hard for you coming out?" Jayson asked

"No" Ryan kind of snickers "I knew I was gay there was no question; I knew when I was very young. My parents were amazing with it; of course my dad's a sex therapist so!"

"That answers so many questions" Jayson jokes

"Funny! No for real…he helped me out a lot. He knew it wasn't a choice. I was blessed when it came to that. My friends the same; they were all pretty accepting. There was a few that said I didn't meet the gay stereotype because I was co-captain of the football team and too 'manly (yeah someone actually said that)'. They just needed to be educated about gay men and that there was no ONE stereotype; we're all different, just like a heterosexual men would be. And they did they educated themselves and I couldn't have asked for a better childhood."

"That's awesome. I envy you" Jayson says

"I feel bad" Ryan says

"Do not even do that, Ryan. Our pasts are our pasts. We all had different journeys that molded us to who we are. You should be proud; I would be" He says confidently "Co-Captain of the football team, Aye! That's kinda hot." Jayson smiles trying to get Ryan to continue his story.

"Ha, yup. For my last two year in high school. I was on the team all four years, but co-captain the last two."

"You had to be pretty popular then?" Ryan shakes his head yes

Ryan grins "I did ok. I dated the captain my last two years so we kind of reigned. We even got prom _king__**s**_ our senior year. First time in our schools history, even made the papers."

"That's amazing!" Jayson is at awe at him "I didn't go to my prom"

"I thought you went with Macy?" Ryan asked

"No, didn't have the money and I had to work"

"That sucks" Ryan reluctant to go on "You know it wasn't all sports and kings. I made good grades too. I knew I wanted to go to a big university to study. Actually Nat; ah that was the guy I was seeing in school. Nathan was his name we called Nat for short. He talked me into going to the same school as him to a big university in Michigan. Nat got in on a football scholarship and I got in on grades and my parents money" Ryan grins "Nathan got to school and everything for us changed. He got wrapped up in sports and I was busy in classes. We broke up our first year in college, every once in a while we would get together and hook up at parties after a drunken night, but that didn't last long either."

"Was he your first?" Jayson asked

"My first boyfriend and break up, yes."

"You're first love?" Jayson curious

"No, I don't think I've ever been _**in**_ love. Not true love anyway" He looks at Jayson and continued "But my first kiss I was in middle school to a boy names Robert. Sex was with a student teacher (from another school not mine) after a football game; I was a sophomore in school. We went to a party and he was there. I was drunk and went to bedroom upstairs to sleep it off and he must have seen me go because he followed me. I was already on the bed and he climbed in with me. He just looked at me and me him. He asked me if I was ok and I said yes. I asked what he was doing there and he said he was watching me that he had been watching for a while now and that he thought I was cute and brushed my hair lightly. I said something like you're a teacher and he said no that he was a student still, not a teacher that he wasn't that much older than me. He climbed on top of me and said _teaching is my passion and I'm going to teach you a few things right now is that ok_ and I nodded my head yes like an idiot" he laughed

"Well what'd he teach you?" Jayson grinned

"He kissed me, took my pants off and went down on me; which still to this day is one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. It was my first time so it didn't take long. Then he got up and undressed himself; I just laid there doing nothing still in shock or something. He got back in the bed and said _second lesson this is a condom never let anyone fuck you without one; do you hear me…..ever. No matter how much they want to._ Then he rolled it on and pulled up my legs up and went right for it. Hurt like hell. Then he was done and kissed my forehead and walked back to the party. We did it a couple more times during the school year after games and such. He taught me a lot I tell you. He left and I never seen him again." He looked at Jayson kind lost in daze "What were we talking about before; I start talking sex and I lose train of thought" he laughs

"You're so comfortable on that subject aren't you" Jayson asked

"What sex? Yeah. It's just an act" looks up at him

"You believe that?" Jayson curious

"I do. It wasn't always that way but I don't do emotional it causes too much heartache and it's just not worth it. I enjoy sex. Everything about it; I've never hidden that fact. I'm all about safe and fulfilling sex. The guys I'm with want the same thing. They don't want me; they want sex and that's all I want. I told you it's who I am."

Something about the way Ryan said that there was a vulnerability . He didn't believe it and there was more to the story but Jayson wasn't going to dig. He smiles at Ryan.

"So why a doctor?" he asked

"I thrive on helping people. I wanted to pick a profession that I could do that, but I originally went to school to be a teacher."

"What changed your mind" Jayson asked

Ryan looks hesitant, but looked into Jayson's safe eyes. "A guy" he smiled "I was dating this guy my second year in college and he had an apartment off campus. He was a couple years older than me and we went out one night. He was into drugs; that's one thing I never did or do EVER, but he did. We went back to his place and he popped a pill before we had sex. After he went to the bathroom to clean up and I watched him pop two more. Who knows how many more he took before all this." Ryan takes a drink of water and nervously looks at Jayson. "He came back to bed and we were watching TV. I turned to get my book to read and I felt the bed shake. I looked over and he was seizing, eyes rolled in the back of head, and started foaming at the mouth. I was hysterical; scariest fucking thing I had ever seen. I didn't know what to do. I called 911 and just watched him; I sat there and watched him die" Ryan paused and looked to side and glanced up Jayson "I swore to myself I'd never be that helpless again."

Jayson didn't know what to say; so he just waited for Ryan to continue.

"I started to look into classes for CPR and stuff like that. That's when I switch my major to pre-med. Finished there and went on to another university for med school. There is nothing better than the satisfaction of healing someone or saving someone. It's the best rush in the world."

"I can imagine; that would be great" Jayson said

"But it's not always like that. We make mistake and even lose patients, but I love it." Ryan smiles at Jayson "My dad said that I live for satisfaction; it's what drives me in my professional life and personal. Work, sex, relationships or lack thereof all for a constant seek of satisfaction." He looks at Jayson and snickers "Damn therapists."

"What brought you to Salem?" Jayson still wanting to know everything he could.

"Work! Simple as that. I started my student teaching at Salem General and started my residency there and then moved to University."

"Wait you worked at Salem General? How long ago?" Jayson puzzled

"About 3; 4 years maybe. A lot of us did. Salem General, not trying to be rude (well maybe I am) is the starter hospital; University is the place to be the place people want to work. So a lot of the doctors start there and move to UH."

Jayson was contemplating "Where would I get record of this?"

"HR maybe" Ryan said "Or Salem General? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need an in at Salem General" Jayson looks at Ryan.

"Well we have that Ball coming up in a week, maybe we can feel people out then." Ryan states.

"Ball?"

"Yeah it's put on by the Horton Foundation. It's a pretty big deal, black tie. Because of the merger there will be a lot of people from SG there."

Jayson understandably nodes his head as a man walked up to Ryan and stopped. _I've seen you around; here's my card call me sometime!_ The man says and walks away. Ryan just takes the card puts it in his coat pocket; sits silent and looks at Jayson.

"Do you get hit on everywhere?" Jayson laughs

"Well…." Ryan smiles

"God I wish I had your confidence." Jayson says

"What! You are the most confident man I know, Jayson" Ryan looks him straight in the eyes.

"Not a match for you."

"You couldn't have gotten where you are today if it wasn't for your self-confidence." Ryan acknowledged

"That's called determination." Jayson smirks

"Nope! It's confidence in yourself. You see we both have it we just use it differently" Ryan says and Jayson nods.

Jayson had never looked at it that way, but Ryan was right. He knew that whatever it was it was going take it to find a way into Salem General. He got up to pay the bill. Ryan stood to put his coat on. He watched Jayson exchange a small chat with the waitress cashing out the bill. He was a confident man and Ryan was drawn in by it. They both had confidence; so they had **two **common denominators!


	9. Chapter 9

**#Cafeteria**

* * *

Ryan and Daniel were working an early shift at the hospital. The mood was still somber at University as the merger got closer to being reality, but they were all trying to stir focus to the coming Ball. The Ball was always the highlight of the year for University Hospital and one of the most prestigious events put on by the Horton Foundation. Everyone in Salem went and this year it was being held at Club TBD; they were hoping to make it more of a party than a dinner. Ryan hasn't seen Jayson since the meeting at the Kiriakis mansion a couple days ago.

"Hey did you get your tux for the Ball?" Daniel asked Ryan

"Not yet. I was going to go today after work" Ryan yawns

"Up late?" Daniel smirks

"Not that way my friend. I was on call last night. We had an emergency."

"How much longer are you on for?"

"An hour. Thank God! My bed is calling my name for sure; after I stop at the tuxedo rental place. I wanna look good." He smiles. "I can't believe it's only a two days away."

"Hopefully it's not our last!" Daniel says and Ryan nods somberly.

"Have you heard from Jayson?" Ryan asked

"Not since that day at the mansion. I did talk to EJ yesterday when he was here and he said something about him having a meeting back in LA."

"LA? Hmmm." Ryan says "He never said anything."

"He has that firm in LA; I'd imagine it's pretty busy there. So he might commute back and forth while he's here." Daniel says and stop to look at Ryan "He's coming back you know; we have a meeting this afternoon. I'm letting you off the hook because you're_ so_ tired."

"I'm not worried that he's not coming back" he has a look on his face

"Sure" Daniel has always been observant of Ryan's feelings

"I'm not!" Ryan insistent "Drop it ok"

"OK! Dropped" Daniel hesitantly says "Do you have a date yet? You can't go stag, not to this."

"When have you ever known me to go stag anyway? I asked a guy I met at the pub the other day."

"You did?" Daniel seemed surprised in his response

"Ah yeah. What's up with you today?" Ryan questioned

"Nothing" Daniel says as he walked away.

Ryan knew what Daniel was hinting at. He always wanted Ryan to find someone to connect to and settle down, but he also knew Ryan had other ideas. Ryan was counting the minutes until he could go home. He sat at the nurse's station to finish some paper work; too tired to even go to his own office. He leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and put his head back on the headrest.

"You look exhausted" he hears and opens his eyes

"Jayson. What's going on?" Ryan sits up and smiles "It's been a long night and day. I've been on call since last night."

"Well maybe this will help" he hands him a large coffee.

"Thank you, so thoughtful." Ryan yawns "let's hope it works magic"

"I was hoping I could talk you into lunch; somewhere special?" Jayson smiles hopelessly.

"Well lunch I took hours ago. I'm about to go home my friend."

"I could really use a friend to go with me"

"Where's this special place?" Ryan asked

"Salem General's Cafeteria" a suspicious grin on his face.

"Well that's _really _special" Ryan says sarcastically "Why do you want to go there?"

"To find my in!" he confidently answers.

"And you think you're going to find it in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, People from the offices should be taking their lunch breaks here soon. I can get a good feel on the people; but I don't want to go alone. Please!" Ryan can't resist.

"Fine, let me tell Daniel I'm taking off a few minutes early to go help you!"

"Thank you, Thank you. I owe you"

"You don't owe me; because you're buying lunch" He walks past him and smacks him on the ass and goes to tell Daniel.

They arrive at Salem General (SG). There's a lot going on there; people moving in and out. A new wing is being added to the west side of the hospital which was right where they were going.

"Do you know what they're building?" Jayson asked

"No" Admiring the structure and architected building "whatever it is it looks like a hell of a plan"

"Let's see if we can get some answers inside" He says as they walk to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed with associates, medical personnel, and visitors. It was perfect timing for them to scope out the competition and to get answers on the new project happening at SG. They order their food and sit down.

"So what exactly are we looking for detective Anderson?" Ryan jokes

"Someone that looks easy to talk to. Someone that looks like they work in the offices and not the medical part"

"So someone that's not in scrubs or a lab coat!"

"Good observation; See! You make an excellent side kick" Jayson laughs

"Ok so that rules out a lot of people; how about him?" looking at a suited man at a table over.

"No he looks like an ass" Jayson laughs and Ryan smirks. "I'm thinking someone more like her" he looks over a beautiful blonde woman sitting alone at the table across from them. "She's beautiful. Not dressed like a doctor or nurse, but still has a badge. Reading alone so she could be just the person we are looking for"

"What'd are you going to do?" Ryan asked and Jayson has a flirtatious grin as he stands up and walks over to her. Ryan just watches.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but notice your sitting alone. Why would someone so beautiful be sitting alone?" Jayson offers the blonde beauty a soft smile. Ryan just laughs to himself and rolls his eyes.

"Is that your pick up line?" she smiles brightly at him.

"Yeah apparently I'm not really good at this" He says as she giggles

"Well it worked it you have my attention" they engage in a small chat

"I don't want to keep you to long I know you're on lunch break and I don't want to keep you from your patients" Jayson fishes for answers

"I don't see patients I work in the office" jackpot Jayson thought to himself.

"Ok then, this maybe a little forward but I'm new in town and I was hoping that you might be free tonight for dinner. I mean I shouldn't assume someone as beautiful as you would be single; I was just hoping" Ryan sits back and watches him; amazed that he seems to be pulling this off.

"I'm single but before I answer maybe we should start with our names" she says. "I'm Kelly, Kelly McLean."

"Jayson Anderson nice to meet you Ms. McLean" takes her hand and kisses the top.

"Jayson Anderson? Are you the lawyer working on the merger?"

"I am. How'd you know that and I hope that's not going to be a problem?"

"I told you I work in the offices; we're dealing closing with the merger. And no it's not going to be problem; I'm sure we can keep a line drawn between business and pleasure" she says

"Always do! So how about that dinner? Tonight 7ish Chez Rouge?"

"Sounds wonderful. Here's my card it has number on it. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight. Nice meeting you Jayson."

"You too Kelly. I look forward to it!" He watches as she walks out of the cafeteria.

Bright eyed Jayson sits back down with Ryan "Can you believe that? She deals with the merger! Jackpot!" he says

"Except she doesn't mix business and pleasure" Ryan observed

"Sometimes it takes a little convincing or a little charm" he is confident.

"Well charm you had, a little corny but charming" Ryan smirks

"Shut up" Jayson laughs

"So how far are you willing to take this?" Ryan asked

"I don't like to lose, Ryan. I've never lost a case and I don't intend to now. So I'll take it as far as it's necessary." He looks at Ryan lost in his eyes.

After the meeting at the hospital Jayson and Ryan go back to his place to discuss the plans for getting information out of Kelly. It was almost time for him to meet her and he still had to get ready. Ryan sits on the bed and watches him pick out his outfit for his date.

"How about this? I mean what do you wear on a date with a woman?" he laughs

"Um same thing you would a man" Ryan smirks "But it's a nice place so maybe the dark grey suit there?"

"You think? Maybe this shirt?" Jayson holds up a light purple shirt and tie

"It looks good!" Ryan looks sultry at him. "So what are you going to do when she wants to take you back to her place and have sex?"

"She won't! She seems like a nice woman."

"Yeah I seem like a nice man but I would want to take you back especially you dressed like that" Ryan flirts and admires as Jayson changes his muscular body.

"Well it's nice to know it works" he stands in the mirror dressing. He was just in his boxer briefs and the shirt and tie. Ryan gets up and walks behind him.

"Go looking like this. She'll melt and give any information!" he says as he runs his hand over his shoulders.

Ryan caresses his back and moves in front of him. He looks furiously in Jayson eyes and leans in kissing him. He grabs him close, grabbing his behind and tongues his way through his mouth.

"_**Or**_ you can skip your date and take me right now!" Ryan says and watches Jayson melt. "No one will interrupt; Just me and you naked, hot!"

Jayson growls with passion "You drive me crazy; you know that!" He kisses him hard and pushes his hard body against the mirror. "I have to meet her in less than an hour and I still have to drop you off because you have a date too, remember!" Kisses him and turns away.

"Details!" He moves back to Jayson "Don't say I didn't try"

Jayson loves the game that they play and loves even more the friendship they have, but right now focus must be work and this case. Jayson drives Ryan back to the hospital and makes his way to Chez Rouge to meet Kelly.

Jayson was early and waited in the Restaurant for her; his mind turns back to Ryan in the bedroom and why he didn't take him up on his offer. He walks to the hostess to check in their reservation; just as Sami and EJ were walking out.

"Jayson" Sami says

"Sami" kisses her on the cheek "What are you up to?"

"EJ is just getting our coats. We were enjoying a kid less dinner" she smiles "speaking of the devil" as EJ joined.

"Jayson, how are you feeling" EJ pats him on the shoulder.

"Good, I'm good. Barely feel anything anymore." He says

"That's great, so happy to hear that" EJ says

"Are you meeting someone or are you here alone?" Sami asked

"Ah, no I'm waiting on a date" Jayson says looking at the door

"Oh, well who's the lucky man" Sami says with a grin

"About that! Um. I am…." Jayson says as Kelly walks up.

"Jayson" Kelly says

"Kelly, so glad you made it" Jayson kisses her cheek. "This is EJ and Sami Dimera and this is my date Kelly" introduces them all. EJ and Sami look confused.

"I thought you..." Sami starts and it quickly interrupted by Jayson.

"I met Kelly today at Salem General" he says with a sly look. EJ and Sami catch on.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you Kelly and nice running into you Jayson. I'm sure you have a busy evening that you should get to and we have to get home to the children" EJ says as he helps Sami with her coat "Jayson make sure to give me a call in the morning so we can go over the details of that meeting."

"Sure thing. You two have a good evening and give the kids my love" They leave and the hostess sits the two at a lovely table.

"You guys are awfully chummy for being business associates. Not too many people offer love to others children." She says

"Well they do when they are your nieces and Nephew" He smiles "EJ is my brother."

"Really, a Dimera?" she says in shocked voice "I would not have guessed that"

"I hope that's not going to be a problem" He says "Let me just say they call me Mr. Anderson for a reason."

"Good to know!" She smiles as they order some wine.

They engage in conversation over dinner. He tries to keep it personal and slips in a work related talk or question nonchalantly. She did say that the new wing that was being built at SG is a woman's wing; which was ironic because University has a new woman's wing as well. She said there was going to be a dedication on the wing after it was done (which was after the merger was in place) and that the name of the wing would be announced then and until then it was top secret. He tried to get the name, but she was adamant that she was the only one in the office that didn't know. It was killing her not to know to. She joked about finding it out so she wasn't in the dark. Jayson knew that it was going to take a lot more than one date to get more information out of Kelly and more time to get into Salem General. They finish dinner and go to say their goodbye in the parking lot.

"I would love to show you more of Salem sometime" Kelly says

"I would love to take you up on that" He smiles "actually the Ball; were you planning on going?"

"Ah, no I don't like to go stag" she says seductively

"Would you do the honor of accompanying me to the Ball Ms. McLean?" he asks

"I would be honored" She smiles

"Good then I'll call you and set up details" he kisses her cheek as she gets into the car.

Jayson watches her cab drive away. She wasn't his idea date for this Ball, but he thought it would be the perfect evening to try and listen to conversations that she maybe having with her collogues as the mingle at the Horton Foundation's Ball. He found his in. Now hopefully the Ball holds the majestic evening that is promised. "Bring on the Ball!" He says softly to himself as he waves his driver over.


	10. Chapter 10

**#TheBall**

* * *

"Welcome Guests to the 25th annual Horton Foundation Ball"

The sign was big and welcoming. The elite were all starting to gather at one of the biggest annual events in Salem. 25 years the foundation has held this event and raised Hundreds of thousands for University children's hospital and for medical advances and research. It was something everyone looked forward too. Sonny was excited to be hosting this year and Club TBD was ready. They hired JJ Deveruax's cover band with a guest DJ. The club was thumping a welcome change from the other posh years.

"Sonny, man you did great" Daniel raises his voice over the music. "This is great. It's like a prom"

"HA! Well. I wanted it to be different and when Jennifer asked my thoughts I suggested a real party, hell I'm just happy I got enough people to work so I can enjoy it with all of you" Sonny says raising his glass to toast. "And how great is JJ? Man that kid can sing!"

"I'll toast to that" Jennifer says. "Thank you again Sonny for the use of the Club"

"It was seriously my pleasure." Sonny says

"You're gonna give him a big head with all this praise" Will laughs and watches Sonny take another shot "whoa, killer you already had 2 of those"

"Really! Baby it's a party and Ari is with a sitter and I plan on taking full advantage of the evening. Starting with this" He grabs his husband and kisses him harshly while dragging him to the dance floor.

"They're so cute" Jennifer says

"So cute, and so are you! Let's show them we can still move!" Daniel says as they join Will and sonny on dance floor.

Jayson and Kelly make their way to the party. Kelly is breathtaking in a red fitted ball gown and Jayson dressed for the part in his classic black tux tailored to fit him just right. They head over to the bar to order drinks. They meet Justin and Adriane.

"You look beautiful!" Jayson says to Adriane greeting her with friendly kiss "Justin and Adriane this is my date that I was telling you about, Kelly" Introductions continues as other join. "This band is doing awesome job on the covers!" Jayson says.

"This is JJ's band, Jennifer's son" Justin says

"Wow, just awesome!" he moves to the beat "Oh look there's EJ and Sami" waving them over. "Ok. All let's get this party started round one!" he hands out a shot to everyone. "Is Ryan here yet?" he asked.

"I haven't seen him yet" EJ says

They all are standing at the bar and are joined by Will, Sonny, Daniel, and Jennifer. Talking and taking shot after shot! It's a drunken night in Salem.

"Come on Will! I have a car taking everyone home. WILLIAM!" EJ insists on him taking another shot with him! Will polity obliges.

"It's been a long time since we've drank like this baby, I'm having such a good time already" Will says to Sonny

"And the nights just getting started" a frisky Sonny starts feeling up his husband.

"Get a room!" they all yell!

"They're all just jealous baby of our young love" Will laughs as they make their way back to the dance floor.

Jayson and Kelly are carrying a decent conversation at the bar. Ryan finally makes his way to the party. Jayson couldn't help but stare as he walked through the door. He was just glowing and handsome is a sleek tailored custom suit. Light grey; he definitely stood out and in a good way. He had all the heads turning both male and female. He makes his way to the bar with his date.

"It's about time you made it to the party" Daniel says handing him a shot

"Well someone had to work. I just got off, barely had time to pull this together." Ryan slams the drink "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Well you look great!" Jayson says

"Yeah you look just…well hot!" Kelly adds

"Thank you and nice seeing you again" he kisses her cheek.

"Everybody this is Drew" Ryan introduces his date.

"You guys all look hammered already!" Ryan laughs

"Drink away my friend, EJ got everyone cars for the evening. Safe fun night to be had; here drink up!" Daniel offering a round of shots to the crowd of friends!

"Hopefully none of these doctors are on call tonight or tomorrow morning" Sami jokes!

The music was live and the crowd was all having a great time for a good cause. This was by far going to go down in The Foundation's history as the funniest. Ryan drinks another shot and starts to move freely.

"Come on Drew, don't tell me you don't dance! I love to dance!" Ryan says shuffling around him.

"No, sorry you're going to have to find another partner for that!" he says

"Fine!" He grabs Jennifer "Come Jen let's show these losers how it's done!" they make their way to the floor.

Jayson just watch him. Ryan was free spirited and wild and the man could dance, every beat every movement was flawless in his eyes. He envied Jennifer at that moment.

"Why are we just standing her let's dance" Kelly pulls Jayson to the floor. They all follow, except Drew who is texting on his phone at the bar.

The friends danced, switching partners, and dance moves. The night moved in a haze of music and alcohol.

"JJ is just rocking this" Ryan says to Daniel

"Yeah he is doing awesome!" Daniel responds "What's up with your date, not social or something"

"Not worrying about, I'm here to have a good time!" Ryan yells over the music. "Fine! I suppose I should go check him."

They all take a break from the dance floor and gather at the appetizer tables. Jayson and Kelly start to mingle with some of the SG big wigs. This is what he's been waiting for any information that might lead to a break in the case, but nothing was being discussed. Ryan was feeling no pain and trying to convince his date to have a good time. He worked is moves kissing and flirting; he seemed to be responding to that but nothing else. When it was just the two of them he was focused but his date was not interested in anyone else that was there and he was rude enough to show it. Jayson watched from the corner as he mingled with SG people. He watched Ryan move and playfully convince his date to actually dance. They all gather back in the center of the dance floor and Jayson decides he wants in on the fun and drag Kelly out.

JJ's band starts to sing their cover of One Republic's Counting Stars.

"I swear this is my theme song" Ryan says as sambas with Drew.

"I love this song" Jayson says to Kelly

The song picks up. Jayson and Ryan move freely and seductively to the beat with their designated partners. Jayson eyes are not on Kelly they're glued to Ryan. Jayson was transfixed in the song and hypnotized by Ryan's every move. He gets lost in his own daydream and suddenly it was just him and Ryan moving around each other. Doing a sexy and sultry tango of dance, there was not another face legible and they moved in slow motion as they came closer to each. The dance gets seductive as they move and grid to the song. No one else mattered at that moment and Jayson grabbed Ryan and dipped him kissing him so passionately.

"Wow!" Kelly says in Jayson arms waking him from his dream.

Did I just imagine all that he thought to himself? He looks around at the crowd of friends in shock that he just did that to Kelly.

"I'm sorry" he says

"For what, being the best freaking dancer ever and one hell of a kisser. I don't mind" Kelly says

"I, ah….I don't feel too well. I'll be right back!" Jayson excuses himself.

Ryan watches all this take place and he knew Jayson wasn't right. He excuses himself as well and follows him. Jayson tries to find a restroom but all are crowded with people, so he goes to the nearest empty room to gather his thoughts. He walks in the coat room and shuts the door; running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked walking in the room.

Jayson doesn't say a word. Ryan locks the door, looks at Jayson who is obviously in thought. He takes off his suit coat and lays it on the chair that was in the room. He walks closer to Jayson and rolling up his sleeves as he gets closer. Jayson just watches.

"You weren't picturing Kelly when you were dancing like that were you?" Ryan's voice is seductive.

"I've had a lot to drink!" Jayson nervously adds

"So have I, but I didn't ask that. I asked you if it was Kelly that you were picturing" Jayson shakes his head no, not saying a word as Ryan stands in front of him.

"You were picturing me weren't you?" Ryan whispers

"I told you I had a lot to drink"

"That's not answer, but I can tell from the way you are acting that you were." Ryan says "we've been fighting this for weeks Jayson. The sexual tension is eating at both of us!" he watches Jayson swallow nervously and he starts to roll his sleeves again. He leans into Jayson's ear "Let me make this clear, neither one of us is leaving this room until you fuck me!" Jayson was hard just listening to him talk. "Or I fuck you, whatever you prefer."

Jayson is hard with desire grabs Ryan's hair and yanks it back and starts kissing him so hard. "People are going to be coming for their coats. We don't have time."

"You played the time card already, but this time I agree with you we don't have time. Good thing for you I get satisfaction from doing this" Ryan unbuttons Jayson pant and let them fall to the ground and drops to his knees, he pulls down his tight boxer briefs, holding Jayson's shirt up onto his stomach to get a nice view. He stops and just holds the shirt up and stares.

"What?" Jayson in a shallow whisper

Ryan just nods his head once back in forth, mesmerized. "God, your gorgeous, beautiful" he admires and handles his thriving cock. Jayson lets out a moan that could have shaken the bar.

"Shhhh! We don't want to be interrupted this time." He goes back to admiring "You have tattoos?" he runs his hand over the two tattoos on each side of his hip bone.

"Is that like Dude and no coffee, deal breakers?" He asked breathless with desire.

"I've never seen them here on a man" caressing him

"I know it's kinda girly, but I wanted them where I could hide them but still get the meaning." Ryan stand straight up and looks Jayson directly in the eyes.

"They're not girly at all, they're fucking HOT and they make me want you more!" Jayson melts at Ryan's words and watched as he dropped back to his knees.

"What's this one mean" as he licked the shape with his tongue

"Strength" Jayson whimpers

Kissing his way to the other side and outlines the symbol again with his tongue "this one?"

"Power" Jayson caress Ryan's head. "You can't have one without the other!"

Ryan just stared up with his beautiful green eyes and grinned passionate then went down and took Jayson completely in.

Jayson's head hit the back of the wall as he went weak in the knees. He moaned and braced himself as Ryan sucked and tongues his way over his large cock, even choking Ryan with how big he was. Ryan knew just what to do and he went faster as Jayson started to whimper. Ryan listened to him breath heavily and moaned "Oh my god Ryan, harder baby."

Ryan listened to his command. Ryan was so aroused by this knowing that he was pleasing him so powerfully. He grabbed Jayson thick shaft and pumped vigorously while he sucked and mulled him in his mouth. Jayson almost collapsed as he came in his mouth letting out a moan of satisfaction.

Breathless; He watched as Ryan pulled his pants back up and buttoned them onto his weak waist. Jayson stood in amazement of how confident he was that he pleasured him that way. They stood eye and eye speechless. Ryan has a drip of cum on the side of his mouth that he missed when he wiped his lips. Jayson took his thumb and rubbed the corner of his mouth Ryan leans into the touch. He wipes the cum off with his thumb and Ryan stops his hand and licks the cum off Jayson's thumb. Jayson rolls his eyes with pleasure and grabs him in a heated kiss.

"I want to taste you Ryan!" he says pulling at Ryan's back

"No, we don't have time. That was just as pleasurable for me, believe me! I've wanted to do that since that night in the locker room." Ryan says as he kisses him softly. "Tuck in your shirt and fix yourself so we can let the people get their coats" Ryan walks back over and put on his coat. "Our dates are waiting for us, we probably have some explaining to do" Ryan laughs.

Jayson walks to Ryan and pulls him close "You come to my place tonight. Hear me, ditch your date and you come to my place! Because you have no idea the things I want to do to you. You haven't seen anything yet." He tongues his way harshly through Ryan's mouth.

They straighten themselves up; so there was no evidence of an affair and open the door to the coat room. Sonny and Will (in a heated exchange of their own leaning partially on the side of the door) stumble as the door opens.

"Whoa there, what's going on gentlemen" Jayson says with a laugh

"Um we were…." Will blushes as he tries to explain

"The coat rooms yours, works great!" Ryan smirks at the two, Jayson just smiles. "Get in there".

Sonny dragging Will into finish what they started

"Wait, did they? IS Jayson GAY?" Will squeaks as Sonny laughs and shuts the door.

Jayson looks at Ryan with even more desire now. A couple more hours at this party and he could finally take Ryan fully, but first he had to ditch his date too.

"Nights still young boy, lots of party left" Daniel says giving them both a shot. They both stare seductively at each other. Satisfaction at its finest.


	11. Chapter 11

**#Jerk**

* * *

The evening was upon them and the ball started winding down. The foundation really out did themselves this year, everyone seemed to have a great time. Ryan was still dancing with Daniel and Jennifer; while Jayson and Kelly sat at the bar and talked. Jayson glanced often at Ryan; his anticipation was high for what the evening held for them. Ryan would catch Jayson's glares and he was empowered. He loved the way Jayson watched him.

"What do you keep looking at?" Jennifer says

"Maybe his date or the person he wishes his date was" Daniel grins

"Ohhhhh" Jennifer laughs

"Whatever, you guys know that Jayson and I are friends and I'm here with Drew!" Ryan says dancing as he watches Jayson.

"The date that hasn't even paid any attention to you, except for one dance. Yeah seems like a great guy!" Daniel says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have no clue he's a jerk. He's not going to ruin my night!"

Ryan had other plans anyway. Drew sat at the bar almost the entire night. He was constantly on his phone either talking or texting. Jayson and Kelly were right next to him having a friendly talk. Daniel makes his way over to Jayson.

"You guys having a good time?" Daniel asked

"Wonderful" Kelly says

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Jayson stands to talk to Daniel.

"Better than this guy" Daniel tilts his head to side to point to Drew who is talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah really what is up with this ass" Jayson whispers close to Daniel; both laugh.

Daniel and Jayson talk briefly about the meeting the following day when they hear Drew on his phone: _I don't care; I'm being honest. He's worthless to me, but I hear he's good in bed. That's the only reason I'm here. (laughing) No he's trash, hot trash. Don't worry I'll be home later._ Drew hangs up the phone and Daniel turns around to face him.

"You better not be talking about Ryan!" Daniel sternly warns

"It's none of business, maybe next time maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop on someone's phone conversation." Drew says

"It's kind of hard not to when you are talking right next to us." Jayson states

"Look maybe you should just get out of here and leave Ryan with us since he's worthless to you anyway." Daniel moves closer. "Don't ever call him those names again; he's a better man than you'll ever be!"

"What is this? Are the two of you banging him too? I hear he's really good!" Drew smirks arrogantly.

Daniel puts down his drink "Let me make this clear; get your ass out of this club!"

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for!" looks over at Ryan

Daniel pulls Drew up by his suit coat! "Get the fuck out of here"

"Ryan's not going with you so why don't you just leave peacefully" Jayson says "You're wasting your time here!"

"I've seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other. You're just jealous because I'm going to fuck him when you obviously want to; he'll probably do you too if you want. I hear he will for anyone!"

Daniel pushes drew back to his seat. Drew gets back up and shoves Daniel. "You're fucking lucky I'm in the business of healing and not hurting people or you….."

"Shut the fuck up" Drew says and pushes Daniel.

"Well I'm not in the healing business" Jayson says as he throws a punch hitting Drew right in the nose and punched him again in the side of the face; shoving him to the floor "Come asshole, wanna mess with someone mess with me! Come on!"

Drew's nose is bleeding everywhere and the bouncers come over to break up the encounter.

"FUCK!" Jayson shakes his hand that is obviously hurt from hitting him so hard.

"Who started this" the bouncer asked

"He did!" Daniel said

"That's not true!' Drew says "They did!"

"Well I saw it all and it was him" Kelly points at Drew. Daniel and Jayson smile.

"Come on man no reason for you to be here anymore, plus you might want to have your nose checked, Looks broken." The bouncer grins at Daniel and Jayson.

"Man, you're awesome! And thank you Kelly" Daniel says to Jayson "That guy deserved everything he got!"

Ryan missed the fight but watched the bouncer escort Drew out with a broken and bloody nose.

"What the fuck just happened?" Ryan asked walking up to Jayson and Daniel.

"That guy was an asshole Ryan. You're better off!" Daniel says patting Ryan on the shoulders.

"What happened to him?"

"Jayson cold cocked him!" Daniel laughs

"This is funny?" Ryan looks at Jayson "why would you do that?"

"I would have but Jayson took over. You didn't need to go home with that guy he was an ass just believe me Ryan" Daniel says

"I don't think that's your choice to make Daniel or even yours Jayson!"

"He was saying some pretty shitty things about you." Jayson says

"He's been a fucking douche all night." Ryan says "Do you really think I didn't notice that? I wasn't going to let him ruin my night.

"He was talking about going home with you?" Daniel states

"I wasn't going to go home with him" Ryan glares at Jayson because he had other plans "He's been an asshole to me all night! Don't you think I have more self-respect then that? Come on…I'm not an idiot! I'm not going to have sex or go home with someone that is like that."

Daniel and Jayson just look at each other.

"Sorry I guess I assumed" Daniel says

"What that I'm going to have sex with someone that will disrespect me that way?" Ryan gets angry. "Come on! You guys must think I'm stupid or a fucking whore. Let's get this out in the open. Just because I like to have sex doesn't mean that I will sleep with anyone; I still have pride in myself!"

"We don't think that of you at all!" Daniel states and Jayson agrees.

"We're sorry; I'm sorry. We thought we were helping you" Jayson says

"Helping me! What because poor Ryan is going to make the wrong choice and actually go home with the douchebag. Maybe it wasn't your place to help!" Ryan yells "Maybe you both should have had faith in my judgment. I knew what he wanted and I was trying to use that."

"Use that!" Jayson asked

"If you knew he was such an ass why did you bring him here?" Daniel asked

"Because of this!" He hands Jayson a card with a name on it "That's the name that is being used to describe the new wing at SG."

"How'd you get this?" Jayson takes the card

"The douche is a carpenter working on the project" Ryan looks at Jayson "You had your in. I had mine! I wasn't going home with him, maybe you both need to have more faith in me next time and let me fight my own battles. I don't need your help!"

"Oh wow….I" Daniel starts to say

"I'm not useless! I know he thought that. I could care less what that man thought of me! I do on the other hand care what the two of you think of me; and obviously not enough to let me take care of my own problems!"

"We thought you would appreciate it!" Jayson says

"Appreciate what the shivery in the fight; the fight for me?" Ryan asks "I don't need someone to fight for me. I am highly capable of doing that myself. I'm not _**helpless**_!"

"Oh, I; we never thought you were!" Jayson says "Ryan please!"

"Well that's how you both made me feel"

"I am so sorry!" Daniel says

"I never wanted you to feel that way, Ryan" Jayson remembers the talk they had at the pub the other day "Come sit down we can talk more about this"

"Na! My cabs here; the one I originally had coming for my date that he was going to take home ALONE so I could enjoy the rest of my night" he looks straight into Jayson's eye. "But I think I'll take it home now! I think my nights been officially ruined!" He walks to the doors. Jayson follows behind!

"Ryan, come on! Stop please….just let me talk to you"

"What more do you have to say!"

"I didn't want you hurt by that guy. He was adamant on getting you home!"

"I told you already. I don't jump in bed with every man I meet regardless of what people think or say of me! I have a healthy sex life. With guy that are good, safe, and respectful. Most importantly the ones that I want to! It's my choice. No one else's!"

"Of course!" Jayson says "I'm sorry I should have let you make your choice!"

"I thought I did for the night" He looks at Jayson "But I don't like feeling helpless or others thinking I am! So those plans are off too"

"Ryan….I never wanted you to feel that way. I really thought you would appreciate your friends helping you out!"

"Maybe next time you guys could come and talk to me! I NEVER had any intentions of sleeping with him, but the fact is it was MY choice to make. The guy was an ass when I asked him out. He was an ass here and he told me what he wanted! I went along with it long enough to get the name. Remember your words Jayson 'whatever is necessary' I was just using that." Jayson just stood there quietly.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I don't think you're helpless at all. I never want you to think that or feel that way"

"I'm mad at the fact that you both thought I couldn't handle it or ask for help if I couldn't! I glad you freaking punched the guy, I'm hurt for the reason you did! You should have let me throw the ass out!"

"You're right; I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other. I'm sorry."

"Me too!" Ryan turns and gets in the waiting cab.

Jayson watched from the parking lot as he drove away. Turned to go back in and saw Jennifer and Daniel leaving the club.

"Don't worry man I've known Ryan along time and he doesn't hold grudges. He'll get over it." Daniel says

"I hate that I hurt him." Jayson responds

"You didn't hurt him. He just has a hard time letting people in that way Jayson." Jennifer says softly "He'll forget about it. That's what Ryan does."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting!" Daniel Asks

"Ya, you guys have a goodnight"

"I think I'm going to head home too." Kelly comes up behind him

"Kelly. I feel awful. I'm sorry if I ruined you night." He says

"I had a great night." She looks at him softly "But I think you should go after Ryan. That's where you want to be right?"

He looks at her puzzled "what do you mean?"

"I saw the way you look at him Jayson. Now go find him. It's ok." She says

"I don't know what to say right now"

"You're gay." She says and looks at his eyes "it didn't take me long to figure that out."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"I don't! You want to know about the merger, don't you?" She asked

"I didn't mean to use you. I ah…."

"I want to know too! That's why I'm still going to help you." Jayson looks confused by her words "I have family that work at University. I have friends too! I hear some pretty shitty things that they want to do. They want to whip it off the map so to say. I don't want to see that happen either!"

"You're awfully forgiving" Jayson is still puzzled

"You a sweet guy and I can tell that you would do anything for the people you care about. I admire that so I can't really be too made. I mean what are you guilty off really taking me to a nice dinner and a party; oh and a mistaken kiss on the dance floor?" She laughs "You didn't do anything wrong and you never had an intention of that either. You're a good guy I can see that."

"I don't know how to thank you, Kelly!"

"Thank me after we find out what the hell is going on over at SG" She says "I'll call you tomorrow!" kisses him softly on the cheek "I think you have somewhere you need to be sir!"

He smiles "You are awesome, thank you. Thank you for everything!"

Ryan made his way back home. Megan was on her way out to go to work at the hospital. He goes into the bedroom to get off his suit and change into something more comfortable.

"You're home early" Megan says as she puts on her coat

"Yeah, not the night I thought it was going to be" he says

"Wasn't any fun? From the sounds of it and peoples statuses they all had a great time."

"Oh the party was awesome. The foundation did great. Just a personal reason" he says

"Did that guy give you that name? That's what you wanted from that jerk anyway wasn't it?" she questioned

"He did! That's not it, but you have to go. I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to relax, drink beer, and watch a movie! I haven't watched a freaking movie in forever."

"A relaxing night alone at home, who are you?" She laughs kissing him as she leaves for work.

He finishes changing and grabs a beer out the refrigerator. Turns off the lights and sits on the couch to skim the movie selection on the TV. He is just emotionally exhausted and ready just to put it all behind him. He finds a movie and lies on the couch to relax when he hears a soft knock at the door. He huffs and gets up to see who it is. He opens the door and Jayson standing there. "Daniel gave me your address". Looking at each other eye to eye. " Can I come in?"


	12. Chapter 12

**#FirstTime**

* * *

Ryan stood there contemplating. There was an ease in Jayson's eyes that was irresistible to him. His brown eyes harbored a safety that Ryan was already familiar with. Ryan pushed the door open wider and held it and nodded his head to invite him in.

"Thank you" Jayson says walking through the door "I know you probably don't want to see me, but I needed to know that you were ok." Their eyes locked to the other.

"I'm fine." He runs his hands through his hair "I'm not mad, Jayson. Do you want a beer?" walking to the kitchen

"Yeah, sounds good" Jayson takes off his suit coat (he still has his tux on from the Ball) and hangs it the chair then sits down on the couch. "Thank you" Ryan hands him the cold beer and joins him.

"I'm not mad at you or even Daniel for that fact. I think I may have blown things way out of proportion."

"No, you were hurt by our actions. I understand that!"

Ryan interrupts "It wasn't your actions Jayson. That guy was a jackass and I'm glad you punched him; wish I would have. It was the meaning behind the actions" He looks at Jayson and nervously gets up. "It's the truth though, ha you know me too well; might as well own it, right!"

"Don't say that."

"You guys wouldn't have done it if you didn't think it wasn't true"

"Stop it, ok" Jayson raises his voice sternly "Will you just come sit back down please" he watches him nervously pace. "No one thinks badly of you at all. Hell quite the opposite."

"The sad thing is Jayson I'm not even upset about that. I don't care what people think of me. I never have. I'm not one to get my feeling hurt at all."

"Then what is it?" Jayson asks

"I don't know; it felt different with you. I don't want you to think that I am some careless fool. I know you guys were just looking out for me." He sits back down.

"Why do you care what I think" Jayson asks

"It's not that I care what you think." He sees that calm in his eyes again "Actually I guess I do care a lot about what my friends think; my friends and family are the only thing that I hold close. I'm hard when it comes to relationships; I told you that. I don't do emotional, I don't do boyfriends, but that doesn't mean I'm not emotional or passionate. There are so many things that I'm passionate about that I hold my standards so high; my career, my family, and my friends all top that list. I just want you to know there's more to me than a man that fucks a lot of guys"

"I don't think that at all Ryan." He lays his hand on his thigh "Why would you think that? Did I make you feel that way?"

"No, I guess it's just me thinking too much. You really don't know a lot about me. I mean when we met I was making out with some guy, then we made out a couple days later. There has been so much sexual attraction between us; I guess I just want you to know there's more to me. I'm a good guy, a good doctor, and I want to contribute to this investigation." He says has he rubs Jayson hand that is still on his thigh.

"I want to get to know you. You have no idea. I envy you! I look at you and think what I wouldn't do to be half of the man you are" he scoots closer to him. "You live so freely and confidently; yet cautiously. You live life the way I want to; you don't over think things. You don't think about repercussions."

"I think about repercussions all the time! That's what I'm talking about…I'm" Ryan says

"No, no I said that wrong. I'm sorry." Grabs both his hands "I admire you. You know what you want and what you don't want. You know that you can have any man want you and you have the power to say yes or no. You can be with one man and look at the other next him and know that he wants you more and you can take them both. Yet you are still true to yourself, you're humble and good. I would kill for that. " He says as Ryan looks contently at him.

"You can be that, it's not hard" he says

"It is for some. That's what drew me to you Ryan, well that and the fact that you are fucking sexy as hell" he grins "I came to Salem to lose myself but I realized as much as I want to it's not me."

"What did you want to do here?" Ryan asked

"Live without regret. Come to Salem, leave my past in LA. Be someone I'm not even for a few months. You and I aren't that different Ryan. We're both running from something" Ryan glares at him with a vulnerable look "I don't know what yours is and you never have to tell me, but I see a similarity with us." He smiles

"Are you talking Brad; you're problems?"

"Yeah. He's filling for divorce. He told me when I went to LA the other day."

"That's good isn't it? You guys can be together right" Ryan asks

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm just so sick of the same thing; waiting for him. I just want to be selfish for once. When I met you is when I realized I can be."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as Jayson moves closer to him

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm not looking for anything complex. I have that waiting for me back in LA, well the complex part. I just want to live in the moment with someone I trust; someone that can handle everything and be ok when I leave. I want…"

"What do you want?" Ryan scoots closer to him

"You!" He pulls him into a passionate kiss

"I already told you I don't do boyfriends, Jayson" the look in his eye was different when he said it.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'm looking for someone, something while I'm here in Salem. To have a good time; no strings, no worry. Just sex with someone I trust. A friend; a friend with benefits" he laughs "Are you up for the challenge Dr. Jacobs?"

"You've put a lot thought into this didn't you?" Ryan asks

"It's what I do. Think everything through"

"You're proposing meaningless sex as friends?" he says rubbing Jayson thigh

"Not completely meaningless" He grabs him close "You're my friend I care for you a lot"

"As a friend?"

"As A FRIEND" he stresses "You don't have to worry I'm not going to go emotional on you" he laughs "I have emotional waiting in LA, I don't want that here."

"You want it while you're here in Salem? You could be here for months." He says as Jayson runs his hands up his back.

"I could be. I don't want to sleep with a lot of different men. As great as that sounds, it's just me no matter how hard I try." He leans into Ryan's neck kissing and sucking it softly.

"But you think you can do the friends with benefits thing?" Ryan asked looking into his eye; those damn eyes have a way of drawing him in. "You know I rarely sleep with the same person more than twice and you're asking for months" he sighs with pleasure from the kiss while he caresses the back of Jayson's neck.

"You sound like you need a little convincing" He looks at him seductively.

"Maybe" he whispers.

"Let me try and convince you Dr. Jacobs."

Their eyes never lose contact and he moves slowly over him until Ryan is lying flat on the couch; leans into his mouth with such a heated kiss. They grab at each other they've waited so long for this moment. Ryan kisses Jayson's neck; he remembered how he liked that before. Jayson stands straight up

"You're roommate is gone right?"

"Yeah she's not coming back until the morning" he sits up and rubs Jayson's leg. "Now come back here"

He smiles "No. I don't want our first time to be on a couch. Let's go to your room; to your bed." He puts out his hand for Ryan to grab.

He takes his hand and stands kissing him on his lips; then leads him by the hand to his bedroom. Ryan shuts the door and turns to see Jayson sitting on the end of the bed waiting; waiting for him and the satisfaction that the night will bring. Ryan walks over to him; stands tall as Jayson pulls him close and starts kissing and sucking his stomach and abs. He pulls off his shirt. Ryan was in sweatpants that tie at the waist. That was such a turn on for Jayson; like unwrapping the best present. He caresses his waist kissing every inch. Reaching for the tie that holds everything Jayson brings him closer; unties the fabric from his heated body and watched as they fell to the floor. Jayson smiles as Ryan steps out of them; he wasn't wearing anything else. Jayson pulled him closer and kissed slowly around his hips and groin holding and squeezing his ass. Ryan's excitement grows with every touch. Jayson was hungry to taste Ryan; has been since the coatroom. He teases him slowly with his tongue licking and kissing the tender tip of his hardening cock. He stokes his shaft and sucks gently on his balls as Ryan lets out a hungry cry of passion, "Put your mouth on me Jayson, please". Jayson was getting hard just hearing him beg. He licked his lips in anticipation and licked the little juice off the tip than took him all in in one heated movement! Ryan gasped and placed his hands on both his shoulders to brace himself. Jayson knew what he was doing. The way he massaged Ryan's skin in his mouth, Ryan moans got loud and closer together. Ryan glistened with beads of passion. He watches as Jayson moves back and forth on him, he moves faster and shifts Ryan's hips to assist with the mouth fuck. Ryan whimpers with lust "Oh my god, Ahhhhhh" and cums as Jayson swallows fast. He pushes Jayson to the bed, their wanting eyes meet. Climbing on top of him Ryan unbuttons his shirt off his sweaty body and then his pants. There it was that glorious large cock that Ryan loved choking on in the coatroom. He moves to his lips, kissing his way all over his mouth, down his neck to each nipple. He wanted to taste every salty inch of Jayson's body. He could feel him getting harder and harder as he touched and caressed him. Jayson pulls him back down for a kiss and with one quick swoop he swung Ryan on his back. He climbed on his knees and pulled up Ryan's leg and kissed his thigh to his feet then took his finger to see if Ryan was ready for him. One finger… Jayson watched his face. Two fingers…a gasp. Three fingers….a large moan. He was ready.

"Where's your condoms?" Jayson anxiously asks

"The top drawer right there" he says as he strokes Jayson

He leans to get it out of the drawer, opens it quickly and goes to put it on.

"Let me!" Ryan insists and then rolls it firmly unto his large hard-on. Jayson bends to kiss his partners wanting lips. He lifts his legs, never breaking his eye contact. He loved to watch the want in Ryan's eyes. The desire was clear. He lines up to Ryan's eager entrance and kisses him softly and thrusts himself all the way into him. Ryan let out a growl.

"You ok?" breathlessly Jayson asks

"Yeah" he smiles "You're bigger than most guys I date Oh. God, please don't stop! You feel so fucking amazing"

"You are so incredible! I love the way you feel, so tight and needy" he says lowering to kiss him.

He pumps harder and faster into Ryan. The moans are loud. Ryan could barely hold back any longer as Jayson hit his spot so firmly. Jayson studied his face and he knew that was the spot. He grabs Ryan's cock and stroked to the rhythm of his pumps; over and over until Ryan yelled in heat. "I'm going cum" Jayson watched as he shot all over his chest. Took two more hard pumps and moaned! Ryan felt him stiffen in his release; he was so sexy. Jayson collapsed on top of him. The room was filled with pants of exhaustion and satisfaction. They laid there quiet, Jayson still limp inside of him. Ryan looked up at the ceiling could he do this; friends with benefits? He knew he didn't want it to end. He had never felt this way before. For once he felt ultimately satisfied in every way. He closed his eyes as Jayson's heavy body blanketed him.

"Jayson" he whispered

"Mhhh" Jayson looked up with those dark eyes; brushing Ryan's hair off his forehead and held it as he kissed him.

He smiled softly "You have a deal"


	13. Chapter 13

**#ComicBook**

* * *

The morning approaches fast. They got little sleep from the exploration of each other's bodies all night. Ryan wakes and goes to the kitchen to make coffee. He picks up a banana nut muffin and devours a portion. He was famished from the events of the night. Jayson sees Ryan in the kitchen; shirtless and in those sweats he liked so much.

"You didn't wake me" Jayson says as he comes up behind him grabs around his waist and pushes his hard body against his back. He leans in to kiss his neck. Ryan turns to face him. He simply smiles because his mouth is still full of the muffin. He finishes chewing and begins to talk when his words are stopped by Jayson's kiss. "Mmmm banana nut, my favorite!"

"I figured you might be tired. It was a long night" Ryan grins

"That it was; so worth every sleepless minute." Pushing him with a kiss firmly against the counter.

"Definitely. Are you hungry?" he turns to grab the muffins

"Hungry. Yeah something like that." He reaches his arms around him and puts his hands down the front of Ryan's lose pants. "Still commando I see" as he handled him while kissing the crevices of his neck.

Ryan turns to face him and pushes his hands up Jayson's shirt. He tongues the lines of Jayson's neck and jaw. "Fuck it" he grabs Ryan and lifts him to the counter. Ryan wraps his legs around his waist from the counter as Jayson firmly pushes into his kiss.

"Um, gentlemen. If you let me get coffee I'll be right out of your way" Megan says as the boys straighten themselves still panting with lust.

"Ha, ha. Sorry Megan" Ryan says as he gets down off the counter "Megan this Jayson" She looks at Ryan

"Jayson" she stresses his name "I've heard so much about you" she smiles and shakes his hand "It's very exciting that you are here."

"Really, I would love to hear what you've heard" Jayson smirks and looks at Ryan.

"I'm sure you would."

"Ok, Megan there's coffee and look even some muffins. Stuff it." Ryan kisses her cheek.

They sit down at the table to drink some coffee and eat a little breakfast, figured they would give sometime for the almost romp to settle. Megan leaves to go out for a morning run.

"Sorry about that. The joys of having a roommate" he smiles

"Why don't you get a place of your own? You have to make pretty good money." He sips his coffee

"I do, but I'm still paying off student loans. I went through a rough patch a few years ago and it set me back so here I am"

"Oh the student loan, the killer of finances. I understand. Can I use your laptop to check my email?"

"Sure" Ryan hands him the computer

Ryan watched him as he viewed his many emails. He was so charismatic and diligent in his work. He could tell that when he was devoted to something it meant all the way, and then he began to think about their verbal agreement.

"You know I was thinking about our agreement" Ryan says

Jayson glares up at him from the email "Backing out on me already?" he smiles.

"Uh, after last night. Hell no. I was thinking there needs to be rules"

"Rules?" Jayson questioned

"I figured to make sure we both understand the terms" he grins

"There are terms now?" Jayson laughs "You make it sound like it's some kind of a business deal"

"No" Ryan laughs "I guess what I meant to say is"

Jayson stops him "I understand I was just teasing you. I thrive on rules" he winks.

"Ok, so" Ryan sits up

"So….you mentioned them you go first. We already know just friends"

"Ok we can continue to see other people, that don't stop and kinda goes with the no strings part of your speech." Ryan says

"No problem. Except I'm not interested in seeing other people. So YOU can see all the other men you want. As long as I'm not sloppy seconds"

"Sloppy seconds? Gross" He says with a laugh

"You can have sex, see, or do what you want. I just don't want you coming to me right after you had sex with them. Leave some distance between the affairs. And you always use a condom with everyone!" Jayson looking him the eye.

"That's NEVER an issue. I am always safe, ALWAYS. And I agree distance is fine. What if I just go out and don't have sex?"

"Oh then you can come and DO me!" He smiles "I don't mind stepping in with that"

"Ok" Ryan smiles

"What's your next rule or term?" Jayson says as he skims his email more

"I guess that's it, pretty easy. But we'll leave a clause just in case we need to add some along the way" Ryan leans over to kiss him

"I have one" Jayson says as he walks to the other side of the table and scoots Ryan's chair. "Three A's"

"A's?" Ryan questioned

"Yeah" Jayson lowers to his knees to face Ryan who is still seated in the chair "Anytime, Anywhere, Anyhow…..the other wants it! Three A's"

"Deal" Ryan grabs his shirt and pulls him in to his lips. "You have no idea who you just agreed to that with" Ryan laughs

"Yes. I do. Ryan I believe you've met your match my friend!" Jayson says as he straddles Ryan in the chair. He sighs "but not right now. I have to meet Daniel for a meeting at the hospital in an hour and I still have to go home to get ready"

"Ugh, that sucks, or doesn't for that fact" Ryan jokes and smiles

"Oh suck I can do, that doesn't take that long" and went down to his knees pulling Ryan's pant to his feet. Still seated in the dinning chair Ryan let out a moan as he kissed his neck and jerks harshly to prepare his cock. Jayson decided to entice a little; it's amazing what words can do. Whispers in Ryan's ears.

"I am going to suck you so hard; you're going to beg me to more!" Ryan breath gets heavy as Jayson still strokes him. "I want you to cum so much in my mouth that I can't keep up with it and let it drip down my face."

Ryan earns "Oh my god"

"Do want that Ryan? Do you want me to suck you?"

"Yes"

"Yes? Is that all you have? Say you want me to suck you!"

"I want you to suck me so fucking bad that I scream!" he says yanking Jayson hair and kissing him forcefully

"That's more like it" Jayson goes and settles between Ryan's legs and moves slowly down on him with his mouth. Ryan shivered as pleasure flew threw him. His head hit the back of the chair and he slides a little down in a moment of weakness. Jayson doesn't break the suction and continues to pleasure him until a loud climax came over Ryan "Oh, Jayson!" he screamed. Jayson was so hot for Ryan as he screamed his name, but there was no time.

"That was hot, you're so freaking hot" Jayson says as he kisses a still naked Ryan.

"Let's just go the bedroom; skip the meeting" Ryan still in need of him

"I can't. If we're going to figure this out we have to stay focused." Jayson says as he stands.

Jayson goes to get his clothes on in the other room while Ryan clears the table from the morning coffee. He walks to the bedroom to dress as well.

"Hey did you ever look at that name on the card; the one of the name of the wing" Ryan asked

"I did, but I don't think that it's an actually name."

"Why?" Ryan wonders

"Did you look at it? It has to be made up or code for the project" He says

"No, I never looked at it. I looked, saw a name, and just put it my pocket before he changed his mind" Ryan says as he dresses

"It was Lois Lane" Jayson stopped and looked at him

"Lois Lane?" Ryan stressed "Like from _Superman_?"

"Yeah, so unless by chance there is a real Lois Lane; it has to be a made up name"

"Do you think he lied to me?"

"I don't know or maybe this is what they are calling the project"

"He did say _Project LL_ a few times when we were talking"

"Then it probably is; Do you know anything about _Superman?_ " Jayson asked.

"No; I'm not a big comic man. I have a guy I dated(well he smiles). He owned a comic book store in the square." Ryan says as they both walk to the living room.

"Are the comics and Movies pretty similar?" Jayson asked

"Like I said I'm not a big _Superman_ fan, so I'm not sure."

"Do you think you could contact your friend and see if he could offer any insight into the history?" Jayson puts on his shoes

"Well I haven't seen him in a while, but I could try" Ryan watches him

"Great you call him TODAY! Ask him about the history of the comics and movies for that fact. Ask if he has any sources for us. I need names of characters, actors, places, dates; we basically need to know everything about _Superman and Lois Lane_."

"I don't know he may need something in return" Ryan smiles as Jayson stands in front of him.

"Then give it to him" He pulls him and kisses him. "What are doing tonight?"

"No plans as of yet, but the comic man might have other plans"

"Good, well after you're done there come to my place and give me a rundown of what he had to say. I'll get dinner for us. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sounds fine"

"Ok" Kisses him softly "I have to go. I'll see you tonight"

"Ok" Ryan whispers as he walks out the door.

It was a beautiful crisp November day and Ryan felt empowered. He didn't know what it was. It was a very long time since he felt this sense of peace. He walked to the square to go to the comic book store and he was lost in thought the entire time. Did Jayson make him feel this way or was it something else? Jayson was just what he needed to get back to where he wanted to be in life. Maybe he was sent to him for this reason. It scared him; he promised himself that he was never going to let someone in again, but it was ok because Jayson was going to be leaving in a few months. Everyone wins right? He makes his way to the comic store front and looks through the window at the man behind the counter. "I remember what attracted me to him now" Ryan thought to himself "He's kinda hot in a nerdy handsome kind of way. Why didn't I go out with him again?" he thinks as he walks in the door; a chime welcomes him.

"Ryan! Dude how have you been?" there it was, he remembers now and the man behind the counter greets him.

"Not much. How have you been Colt?" he says with a flirtatious smile

"I've been good. You never called after that night"

"To be fair I never said I would" smugly grins

"You're absolutely right." He's checking Ryan up and down "Not working today. You're in jeans; nicely fitted jeans I might add"

"I have the day off, but I am still here on business in some way I guess" Ryan leans casually on the counter.

Leaning to face Ryan face to face Colt says "What kind of business do I have the pleasure of helping you with?"

Ryan snickers "I need to know about _Superman; _actually more focusing on Lois Lane."

"What about her?" he asked

"Everything….Who was she?" Ryan asked

"Superman's love interest. She was a reporter that worked with Clark" Ryan has a look in his eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Seriously?" Colt laughs and walks to aisle with all the Superman comics "Here these will help a lot. It has a lot of the first Lois Lane's and when the love starts to come. And Clark Kent is Superman. Here look" he flips through the book and points out the progress of the hidden superhero. "I wouldn't take you as a man that would be interested in the love of Lois and Superman"

"I'm not. It's for work" he grins

"Interesting! Here take this too; it will answer a lot of your questions" Colt hands him a piece of paper with a website on it. "Use this website. If you try to put Superman in a search engine you'll get a billion different things, but this is legit it should answer almost any question you have and if it doesn't you can always call me." He writes his number on the paper.

"Thank you for this it helps tremendously. What do I owe you for the comics?" looks at him seductively in his eyes

"No charge" he walks to the other side of the counter next to Ryan. "Not money at least" Grabs his waist pulling him in for a kiss.

"Whoa there" Ryan nervously pulls away. He never pulls away, what was this?

"Whoa, what? You have to pay someway Ryan" He smiles trapping him between the counter and his body. "You're not seeing anyone are you?"

"No, come on you know me" Ryan smirks

"Then what's the problem?" he grabs at Ryan's waist.

What was the problem? Jayson and he made an agreement. Sex with no string and stressed that he could do whatever or whoever he wanted for that fact. So why was he stopping. He would have never stopped before. Ryan's anxiety kicked in; he wasn't going to get too attached to Jayson. He wasn't going to go through the stuff he has in the past; no boyfriends, no emotional connections. He made those rules for a reason. He knew there was something different with Jayson and that scared him. He didn't like feeling like he was losing himself or was it all just justification to himself for what he was going to do.

"No problem; no problem at all" he feels a sense of guilt as Colt pushes him to floor behind the counter and takes his "payment".

Was it a way to stay the man he was used to; that he worked for? But it was there a sense of guilt…..he didn't like change, but it was coming.


	14. Chapter 14

**#Fragile**

* * *

Ryan left the comic book store. The sense of peace he had on the way over quickly dissipated into the air. He didn't like not having complete control over his feelings. He's worked for years to regain control, but it wasn't Jayson. It was himself that he was on a tug of war with. He needed to clear his head and not think about what just occurred at the comic store and decides to go have an early dinner and a couple drinks at Club TBD; he was walking anyway.

The Club wasn't crowded at all which was just fine in Ryan's eyes. The less people to talk to the better, but Sonny was there. He might be just the right person to lend an ear while he drinks some of his sorrows away.

"Hey Sonny" Ryan sits at the bar

"Hey man what's going on? What can I get you?" Sonny asks

"Give me a double. I don't even care what it is"

"It's a little early, but hey we are Club." Sonny says handing him a double of whiskey. "What's up with you? You never look this down"

"I just have a lot on my mind" he sips the drink

"Does this have anything to do with Jayson?" Sonny asked as he sits on the stool next to him.

"Why would you think that?"

"We saw you; Will and I. The coatroom remember"

"ha, yeah the coatroom. Yeah…." He takes the rest of the shot "give me another"

"Maybe you should let that digest. I'll get you coffee" Sonny concerned

"I didn't come here for coffee. The shot please and I will order something to eat" Sonny walks back behind the bar and scoots him a double again.

"Do you want to talk? You obviously look like something is wrong. When I'm working the bar I make a pretty good therapist" Sonny jokes.

"Ha, bartenders know everything right" Ryan jokes as he slams the second shot. "It's nothing you can help with. No one can."

"Maybe talking about it might help"

"Give me another. Please"

"Maybe you should wait until you eat something first. How about beer? It's a little lighter."

"Fine" Ryan is starting to feel the effects of the whiskey "Jayson and I are just friends by the way" he looks at Sonny.

"Friends? I have cameras in the coatroom. I had to delete scenes both courtesy of the two of you and Will and I." he grins

"Cameras. Haha. Didn't think about that" he laughs

"We had people stealing stuff from pockets. It's a security thing. Don't worry you have my word. What happens in the coatroom stays in the coatroom."

"Good to know. Um…Jay" Ryan starts to talk and Sonny interrupts

"Hold that thought. I have to get table one. I'm covering my waitresses table while she is on break. " he walks to take their order

"Give me another whiskey shot, make it a double." He says to the other waiter behind the bar.

Jayson walked into the Club and sits down at a cleared table. He never realized that Ryan was sitting at the bar. He sat checking messages on his phone when Sonny walked over to the table.

"Just you are you waiting for someone" Sonny asks

"I'm actually waiting for Daniel. We'll order when he gets here"

"I thought you might be here for Ryan" Sonny nods to the bar

"I didn't realize he was here. What's he doing?" Jayson concerned

"Drowning his sorrows pretty heavily. Maybe you should go talk to him" Sonny pats him on the back and walks to the backroom.

Jayson walks behind Ryan just as he orders another double shot.

"I thought you would be home sleeping or something like that" Jayson says

"What are you doing here? Did Sonny call you?"

"Why would Sonny call me? Are you ok?" Jayson knows the answer

"I'm feeling no pain" he laughs and slams the shot

"How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough" he asks the bartender for another, but Jayson shakes his head no.

"Don't do that. I'm not a child."

"Didn't say you were. I just think you need to slow down. Let that take effect." Scoots the plate of food toward him "Why don't you eat this"

"What are you doing here anyway Jayson? I thought you had a meeting at the hospital?" He asks as he eats some food.

"I did. Daniel had an emergency at the hospital and we had to postpone so we decided we would meet here and have the meeting. He should be here soon."

"Oh, Daniel is coming. I better eat and go home."

"Or you can join us for the meeting"

"I'm in no shape to meet for the meeting" he laughs

"Why is that? What happened? You were fine this morning when I left what happened after?" Jayson puts his hand on Ryan knee

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Here by the way I got those comics and there's a website Colt said was pretty amazing on information."

"Oh good you went. Did something happen at the comic book store to make you act like this?" Ryan just had a blank stare "Ryan?"

"I got the stuff you wanted right. It is what you wanted?" he can't look Jayson in the eyes

"Yeah. It's great you did good. Why won't you look me in the eye?" Jayson pulls Ryan's chin to face him "Look at me. Something happened. Did someone hurt you?"

"Nope no one hurt me." He went back to eating his food

"Ok, well thank you for the stuff. Are you still coming over tonight?" Jayson asks

"I can't"

"Ok….would you like to tell me why. Work with me here Ryan." He snickers

"It's part of the deal" Ryan quietly says

"Part of the deal what are you…..oh, oh ok. Is that what you are upset about Ryan" Jayson leans to face him "You know its ok! We knew it would happen"

"Did you? This soon. Not even a fucking full day Jayson. That's the kinda guy I am."

"I think you are being awfully hard on yourself. I'm not upset"

"I am! I'm tired of the" he stops short of the sentence

"Of the what? You're tired of the what?"

"I'm just tired. I think I'll go home." He stumbles up to find his wallet.

"I got it!" he holds Ryan up "Let me call you a cab"

"I was going walk" he smiles at him

"Ryan you had a lot to drink. Walking probably isn't even safe either. I'm calling a cab"

"Whatever" he mumbles as he watches Jayson call

"They're actually only 5 minutes out so you don't have to wait long. I'll walk you outside."

Jayson tell Sonny he covering Ryan's bill and walks him outside. They pass Daniel on the way out.

"What's going on?" Daniel is concerned

"Hey Dr. Dan. You look so handsome today" Ryan jokes

"and you look drunk"

"You always did have a keen sense." Ryan laughs leaning on Daniel.

"Ok buddy! Do you have cab" Daniel asks

"Ah, yeah I already called one." Jayson says grabbing Ryan around the shoulder.

"Do you want to reschedule Jayson?" Daniel asks

"No no I'm not going to ruin your meeting. I already ruin enough. Meet, discuss do what you have to! Save hundreds of jobs. Superman! See what I did there" Ryan laughs

"Superman?" Daniel questioned

"I'll explain everything when I come in. Just go in and all my stuff is on the table can you go sit with it?" Daniel nods and walks inside.

"You can leave me. I think I'm capable of getting in a cab"

"I'll wait with you. Why don't you go to my place and lay down. It's quiet there. You said Megan had a book club today and tonight."

"Yeah she does. But you said no sloppy seconds and I'm sloppy seconds" Ryan leans into Jayson

"Not that. I'm talking to sleep it off. That way I can keep an eye on you as well. Here this is my key."

"Ok, just because Megan's friends are freaking loud and you're cute" he flirts. The cab pulls up and Ryan gets in

Jayson tells the cab driver the address and pays the fair and offers him a large tip to make sure he gets into the building safely. "Here's my phone number text me when he is in and there are cameras so I'll know if you did it". He moves to the back seat to make sure Ryan is secure and safe.

"You ok?" he asked

"I will be" he kisses him softly on the cheek

"Just leave my door unlocked and I'll be there as soon as I can" Jayson whispers in Ryan's ear so the cab driver can't hear. He shuts the door and watches him drive away. He sighs and walks back into the club to meet Daniel.

"What was that?" Daniel asked as Jayson joined him at the table.

"I have no clue. I came in and he was already here at the bar on his 5th double shot." Jayson waves the waitress over to order "What do you want it's on me?"

They order their food and just water to drink. They saw enough of the drinking tonight.

"I can't believe he drank that much. Something must have really gotten to him" Daniel says.

"Yeah. I think he got to himself" Jayson says "Daniel why is he so hard on himself?"

"There's a lot to Ryan. A lot no one knows"

"But you do?"

"I know" he looks right into Jayson eyes "I was there. There to help, pick him up. I really shouldn't say much more it is not place. It's something Ryan has to tell you"

"I understand. I just don't like friends hurting" Jayson says

"He'll be ok. You have to know that. He's always ok." Daniel pulls out his files.

Ryan gets to Jayson's penthouse and goes right to the bedroom. He takes off his coat and throws it on the chair; takes off his jeans and shirt leaving them on the floor; only his boxer briefs on. Then flops down on the bed and goes right to sleep. Back at the club they discuss the different personnel files that Dana in HR gave them, so far there is no link to why someone would want this merger so badly. This case was getting harder to crack. Their food came and they decide just to relax for a few minutes and enjoy the food.

"Thank you for the dinner" Daniel says

"My pleasure. It's the least I can do" Jayson says

"What was Ryan talking about when he said _Superman_?"

"Oh that right. You know how Drew gave Ryan the name of the wing"

"Yeah"

"The name he gave him was Lois Lane or Project LL. My guess is a reference to _Superman_."

"That's so strange. What does Superman have to do with a hospital?"

"I have no clue. Ryan went to a friend's comic book store and got a few comics and a website reference but other than that if this is clue it's going to take a lot of thinking on our side"

"What are you looking into?" Daniel asks finishing his plate

"Names, places, dates….I'm clueless too. I was thinking maybe some of the main characters. Lois is obviously the project. Maybe Clark" Jayson eats

"What?" Daniel asks

"Clark Kent…you didn't let me finish"

"Sorry….yeah Clark Kent. Hmmm" Daniel thinks "There is a Dr. Kent over at Salem General. He's been there a few years now."

"Dr. Kent. Do you know anything about him?" Jayson watches as Daniel types on his tablet.

"Here Martin Kent, MD" showing his profile on the Salem General Website "I've met him a few times. Pompous Ass and that's being nice."

Jayson reads the profile "says here he did his student teaching at University close to 4 years ago"

"That can't be right. I worked with the students; I never seen him there. I never met him until he started at SG" Daniel sternly says

"So do you think they have his profile wrong on the Salem General website?"

"I don't know. I just know he never went through there. I can text Kayla to be certain but I'm pretty sure" he picks his phone up and texts.

"How about this his school" Jayson shows him the tablet

"That's where Ryan went. Would have been the same year too" Daniel says

"Do you think he knows him?" Jayson questioned

"It's a big school. Not sure. And Kayla says she doesn't remember him either."

"Interesting. I'll ask Ryan in the morning if he knew Dr. Kent or not"

"In the morning" Daniel glares

"I had the cab take him to my place so he could sleep in peace. Megan had a book club all night."

"That's nice of you. He's lucky to have a friend like you"

"Yeah" Jayson smiles

"You really care about him don't you?" Jayson just looks at him

"It's getting late maybe I should go and check on him" Jayson says gathering his stuff.

"Just be careful with him Jayson. He's not as hard as he like to pretend he is. He's actually quite fragile." Daniel warns

"I'm beginning to realize that" he sighs "I guess there goes complex too"

"Complex?" Daniel questioned

"Nothing I promise I'll be careful Daniel. I'll call or text and let you know how he is and I'll talk to him in the morning about Kent!"

Daniel and Jayson leave the club and go their separate ways. Jayson gets home and finds Ryan passed out in his bed. He was safe and sleeping that was all that mattered to Jayson. He watched him closely and whispered to himself "It's ok Ryan you're safe here." Moves over to the bed and covers him with the blanket; looking down on him he sighs "Who broke you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**#DoctorKent**

* * *

Ryan started to stir in the bed. He woke in a daze and looked around; took him a minute to realize where he was. Jayson was up but just layng next to him. He's been watching him for a while. Ryan stretches and turns to face Jayson.

"Did I sleep here all night? What time is it?" still in a haze

"It's morning. You were out all night" Jayson says

"Wait! Shit. I have to work" Starts to get up and Jayson pulls him back

"No, we kind of figured you wouldn't feel up to working so Daniel's covering for you today. Just settle down" he looks calmly at Ryan

"Daniel's ok with that?"

"Yes, it was his idea" Jayson says as he pulls Ryan back to bed "How are you feeling anyway? You had a lot to drink Ryan"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm ok surprisingly" he looks at Jayson "Thanks to you"

"You don't owe me thanks. I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Jayson sits up "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"There's really nothing to talk about." He says and clears his throat

"It was enough to make you get plowed off your ass, so maybe there is something to talk about" he sincerely says

"What do you want me to say? I fucked up; _I'm _fucked up!" He sits up

"I guess that's my point I don't see where you fucked up. We agreed that you could sleep with who you wanted. We're friends. You're doing me a favor. What are you trying to prove?"

He snickers "You a favor."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way"

"I'm not trying to prove anything" Ryan says standing up and picks up his clothes.

"Why are you getting so worked up Ryan? Please just come on. Sit" Jayson scoots to the side of the bed

"I guess I was trying to prove something to myself." He looks at Jayson half dressed

"Like what?"

"That I don't have to be with every man. That I can do this" he sits next to Jayson.

"Do what? We both agreed to just sex, no commitment"

"I know. It's not you; it's not us. It's been something that I have had a problem with for a while now. It's me"

"But it makes you happy. Doesn't it? You seem so content in life. That's why I thought you could handle this agreement; maybe we should just rethink things. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me Jayson." He smiles and turns toward him "I feel so different since I've met you. You make me want to try"

"Try?"

"Try and be a better person. Try and do better. Try to be true to myself" he leans in and kisses him "You came to Salem to lose yourself and be someone you aren't. I want to find myself and be someone I know I can be; someone I used to be. Make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense" He looks deep into his eyes

"I was thinking on the way home last night. That there are a few meanings to this friend with benefits thing. Sex I know is the benefit and great friends the other, but there are emotional benefits as well you want something from it and so do I. I think this agreement might be the answer to what we both want."

"Like what?"

"I need to prove something to myself. Something that has been a constant struggle for me for years now; I'll tell you when I'm ready. There are just something's I need to fix. You're running from something and so am I. We need each other."

"You fix me; I'll fix you…..we fix each other." Jayson rubs Ryan's face "I believe there was a reason we met."

"Me too. I'm going to my best to figure all this out. I'm probably going to fail at times, but I promise I'll pick myself up. I'm getting pretty good at that."

"Just no drinking alone anymore" He kisses him

"Ok I'll just make sure to drink with you!" He leans into his kiss "Do you mind if I shower? Wash the comic book dust off me." He smiles

"Fine, but just put back on those jeans because there fucking hot on you" Jayson rubs up his thighs

"Hey, that's what the guy at the comic book store said. They have magic powers I guess" He laughs and walks into the bathroom.

Jayson laid in the bed. He couldn't get Ryan and those jeans out of his mind. There was a naked Ryan, wet in the shower. What was he still doing in the bed? He gets up, strips off his clothing leaving them in a pile on the floor. The bathroom was full of steam and Ryan was just finishing washing his beautiful dark blonde hair. He turns to see Jayson naked joining him in the hot shower. They don't say a word, but their eyes say it all. Jayson holds Ryan and kisses him under the penetrating water. Their kiss was long as their hands rubs viciously over each other. Their encounter is rough and hot; there was a definite need. Ryan pushed Jayson to the cold tile wall, the hot water making him shine with lust and Ryan was hungry to lap up every last inch of it. They both had raging hard-ons that could barely be contained. The stroked each other harshly as their lips explores the taste of each other's body. They just needed it fast and hard. Jayson breaks their seal long enough to dry his massive erection and put on the waiting condom he brought. Walks back into the shower, grabs Ryan caressing him while he kisses him toward the wall and then launches an assault on him. He grabs him, turns him around quickly and pushes his face against the wall. He rubs up his back taking charge and penetrates him forcefully! They both let out a moan of passion. The shower wasn't the only thing hot. Jayson was rough and Ryan loved it. He pushed every inch deeper and deeper into him holding him firmly against the wall for support. They were loud as they both screamed with lust. "Fuck!" Jayson screamed as he reached around and assisted Ryan with his raging cock, stroking with each rough pump. "Fuck me! I'm going to cum Jayson!" "Me too" Jayson says breathless as his knees get weak. They scream with passion almost uniformly as the both climax watching Ryan's evidence wash down the drain. They both try to catch their breath as Ryan turns to face him, takes off the condom and throws it in the trash. Their eyes are full of satisfaction as they kiss under the water.

"That was hot and dirty; good thing we were in the shower" Ryan smirks and pecks his lips.

"That was amazing. I hope I wasn't too rough" he wets his hair in the water

"No, it was great. You are fucking great." Ryan sighed

"What" Jayson smiled "what'd you say?"

"You heard me"

"no, what'd you say" he pulls him by the waist close

"You are fucking great. I mean it Jayson. I have never! Wow!"

Jayson just smiles and smirks as he kisses him

"I usually never wow either" Jayson is loving this "Don't get a big head smartass!"

"I'm not" he laughs "But I am; would you say maybe the best?"

"You're really pushing this aren't you"

Jayson grabs him close and forcefully kisses him. "I'm teasing. If I'm good it's because we're good! We have incredible sex! What can I say"

"That we do. Now finish showering so I can watch" he smacks him on the butt.

They get out of the shower and go to get dressed. Ryan looks through Jayson's closet for something to wear and Jayson's phone rings.

"Oh it's Daniel probably wondering how you are" he sits on the bed still in his towel. Ryan hears the one sided phone conversation.

"_Hey Daniel. He's good he just got out of a hot shower. I'd say he's fully refreshed!"_ Jayson watches Ryan smirk while he dresses _"Nope he's good. He says hi. No I actually forgot, I had other things on my mind, but I'll ask him right now and we'll let you know right away. Ok, later"_

"Daniel really looks out for you doesn't he?" Jayson stands to get his tablet

"That he does. What'd you need to ask me?" Ryan finished dressing

"Here come sit down and look at this. It's Salem General's website" he shows him the tablet

"Martin Kent MD, who's he?"

"Do you know who this is?" Jayson asks

"Should I?"

"He went to the same school as you; even the same year" Jayson points

"Doesn't mean anything it was a big school. I obviously didn't know everyone"

"Ok but look at this. He had rotations the same time you did for medical school. He was at University"

"That can't be right. I knew everyone that came from the school here to Salem and if we didn't know each other before we met here. I've never seen that guy before. Did you ask Daniel or Kayla?"

"Daniel and Kayla both say the same. They have no idea."

"This is weird. Hmmm" Ryan reads the rest of his profile

"His name does it ring a bell? KENT" Jayson looks at him

"Kent. Another_ Superman _clue aye! I think their taking this to extreme" He says "Did you try looking up other things on him?"

"Yeah I did it while I watched you sleep last night" he smiles

"You watched me sleep?" Ryan kisses him

"Yup, and you snore!" Jayson laughs

"I do not snore! Shut up" he pulls him closer for a kiss

"But yes I looked up a lot and even had a friend check some stuff. And there is no information on a Martin Kent MD. I found nothing!"

"Hmmm! Give me your phone" Ryan dials a number. Jayson listens to him talk.

"_This is Dr. Jacobs. I'm looking for Dr. Kent is he there today? Oh ok…No no! Don't bother him I'll just reach him after he's done. Nope no message. Thank you sweetie. You too!"_

"Sweetie?" Jayson smiles "Always thick on the charm aren't you"

Ryan pats Jayson's leg and hops up "Get dressed we have somewhere to go!"

"Where are we going?" He gets dressed

"Dr. Kent is working the ER today and he is the only one there. So were going to SG!" He has a look in his eye

"What are you planning?"

"I'm thinking of faking an injury. Dr. Kent would have to see me" they go to the get their shoes and coats on.

"You're going to fake an injury and then what?" They walk to the elevator

"Then we have him in the room and we ask him some questions"

"I hope it works, Starsky!" Jayson laughs

"Worth a try Hutch"

They walk through the lobby of the Penthouse and the doorman stops them. "Mr. Anderson I have a letter for you. The delivery man tried to deliver it but he said no one was home so he left it with me". "Oh we must have been in the shower" Jayson says and Ryan smiles at the doorman. "Thank you" they walk to the Jayson's car. Jayson opens the big envelope.

"Oh my….he actually did it" Jayson surprised

"What?" Ryan questioned

"Brad. It's his divorce papers. My paralegal must have put them together and sent them to me to review. I'm still his lawyer. I can't believe he actually did it"

"That's a good thing right?" Ryan's a little disappoint. Jayson tosses them in the backseat and drives off.

"I don't know. I mean he said he was going to do it when I was back in LA but he says a lot he never follows through with"

"How were you guys when you were back there?" Ryan interested in the answer

"Same. He came and begged me to stay with him. Told me he was leaving his wife. He never loved her"

"Did you guys?" he looked at Jayson

"You have weakness, I unfortunately have mine"

"At least your weakness is for love; mine are for sex"

"No, that was just sex. Love is.."

"He seems like he loves you and you him" Ryan says

"I don't know. He's never told me"

"Really? You've been together a long time" Ryan was surprised

"He indicates it. He falls short of telling me all the time, but it's not the same. Not the same as hearing it for yourself. You know?"

"Yeah"

"I don't think it matters anyway. I just don't feel right about it anymore. I have a lot to think about. And we are here!" he glances through the windshield of the car at the Project LL. They both get out of the car.

"Wow they have come a long way" Jayson says as he leans on the car to wait for Ryan; shivering in the cold.

"Yeah it's like they have superpowers" Ryan laughs "Are you cold?"

"Yeah it's freaking freezing" Jayson rubs his arms

"This is not cold. You may be in trouble when winter really comes" Ryan leans on him against the car and Jayson holds him tight.

"Ugh, really. I am a California man I'm used to much warmer temps. You may have to keep me warm" he kisses Ryan "Now let's hurry this so I can take you home and take those tight jeans off you"

"Well here something that might keep you warm in thought. I'm going commando again" he smiles and walks toward the ER.

"Ohhh. You are awful" he runs to catch up.

They walk into the ER; it's much different then what they are used to seeing at University. The smaller and busy ER could stand a renovation of its own. They both wonder why the money for the new wing when the money could be used other places. They check in and the nurse takes them back to exam room B. They wait patiently for Dr. Kent. The nurse at the desk hands Dr. Kent Ryan's chart and he starts to skim it.

He looks concerned and asks the nurse "What is he here for?"

"I don't know. He said it was a private matter that he wanted to discuss just with you. I didn't press" she says and watches him nervously "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, it's fine. I ordered stuff for Exam A make sure they get it. Thank you" he says as he walks to the room. Stops and takes a deep sigh walking in.

"Mr. Jacobs what can I do for you?" he looks at him briefly and then fumbles through the chart "Or should I say Dr. Jacobs?"

"You know who I am? Why am I not surprised by that" Ryan says

"There's a lot going on of course I know who you are. The question is why are you here?" he smugly asks

"I'm hurt. I think I pulled a muscle or maybe even broke a bone. My leg that is" Ryan sarcastically grins

"The leg you're standing on?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Why are you wasting my time Dr. Jacobs? Prescribe yourself something!" he writes in the chart "Now what's the real reason?"

"Fine. You went to the same school as me and even had the same rotation in med school. I don't remember you."

"That's because you were always an ass and ignored me. I was a loner. I didn't associate with the likes of you"

"Oh well that just proved it because if you did know me you would know I was nothing like I am now. There's no record of you at University either" Ryan questioned

"Shoty records. We'll fix that when we get there too!" he laughs "What are you accusing me of? Now if we're done with this little cat and mouse game I have patients that really need me."

"You're not going to exam me? Boy I bet the board would love to hear that"

"Fine get on the table" He put on gloves as Ryan gets on the exam table.

"I would take off my pants but I'm going commando; turns him on" he grins and points his head to Jayson who is sitting in the chair. Dr. Kent glares at Jayson and starts to exam Ryan's leg.

"What were you doing when you hurt yourself?" Dr. Kent plays the game

"Him!" Ryan smirks. Jayson drops his jaw and laughs to himself "Why are you looking at that leg?"

"This the leg you said was hurt" he gets aggravated

"No it's the other. I distinctly remember because that was the leg he had pulled way up so he could r…"

"RYAN!" Jayson stops him and watches Ryan grin

Dr. Kent rolls his eyes "Are you enjoying the show Mr. Anderson"

"I see someone else is up to date on their research" Jayson stands

"I read about your accident. Sorry that happened to you by the way" he has a smug smile and walks to chart "I'll prescribe a muscle relaxer. If you a pulled a muscle it was a very small muscle."

"That's a good one" Ryan says

"So we're done here right! I'll make sure that you get my bill, a heavy fee I might add" Dr. Kent smirks

"I'm sure you will" Jayson says

"You may have to help him. He's still paying student loans" He tells Jayson and looks at Ryan who is confused as to how he knows that. "Research! Amazing what you find when you're good at it. Ok Good I'll get the stuff ready to discharge and someone will bring it back in. Now get out of my ER!" he walks out of the room

"You just love to push buttons" Jayson say as he walks over to the exam table and moves between Ryan's legs.

"I love it. It's so fun!" he laughs pulling him for a kiss

"That position. We'll have to really try that since you a muscle relaxer anyway" he smiles

"Like that! Let's do it here give good old Dr. Kent something to arouse him!" He pulls Jayson into a heated kiss and Jayson grabs at Ryan's buttons on his jeans. "You like these jeans aye" he laughs

They don't care where they are as Jayson's hand ventures down the front of those jeans just as the door opens.

"This is an exam room gentlemen not a hotel room, here is your papers. You and your boyfriend find someone else to bug" Dr. Kent says as Ryan stands and knowingly adjust himself and smiles.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a guy I fuck. Hey thanks for fixing me I feel great!" he says as he walks out the door. He looks into Dr. Kent's eyes and a cold feeling comes over him.

Dr. Kent watches them leave the hospital ER. He picks up the phone behind the desk. "Extension 5 please". He has a conversation over the phone.

"_It's me. I just had a couple visitors; Dr. Jacobs and Mr. Anderson. Yeah, they were fishing for information, but I assure you they got nothing. No I told you I can handle it. It's the deal! You deal with the others; Ryan's mine! He's mine you hear me. I'm the only one who deals with him!"_

He hangs up the phone and mumbles to himself "You want me to fix you Ryan; that's exactly what I'll do!"


	16. Chapter 16

**#TheNamesClark**

* * *

Ryan was sluggish as he worked his 12 hour shift early the next morning. They were busy late last night reviewing stuff from the case and up early reviewing each other. Ryan was different and everyone noticed a positive change. It's amazing how being satisfied could change ones perspectives. He was getting ready to take his lunch break when Jayson came in.

"I brought you some lunch. Figured you might be hungry" he hands him the bag of carry out.

"Thank you. You're always thinking. You didn't come just to bring me food did you?"

"Always thinking about you" he smirks and looks around and then leans into Ryan for a kiss "EJ should be here soon. We have to grab some boxes from storage". Kisses him again, but looks around.

"Are you trying to hide?" Ryan smiles

"No, I just thought we wanted to keep this between us" he kisses him more

"I don't care. We're just friends so what do we have to hide" Ryan says

"I like the way it is. What are you doing after work?"

"Hmmm. I can think of something" he laughs

"Well I will be at the Dimera mansion with EJ and Daniel. We have a shit load of boxes that Kelly gave us from SG and we have to go through them and send them back tomorrow before they notice they're gone. You should come over."

"Oh, sounds like so much fun after a 12 hour shift" Ryan says sarcastically "I think I'll pass."

"Well! Then maybe you can go to my place and wait for me. I might be late."

"Now that is something I would be interested in doing"

"You still have my key. Just keep it" He smiles at him.

"You want me to have you key?" he looks at him

"Yeah, that way you can go in and out as you please. You're my friend; friends have keys sometimes plus I like when you're there. And you can go tonight and be naked in my bed when I get home!" He smiles and pecks his lips

"Oh….maybe candles too"

"You're going to make it really hard to think regularly at the mansion" Jayson says "Just don't start without me"

"I can't promise anything" he laughs.

They are really into each and they are holding nothing back as they kiss and hold each other at the nurse's station. Maxine comes up behind them and clears her throat.

"Hey, Maxine" Ryan grins "about this"

"What? I didn't see anything" she grins with a sassy smile

"Thank you" Jayson whispers to her as he says goodbye to Ryan.

"I think I'll take my lunch and go and watch some TV in my office for my break." He says to Maxine and walks to the elevators.

Ryan lays out his food and kicks back on his desk chair and turns on the TV. He had an hour break and he was going to relish in relaxation for the entire time. Maxine was busy finishing some paper work at the nurse's station when a man approaches.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jacobs" the man says

"He's on his break. He should be back in an hour" Maxine says

"Do you know if he's still in the building?"

"Depends; who's asking?" Maxine attitude shows

"I'm sorry. My name's Dr. Kent. I just needed to talk to Dr. Jacobs"

"Oh Dr. Kent sorry for the attitude. He's in his office on his break. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stopped in."

"Thank you. Where is his office?" He questioned

"Second floor; you can take the elevators. The office has his name on it" Maxine points to the elevators.

Dr. Kent takes the elevator to the second floor and searches the many rows of doors for Dr. Jacob's name. He stops in front of Ryan's office and peaks into the side window the blinds weren't closed all the way. He saw Ryan eating at his desk. He knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in" Ryan yells as he straightens in the chair

Ryan looks surprised "Dr. Kent. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you" he shuts the door as he walks in.

"Ok, well I think you could have called." Ryan is suspicious

"I wanted to do this in person. Look I think we got off on the foot" Kent says

"Yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess that was very unprofessional of me, not to mention a little immature. I apologize. I was just"

Kent interrupts "You were just fishing?"

"I guess I was. Is that what you're doing?"

"No, not at all. We are all on edge with this merger. It's making everyone do crazy thing, so I understand your show yesterday."

"If you're not fishing then what did you need?" Ryan asks as he leans back on his desk

"I'm not very good at this so you'll have to excuse my bluntness, but I was hoping to ask you out on a date" Kent looks him in the eye

"What? I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little surprised after yesterday. We were both rather rude to each other."

"What can I say arrogance appeals to me and you said that you and Mr. Anderson were just friends? So I assumed you were single."

"We are. I am."

"I couldn't stop thinking of you after you left and thought I would do something completely out of character, which is making me nervous, but you're worth a try" Ryan just looks at him "I understand if you don't want to, but I assure you I'm not a complete ass, so maybe I could take you dinner. Try to prove myself."

"Ah….Sure! That would be nice. We could get to know each other."

"Great! That makes me really happy. Thank you. See I told I was bad at this." He smiles "How about tonight?"

"I had plans, but I can rearrange them. Tonight fine"

"Ok, well you get back to eating your lunch and I'll make reservations for dinner and I'll pick you up at your place?"

"My place? That's fine here I'll give my address" he turns to get a piece of paper

"I have it" Ryan looks at him "It was on your papers from yesterday. Don't think I'm stalking or something" he grins

"That's right. Ok then I'll see tonight."

Ryan wasn't sure what exactly just happened as he watched Dr. Kent leave. He waited a few minutes and finished his food, locked up his office, and went to see if Jayson was still in the hospital somewhere. He went to the storage unit. Jayson, Daniel, and EJ were all there looking through and packing up some boxes.

"You are never going to believe what just happened" Ryan announced walking in.

"What?" Daniel asks

"Dr. Kent just left my office" he looks toward Jayson

"What did he want?" Jayson asks

"He asked me out!"

A "what" echoed in the room.

"Are you kidding me after yesterday? He was a complete jerk and you were not nice either" Jayson says

"I know. Believe me I'm suspicious too"

"Tell me you told him no" Daniel says

"No, tell me you said yes!" EJ said "he could get some information out of him!"

"That's what I was thinking too. So yeah I said yes" Ryan exclaimed

"This doesn't sound right." Jayson is worried "I don't trust him"

"Me either, but you trust me. Look its dinner I'm not going to do anything with him. It's dinner and talking; which hopefully opens a door for information. We're going out tonight"

"You are a smart man Ryan" EJ pats his back as he walks to the other side of the storage

"If I need anything you guy will be at the mansion and on call. Keep your phones on. So you don't have to worry; Daniel; Jayson!" Ryan glares at them. "I have to get back to work but we'll talk later"

Ryan walks out and Jayson follows. Daniel and EJ stayed in the room to gather the boxes.

"What's up with them" EJ asks Daniel

"They're doing it" Daniel smirks

"Really, nice!" EJ laughs

"They are trying to hide it but it's obvious and Ryan is a completely different person." Daniel says

"Well it's the Dimera blood. We change lives" EJ jokes

"Ha, funny!" Daniel sarcastically states "I don't care what it is. Jayson's good for him. You have no idea."

Jayson walks Ryan to the elevators.

"Just please be careful. You said that guy rubbed you the wrong way"

"Well I don't plan on him rubbing anything tonight or ever for that fact! That's your job" He smiles "Its business at least for me. I'll be ok! Are you still ok with me coming over after"

"Hmmm….let me think" he pulls Ryan close "You better! I have big plans"

Ryan smiles and softly kisses him "Ok. I'll see tonight"

Jayson watches Ryan leave and walks back to the storage where EJ and Daniel were still working. They both stare at him when he walks in and smiles.

"What?" he states

"Nothing" Daniel says "not a thing" EJ says

Jayson laughs and cracks a half smile. "Shut up you guys!" he knew what they were thinking and he didn't mind.

The night was crisp. EJ, Daniel, and Jayson were all at the mansion going through the many boxes of personnel files that Kelly had snuck them. Ryan was home listening to music quite loudly as he got ready for his date. He heard the door.

"Dr. Kent you're early." Ryan states as he turns down the music "I'm almost done. Come in"

"Thank you. Punctuality is both a blessing and a curse. Sorry. I'll just sit while you finish" he sits on the couch

"That's fine. Do you want a drink while you wait? I have beer, wine, or whatever"

"Wines great! Whatever you have" He nervously sits

"Let me take your coat" Ryan reaches

"No! I ahhh" Kent is lost for words

"You look nervous" Ryan smiles "Don't be. It's going to be fun" he flirts "Just drink and relax. I'll go finish getting ready" He rubs his shoulders from the back of the couch.

Ryan has a calming way. Kent sat and drank the wine fast and poured another. He heard Ryan's phone ring and him talking from the other room.

"_Hey there. No; I'm getting ready, but he's here already. Jayson I'm fine, but I'll probably be later then I thought so you might be there before me. Hmmm. Well I'm expecting you to be naked waiting for me (he laughs lightly). I gotta go but I'll see you tonight. Bye"_

He hangs up the phone. Kent snares from the other room. Ryan walks back to meet him.

"OK. I'm ready. Let's go" Ryan reaches for his coat

"Our reservations aren't for another hour. I figured maybe we can have a drink and talk" Kent says and Ryan is cynical

"Ok. Let me pour you another glass and get me one" he joins him on the couch.

"It's been a long time since I've been out with a man" Kent says nervously

"How long?" Ryan is reaching for any conversation at this point

"Years" he huffs

"Years? Why so long? I mean you're a good looking man, shouldn't be that hard." Ryan leans toward him

"Yeah, well. I'm a shy guy and I guess I never found that one after…." He stops

"After what?"

"My accident; I had a really bad accident and had to have a lot of work done. That took a while" he drinks his wine anxiously

"I'm sorry. Was it a car accident?" Ryan questioned

"No; a lover quarrel" He looks Ryan straight in the eyes. Ryan gets that uneasy feeling and looks away real fast. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um…actually I just get this feeling when I look at you. I don't know why"

"Don't you?" he smiles mischievously

"Am I supposed to, because there's something about your eyes" Ryan uneasy.

"Well you know what they say the eyes never lie; they're a window to the soul" he stares through him.

"You know I'm suddenly not feeling well; maybe we can reschedule" he stands up and walks to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Kent stands up and goes to the door and locks it. Ryan turns to question.

"You're fine Ryan!" Kent is insistent as he walks toward him "Just relax"

"Why'd you lock the door?" he nervously asks

"Whose nervous now?" he grins

"I'm not nervous. I just don't feel very good"

"You look pale, maybe you should sit down"

"I'm fine. I think I'll stand, but I think you should leave. This was bad idea"

"No, it was the best idea I've had in a while" He has an evil smile "I've been waiting for years to get back to you"

"Ok, um…yeah a bad idea. We've never met so if you don't mind" Ryan starts to walk to the door to let him out.

"I do mind" Kent pulls out a gun and points it at Ryan.

"Whoa, come on. What are you doing?" Ryan backs up and puts his hand in his coat pocket and hits his phone. He knew Jayson was the last call and he was hoping he could hear.

Jayson was at the mansion still with EJ and Daniel. His phone rings "It's Ryan" he snickers "I think he butt dialed me". Jayson listened.

"What are you doing? Put the gun away please" Ryan pleads

"What the hell" Jayson says as he waves the others over and mutes the phone (so they can't hear them on their end, but he could still hear them) and puts it on speaker.

"What's going on?" EJ questions

"Just listen; something wrong!" they all listen

Kent holds the gun right at Ryan "This is something I've waited to do for a long time now" he moves closer to Ryan "Sit down! NOW!" Ryan sits in the dining room chair as he pulls rope from his coat.

"Should have taken your coat! You have a gun and ropes" Ryan says as he sits

"Don't be a smart ass" Kent starts to tie him around the chair

"Oh my God. We have to go to him. Where are they?" Daniel says

"I think at Ryan's but I'm not certain" Jayson says as they all get their coats on and rush to the car.

"You know my roommate will be home in a couple hours" Ryan says as he ties him up.

"We'll be done in a couple hours"

"His house, Floor it EJ." Jayson says "Daniel you call the police on your phone tell them to get there right away"

"Well if we get there before. I have this" EJ shows a gun "let's hope we don't need it" They all listen to the conversation.

Kent finishes tying him to the chair and starts to nervously pace the floor. He mumbles to himself.

"You know Ryan. I didn't want to do it this way, not this soon. I wanted to take you to dinner first." He laughs "give you chance to see for yourself"

"See what? Look I don't know what this has to do with whatever, but if this has anything to do with the merger. I'm useless I'm a resident. I have no power."

"This! You have nothing to do with the merger. Not this at least. The others are dealing with that. This is personal" He looks at him

"Personal. I don't get it. We've never met!" Ryan says

"Oh, Ryan you know that's not true. You can see it in my eyes. You even said so" Kent looks through him

"If I slept with you and never called don't take offense. I did that to everyone" Ryan nervously states

"Ha! You are so stupid you know that." He laughs "You never did that to me"

"Then help me out here. How do you know me" Ryan questioned

"Why does this freaking mansion have to be so excluded from everything? Can't you go any faster EJ" Jayson anxiously asks "Come on?"

Kent paces "You know me! You know me well. We had amazing time" he looks at him seductively

"Amazing aye. Maybe for you" Ryan smarts off

"Shut the fuck up" and he takes the gun and smacks it across Ryan's face

"Ah, Shit! What the hell did you do that for" Ryan's is in pain

"Come on EJ we have to be almost there. What did the police say?" Jayson asks

"They're on their way" Daniel says

"Don't be a fucking smart ass Ryan you hear me. I hold the cards. You're strapped to a chair remember. When did you get so brave?"

"I've always been this way. If you knew me you would remember that!"

"I told watch it!" Kent holds the gun "Something's changed. You were never this confident. I remember that!"

"You remember shit!" Ryan flinches as Kent looks like he's going to hit him again. He breaths heavily "What do want with me. What are you going to do with me?"

"I've waited for you. I've watched you!" he looks

"So you're crazy and a stalker" Ryan smirks

"Ryan you're pissing me off! Don't do that! I have plans big plans" he moves closer to Ryan

Ryan snickers

"You think this is funny? Do you? It's just you and me. No one's coming to save you. You boyfriend is with the others. I made sure of that"

"You really thought of everything; didn't you? And he's not my boyfriend. I told you that. I'm not liar." Ryan glares at him

"That's right he's just a guy you fuck! Who are you kidding?"

"No one. We're friends. So there's benefits!"

"I've seen that look before Ryan; you're not friends. You used to look at me that way"

"I may look at Jayson that way, but I never did you. Nor will I ever"

"That guy has been a pain in my ass since he got to town. If only I had better aim" Ryan is shocked

"You hit him and shot at him. But we weren't even a thing then."

"Oh no I did that for them."

"Them? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry I'm sure someone else will finish the job"

"You leave him the fuck alone you hear me" Ryan screams and Kent hits his face again to shut him up.

"Ah! You are really a fucking ass." Ryan tells him

"I'm not an ass. You're bleeding, oh god. I'm sorry" he looks concerned

"It happens when someone pistol whips you."

Kent moves to Ryan and rubs his face "You bleeding badly. Let me get you a rag. You may need stitches"

"Gee doc. How nice of you" Kent wipes the blood from his face and is very close to him.

"Just leave it alone. Get away from me. I don't need your help!" Ryan wiggles his head to stop him.

"I don't want to hurt you Ryan. That was never my intention" he looks sincere

"Yeah I believe that! Then what do you want?" Ryan laughs

"You! I've waited so long for you again. It's true. If I wanted you dead I would have done it years ago." He stands and puts the gun on the table by the couch and then squats down back to Ryan.

"I really think you have me mistaken for someone else Martin. I swear I don't know you." Ryan tries to convince sincerely.

He looks Ryan up and down "Look at me Ryan. You do." He rubs Ryan's face.

Ryan moves away from the touch "I don't. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings"

"Maybe you need to be reminded" He moves to eye level as Ryan "Maybe this will" He kisses him and Ryan offers no return. "Does that?"

"Untie me and we can finish that together" Ryan says.

Kent snicker in Ryan's face "I'm horny not stupid. There are things I can do though." He starts rubbing Ryan's thighs

Jayson, EJ, and Daniel get to the apartment. They have been listening the entire time. The run in and the elevators just open. "Come on!" Daniel yells. EJ pulls the gun and gets it ready; the cops weren't there yet so he was thinking he needed it. Jayson listens intently.

"What are you going to do?" Ryan says

"Just let me!" he looks hungrily at him and reaches for the buttons on his pants "I need to…."

"Please don't. Come on Martin please. Don't" Ryan pleads

"You're begging just makes me want it more, maybe I am evil" he laughs as he runs his hands over Ryan's crotch. He unzips his pants and Ryan is exposed. He has such an evil seduction on his face and looks at Ryan and starts to go down when the door crashed open.

"Hold it! Don't move!" EJ has he gun pointed at Kent. Daniel grabs the other gun from the table and points it as well. "Put your hands up and get on your knees away from Ryan!" Daniel demands

Jayson goes over to Ryan and untie his feet.

"Oh my god I didn't know if that worked. Thank you! I was so scared. Jayson zip my pants please" Ryan looks weakly at him

"Ok, here I'll untie you. I was so fucking scared Ryan. Oh you're bleeding" He frees Ryan and holds him. The cops come in guns drawn.

"That's him, Hope! Martin Kent!" Daniel says handing her the gun.

They read him his rights and handcuff him. He never lost the vicious smirk from his face while he stared constantly at Ryan. "Hope I have everything recorded on my phone from the phone call" Jayson says "You guys did great! I'll keep you updated" Hope says as the other officers take him out of the building.

"Are you ok?" EJ asked

"I'm fine" Ryan answered and took a drink of the wine

"You may need stiches" Daniel looks at his face

"It's superficial. I just want to relax"

"Who was that guy? He knew you?" EJ asked Ryan

"I don't know. I don't know him. I swear!"

"Maybe you just don't remember him" Jayson suggests

"I forget names not faces. I never forget a face. I don't know him" Ryan sits and drinks more wine.

EJ's phone rings. It's Hope and she needs them to come down to the station and submit the phone for evidence. They all decide to go, even Ryan who was insistent. They get to the station and find Hope.

"Good you came to" she looks at Ryan "I know this might be awkward but Dr. Kent said he would plead guilty to everything if you would talk to him one last time. He would go to jail for a long time Ryan. It would help."

"Absolutely not!" Jayson yells

"I know Jayson. But he's in a holding room. He's shackled to a chair behind a desk. He can't hurt Ryan. It has a double sided mirror we can watch everything and hear everything. The only thing in the room is his clothing and it's already been checked. It could guarantee he would never hurt Ryan again" Hope explains

"I'll do it!" Ryan looks at Jayson "He tried to kill you and lord what he would have done to me. It's just a talk."

Hope takes the men to the holding room. Dr. Kent sat in the chair behind a table he had chains all around him. Hope and the men watch from the other side of the wall as Ryan walked into the room.

"I didn't think you would come" Kent says

"What do you want? Anything to get you booked" Ryan moves closer to the table.

"I want to explain. Isn't it killing you to know who I am?" he has that evil grin

"You sick that's who you are. I'll make sure they order a psych evaluation on you" Ryan smirks

"You're going to play bad now?"

"Well it's amazing when you're not the one strapped to the chair. I hold the cards now. Now out with it!"

"My wallets on the table right there. Look in it!"

"Why?"

"I don't like this" Jayson says nervously watching

"What do you think I'm going to do Ryan? You have all the power now! They checked everything nothing will blow you up or anything like that!"

"Fine" Ryan walks to the wallet; clears his throat as he opens it "I see you're license and some credit cards"

"You were always so useless" Kent laughs

"Don't call me useless!"

"I really think he needs to get out there!" Jayson paces and watches

"He's ok" Hope assures

"Look behind my license Ryan!"

"What's in there?" Daniel asks Hope

"Just pictures" she answers

Ryan pulls out his license and pulls the picture out to look at it. He shutters and starts shaking his head and drops the wallet and picture on the floor.

"Looks like you seen a ghost Ryan" Kent laughs

"What's going on!" Jayson screams "get him out of there"

"What kind of sick joke is this? You're crazy!" Ryan backs toward the door.

"Not crazy. Tell me you don't see it! Look at me"

Ryan shakes his head and walks to the door

"Where are you going? We're not done!" Kent demands

"I'm going to sign those papers to have checked into a mental hospital"

"Not convinced? You were always one that needed more convincing" He says smugly

Ryan looks at the mirror. They all see the worry in his eye.

"Who's out there? Lover boy? I should have been better with my aim and we wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah just proves how good you are with a gun" Ryan smirks back

"I was good when I got Jeff!" He exclaimed and Ryan gasps and starts to shake.

He laughs evilly "you believe me now don't you"

"Oh my God." Daniel says

"There's a look I haven't seen since the night on the bridge" he says; Ryan frozen with fear.

"Hope open the door NOW!" Daniel rushes in

Jayson walks to Ryan and put his arms around him and Ryan pulls away just staring at Kent.

"Danny you were always his hero weren't you"

Daniel walks over to the picture on the floor and picks it up "I can't believe it"

Ryan starts to shudder "I saw you; I watch you! I ah….I need some water" and he walked out of the room.

"He always did run from his past" Kent laughs

"Shut up! You hear me!" Daniel gets in his face

"What the bloody hell is going on?" EJ exclaims

"Ryan's gone!' Jayson says walking back in the room. "I don't know where he is"

"I'll explain everything. Right now I have to find Ryan" Daniel says

"I'm coming with you" Jayson says

"Try the cemetery. He goes there when he's sad" Kent snickers

"Why would he be at the cemetery?" EJ asks

"I'll explain later. Hope make sure he does get out of here" Daniel says

"He's not going anywhere. We have him on attempted murder." Hope says

"He has a record!" Daniel says

"Nothing came up before" she states

"Try his real name. The names Clark" Daniel glares at him. Kent just grins and laughs. "Clark Mills!"


	17. Chapter 17

**#TheBridge**

* * *

Daniel and Jayson frantically looked for Ryan. They knew he couldn't be too far because he walked or ran in his case. The thought of Clark scared him to no end. The Salem town cemetery was near the police station and that was the first place Daniel thought he would be.

"Why would he be at a cemetery Daniel" Jayson asks

Daniel huffed "This is crazy, Jayson. Unbelievable"

"What the hell is going on? I am so freaked out right now. Who's Clark?"

"Oh" Daniel stressed and worried. He repeated the question in disbelief "Who's Clark?"

"Enough Daniel; loyalty over. Tell me who that is and what the fuck he did! Please" Jayson pleads "I really care about Ryan, Daniel. Please! Tell me"

"I know you do. Ok" Daniel pauses and looks at him "Clark is Ryan's ex-husband"

"What? He was married. I, ah. Why wouldn't he tell me that?" Jayson is stunned.

"It was a long time ago and Clark was just a fucking ass, and that's putting it nicely"

They pull up to the cemetery; Ryan was there sitting next to a headstone. They didn't get to close; they wanted to watch him and still give him the time he needed. They park the car on an adjacent lane.

"Why's he here? He looks so upset, Daniel. I'm going to sit with him" Jayson looks out the window to his broken friend.

"No, leave him. This is what he needs. We'll go in a few minutes." Daniel sighs "I just don't get this at all!"

"Daniel, tell me what this is all about. I want; no I need to know how to help him" Jayson sincerely looks at him.

"OK. Where to start" Daniel shakes his head

"Start from beginning. They were married, but something bad happened. Start from the beginning Daniel"

Daniel started from the beginning he knew. "Clark and Ryan met in the first couple months of medical school. They were serious from the start. Ryan was Clark's world and for the longest time it was the same for Ryan. They got married after dating two years; they were even more excited because it was actually legal. A right they waited for." Daniel stops and looks at Jayson "I want you to realize that this stuff that Ryan told me personally and after he came to Salem then its stuff I know for certain"

"Of course: I get it. Please go on." Jayson insists

Daniel continues "They were happy. They were happy for years, but Clark changed after they got married. Something changed in him. He became arrogant and controlling; territorial you could say. He started ordering Ryan to be home at certain times, he wouldn't let him do thing with anybody but him. Hell at one point when they got to Salem he wouldn't even let him see his family."

"That's bull shit" Jayson snares

"Oh that's just the beginning" Daniel watches Ryan through the window "Ryan put his foot down and told him he wasn't living like that. If he continued to treat him this way he would leave or go somewhere else for student teaching; they were both in records to come here. From what Ryan said he did change for the last few weeks they were at school, than they came here. They were both supposed to go to Salem General, but Clark got offered a spot at University. He couldn't pass it up; University was the better of the two and they only accepted certain students and he got picked. Ryan was so excited for him. I remember first meeting Ryan and all he could talk about was how proud he was of his husband. Clark on the other hand was the opposite. He belittled him. I remember this one time walking in on him talking to another med student and he was talking about another student that just couldn't make the cut and was just saying horrible things; yeah he was talking about his own husband."

"Is that when you met Ryan?" Jayson asked

"Yeah, I did seminars both at SG and University. I met Ryan right after he came to Salem. We just clicked right away, but who really doesn't like Ryan."

Jayson smiles "right" He turns to watch Ryan out the window.

Daniel went on "Jennifer and I invited Clark and Ryan over for dinner one night and that's when I saw the real Clark. He wouldn't let Ryan sit next to me or JJ. He mocked everything that Ryan talked about. I felt so bad for Ryan. He went home that night and I guess told him off. I had a seminar the next day and he came in late and was not himself. He never told me what Clark did that night but I would bet it was bad. Clark hated not working with Ryan and demanded he quit until he was done and he would move to SG and they would be together; Ryan refused. Ryan actually requested to work nights so he wouldn't have to be home with him. Clark was just mentally and physically abusive and Ryan was tired. He started working nights, which was the opposite hours of Clark so they barely saw each other."

"I take it he didn't like that" Jayson states

"Ah, no!" Daniel says "He would come up and follow Ryan on his rounds. It got him into trouble. SG told him that he couldn't have personal matters affecting his student teaching. Ryan was pissed. He left Clark and stayed in a hotel for days until Clark came begging for him back saying he'll leave him alone that he was sorry; Ryan forgave him and moved back in with him. Clark left him alone at work for a while. Ryan was finally starting to act normally again. He knew it was because he was on nights and barely saw Clark. He loved his student teaching, one of the happiest and most intelligent students I have ever worked with. He loved his new schedule. He could work in peace, go home in peace, and was free to talk to whomever he wanted. That's when he met Jeff."

"Wait Clark mentioned Jeff when he was talking to Ryan." Jayson wonders; Daniel nods

"Ryan and Jeff hit it off right off the bat. They did most of their rounds together. Ryan started opening up to Jeff about Clark and told him everything. They started seeing each other, even sleeping together. Ryan started to feel guilty. He and Jeff were in one of my classes and we went to lunch. We told him if he wasn't happy to divorce him. Why make yourself miserable and then there would be no guilt. Ryan went home and told Clark he wanted a divorce. He moved in with me and Jennifer until everything was over. The weird thing is Clark didn't fight him. Never fought him on leaving, not the divorce; nothing. The divorce went flawlessly and to easy."

"Suspiciously easy right?" Jayson adds

"Right. If only we would have seen it that way back then. We just thought maybe Clark felt the same way, but boy were we wrong. They divorced and Ryan was a completely different person. He and Jeff continued to see each other. Finally able to show emotional contact in public; they had nothing to hide. The worked nights still and often the same shifts. One night they got off late and walked out to the parking lot and Clark was by Ryan's car waiting. Ryan told Jeff to wait and went to talk to Clark. Clark was mad and he let Ryan have it. Told him he shouldn't have left him or it wouldn't have come to this. Stuff like that. Ryan said he was talking in circles and riddles. He said he had one last chance to come back to him to change everything and of course Ryan said no he was happy." Daniel looks at Jayson. "He took out a gun, right in the middle of the hospital parking lot shot Jeff in the head."

"Oh my god." Jayson says

"We heard the gun and security rushed as Ryan held and tried to help a lifeless Jeff. Clark just pointed the gun right at Ryan saying '_I should kill you too, but I love you'. _The security guards ran out and Clark took off. We took Jeff in, but he was gone. There was no helping."

"Poor Jeff; poor Ryan"

"Telling him that Jeff was gone was one of the worst things I ever had to do. I can still see Ryan falling to his knees crying. It was horrible."

Daniel looked over to Ryan "let's go see him now. It's way too cold for him to be out here much longer" Daniel grabs a blanket out of the back seat.

Daniel and Jayson walked through the darkened cemetery. Ryan was sitting on the edge of the marbled headstone.

"Daniel, how could this happen?" Ryan said with wet eyes

"I wish I knew kid. You're going to be ok" Daniel sits next to him wraps the blanket around his shoulders.

Jayson watched them exchange reassurance and glanced over to the name on the headstone, but it wasn't the name he thought. It read _**Clark Mills**_. He was in shock; he thought that Ryan was visiting Jeff.

"Why does the headstone say Clark Mills?" Jayson questioned. Ryan just stared up at him.

"I didn't get that far." Daniel looks at Ryan "I was telling him about Clark and Jeff. I stopped after he killed Jeff."

Ryan was emotional as he looked at Jayson. "I'm sorry Jayson. For getting you involved"

"Don't be! I'm not" Jayson sits next to him "Why does the headstone say Clark's name?"

"Because he died, well we thought he died apparently." He looks at Daniel "Daniel it can't be him. I watched him. This is impossible, right? It has to be someone impersonating him."

"We're doing a DNA test as we speak. We'll know more soon. We're going to take it one step at a time. Do you want to tell Jayson or do you want me too?" Daniel sincere

"I will" He turns to face Jayson and he starts to tell what happened. "You left off when Jeff died, Clark took off. No one could find him. There was a man hunt for him. I could barely breathe with everything going on. A couple days later Jeff's parents came and got his body. I couldn't even go to his funeral back in Missouri, I felt so guilty for what happened to him. I dropped out of the student teaching program for a while to clear my head and I couldn't be in that hospital without thinking of Jeff or Clark." Ryan stops and puts his head down into his palms on his knees.

Daniel starts to tell more "He was bad. He went through anxiety attacks, nightmares, and manic depression. He was worried all the time especially with Clark still on the run. I finally talked him into getting some help. We found a local institution that helps with stuff like this and even regulates meds so they can cope with their losses. I admitted him, we put only certain visitors on the list that could come up because we were afraid that Clark would get in somehow. What I didn't put any stipulations on was medical staff. One night a doctor checked in and went to see Ryan. It was Clark. He gave him a shot of something and checked him out."

"Daniel let me finish. I need to" Ryan says "He drugged me and when I came too I was in his car driving somewhere. When I questioned him he just yelled and told me to stop talking. I started to cry hoping he would feel something and he was just so cold. We drove to the bridge over on west side of Salem. The Bridge…." Ryan stops "I'll never forget that fucking bridge." He goes into a daze.

_Ryan remembers what happened on the bridge(flashback):_

"Clark what are we doing? Why are we here?" Ryan scared "Come on we can talk I promise you'll have my complete attention. I'll listen. I'm here with you"

"Stop Ryan. It's too late don't you see. You already made up your mind. Get out of the car." Clark has a gun pointed at Ryan as he walked to the passenger side of the door to get Ryan out. Ryan tried fighting but Clark was angry and his adrenaline made him beyond strong. He forces Ryan out of the car and grabs him from behind with the gun still pointed at him. He walks them over to the bridge. He stopped in the middle and looked over the edge to the rushing water that crashed into rock formations.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Clark admired as he held Ryan close to the edge

"Yeah, Clark just let me go. I'll stay with you. I promise." Ryan tries

"You're going to be with me forever Ryan just like we planned, just like we vowed in our wedding. Do realize how much I love you?"

"I do, I do now" Ryan is trying anything

Clark kissed the back of his head "One jump and we both go together. It's perfect. It's a beautiful way to go"

"I don't want to die, Clark. I want to be with you here. We'll move no one will find us, just me and you." Ryan cries "Don't you want that? We can live and be together." Ryan turns slowly to kiss him hoping for any relief from the edge of the bridge. "You want me?"

"That's all I've ever wanted" Clark leans into the kiss. Ryan is hopeful that it was working.

Ryan comes out of his flashback. He stops and looks at Daniel and then to Jayson. He continued "the hospital I was in noticed I was gone and started a search. Daniel helped. I finally started to talk Clark into not jumping off. He held me tight still close enough to the edge of the bridge and I wanted him to move, I did. We heard the sirens coming and lights in the distance. He lost it and grabbed me and went back to the edge. I was hysterical and yelling, pleading with him not to do this. The police got closer and he just kept saying 'this is the best way; we'll always be together.' Then started getting mad and yelling 'You know this is your fault Ryan. None of this would have happened if you would have stayed with me. You are the reason Jeff is dead and you are the reason we have to do this.' I yelled NO and started to squirm, pushing out his arms; trying anything to loosen his hold on me. I finally broke away just as the police were pulling up. When I broke away I pushed off him and he lost his balance. Oh, my….he lost his balance" Ryan starts to panic "There was so much blood, everywhere in the water"

"He fell?" Jayson questioned

"He fell when I pushed off him. I didn't mean too. I didn't mean for him to fall." Ryan shakes

"Of course not" Jayson puts his arm around him

"There was so much blood, I hate that bridge." Ryan stares at the head stone

Daniel explains the rest "The police got there and I pulled up a few minutes later. Ryan was beyond consolable. He blamed himself for it and everything. They searched the rushing waters, but they couldn't find anything in the dark and the waters were too rapid with the storm that was approaching. The medical examiner said with the amount of blood and other matter they found; there was no way someone would have survived the fall. They went back the next morning and still nothing. A few days later, almost a week actually they found a heavily decayed body on the river bed a few miles down. It fit Clark's body type, why would they think it was someone else. Ryan buried him here."

"I am so sorry Ryan. Everything makes so much sense now. I am so very sorry this happened to you" Jayson kisses his cheek.

"My life changed that day! He took so much from me for so long while we were together and even more in his death. He took so much from me."

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault" Daniel says "It's cold we need to get you inside somewhere" Ryan nods and they all stand up and look at the headstone. "If this isn't Clark then who is it?" Ryan asked

"I have no clue" Daniel says "But we'll wait for the DNA test. That's step one. You can come and stay with Jennifer and I tonight or for how ever long."

"Or come with me" Jayson says "EJ hired a security man for the penthouse just in case Ryan was going to come over."

"That might be a good idea" Daniel agrees "I think I'm liking EJ more and more." he smiles. They walk to Daniel's car.

"Jayson's place is fine. I don't think I'll do much sleeping tonight anyway." Ryan somber. They drive to the penthouse.

"Ryan I have a sedative in my doctor bag. I can give you a shot, it might be what you need to help you tonight" Daniel says

"That sounds like a good idea Ryan" Jayson turn to him

"Fine. It's that or a bottle of wine. The shots quicker" Ryan says

They pull up at the penthouse and Jayson preps the security man. Daniel walks them up and gives Ryan the sedative when they get in.

"That should work fast. I'm going to go but if you need anything call me!" He looks at Ryan and Jayson.

"Thank you for everything Daniel, everything" Ryan hugs him

"You know I love you kid" Daniel says and leaves

Ryan sat on the couch quietly. Jayson walks behind him "Do you want some water?"

"No, I was thinking I should probably just go lay down before this shot kicks in fully" he stands up and looks at Jayson "I am sorry for everything"

"Don't!" He walks over to him "None of this is your fault, it wasn't then and it isn't now. Do not blame yourself, please!"

Ryan nods and just looks at him with glassy eyes "Thank you. Will you come to bed with me? I really don't want to be alone."

"Of course" he turns off the lights and they walk to the bedroom. Ryan looks drained from both emotions and the sedative. Jayson helps Ryan take off his pants and puts him into bed. He climbs in next to him.

Ryan kisses him passionately and moves closer to him. Jayson is reluctant and tries to calm the mood. "Maybe this isn't a good time"

"I just want to feel you. I want to feel wanted, needed" Ryan's eyes are glassed over.

"You are always needed. I hope I've proved that to you." Jayson runs his hand through Ryan hair "I want you; I just want to make sure you are ok"

"I'm ok. I want you Jayson, now. I need this. I need to feel you. I need your secure touch" Ryan looks sincerely at him and Jayson melts at his stare. Jayson kisses him while rubbing his face.

"Just go slow I want to feel everything; remember everything" Ryan says

Jayson knew by the way Ryan looked that he as sincerely asking and he wanted it, but he could also see the sedative kicking in. He knew that if he could just relax that he would fall fast asleep.

"Turn on your side" he tells Ryan and moves behind him caressing his back in slow motion and kissing his neck and jaw line from behind. Ryan let out a sigh; a sigh of pleasure and more importantly a sigh of security, his breathing slowed. Jayson stopped and look at him. He was asleep. He looked like he had no worry and Jayson took a deep breath. "You're safe here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you". He pulled the blankets over them and lined his back with his body. He held him close with his strong safe arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**#PowerShift**

* * *

Jayson woke from a sleepless night. He checked Ryan who was still sleeping peacefully. He decided to do some research on Clark in some of his data bases he had access to. There was a tie to Ryan, but what was the connection to the merger with Salem General? Clark admitted to working with the merger, but he didn't work alone. Jayson's phone rings. The security man wanted Jayson to approve a visit from Daniel; he was told to send him up.

Jayson goes to the door. Daniel was with EJ and Justin.

"They came in when I was getting on the elevator; figured we would all come up together." Daniel says "How's Ryan?"

"He's good. He's still sleeping; he slept pretty soundly all night. Wish I could say the same." Jayson smiles and offers them some coffee.

"They filled me in on everything. What a crazy turn of events." Justin says

"Yeah, you're telling me" Jayson laughs

Daniel comes back from peeking in at Ryan "He's still out which is good because this will give us some time to go over something. How were going to handle this."

"That doesn't sound good" Jayson says

"Uh, no" Daniel looks at him "The DNA test came back positive. He is Clark."

"How did it come back that fast?" EJ asked

"It was rapid test. The more conclusive test will be back in a few days" Daniel says "But when the rapid test comes back positive it always is. It's when it's negative that there may be a discrepancy."

"So it's pretty accurate?" Jayson questioned

"About 98%" Daniel nods

''Great" Jayson huffs "I was hoping it was just some crazy person impersonating him"

"I think we all were" Daniel says "We know he won't get out. I mean he has so many charges against him. He would need a miracle lawyer."

"Right and the three best are in this room. I don't think he stands a chance" Jayson says

"Well he contacted me to represent him" Justin says

"Are you fucking kidding? He's relentless." Jayson says

"Of course I told him no. We all are going to have to represent Ryan and be there for him." Justin states "but he did say he was pleading insane"

Jayson sighs "I have doubt we could fight that. I don't want this to go to trial. I don't know what I was thinking of course he's going to fight. I'm not dragging Ryan through this, so we'll do a lot of it without involving him."

"As much as we can" EJ says "The other thing, big thing. Clark said yesterday that he was in on the merger, but he didn't do it alone. He wouldn't give me names; he just kept saying _them or they_"

"Meaning there is more than one person?" Daniel asked

"That's how I took it, but I can't be certain." EJ answered

"No I think you're right. Ryan said something about him saying _them_ several times last night when he was questioning his connection to the merger." Jayson says. They all sit at the table reviewing files and looking through some data bases. Ryan comes out and looks at them.

"All four of you together this early, can't be good." He states as Jayson stands to greet him.

"Good morning, how are you feeling? You slept pretty well." Jayson rubs his arm

"Yeah surprisingly." Ryan looks over to Daniel "What are you guys looking at? Why are you here this early?"

Jayson leads Ryan to sit at the table and hands him a cup of coffee. He kisses his lips softly.

"Well now I know something is up. You never kiss me in front of them" Ryan kisses him back "I'm not in the mood for _poor Ryan _attitudes; tell me"

"The rapid DNA test is positive" Daniel blurts out "he is Clark"

"Ok" Ryan lets out a small laugh "he must have had a hell of a lot of plastic surgery. He doesn't look anything like him."

"I'm sure he was pretty mangled from the fall. He probably had reconstructive surgery. People lose themselves when they do that." Daniel says

"Yeah, it makes people crazy sometimes. In his case just fed off the already crazy that was there" Ryan sips his coffee "tell me he's not going to get off on some kind of technicality; like pleading insane"

"He's going to try; I'm not going to lie, but I want you to know that all of us are going to fight this and make sure he doesn't see daylight again." EJ promises; Justin and Jayson agree.

Ryan nods with understand and still in disbelief that all this is even happening.

"I have to go get ready for work" Ryan says

"No, I signed you off for a couple days. I figured you needed some time." Daniel says

"I need money Daniel. I have to work."

"Don't worry about the money. I will help you" Jayson insists

"You're not going to pay my bills Jayson. I can do it."

"Take him up on it. Let the people that want to help do it" Daniel says

"I'm going to take a shower" Ryan is aggravated. He stands and leans down to Jayson kissing him tenderly "I appreciate everything. I wish I didn't need the help but I guess I do." He looks at all of them "Thank you to all of you. You have no idea what it means."

"That's what friends are for." Justin exclaims. Ryan walks out of the room into the bathroom.

"EJ and I are going to go to the police station and see if we can get anything out of Clark." They stand "Let's hope he'll talk" Justin grins.

"I'd like to stay, if that's ok?" Daniel asks

"Yeah, that's not a problem" Jayson says

EJ and Justin leave; Daniel and Jayson are at the table reading article after article on _Superman_ to get any clues as to who "they" were. Ryan finished in the shower; wraps himself in a towel. He stands at the bathroom mirror just staring into his broken soul and gets angry. He yells loudly and punches the figure in the mirror. Jayson hears the shattering noise and runs to see if he was ok. Ryan just stands there his hand bleeding with cuts from the mirror.

"Oh my god Ryan; what did you do?" He grabs a towel and wraps his hand the blood just saturating the white towel.

"I'm sorry I'll pay for the mirror."

"Don't worry about the mirror; look at your hand." He calls Daniel

"You punched the mirror?" Daniel doctors his hand

"I punched myself in the mirror; I know it was stupid" Ryan sits on the toilet seat as Daniel pulls glass from his hand.

"I'm sorry about the towel. They're probably ruined."

"I'm more worried why you did this" Jayson says

"Because I'm pissed. I am so fucking mad at myself"

"None of this is your fault" Daniel assures

"Not that" he stands up "I'm so mad that I let him do this to me again. I'm not a damn victim. It took me years to realize that and to get to where I was happy. I'm not going to let him steal it from me. Not again."

Jayson smiles at his strong lover.

"The old Ryan would have sat back and taken it" Ryan says pulling on his boxers under his towel "but the new Ryan. Not a chance in the world. I am not going to let that man get away with this." He finishes dressing. "I'm not going to let him get off on a technicality; I'm not going to let him plead insane. He needs to be in jail for life." Ryan walks into the living room; Jayson and Daniel follow in awe of his speech.

"Let me wrap your hand please before you bleed to death" Daniel jokes. Ryan puts out his hand while Daniel finishes cleaning and wrapping it.

"What are you going to do?" Jayson loves Ryan's attitude; the confidence that originally drew him in.

"I'm going to police station to talk to Clark" Jayson and Daniel just look at each other.

"That's not a good idea" Jayson says

"Why? What can he do to me? I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else I lo(he stops his words) care about. He won't hurt anyone else and I have to know who the '_they_' he was referring too."

"It's not going to be that easy" Daniel says

"No not at all, but I'm going to play his game. Give him what he wants." Ryan says

"But he wants you" Jayson stresses

"Exactly!"

"I don't like this plan not one bit" Jayson paces. Ryan walks to him and stops in front.

"I have to do this, Jayson. I have to get back what he stole from me."

Jayson sighs "You're fucking green eyes; kill me every time. Just be careful please. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you" he grins. Ryan leans in kissing him tenderly.

"I promise, plus you guys are coming with me aren't you?"

"I wouldn't let you go alone" he pulls in him for another kiss

"I think you two will do fine alone" Daniel winks "plus I should get to the hospital but I will drop you off at the Dimera mansion. Jayson your car is still there."

"That's right. Thank you; ok we'll get my car and go right to the police station." Jayson says. "You finish getting on your shoes and coat. I have to call the handyman to have them come today and fix the mirror" he smiles.

"Sorry" Ryan says in a flirtatious way

Jayson whispers in his ear while he dials "I like strong men both inside and out." kisses his cheek.

Daniel drops them off at the mansion and they jump into Jayson's car. They were planning how to execute Ryan's plan efficiently. They made a great team; smiled and laughed the long drive to the police department. Ryan turned up the radio when his song came on (_One republics Counting Stars_).

"I love this song; I said at Ball it was my theme song. I believe it more now. The words are so me" he starts to sing along. Jayson listened to his beautiful voice and the words to the song. He was transfixed on him. Every word, every action, every move. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sing along" Ryan nudges his shoulder

"No, I don't sing" Jayson laughs

"Yes you do. I've heard you sing in the shower." Ryan smiles

"What? When were you listening to me in the shower?"

"This morning; you woke me up and I just laid there listening"

"Oh, that's embarrassing." Jayson smiles "You could have joined me"

"And ruin your beautiful song? Plus I fell back asleep" he laughs

"Mhhhhm" Jayson rubs Ryan's leg "I'm glad you are back to yourself"

"I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to lose myself again" he looks at Jayson "I have too much to look forward to." Jayson just grins.

They pull up at the police station. Hope knew they are coming. Clark was already in the interrogation room from when Justin and EJ were there, but from what EJ said they got nowhere. He was very uncooperative. Ryan was hoping to change that. They wait in the hall for the police to give the ok for Ryan to go in.

"Are you sure about this?" Jayson wants reassurance

"Absolutely. I have to get answers and prove he knew full and well what he was doing"

"He's ready for you" the officer says

"I'll be right out here if you need anything" Jayson kisses him and watches him walk into the room.

Clark had his head on the table. He heard the door open and lifted his head slightly and saw Ryan. He perked up fast.

"Ryan, I didn't think you would come back to see me. Thank you" Clark smiles

"Don't thank me." Ryan walks over to the table "You look exhausted"

"I didn't sleep. Jail cell you know"

"I don't know and hopefully I never find out." Ryan sits down at the chair across from him.

"Are you here alone?" Clark asks

"Does it matter; I'm here" Ryan smirks "but yes I'm here alone"

"I can tell"

"Really? How's that?" Ryan is amused

"You're acting normal" Clark leans up in the chair

"For whatever normal is" Ryan raises his eyebrow "I came here for a reason Clark. I have to know why you stayed away so long; what happened."

Jayson was waiting in the room outside the interrogation room. He was joined by a woman, the court appointed attorney named Brenda Jepson.

"Ms. Jepson" Jayson offers his hand "I've heard excellent things about you"

"Thank you. You must be representing Dr. Jacobs?" she shakes his hand

"I am. One of three"

"One of three, ok….this maybe harder than I thought. And which of the three are you?" She laughs

"Sorry. Jayson Anderson. Nice to meet you"

"Jayson Anderson? Like LA Jayson Anderson?" she is intimidated

"That's right"

"Well this is certainly going to be interesting" she smiles "How long have they been talking? Hope told me he was meeting with him."

"And you approved it?" He was kind of stunned

"Yes. I wanted to see the exchange for myself. He's pleading insane you know. I need see" She says

They watch and listen.

"Where were you all these years?" Ryan asked

"I've been here all along; I never left" He smirks "I've been with you. I never left"

"That's kind of creepy, Clark. How come I never seen you?"

"Because I looked different, I've changed several times" Clarks says "I had to have surgery on my face from the rocks. It took close to 50 surgery's to make me look normal I guess. By the time they were done I didn't recognize myself. Do you know what it's like to look in the mirror and not even recognize your own face?"

"That would be horrible, but I would have helped you."

"I didn't need help. I needed control and I had a whole new life to do it. I took full advantage. Change everything down to my name."

"Who helped you? Who did the surgeries?"

"Now I can't tell you that. I can't give you their names." He looks weirdly at Ryan

"Their? Are they the same people that you were talking about that wanted Jayson dead?" Ryan asked as a woman's voice came over the speaker.

"Don't answer that question Clark" Ms. Jepson said

"Who's that?" Ryan asked

"That's my lawyer she's watching out there with your lawyer I assume" Clark gives a devilish grin "I'm not stupid Ryan"

"Nope just insane right?" Ryan leans up to him

"Do you realize what you did to me? Making me think you died. I buried you or who I thought was you. I went crazy" Ryan yelled slamming his hands on the table. "I hate you for that!"

"Ha! It was all part of my plan. I knew it would eat at you. I knew exactly what to do. What you would do."

"That's funny for someone that is insane you had everything so planned out"

"Don't say anymore Clark!" Ms. Jepson demanded "It's time to end this"

"No it's not! I waited years for you to hear me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you leave without me doing what I came to do." Ryan stands

"So full of spunk aren't you; for someone that's so weak" Clark laughs

"Ha you have no idea who I am. I am far from weak." He leans over the table so he is face to face with Clark and whispers so they can't hear "You will never control me again, you hear me. I own you know. I am going to love watching you rot. And tell your friends who every '_they_' are to watch because they aren't going to win" he stands confidently back up.

"You have no clue Ryan what these people are capable of. I was trying to protect you. Whether you want to believe it or not."

"Said the man who had a gun and tried to rape me" Ryan smirks

"That's because I can't control myself when I am around you. I love you"

"Oh my!" Ryan turns running his hands through his hair "You love me? Do you?"

"Yes! I always have you and only you"

"But how can I believe you? You're insane remember" Ryan smirks

Ms. Jepson rushes in the room. "I said this is over anything else will be done through me"

"Why he said loved me. What's wrong with that" Ryan says as Jayson comes in behind her.

"I do! More than he will!" Clark glares at Jayson

"I don't believe you" Ryan tries to aggravate him "Why would I"

"It's trap Clark he's trying to prove a point. Don't fall for it" Ms. Jepson says

"It's not a trap; just try to get justification out of a man that I once loved" Ryan looked at her and grinned. "It was all a game to him. He never loved me. He was insane" he says smugly

"I am not insane. I do love you! DO YOU HEAR ME! I love you!" Clark yells as his lawyer brushes her hair in disbelief.

"Ha, you must because I think you just sealed your fate. You just said you weren't insane right in front of my lawyer and it's recorded on the interrogation cameras. Thank you" Ryan laughs and Jayson is just amazed at his clever play.

"We'll see about that. I could be insane right now" he looks at his lawyer

"Just stop talking Clark like I advised you to do before all this. I'll talk to later. I have a lot of work to do now" Ms. Jepson says and leaves the room.

Ryan grins at his victory. He moves close to Clark's face. "I win this round and I promise that I will win them all. I'm going to find out who you worked with. I will make sure every charge they can think of will come your way, so much so that you wish you were dead! Who's the weak one now Clark!" he pats his face and walks over to Jayson. He grabs Jayson in a heated kiss in front of him then turns to Clark. "it's nice to have power isn't' it?" He grabs Jayson's hand; Clark was boiling at the view. "Come on baby; I have plans for us" Jayson just smiles seductively at him as they leave the room.

They get the recordings for evidence and leave the station. Ryan was so happy with himself and Jayson was proud.

"I am so fucking high on adrenaline right now" Ryan laughs "That was amazing; that felt amazing."

"You were amazing. You held it together" Jayson says as he pulled up to the penthouse.

"I've waited to dish it to him." He looks at Jayson "I don't think I could have done without you"

"Yes you could" they get out of the car and Jayson walks to Ryan "You had all the power baby" He pulls his coat and kisses him harshly. "It was so fucking hot; I was so turned on!"

"Really, how about you show me how turned on you were"

They could barely walk kissing and groping at each other on the way in. They wait for the elevator and it opens. They crash into the elevator. Jayson looks at the attendant. "You need to take a break don't you" and hands him a large tip. He gets off and pushes the top floor penthouse; 20 floors up. Jayson pushed Ryan against the stainless steel walls. "I am so fucking hot for you right now Ryan!" Jayson is hard with desire and Ryan is hard with power. Ryan grabs Jayson tongues his way through his mouth while he pushed him to the other side of the elevator. "It's my turn" he says as he unbuttoned Jayson's pants and pulled out his erection just far enough and went to his knees. "Oh, yeah baby!" Jayson growled as he took him in. He was so aroused with need he knew he wouldn't last long, Ryan swirled his tongue around his sensitive tip and sucked harshly until he couldn't hold back. "Ahhh I'm cumming. Ahhh Ryan." Ryan wiped his mouth and tucked his wet cock back in his pants. Rubbed his way up to Jayson darken eyes. Ryan whispered "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get in!" pushed him against the wall with a kiss. Ryan was high on power and he wanted to show it. They assaulted each other with their hands as the elevator doors opened on the top floor. They crashed into the door, wresting with the keys to get in. Cloths were flying off even before the door closed.

"You want to go to the bedroom!" Jayson asked

"No, I want you now!"

Jayson pulled Ryan's pants off and his boxers. He was beyond ready. Rubbed his harden dick until he gasped. Their lips never left each other. Jayson slipped his pants and boxer off. He was ready for whatever Ryan had planned. Ryan pulled some lube and a condom out of his pants. He bent Jayson over the arm of the couch. He lubed up his fingers and prepared Jayson. "Ah!" Jayson screamed "Fuck me baby, hard!" Ryan couldn't hold back anymore. He put the condom on and some lube. He rolled over his back and kissed the small of his back. He slipped the tip of his cock slowly in and thrused in. "Oh my god you are so tight! I don't think this is going to be long." Ryan says as he pumped deeper into him holding his hips as he penetrated every inch into him. "You feel so good, Ryan! I want it hard. I want you to power into me hard!" Ryan was hot. He pushed harder and harder he heard Jayson moan like he never has as his back arched! He knew that was the spot he needed to hit, so he did over and over. Jayson tightened his ass as he came on the couch (luckily it was leather) and Ryan just screamed with pleasure as he filled Jayson.

Ryan held the power that time much to Jayson's satisfaction.


	19. Chapter 19

**#APlea**

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by and Jayson was busy with Clark's case and still trying to juggle the merger investigation. They still had no leads on the people that were working with Clark. Ryan was back to work and has stayed with Jayson almost every night. They were becoming inseparable and a force to be reckoned with. Jayson was in his office at Dimera and Kiriakis Law. Ms. Jepson walks in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked

"No not all please come in Brenda" Jayson says and she looks around.

"I would think with your professional expertise they would give you a better office; even a little more organized." She smiles

"Well this temporary I'm only here for a couple more months hopefully and then I am LA bound again." He sits on the edge of his desk "What can I help you with?"

"I'm going to be honest. You have this. I don't know what else to do. So I talked Clark into accepting a plea deal if your client will"

"What kind of plea deal?" he asked

"He pleads guilty; excepting all charges for a lesser sentence and chance for parole."

"And that's supposed to appeal to us? Come on Brenda" He smirks

"You're talking a minimum with his charges of 40 to 50 years instead of life. The judge said he would consider parole around 35 years no sooner."

"You should have lead with that. 40 to 50 years and he pleads guilty?"

"Yes, that is what my client agreed to." She says

"Let me talk to Ryan; it might be something we're interested in."

"You never lose do you?" she flirts

"Not yet" he smiles big "and I don't plane to anytime soon."

"I know this is a little unprofessional but what the hell. I was wondering if you were free to have dinner sometime." She asks

"I'm kind of involved with someone" he says "it's kind of complicated"

"Well complicated or not; she's a damn lucky lady"

"I'm also gay" he laughs

"Oh well than a damn lucky man" she smiles "It was worth a try right"

"For sure and if I wasn't gay I would be so except your offer"

"That's what all the gay guys say" they laugh "Talk it over Ryan and let me know. I'll see you later"

"I will, see ya"

She walks out as EJ walks in "Good day Mr. Dimera"

"Same to you" he smiles politely and watches her leave "she is stunning"

"Ha, yeah she is beautiful. She asked me out" Jayson smirks

"How do you get both men and women hitting on you" EJ laughs

"Charm it doesn't discriminate to sex"

"I'll have to remember that" EJ smirks "What'd she want besides a date?"

"She offered a plea deal; it actually seems pretty good. I was just about to call Ryan and tell him"

"Call me?" Ryan walks in

"Yes, Minster. What are you doing here?" Jayson gives him a welcome kiss

"I thought I would bring you food up for once" he leans into his kiss "This office is lovely" he says sarcastically.

"It's temporary remember. LA has my permanent office." Jayson says

"LA is stupid who needs sunshine and movie stars anyway" he seriously jokes.

"You tell him I'm trying to lure him with a big beautiful office and a lot perks but nothing is getting his attention. Maybe I need help" EJ looks at Ryan

"Mmmmm maybe I need to help" Ryan says

"Ok you two. There are more important matters to deal with." Jayson says

"Ms. Jepson stopped by"

"And she asked him out" EJ blurts out; Ryan raises his eyebrows at Jayson.

"Really EJ so mature" Jayson laughs

"That's what big brothers are for" EJ grins

"Anyway. She came with a plea deal. Clark pleads guilty of all charges for a lesser sentence of 40 to 50 years instead of life. And chance of parole at year 35 which has to be reviewed by a judge first. There will be no trial; he would go right into serving his sentence."

"So he would have a chance to get out?"

"If he can, yes but it would be a long time from now and we can add to the parole stipulations that he is to have no contact with you at all even after his sentence is served or the parole is revoked." Jayson stresses

"I take it you think this is a good deal?" Ryan asks

"It's not my place; it really up to you"

"You're my lawyer. It is up to you to give the right advice"

"Then yes I would take it. He would serve along time with all charges. I think it's a great plea"

"Are you just saying that because you never lose" Ryan jokes

"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth"

"I would have to concur with Jayson" EJ says "it is probably the best. If we go to trial who knows what will happen. This way we know he gets what he deserves."

"Good point" Jayson looks at Ryan

"Then let's except. Get that asshole where he needs to be. Anyone have luck getting any more out of him on his partners in crime?" Ryan says

"None that I have found" EJ says

"EJ has your PI found anything on who may have done his surgeries? He said he was here or I would try surrounding cities" Jayson asks

"I will let him know about the other cities, but no. We looked under Clark Mills and Martin Kent and there was nothing from the dates Ryan told us or around there."

"Did you try other _Superman_ alias?" Ryan pointed out

"That's a great idea. Lex Luther, Lois Lane, Luis Kent, mix it up try every name you can find." EJ is writing everything down to tell his PI.

"Try my name with his" Ryan says "Maybe Ryan Clark, Ryan Mills, and Clark Jacobs, something like that"

"Another great idea, how did you get this good" Jayson smiles and kisses him tenderly

"Ok, you two enjoy your lunch" EJ winks

"Wait, one other thing; have someone get the records from the jail since Clark has been in of all visitors and phones calls. They have to keep record everything. They'll probably charge for it but it might give us names or alias' to look up. I have a funny feeling he was visited because he was scared to talk to me the other day. Said something about being safer in jail where they couldn't get him" Jayson says

"I will have my assistant do that" EJ leaves

Jayson shuts the door and walks to his waiting lover. Pulls him close and kisses him. "Thank you for lunch"

"My pleasure; what are you doing after work?" Ryan asks

"Going home because it's freaking cold out" Jayson shivers

Ryan laughs "You are such a big baby" Jayson moans "Where's your coat?"

"I don't have a winter coat" Jayson smirks back "I didn't think I would be here this long. LA is warm."

"It's late December how do you not have a winter coat?" Ryan questioned

"I've been preoccupied with extra-curricular activities, remember the friends with benefit deal. AAA" he smiles

"Ok what time do you get off?" Ryan asks

"I could be off in an hour if you want" He pulls him by the waist

"I do want but not for that; at least not right now. I'll pick you up at your place in about two hours." Ryan says

Ryan picks Jayson up and he takes him on a surprise outing.

"Where are we going?" Jayson asks

"It's a surprise. You do have money right?" Ryan laughs

"Yeah I have money" Jayson looks around to Ryan's car "If we make it there in one piece"

"What do you mean? Are making fun of my car?"

"Ryan it sounds like it's dying a slow death." Jayson laughs

"Well it's paid off and mine. So suck it!" Ryan laughs

"It's amazing this car can make it through all the snow. The snow is beautiful!"

"You are so cute when you admire the piles of snow. And this car has been a rock!"

"Ever think about getting a new one" Jayson asked

"I did. Actually I had this awesome truck picked out. Brand fucking new."

"I didn't peg you as a truck man" Jayson is enthralled

"Mhhhm I like my vehicles big and rough too" he grins and snickers "I loved this truck it was the truck I always wanted. Big, grey, full size room in the back to take my man" he laughs "I was supposed to sign for it but the night before is when Clark shot Jeff. Then life and money got in the way."

"Sorry. I won't tease about your car anymore"

"Thank you." He smiles "But I do have awesome news. I make my finale student loan payment next week"

"That is awesome! I am so proud of you."  
"I'm proud of myself, to be honest. And who knows maybe I'll get my truck since I'll have payments available"

Ryan pulls into a parking spot at the Salem Mall.

"We're shopping. I love to shop!" Jayson gets out of the car.

"We're going to shop for winter coat, gloves, boots, hats, scarf, and jeans just because I want to see you in a tight pair.

The mall was busy; after all it was so close to Christmas and everyone was finishing last minute shopping. Ryan took Jayson in and out of stores all to purchase stuff for winter. They had a great time, but they always do when their together. Jayson holds Ryan's hand and walks through the mall.

"This is so much fun" Jayson says

"You really do like to shop don't you?" Ryan laughs

"Yes. I think we should shop for you. It's on me! Get what you want"

"Do you have like an unlimited amount of money or something?" Ryan jokes

"I have a lot of money Ryan" He looks at him "A lot, so I don't mind helping or buying things for people I care about" Jayson smiles at him "So shop it up!"

"I really don't need anything. I think I maybe the most content man in Salem"

"I like that about you" Jayson says

They stop in front of a store.

"But we should go in here" Ryan looks at the adult novelty store

"Um, this store looks shady" Jayson says

"Shady? That's because they have to block the windows and stuff so families don't see in. Come on" Ryan drags him in the store

"I've never been in one before or used anything like this." Jayson looks around

"Are you serious? Poor neglected Jayson. I'm going show you a few fun things!"

"I just don't get the thrill in some of this" he holds up a toy

"Well that is for women….This is unisex." Ryan holds us a vibrator.

"What do you do with it?"

"Ha, you really have no idea do you?" Ryan laughs "You or your partner can rub it up you cock or on your tip or fuck your ass with it"

"Ok get that! How about this?" he's getting into it

"That's a cock ring" he explains how it works "These are different lubes and lotions and edible goodies."

"Just get whatever you think" He pulls Ryan close for a kiss "As long as you plan to them soon"

"Is someone turned on?" Ryan flirts

"I don't need all this to turn me on; just looking at you does that" Jayson smiles and his phone rings. "I have to take this. I'm going to take it out in the mall. Here this is my credit card just get what have and anything else you want and meet me out there."

Ryan takes the card and purchases a few surprises for them. He meets Jayson in the mall lobby.

"You ready to go" Jayson asks as Ryan hands him back his card. "What else did you get?"

Ryan was holding a large bag from the store "It's a surprise" he kisses him seductively.

"A surprise? Let's go back to my place and see that surprise."

"Not so fast. I'm starving" Ryan grins

"For food?" Jayson jokes and holds his hand walking out of the mall.

"Yes food. I haven't eaten since this morning." They get in the car

"Oh, well how about we order Chinese take-out and go back to my place eat and have our own dessert?"

They carry all of the bags and Chinese take-out into the penthouse. Jayson takes his bags to his room while Ryan puts out the dinner at the table. Ryan takes the "special" bag to the bathroom and puts it in the cabinet. He has a plan and he was excited to share it with Jayson after dinner of course. Ryan sat and started eating.

"You're eating without me?"

"I'm sorry I am starving and it wouldn't have taken you so long to put it all away if you weren't such a diva with clothing"

"Ha, well" he sits and joins Ryan for dinner "The mall was crazy busy"

"People last minute shopping; I can't believe Christmas is in 2 days" Ryan eats

"I know. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I have to work. I volunteered to work on Christmas so many people have kids and families. I wasn't going home this year and I figured I would give them a chance to be with their families. Daniel is actually working with me so it will be fun."

"That's nice of you; always thinking of others. I'd like to see you on Christmas. I'm going to the mansion with my family; you could come after your shift"

"I probably wouldn't make in time"

"Well how about you come here after. I really want to see you."

"I can do that. But I think you should come to the hospital in the morning. They always put on a Christmas program for the kids and it's the most humbling thing you will ever see. I really enjoy it." Ryan says

"I wouldn't miss. I can bring you all up some food or something."

"We have tons of food and goodies. Just you will be fine" He smiles

"What do you do on Christmas Eve; do you go to church?" Ryan asks

"Ah, not this year. I have to fly to LA tomorrow early. I won't be back until really late that night or maybe even early Christmas morning. It's just a quick visit."

"Oh I didn't know. Why? Are you going to see Brad for Christmas" you can see the worry in his eye.

"No" he looks at Ryan "I told you Brad and I are through. I'm not even going to see him. I have a meeting on a big case that I have to sign off on in person. But I'll be back the same day just late, but we can still be together on Christmas."

"That sounds perfect." Ryan smiles and gets up to clear the table

"Hey Ryan I have to make an important phone call about that meeting; do you mind giving me a few minutes before dessert?" He leans into him and kisses him sensually.

"Not a problem that will give me a few minutes to get your surprise ready. I'll be in the bathroom."

"OK" he watches his sexy man walk out of the room.

Jayson grabs his tablet and pulls up a website. He calls the number on it. He has a conversation with a mystery man.

_I'm looking for Blake; it that you? Good. My name is Jayson Anderson and I am about to make you a very happy man Blake. Go to your website page 4, 3__rd__ row. I want that! I want it just like it's listed with everything. Good so there would be no problem. No that will not work. This is a Christmas present. Yes I realize Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Let me make this clear Blake if you can get me that and deliver it on Christmas I promise you it will be worth it; imagine triple what you get paid and a little bonus, no one has to know; all under the table. I had a funny feeling you'd say that. Thank you. I am going to email you all the details and delivery location, time, and all my information. If there is any problem you need to call me right away, which from the amount I'm paying I don't for see there being a problem; do you? Happy to hear that Blake. When the jobs done you get paid on the spot; cash. You have a good night and a Merry Christmas._ He hangs up the phone.

"Hey Ryan what are you doing in there?" Jayson yells toward the bathroom

"Sit on the couch!" Ryan screams from the other room

"ok" curiously sits down

The lights dim! And music starts to play. Jayson is all smiles as he watched Ryan come down the hall dressed in a very sexy fireman's costume.

"You look…" Jayson is in awe at the look

"You said you like firemen, so I'm here to put out your fire!" He leans down and kisses him. Jayson grabs at him and Ryan pushes his hand away.

"Not so fast. You'll ruin the show." Ryan stands back up tall

"Show? I'm beyond turned on right now, I don't need a show. Come here" he grabs at his thighs.

"Naha. Watch with your eyes not your hands sir!" he says seductively as he plays his desired song.

Ryan started to move and dance seductively around him. He knew exactly what to do and how to move to every beat. Bending down and rubbing his legs all the way up. He starts to strip off one article of clothing at a time; watching Jayson the entire time. He stripped down to the pants and suspenders, bare chested he climbed around Jayson's legs. He gave him a lush lap dance, grinding against him.

"Were you a stripper before because God Ryan you are so good at this" Their face to face and Jayson rubs up Ryan's back

"Shhhh….let me do my job sir. It seems that you are a little aroused" Ryan rubs on Jayson's erection that is pushing through his pants. Ryan moves down Jayson to every beat of the song. Jayson grabs him back up.

"No, I want to" he pushes Ryan to the couch and rubs Ryan's cock through the fireman pants. Ryan goes to take them off.

"Leave them on and the suspenders" He smiles and kisses his bare chest; circling his nipples with his tongue. Ryan unbuttons Jayson shirt and tosses harshly on the floor; kissing him. Jayson looks up.

"I am such a lucky man to have such an amazing" he pauses to choose his words; what does Ryan want to hear? "Such an amazing lover" a safe word for their relationship. Ryan smiles and nods seductively "I feel the same way." Their eyes say it all. The make love passionately and hold each lost in each other arms. Ryan looks at Jayson; who made him feel so content, safe, and wanted. All of a sudden a fear came over Ryan with the realization that this would end when Jayson goes back to LA. He didn't want him to leave; he didn't want this to end. Did he feel the same way or was it still just friends with benefits for Jayson because for Ryan everything has changed.


	20. Chapter 20

**#ChristmasGift**

* * *

Christmas day has arrived and The Horton Foundation was putting on their annual Christmas program. The staff is busy preparing all the children to go. Everyone is there it's been a tradition for many Salem residents and they hold it dear. Daniel and Ryan were doing rounds on the pediatric floor.

"I look forward to this tradition every year. It's beautiful." Ryan says

"Me too. Jennifer's family started this and I hope it lives on forever. Despite what will happen with the merger." Daniel says

"I do too."

"I'm going to see little Luke in 209. Get him ready for the visit with Santa" Daniel smiles

Ryan was standing at the nurse's station doing some charts; trying to get it all done before the program starts.

"Dr. Jacobs" Ryan turns around to the familiar voice

"Oh well hello there Mr. Anderson" he can't control his smile. He walks to him and hugs him tight, then kisses his soft lips "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you" He whispers softly and kisses him again

"When did you get in?" Ryan asked as he turned back to charting.

"How long does it take to get here from the airport?" He sarcastically states

"You just got in?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, I came right here. I didn't want to miss the program and I missed you" he kisses his neck from behind and then yawns.

"I missed you too. Why are you so tired?" he turns to face him "How was your meeting?"

"Long, very long. I got in super late and decided to go back home for the night and left early this morning so I wouldn't miss anything here."

Ryan kisses him again "Did you go home alone?"

"What do you mean?"

He was afraid to ask but had to "Did you see Brad?" worried about the answer and looks down

"Ryan" he pulls his face back to look at him "Look at me. No I didn't see Brad. I had and have no interest in seeing him. I told you that. Being home was weird after being here for so long. I can't explain it"

Ryan looks at his chocolate brown eyes "Maybe it's a sign" Jayson just stares at him.

"The program is about to start" Daniel interrupts

"I'm looking forward to this" Jayson says.

They make their way to the floor. All the children that were able to go were sitting in front waiting for Jennifer to read the Christmas story and a special visit from Santa. Jennifer starts to read and there was not a noise in the room. Everyone was glued to the story. Jayson was transfixed on the tenderness that everyone showed. Ryan looks at him and sees him starting to tear up and he smiles. Jayson glances at him and mouths "thank you" Ryan offers a soft smile in return. Jayson was so grateful to Ryan for introducing him to this tradition. Holidays were hard for him ever since losing his parents over New Years. Ryan reaches down and laces his fingers through Jayson's. Jayson holds tight and rubs his thumb softly over Ryan's hand; listening to every word of the story. Jennifer finished.

"Ok kids who here has been good?" Jennifer asks loudly "clap your hands if you have!"

An echo of claps shakes the floor and smiles around the room light up.

"Look who's here! SANTA!" the kids all cheer

Santa takes a seat and the kids' line up to visit him one by one.

"Wait one second kids I have a surprise for each of you" Santa says as he reaches behind his chair and pulls out two large sacks of presents. The adults were all in awe at the view; someone bought all the kids very nice toys.

"Who did this?" Daniel says and looks at Ryan

"I don't know, but this amazing" Ryan is gleaming and then turns to Jayson who is grinning ear to ear "You did this didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Looks like the work of Santa to me" he has a mischievous smile. Ryan knew he did and just nods in wonderment of this man. They watch the kids open their gifts as they got them cheering with emotion. Then Santa calls Jennifer to give her an envelope.

"What's this Santa?" Jennifer is surprised

"It's a Christmas gift; Open it Mrs. Jonas-Horton" Santa says

Jennifer opens the envelope and there was a donation to The Horton Foundation. She starts to cry.

"Oh my. It's $20,000 to the foundation" The room cheers and some break out in tears. "Who did this?" she turns to Santa

"It Christmas secret" he smiles

Ryan looks at Jayson whose eyes were welling up with emotion.

"Jayson" he looks at him and Jayson just smiles. Ryan grabs him and kisses him. "You are an amazing man." Jayson smiles as a tear runs past his lips.

"Thank you" Ryan says

"Shhh…it's Santa" Jayson watches the crowd hug and believe again.

He turns to Ryan "What did you ask Santa for this year?"

"Well I've been very naughty this year" Ryan grins

"Thank God for that" Jayson laughs "But what do want for Christmas?"

"I have everything I could possibly want or need except one; one thing I really want" Ryan looks him in the eyes "I want…" the nurse interrupts

"Sorry doctor but Billy's fever is back and he's asking for you" She says

"Oh ok I'll be right there." He turns to Jayson "I'll finish that sentence later. I'm still coming over right?"

"You better. I'll see you later" Jayson watches him leave and is wondering just how that sentence was supposed to end.

Jayson leaves to go to the mansion for a family Christmas. He spoiled his nephew and nieces. He loved this Christmas. It was the first with family since his parents passed away, but he was looking forward to spending the evening with Ryan. Jayson spent the entire day over there and after dinner he decided to go home and relax from the busy travel he had. He figured it would give him some time to get some paperwork done that he was neglecting, even on Christmas he had work on his mind.

It was getting late; Ryan and Daniel were finishing up their shifts both were looking forward to going home.

"It was busy today for a holiday" Daniel says to Ryan as they both chart at the nurses station.

"Illness and sickness don't take a holiday break" Ryan says

"Are you going to Jayson's after this?"

"Yeah" Ryan smirks and Daniel smiles back

"Daniel, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, shoot!" Daniel listens

"I don't know what to do"

"About?"

"Jayson is leaving in a couple months maybe even sooner" Ryan looks down "I don't want him to go"

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, not really" Ryan looks at Daniel "He was gone for a day and I was crazy without him. I really like him."

"I can tell" Daniel says

"I really thought I could do this friends with benefits thing and let him go, but he turns out to be my perfect prince"

"Your knight in shining armor" Daniel jokes

"Well my Knight in Gucci" He laughs "But seriously I think I set myself up for heart break again. I don't know why I do this; it's why I said after Clark and Jeff no emotional. Can't get hurt if you don't attached."

"But you are attached?" Daniel states and Ryan nods once

"I just don't know what to do. Daniel I think I'm.." a man walks up.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jacobs, sorry for interrupting" The man says

"It's ok, um I'm Dr. Jacobs"

"Oh, great! My name is Blake and I have something for you" he hands Ryan an envelope. "It's a Christmas present"

"From who?" Ryan is cynical

Blake smiles "you'll know" and he walks to the elevator.

Daniel and Ryan just look at the envelope. Ryan opens it and reads it out loud.

"Please go to the parking garage level 2" Ryan looks at Daniel "This is a little creepy"

"Uh yeah especially with all this stuff that's happened lately; maybe we should call security"

"I think that's a good idea tell them to meet us there. Will you go with me?"

"For sure" Daniel calls the security and they both put on their coats and go to the elevator. Blake is still in the elevator. He has a small box and hands it to Ryan. He tells him not to open it until he gets to the parking garage. Then he leaves the elevator swiftly.

"And when we didn't think it could get anymore weird" Daniel says

"This is crazy" Ryan is confused

"Open it"

"No I'll wait until we get to the garage with the security"

"Good call." Daniel says as the elevator doors open

Blake calls Jayson.

"It's been delivered" Blake says

"That's great. Thank you. The nurse at the check-out on the first level her name is Megan she has your payment"

"Yes I see her now" she hands him an envelope full of cash. He opens it and gasps at the layers of bills. "wow"

"A job well done Blake, Merry Christmas!" Jayson says as he hangs up the phone. He smiles and waits.

Daniel and Ryan walk to the parking garage and take the elevator to the second level. The doors open and they walk out to a huge surprise.

"Oh my god!" Ryan is shocked

"He bought you a fucking truck" Daniel is in awe

"Not just a truck _**the**_ truck; the truck I wanted…..Ah, I can't believe he did this." He opens the small wrapped box

"I take it those are the keys" Ryan nods in disbelief

"Yeah, I am completely speechless; I cannot believe he did this"

"I can" Ryan looks at him "You want my advice Ryan; give him a reason to stay"

"Yeah" he climbs in the truck and smiles still in complete shock.

"Go! Take off enjoy the rest of your Christmas; thank that man for your truck" Daniel smirks

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" He waves over his shoulder as he walks to the elevators "Just call me tomorrow"

"Merry Christmas Daniel!" Ryan says and starts his new truck.

Jayson poured himself a glass of red wine. He got to thinking of how Ryan was going to react to the new truck. He was so happy thinking of Ryan's excitement but then he thought. Ryan was a strong independent man; he liked to do to things for himself. What if he was upset that he did this? What if he wanted to do it himself after all he was so proud of himself for paying off those student loans. He began to worry. His house phone rings. It was the security man telling him that Ryan was on his way up.

"He's on his way up? OK thank you. Wait can I ask did he look happy or upset?" he hears the door "Never mind he's here" he hangs up the phone just as Ryan walks in. He is holding his glass of wine; Ryan walks in and just stares at him quietly.

"Ok um you're not talking. Let me explain I thought it was a good idea" Ryan takes off his coat, still silent staring at him. Jayson just babbles to explain "You really needed a vehicle. I knew you loved it" Ryan walks to him (who is still babbling) and takes the glass of wine out of his hand puts it on the table (Jayson followed the glass with his eyes still trying to explain) he grabs both of Jayson's hands and pulls him slowly toward the bedroom, Ryan's eyes haven't lost contact with his "Oh, ok you're not mad" Ryan shakes his head seductively no. They stop in the bedroom they're face to face; Ryan kisses him while he unbuttons down Jayson's chest. Swoops off his shirt and runs his hands up and down Jayson's muscly chest. Jayson pulls off Ryan's scrub top and caresses him. Ryan kisses down his neck to his chest and sucks softly on his nipples

Jayson pants with pleasure "Since you're still not talking maybe it's a good time to tell you I took your drivers license number and I paid for a year of auto insurance as well."

Ryan stands and looks him in those hungry eyes and grins. He puts his hand behind his head and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Ryan falls back to the bed as Jayson hovers over him.

Ryan unbuttons Jayson's pants and he slips them off. Their lips still glued to each other. Jayson kisses Ryan's neck and down the center of his chest and unties his scrub bottoms and pulls them off kissing as they lower. Ryan nudges him to come back up to his lips. "Kiss me; don't stop kissing me. Kiss me while you go in me" Jayson melts into his kiss and holds up Ryan's legs, lowers so their lips hover over each other's and pushes in him gently. Ryan grunts and breaths heavily in Jayson mouth. He closes his eyes with desire as Jayson rotates in him and swivels his hips pushing deeper and deeper. Jayson listened to the moans and never stopped kissing like he asked except to gasp in satisfaction. The passion for each other was evident as they fondled each other seductively. Ryan sighed with every pump. Jayson assists Ryan with his hard cock as he arched further into him. "Ah" Ryan pants as he leads Jayson lips back to his. Jayson kissed harshly as Ryan opens his mouth with pleasure and grunts as he climaxed. His chest moving up and down from the heavy breathing; he holds Jayson's hips as he races for his. "Cum in me baby!" Jayson holds nothing back as he moans and stiffens in his release. He falls onto Ryan breathless.

They lay in the afterglow of their passionate love making. Ryan's head against Jayson's chest; he traces the outline of his abs with his fingers.

"You are the most incredible man I've ever met Jayson" he kisses his chest softly and looks up at him.

Jayson runs his knuckle down his jaw line to his chin; Ryan leans into his touch "I just want to make you happy; see you happy" he tilts his head and kisses him tenderly.

"I am. You have no idea" he sits up with his back against the headboard. "You didn't have to get the truck for that. It's so expensive Jayson"

Jayson sits up with him "I know. I wanted to see the satisfaction it brought you"

"Well there are cheaper ways to do that" He smiles "I mean between the truck, donation, and the presents you must have dropped close to, if not more than, 80 grand for today"

"It doesn't matter. This Christmas is the best I've had since I was young. It's more than I could ever wish. I told you money means nothing to me"

"I just don't want you to go broke trying to impress me, because I'm beyond impressed with you and only you." He kisses him

Jayson snicker softly "I'm not going to go broke Ryan. I'm going to tell you something I don't tell anyone. I'm worth millions….millions" He stresses and Ryan's eyes get big.

"What? I mean I knew had money but…..millions really?"

"Yeah, I told you I learned to invest and it just keeps growing. I'm going to use the money to make people happy and to help as much as I can. I have stuff put up just in case; you know something to live off of if something bad happens but I don't let money run my life."

"I know you don't; you are the most humble man I know"

"I thought you said incredible" he laughs

"Ok, incredibly humble" He kisses him with a smile "Oh, I got something for you too" he reaches for his shirt and pulls out an envelope "It's not wrapped because well it's an envelope" he laughs "But you'll understand when you open it"

"You didn't have to do this"

"I did!" Ryan says as he watched Jayson open it and pulls out a picture; his face goes emotionless.

"It's not a truck" Ryan jokes, Jayson looks stunned.

"No, Ryan. This is unbelievable" He looks are Ryan and his eyes well with tears.

"The Salem Square does these bricks; you can have them etched with names and dedications, whatever you want. I thought it was perfect, so I got one etches with your parent's names and dates. I figured while you're here and when you visit you would have something here in Salem in remembrance of them."

Tears loosely moves down Jayson cheeks. "No one has ever done something like for me" he turns to Ryan. "This means everything to me. It's perfect. This is the best gift I've ever received" he hugs him.

"I didn't mean to make you cry; now you're sad"

"Not at all; I'm beyond happy Ryan. You make me happy"

"About that. There's something I've wanted to tell you and I keep chickening out of saying it, but I need tell you something." Ryan eyes are locked to his.

"I need to tell you something too" Jayson says

"Me first; if I don't say it now. I need to…Jayson I" Jayson's home phone rings

"Well that's shitty timing; um it's the security he's the only one that uses this number. One sec and you can finish that" Jayson answers the call. "What? Who? He's here?" Jayson stands up and looks at Ryan. "Thank you" he hangs up the call.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked as Jayson gets dressed "Who's here Jayson?"

"Brad" Jayson says with a sense of shock. "What the fuck is he doing here" he whispers to himself as he nervously gets dressed.

"He's here for you." Ryan says heartbroken "I'll get dressed and go"

"No, you stay. Please we really need to talk" Ryan slips on his pants "Just stay in here and I'll ask him to leave"

"He came all the way from LA, Jayson. To see you; he loves you. He's not just going to leave"

"I don't care where he came from or why he's here. He has never told me he loved me and at this point I really don't care. I do care that _**we need to talk**_, so please stay here" a knock at the door. "I won't be long I promise"

Jayson walks to get the door, rubs his hands through his dark hair anxiously as he opens it.

"Jay" Brad says and hugs him "Ah I have missed you"

"Brad, what are you doing here?"

"Well what do you think? It's Christmas I wanted to be with my man" he grabs him and kisses him; Jayson pushes away. "Why are you so jumpy?"

Ryan dresses the rest of the way and listens from the bedroom.

"I'm not your man. We had this talk."

"Right because I was married; I have a Christmas gift for you" He hands him a stack of papers.

He looks at it "Your divorce papers?" Ryan walks out of the room.

"Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!" Brad says and then looks over at Ryan in his scrubs. "You have doctor here are you ok?"

Jayson huffs with a small laugh "I'm fine. Brad this is Ryan"

"Who is he?" Brad asked oblivious

"I'm a friend" Ryan says no emotion on his face.

Jayson looks at Ryan and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Jayson look at me. I have something else for you; something long overdue." Brad takes Jayson's hands "I love you" Jayson sighs in shock. You could hear Ryan gasp lightly as he stood there motionless.

"What do you think about my Christmas gift Jay" Brad smiles.

Jayson turns his head to Ryan. His eyes locked to Ryan's; they can see the pain in each other's eyes. What does he think of that Christmas gift?


	21. Chapter 21

**#Epiphany**

* * *

Ryan stood motionless and looked to the floor. Fear filled his heart as he watched and listen to Brad declare his love for Jayson. Jayson has waited forever to hear those three words from Brad and Ryan knew that. Jayson looked over to Ryan who's obviously upset.

"I'm gonna go" Ryan says as he walks to the door

"No, Ryan please stay" Jayson grabs his arm

"Let him go. He doesn't need to be here" Brad smirks and sits on the couch turning on the TV.

"Brad, please keep your comments to yourself. This is my place" Jayson sternly warns and looks to Ryan "I really want you to stay"

"It's ok. I think you and Brad have a lot to talk about and you don't need an audience." He grabs Jayson's hand "I don't want to be here Jayson; not with him. This isn't the way I had this evening planned"

"I know. Me either. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, if you have time" Ryan opens the door

"Ryan" Jayson stares at him and he walks out.

Brad was flipping through the TV casually.

"Does Salem have movie stations; I'm nowhere on here" Brad says. Jayson rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"You are the most self-centered man I know" he walks to the kitchen and pours some whiskey in a glass; takes a quick shot and pours another.

Brad gets up and walks toward the kitchen.

"Well you know me. It's who I am" He smiles. He walks over to Jayson who is leaning on the kitchen counter holding his glass. He stands in front of him and pushes close.

"Brad don't" Jayson anxiously takes his shot rubs his hands in his hair in disbelief that this is even happening.

"What? I didn't come all this way for nothing. Did you hear what I said before that guy left." He reaches for Jayson's hips.

"I heard you. And _that guy_ is very important to me." He walks to the living room

"If you heard me why aren't you saying it back? You've waited so long"

"Yeah so long and yet it doesn't feel as good as I thought it would" Jayson says

"That's because we've been apart. But now we can be together forever." Brad is following him

"No it's because I don't feel the same way"

"Of course you do Jay maybe you need to be reminded" Brad leans and kisses him.

Jayson weakens for a moment "No Brad. Stop. I told you we aren't good for each other."

"Yes we are. I love you! That's the proof"

"You don't know what love is" Jayson softly states "You have no idea"

"I do. I've loved you for so long Jay" Brad is desperate

"Yet you wait until now to tell me? When were not even together, when I" Jayson pauses

"You what?" he looks at him "Who's Ryan? Is he just a friend?"

"He walked out of my bedroom Brad, you can't tell me you're that naive" Jayson says

Brad just snickers softly "I was hoping I was wrong. That when you saw me it would change"

"What that I'd run back to you like some crazed fan?" Jayson takes his shot "You don't know me that well do you. Of course how could you. I spent most of the time in our relationship in your shadow"

"It won't be that way anymore, Jay"

"Jayson!" he raises his voice "My name is Jayson, I hate Jay"

"Ok, Jayson. I've changed I promise"

"Really" Jayson laughs. "So have I"

"Do you like him?" Brad somberly asks "You're going to be leaving back to LA; what kind of relationship would that be"

There is a knock at the front door. Jayson sighs as he walks to open it.

"Ryan" Jayson lights up "You came back"

"Actually I never left. I got downstairs and realized I left my keys on your nightstand. I'll just be a second" he walks through the door to the bedroom.

Brad gets irritated. Jayson follows Ryan to the bedroom.

"Ryan please stay" he pleads

"I don't want to watch this. Jayson you have no idea the way it makes me feel. I know I have no right to feel this way but I can't help it" Ryan says grabbing his keys

"How do you feel?" Jayson asks and holds his hand

Brad walks to the bedroom door. "What are you doing?" he sarcastically states.

"Really" Ryan says and laughs in aggravation

"Brad, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jayson gets loud. They all walk to the living room.

Ryan walks toward the door and Jayson runs to stop him. He steps in front and holds the door closed.

"You're staying" he looks at Ryan then turns to Brad "Brad was just leaving anyway"

Brad gave a sarcastic laugh "Come on Jay….Jayson(he corrects himself). You're going to throw away our relationship for what; Him?"

Ryan looks at Jayson "I threw away our relationship before I left LA. I threw away our relationship when you got married when we were still together. Let me rephrase this I NEVER threw away anything you did. YOU threw away our relationship. I just ended it. I want you to leave Brad"

Ryan moves toward the kitchen and turns his back to the encounter. Jayson holds the door open for Brad. He walks to the door. "I got divorced for you"

Jayson nods his head "No you got divorced because your marriage was a sham. All for publicity like everything else in your life!"

"You were never publicity. Our love was private and that's what I liked. I didn't have to share you."

"Hah, see that's something you should have told me 6 months ago, but you were so wrapped up in yourself and trying to get noticed."

"Jayson please. I love you"

Jayson looks at him and nods his head "Good, now you know exactly what it feels like to love someone that just doesn't love you back. Good-bye Brad"

Jayson closed the door as he leaves. Ryan was in the kitchen pouring a drink. He joins him.

"Actors their so dramatic" Ryan says trying to lighten the mood. Jayson just grins and puts his glass down for Ryan to add some whiskey.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asks

Jayson smiles and nods "I'm fine" he says then walks to the living room.

Ryan follows "You don't look fine" he watches Jayson hold his hand in his hair.

"He is just so exhausting" he sips the drink "he shows up at the worst times"

Ryan grabs his hand and stands in front of him. "Are you sure about this?"

He snickers "About him? ah yeah no question."

"He said he loved you" Ryan looks him in the eye

"He did, but I don't feel that way for him. I did at one point and I think a part of me always will but I'm not in love with Brad, Ryan" Jayson rubs his hand on the back of Ryan's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "Can we have that talk now? I know its crappy timing but I think we owe each other the truth"

Ryan nods yes "Jayson you went to LA for one day; one day and I was lost. I laid in bed and longed for you that's when I had my epiphany."

"An epiphany?" Jayson rubs his arms

"Let me finish" Ryan nervously says "This is hard for me. Don't go. Please don't go back LA. I want you here….with me!" he paces "I know we agreed to friends with benefits Jayson. No strings, but Jayson I'm pulling strings. Of all people I am pulling every string. I don't" Jayson stops his words with a kiss

"You had epiphany!"

"Yeah"

"Ok, here's my truth Ryan…..You've always been my boyfriend; I've been waiting to become yours." Ryan sighs at Jayson's words "I agreed to the friends with benefits because I knew I had to be with you; I had to have all of you; in the hopes that you might just change your mind of about a boyfriend. Ryan, I have loved you, LOVED you since the moment our eyes met."

"oh" Ryan sighs breathlessly "You love me?"

"I am so in love with you, I know it's crazy we basically just met, but" Ryan kisses him

"I love you too!"

Jayson grabs him and kisses him, holding him tight. "You do"

"You came into my life and everything changed. I never thought I would love someone like this; like the way I do you" Ryan smiles

"This has officially become the best Christmas ever" Jayson smiles and holds him. "You can take off your coat. I think you're staying" he grins watching Ryan hang up his coat.

Ryan walks over to him and stares in those dark eyes. "I forgot to say thank you for my truck"

Jayson laughs "I think you thanked me" kisses him tenderly. Ryan runs his hands through Jayson's hair as their kiss gets heavy. Jayson stops and just stares at him "God, I love you so much"

Ryan pulls him by the waist back to his longing lips "Say it again"

"I love you"

"mhhhhm again" Jayson chats again. Ryan moans "mmmm" as he sucks on Jayson's bottom lip and works his way down his jawline to his adam's apple; sucking gently savoring every salty inch of his skin. Jayson yanks him back up and grins seductively reaching for the bottom of Ryan's shirt and lifts it over his head. He runs his palms over his chest and licks the lines of his ears.

"I love you" Ryan mutters with heat

"Ah, baby that is enough to make me do this" He lifts Ryan and shuffles him over his shoulder.

"Jayson! You're going to hurt yourself" Ryan laughs as Jayson carries him to the bedroom smacking his butt.

"It's all worth it." He lays him on the bed and climbs over him. Face to face Jayson leans down and licks Ryan's outline of his mouth. Straddles him and lean up and rips off his shirt. "We don't need that" he jokes

"No and the pants either"

"Ah, but I like it when you take those off" Jayson smirks

He kisses down his chest and sucked around Ryan's pant line, he squirms and moans in anticipation.

Jayson teases over his cock. Rubbing with one finger and then unties his scrub bottoms and pulls them off. He licks his way down his shaft to his balls and gently sucks and kisses them. Ryan drips as he gets hard at the sight of his love. Jayson laps up the drops; takes his tip in swirling his tongue and then went straight down on his hard cock. Ryan moaned and went weak with pleasure. "I want to cum with you" he whimpers as Jayson sucks. "Come here" he pulls him back up; rolls Jayson on his back and climbs on top. Their eyes locked to each other. Ryan kisses down his abdomen to his pants and unzips his hard cock aching to get out. He kisses down his thighs and leg as he slid the pants off. Jayson closes his eyes and moans when Ryan worked his way to his cock and stroked while sucking lightly on his tip. He reaches over and takes a condom and lube out of the drawer; rolls it on Jayson. He goes to put the lube on and Jayson leads his hand to his finger and squeezes. Jayson reaches behind him and rubs it on Ryan's entrance and then rest on the condom. Ryan straddles him and lines up; Jayson sighs with desire. Ryan lowers and moans loudly and hunches from the impact. Straightening back out he grinds down on Jayson. Riding him sensually; Jayson rolls his head on the pillow as pleasure saturated him. Ryan moves swiftly up and down on his cock. Jayson was panting hard "you feel amazing, ah. You are so good at this. I love you baby" Ryan melts at his words and grinds harder on him. Ryan's hard cock flopping; Jayson steadies it as his strokes him. "Oh Jayson" Ryan barely able to speak. Jayson watches him close his eyes while he works on his cock, he licks his lips that were dry from the heavy breathing. Ryan tightens his muscles in his ass and Jayson screamed with passion. "Ah, baby ah". Ryan stiffens up and releases his sensual climax all over Jayson's chest. Jayson rubs it on his chest; he bends his head back and yelps with desire. Ryan moved slowing down and held it as Jayson releases a strong orgasm! Ryan falls next to him in exhaustion.

"Wow, knowing you love me just like tripled my orgasm" Jayson smiles

"Ha, well it better always be like this" Ryan jokes and leans up to kiss him

"It will, I promise. I love you Dr. Jacobs"

Ryan snicker "I love you so much Mr. Anderson" he pants heavily from the lovemaking.

Jayson holds him, kissing his head.

"I never want this to end"

Ryan looks at him "What does this mean Jayson?"

"It means I have a hot boyfriend" Jayson jokes

"No" he laughs "What does it mean for California?"

"Oh, Ryan I have to go" Jayson says and Ryan jumps in

"I'll go with you"

"What?" Jayson smiles

"Yeah I'll go with you. I'll move. It's simple. I mean LA has to have a lot of hospitals. I mean I won't get chief resident but for you I don't mind starting over. I just can't let you go. I owe it to myself and us to see where this goes"

"You would do that?" Jayson is amazed at his man

"I would; no question"

"You are so selfless. I love that, but I can't let you do that" Ryan interrupts again

"Well you should know by now I do what I want so tough luck I'm going" Ryan says

Jayson laughs and kisses him "You didn't let me finish what I was saying. You don't have to move because I'm staying here. I made my mind up. I stayed home for that one night and it just wasn't home. This; you are home. Salem is my home."

"You're moving here"

"Yeah. Plus I wouldn't let you give up your job that you worked so hard for. You are going to be the next chief resident I know it"

"But you said you had to go"

"I do for a week or so. To tie up some loose ends and see what to do about my firm and get my stuff of course."

"Are you sure Jayson?" Ryan gets excited

"For family and the man I love! This is where I'm supposed to be."

Ryan smiles "It's where we are both supposed to be. I think there was more than one epiphany today"

"For sure, well not so much for Brad though" They both laugh "Poor Brad" Ryan says as he climbs over him kissing him harshly.

"Merry Christmas my love" Ryan softly says

"Merry Christmas baby" he responds.

An epiphany for Christmas; not a bad gift at all.


	22. Chapter 22

**#Paparazzi **

* * *

The day after Christmas and the sun was shining bright. Jayson watched Ryan get ready for work they spent the night and part of the morning thriving on their new declaration of love. They were happy and ready to take on what they day was going to throw at them.

"It's not fair that you don't you have to work" Ryan says as he fixes his hair in the mirror of the bathroom. "You suck"

"Well that is something you love about me" Jayson grins and kisses his neck from behind. He starts grope his behind.

"Whoa there; I have to get ready." He says turning to face him

"Oh, you can be a little late" he kisses him forcefully pushing him against the sink

"Didn't you get enough last night and this morning? Plus I can't be late" he teases and turns back to get ready

"Enough is that a word, never heard it before" he puts his hands down the front of Ryan's scrub pants. "You're scrubs turn me on"

"Oh well that's good to know since I wear them all the time" he laughs "But seriously babe I can't I really have to get going"

"Ok, now who sucks" Jayson jokes and kisses him softly "I love you"

"I love you too. Maybe you can come up for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll bring something up for us"

"And that is why I love you; well one of the reasons" Jayson kisses him "That's another" He kisses him. Ryan keeps kissing and their hands start to wander.

"I thought you had to go" Jayson says between kisses

"Ohhh, why do you have to be so warm and sexy?" Ryan flirts

"Well you can quit your job and be my sex slave"

"Tempting; except I love my job. Damn thing"

Ryan kisses him again and puts on his coat. Jayson holds the door while he leaves and smacks his ass when he walks out. "I'll see you at lunch. Bye babe"

The hospital was very busy. Daniel and Ryan were working together; like usual. They barely had time to say two words to each other that wasn't work related. Ryan worked steady; he was on the straight away for chief resident and Daniel as going to do what he could to help him get there. He threw him every special case that he could.

"Wow, man this floor is so busy today." Ryan says

"Yeah and we thought yesterday was busy" Daniel says sitting at the desk on the computer. "It's lunch soon so"

"Speaking of" Ryan sees Jayson coming from the elevators. He was dressed casually in those new jeans Ryan picked out for him at the mall. Jayson walks to him.

"You wore those on purpose didn't you" Ryan says checking out his sexy man

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He smiles and kisses him

"Oh a kiss! How was your evening anyway boys" Daniel asks

"It was great. Thank you for letting me leave" Ryan says "Daniel have you met Jayson?"

Daniel looks confused

"My boyfriend" Ryan's face lights up

"I am so happy for the two of you!" Daniel shakes their hands "so happy Ryan"

"Thank you Daniel" Ryan says to his good friend

Nurses start to chatter around them and more join in the huddle. They are giggling and talking loudly.

"What's going on with them?" Ryan says watching them squeal like school girls

"Oh their just excited" Daniel laughs

"Why" Jayson questions

"Bradley Stafford is in town. Apparently he's been seen all around Salem" Daniel says and they both laugh.

"Really I didn't know that. Jayson did you hear that Bradley Stafford is in town" Ryan says sarcastically.

"No Ryan. Who's Bradley Stafford?" Jayson plays along and laugh

"He's an actor. He made all those gladiator movies" Daniel says not aware of the joke. Jayson laughs and grab Ryan and kisses him. Daniel gets a text.

"Kayla says to turn on the news right away Channel 20" he says turning on the TV at the desk.

Channel 20 was broadcasting live from Salem General. It was their ribbon cutting ceremony for the woman's wing. They were packed with people on the stage. The Chief of staff was giving a long speech and then announced a special ribbon cutter; Bradley Stafford.

"What?" Ryan says and turns Jayson

Jayson just stood there with his mouth open shaking his head. "Came for me" he muttered and laughed. "I should have known"

"Turn it up Daniel please" Jayson asks

They all watch Brad cut the ribbon and the audience goes crazy with applause then he goes to the stand and starts to talk in the microphone.

"I want to thank Salem General for inviting me here" Brad announces and the crowd claps

"Did he know about you and this case?" Ryan asks Jayson

"Yeah, he knew. He knew for sure" he stops talking to listen to the rest of his speech.

He talked about all the services the new wing would have and the many advances it had; it was totally scripted from Salem General.

"This is bad." Daniel says "Alpha syndrome. They have to prove they are the better hospital with all new stuff. Weaker hospital gets shut down"

"That's not going to happen Daniel; not on my watch" Jayson says as EJ walks up

"Good you're watching" EJ says "What kind of bloody stunt is this?"

"I don't know. I don't know what Bradley has to do with this" Jayson says

They continue to watch.

"I am honored to do this for the town of Salem. It's a beautiful town. I have to admit I came for the ribbon cutting but I also came for personal reasons" Brad says

"Oh no" Jayson mutters

"My boyfriend lives here" Brad's voice echoes

"Oh my god" Jayson turns and runs his hands in his hair

"I came to visit and declare my love" Brad voice comes through their TV

"What is wrong with him?" Ryan is aggravated

"A public declaration is what I'm going to do" Brad says the crowd awes

"No, no, no please"

"Jayson Anderson I love you"

"And there it is" Jayson is irritated

Daniel and EJ look at him

"He's crazy. Totally insane. What the hell is he doing?" Jayson stresses

"Well we have that in common both are exes are nut cases" Ryan laughs

"Except mine is in the lime light meaning I am in lime light. This is bad really bad" Jayson rambles

"You're ex is Bradley Stafford" EJ asks

He stare at the screen and is shocked at the view that is airing on the TV "What is he doing? I missed that"

They watch Brad move to the front of the stage, he's dressed in a tux for the ceremony. Someone holds the microphone next to him while he bents on one knee

"He is not doing what I think he is?" Ryan watches

"Jayson Anderson I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In front of everyone I'm asking Jayson will you Marry ME!"

Jayson sighs and holds his breath "what?"

They hear the crowd cheer and start chanting say yes say yes

Ryan is in shock and Jayson is speechless.

"This is crazy. Just crazy. I'm going to kill him" Jayson mutters

"Turn it off Daniel" Ryan says and turns Jayson

"What is going on? Did you and Bradley Stafford date? I didn't even know he was gay" Daniel asks

"Yeah he is definitely gay and coming out in a big way." Jayson nervously paces "And yes he is my ex. An Ex that doesn't comprehend the words over or no"

"He came over last night and Jayson told him he didn't love him that he loved me" Ryan adds "Basically"

"You guys are together?" EJ asks

"Yeah."

"Congratulations! It's about time" EJ says

"And he's staying in Salem" Ryan smiles at Jayson

"Good I have that big office under construction; you know just in case he was going to stay. I'm glad he'll utilize it" EJ smiles

Jayson paces back in forth.

"Babe what are you so nervous about? He's an ass. He's doing it for show. You already told him what you think." Ryan says

"I'm not worried about that. I could care less about Brad."

"Then what is it?" EJ asks

"We went to an award show and the paparazzi went crazy for that. Can you imagine what they're going to do with this; a proposal to a man? And he said my name!"

"Oh" Ryan states

"Yeah I should go home. I don't want them here looking for me." He walks to the elevator, Ryan walks with him. "Can you just come to my place after? We can make game plan"

"I get off in few hours. I'll come right over" Ryan kisses him as the elevator doors close.

Jayson goes into recovery mode. He is beyond angry with Brad's latest stunt. He picks up his phone and calls.

"Brad" he says

"Did you see the broadcast baby" Brad is oblivious

"Ha, yeah. I saw. Meet me at my place and come alone"

Jayson waits at the penthouse for Brad. EJ called and said there were lines of reports outside the firm trying to talk to Jayson; some even circled the penthouse. Ryan was still on duty and was going to be for another couple hours. He stood at the nurse's station with Daniel. Two men walked the floor.

"Ryan" Daniel tries to get his attention "Look"

Ryan glances "Do you think their reporters?"

"Professional paparazzi for sure; they have cameras"

"How'd they know to come here?" Ryan watches them

"My guess is Salem General."

The two men walked up them.

"We're looking for a Ryan Jacobs" one of them states

"Um do you mean Dr. Jacobs?" Daniel corrects him

"Yes of course sorry. Dr. Jacobs" the other says

"Are you guys hurt or sick?" Ryan asks

"No it's personal matter"

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He left already" Ryan says covering up "and this hospital not a social network. If it's personal I would suggest doing it out of this building"

"I agree so unless either of you are injured, sick, or visiting a patient here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Daniel says

"We have a right to be here" one gets snotty.

"No you don't. I can tell that you are looking for trouble. You have camera and such." Daniel says

"When is Dr. Jacobs back on?" The other asks

"I'm not at liberty to give that information out" Ryan says

"Well I guess we'll have to come back" The two men go to the elevator. They ask a nurse that gets on about Dr. Jacobs. She informs them that Dr. Jacob is on that floor and what he looks like; she's unaware of the situation. The reporters get back off real fast and walk back over to Daniel and Ryan.

"I thought you two left" Ryan raises his voice "I'm going to call security"

"This will only take a second. What does it feel like being the other man that is trying to come between Bradley Stafford and his boyfriend" They start snapping pictures in Ryan's face.

He shields his eyes from the flash and walks away. They follow.

"Do you have a comment?"

"Comment this!" Ryan goes to attack and Daniel holds him back

"It's not worth it. They're trying to get to you" Daniel says "This is a place of healing you need to leave. I'm not going to even mess with security; I'll go straight to the police."

"Fine, but we have to talk to you Dr. Jacobs. We'll be waiting for you"

Daniel and Ryan just look at each other in disbelief.

"I can't believe this" Daniel says "They are relentless. You should probably call Jayson. I'll let security know they need to watch for these reporters and more."

"Fucking Brad; why would he tell them that?"

"Attention" Daniel smirks while he calls

Ryan calls Jayson to tell him about the circus of reports that are now waiting in the parking lot of the hospital. The reporters were heavy outside his place as well. He paced as he waited for Brad; blood boiling heavily. The good thing is that the new security at the penthouse doesn't let anyone up without approval. Jayson approves Brad's visit.

Jayson opens the door and waits for the elevator doors to open. He sees Brad get off the elevator; he was wearing his tux and had a huge bouquet of long stemmed roses.

"What are you doing Brad?"

"You said you saw the report and wanted to talk" Brad smiles "I figured it was a good thing"

"Oh my gosh the reports outside seen you carry those in dressed like that. Great rumor mills are going crazy. Get in here"

"What? I thought it was hopelessly romantic" Brad says

"Romantic. Maybe crazy, not romantic" Jayson paces back and forth "Do you even listen to anything I say. Can you hear me? Because I feel like I'm talking to a rock"

"I heard you. I'm not stupid" Brad says and Jayson snickers "I had to do it. It's how I feel"

"Brad we aren't together. We broke up. We are never getting back together. I hate to be this blunt or mean but you just don't get it"

"I get it. I just don't want to accept it" Brad says stopping him from pacing "I don't want to give up on us"

"You have to. I love Ryan. I love Ryan more than anything and he loves me"

Brad stood there and stared blankly into Jayson's eyes "You love him?"

"Yes and I hope whatever nonsense you caused here is going to go away fast so it doesn't affect us" Jayson checks his phone

"I don't know what to say" Brad is somber

"There's nothing to say Brad. I told you this. I was trying to be kind. Trying to be corrigible, but you pull this stunt. Look outside." Jayson walks to the window at a sea of media "They're everywhere; at the hospital, here, the firm just everywhere. Do you realize you put me in jeopardy? All because what? You're shot for the front page again"

"How did I put you at risk? I just declared my love"

"In front of the world, at the hospital I am working against. What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize someone there tried to kill me; tried to kill Ryan?"

"I guess I didn't think about that" Brad stands behind Jayson as he glances out the window. "I would never purposely put you in danger Jayson you have to know that. For fucks sake I love you"

"I know you wouldn't. Damn it Brad. You need to start thinking outside of your fame, there's a whole big world to enjoy. You should try seeing it sometime."

"I will if you go with me. I'll retire, I leave the stardom to be with you" Brad is heartfelt "I will Jayson. I need you"

"Brad" he runs his hands those his hair "I know you love me. I can see that and yeah it feels good, but I have to be honest. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." He moves to Brad "I want us to stay friends but I can't if you're going to keep doing stuff like this. It's exhausting and emotionally hurtful. Now you choose we can stay friends, I can continue to be your lawyer, we can still be in each other's lives or you can keep this up and we end everything."

"I don't want that, but Jayson long distant relationships don't work. You love Ryan but is love enough to last miles and hours apart? I'm there in LA. I'll wait for you"

"Brad, I'm not going back to LA." Brad huff in pain "I'm moving here to be with my family and Ryan"

"That's a little fast don't you think? I mean what if it doesn't work"

"Then it doesn't work, but I have to try. I deserve this."

"You do. I am so sorry for causing" he looks out the window "causing all this. What are we going to do?"

"You can retract you statement." Jayson says

"No it's how I feel. I'm not going to lie"

"Then you are going to have to give a statement saying I said no and that you are going to pick up your pieces and go back to LA" Jayson gets his laptop "Actually this might work. You like the lime light. A broken heart from a turned down public marriage proposal, it's perfect for you" Jayson looks over at Brad who is heartbroken and sighs. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a little insensitive."

"I guess it fair apparently I've been insensitive our entire relationship" Brad looks down.

"Brad, look at me. I loved our relationship and you are going to make some man very happy, but that man isn't me"

Brad grins "Promise me if things don't work out. You'll call me"

"I think it will, but I can promise that"

"Can I just" Brad leans down to Jayson and kisses him lightly, Jayson obliges "You don't have to say it but I do. I will always love you Jayson" Jayson just stares into his broken eye "yeah"

"What are we going to do about this?" Jayson says

"I'll make that announcement for you. It's the least I can do after all this"

"Ok, let's sit and plan out what we're going to say"

"We?" Brad asks

"Yeah I'm going to make it with you"

They sit at the kitchen table reviewing their story and outline for a statement. They call channel 20 and schedule an interview for later that evening.

"Brad I have to ask. I thought you came for me. You said you came to Salem for me, but it was for the ribbon cutting"

"I did come for you. That's the reason I said yes to the invitation was because I knew I would be close to you"

"Who invited you?" Jayson wonders

"My manager dealt with it. He came and asked me if I would be interested in it, they were paying a lot of money."

"How much did they pay you?"

Brad shies away from the question.

"Brad, do you have the emails that were sent?"

"Why is this important?"

"I think you were asked on purpose" Jayson says "I mean they paid a lot of money for you"

"30 grand"

"30 grand" Jayson stresses in shock "Did your manager forward you any information?"

"Yeah he sent me everything"

"Pull it up" Jayson insists scooting him his laptop

"I don't see the point in this it was all innocent" he says typing "I mean when I talk to her she was"

"A woman? You talked to a woman?"

"Yes a woman Jayson. You're acting weird"

"What was her name?"

"I don't know. She never really said her name, just said she worked for the hospital in promotions" He turns the laptop to show Jayson the emails "here this is all our interactions by email"

Jayson skims the emails, all were pretty blunt and to the point. They needed Brad on this date for the ribbon cutting and were willing to pay anything. His manager threw out the amount and they took it. The return address was vague; looked like a general mailbox for the hospital.

"That's it?" he says as he saves the emails to his computer

"Yeah that's it. I told you it was pretty to the point"

"When you talk her, who called who?"

"She called me and left a voicemail"

"Do you still have that?"

"No, but I called her back"

"Who'd you know to ask for if she didn't leave a name?" Jayson questioned

"She left an extension. Extension 5"

"Extension 5" Jayson repeats typing this all in the computer. "Ok"

"Who greeted you when you got to Salem General? Did she?"

"No. they said she was busy. The chief of staff led me everywhere" Brad states "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that this is all a set up!" Jayson looks at Brad "and I'm thinking I need your help"


	23. Chapter 23

**#unwelcomeguest**

* * *

Jayson and Brad sat in the penthouse discussing the plan he had. It was going to complicated but he thinks it will work and get him closer to finding out the woman behind extension 5. Jayson tried to call the extension at Salem General and there was no such extension; all extensions on record had 3 or 4 numbers according to the operator, so this was his only hope to make contact with extension 5. Jayson knew Brad liked the idea but was worried about Ryan.

Ryan lets himself in "Hey I brought pizza figured you might be" he says as he walks through the door and pauses when he sees Brad. "What's he doing here?"

Jayson gets up to greet him "I asked him to come over; here let me get that. Thank you" he takes the pizza out of his hand and gives him a kiss. "I love you"

They both walk to the kitchen "Yeah, I love you too. Why is he here though?" Ryan whispers.

"I wanted to set the record straight about us and _US_. I also wanted to see who invited him to the ribbon ceremony" Jayson looks at Ryan "I think this was set up"

"A set up; why would you think that? Jayson most people didn't even know that Brad was gay let alone with you."

"I know but I think who ever she is; she is really good at her research"

"She?"

"Whoever hired Brad was a woman and paid big bucks to get him here. For what Ryan? A ribbon cutting at a hospital; no there's more to this"

Brad walks in the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Ryan just glares and Jayson responds "Brad just go back in the living room and give me a second to explain"

"Ok but if I'm going to be staying here we are defiantly going to need more than one pizza" he smugly states as he walks out.

"What?" Ryan freaks out "Did he, What?"

"Ok, that jackass! Baby just let me explain. I have a plan" Jayson tries to calm he upset lover.

Jayson takes Ryan to the bedroom and shuts the door for privacy. He explained everything that Brad and he talked about; the emails, the pay, everything. He insisted that he thought Brad could be the key to helping find the woman that he believes is setting all this up. He laid out his plan for Ryan, which included Brad staying in the spare bedroom for a couple days.

"Seriously. This is your idea" Ryan is stunned

"Baby listen. Brad and I are going to make a statement tonight on channel 20 at the airport. We're going to tell them that our relationship is complicated that we are not together and I turned down his proposal. We'll explain more and then we are going to make it look like he left back to LA. That's why he can't stay at a hotel; he can't be seen. His emails (that I read personally) state that they want him to continue to do PR for the hospital. I need him to do that. I also need him to be here when he does so I can tap the lines, listen, get any clue I can to save University. Daniel's right. The alpha hospital will win and they're building a new ER"

"What? When did that happen? Where are they getting all this money?" Ryan asks

"I don't know. They announced today after we turned off the TV. It breaks ground after New Year. I want University to be the alpha hospital and unfortunately I need Brad to help do that."

"I don't like this. He is going to try"

"He can try all he wants and I will just keep knocking him on his ass. I love you and only you. Do you hear me? We just happened; I am not going to mess this up I promise. This is business and only that." He kisses Ryan "Plus I was hoping you would stay with me too. So I'm sure if anything we'll be driving him crazy with jealousy"

"Oh well. That I like" he flirts and pulls Jayson in for a heated kiss. Ryan takes off his coat and throws it on the floor, reaches around and holds Jayson's butt. "These jeans, yummy (he mouths)!"

"Yeah you like those?" Jayson caresses Ryan's ass

"Hmmh" Ryan mutters softly as he sucks on Jayson's lips.

Jayson sighs and roughly pulls him closer. Their mouths lost in the heat of their kiss, Ryan reached for the button of his jeans. He unbuttons, unzips, and pulls out Jayson's stiff cock; starts to stroke freely. Jayson's eyes roll in pleasure as they stand and kiss.

"You like that?" Ryan whispers in his ear

Jayson loosens the tie on Ryan's scrubs and slips his harden cock out and Ryan huffs with desire "About as much as you like this" he growled in ears. They stood cheek to cheek panting in each other's ear as they jerked the other off. The heavy breathing in the ear was enough to arouse both. "Oh" Ryan sighs in his ear "Faster baby" they both quicken their stroke. They moan quietly in each other ears rolling their heads together and kissing lightly between pants. They lick their lips that are dehydrated from their heavy breathing. "God I could fuck you so hard right now" Jayson groans in Ryan's ear. Ryan threw his head back and moaned "Oh, cumming baby. I'm cumming" as he explodes in Jayson's hand. "Oh, Ryan!" Jayson mulled in his ear and shot all over Ryan's hands and scrubs.

"Oh shit sorry baby!" he huffs a laughs

"Battle wounds" Ryan laughs and slips his pants off and wipes their dicks off.

"Well now you're naked. What are you going to do?" Jayson grins

"I'm going to go eat pizza" Ryan jokes and walks to the door

"No you're not! Get in here" Jayson stops him.

Ryan laughs "I was just joking. Brad would like too much!" he takes off his shirt "I don't have anything here to change into."

Jayson walks to the bathroom to wash his hands "You should bring some stuff over and leave it. That way you have stuff."

Ryan walks behind and turns on the shower "But I like to wear your stuff and moving my stuff in already seems fast"

"You're here all the time. I'm just saying you should keep some stuff here; no big conspiracy" he smiles watching him get in the shower. "Here I did buy this" he hands Ryan a toothbrush. "So you have one here"

Ryan smiles and pulls him to the shower door for a wet kiss "I love this toothbrush!"

Ryan showers. Jayson walks back to the living room where Brad is sitting watching TV and eating pizza. He looks at Jayson as he walked to the kitchen to get some dinner; he knew what was going on and he was green with jealousy. Jayson comes back in holding two plates and three beers and sits next to Brad. Brad glares at him.

"What?" he hands him a beer and puts pizza and beer out for Ryan.

"I don't want to hear that" Brad says angrily

"Hear what exactly Brad?" Jayson is amused "Ryan and I fucking"

Brad rolls his eyes "Do you have to say it like that?"

Jayson laughs "What do want me to say? Um Ryan and I are going to have sex and we didn't even this time."

"Really. Sounded like it."

"Were you listening? We weren't even loud!"

"I thought you said you didn't" Brad glares

"We didn't we just jerked each other off" Jayson smirks knowing it's kills him.

"Uh, please Jayson."

"What? You jealous?"

"Yeah, I am! Look you said you needed my help" Brad has a look on his face

"I do, so? What does that have to do with me sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"I'm just saying I'm helping you out. I am asking for you to be just a little more sensitive to my feelings."

Jayson snickers "Really Brad! You never had sensitivity for me when you were making out with your wife in front of me and maybe you should think of this as helping other, not me."

"You are not going to let that go are you? How many times do I have to apologize? And I am doing it for no one else. This isn't easy for me seeing you with another man." he looks toward the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I guess it wouldn't be. It was hard for me when you were with your wife. This isn't payback, I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I never meant to hurt you at all Jayson and believe me I am tasting my own medicine. But I'm helping for you."

"Well maybe you should think of is as helping the nurses that are single moms that could lose their income or the hundreds of people that will be jobless if this merger goes through. You're helping them"

"Yeah, makes sense after you explain it that way" he sips his beer

"Whoa he has a heart under those muscles" Jayson laughs and pats his knee

Brad laughs "I'm trying" they smile at each other.

Ryan walks out in Jayson's sweats and no shirt rubbing his damp hair with his towel. He walks past them to the kitchen both men follow with their eyes. Brad's jaw drops at the sight; Jayson looks at him.

"I know, right!" he raises his eyebrows at him "Don't get any ideas. I will hurt you"

Brad smirks "Don't worry he's not my type. I like my men tall, dark, and handsome"

"Well look at him. He is so beautiful" Jayson is in a trance watching Ryan. Brad could see the love in Jayson's eyes. "Hey babe I got some pizza and beer for you here!"

"Thank you" he walks back in and leans down kissing him and then turns his head to Brad; they exchange an evil smirk. He sits in the chair "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing" Jayson says

"So Brad, you excited about staying?" Ryan smugly asks

"Actually I'm very excited to see how all this turns out. It's like an adventurous mystery. They always make a lot of money in the box office." He glares through Ryan

Ryan nods "Really. I'm not into those kinds of movies. I more into the sexy romantic comedy; they always get their man"

"Ok!" Jayson caught in the middle "Let's clear the air now. Brad: I'm with Ryan and that's not going to change no matter what because I am madly in love with him. Ryan and I are very affectionate. We will be kissing; hugging, mulling, and yes we will have sex in this house." Ryan grins at him. "We'll keep it tame and quiet so you aren't affected too much"

"We'll try" Ryan jokes "I mean why do you care what he thinks" he says to Jayson

"Ryan! Brad is helping out. He is helping University. This could be good. We need to have respect for him while he's here"

"Oh like he had respect for me sending those reporters after me"

"I didn't do that"

"Of course you did. Who else would do that" They start bickering back and forth

"Stop!" Jayson screams and gets up "We're not fighting. I don't care! You guys don't even have to say two words to each other if you don't want to, but I am not going to listen to this. Get over it both of you. I'm going to get dressed for the news statement. I suggest Brad maybe you leave and get your stuff and bring it here." He leans on Ryan and kisses him and mouths "I love you".

Ryan and Brad just glare at each other. Brad gets up and walks to get his coat.

"I'll be back" he smiles "I know you don't like me and that fine because I don't care. I do care about Jayson." He walks over to Ryan in the chair and whispers "just watch it. I don't give up easily"

Ryan snickers "Neither do I, but what's funny my relationship isn't made up in my head!" Ryan grins and gets up "I think I'll go watch my gorgeous boyfriend change"

Brad laughs with irritation and walks out.

Brad sent a service to the penthouse with his stuff trying not to draw any attention and stir away from their plan. He gets ready at the hotel. Jayson calls the limo to pick him up; he had to be at the hotel to get Brad soon Ryan ops to stay back in the penthouse and watch on TV to get a better view of the people in attendance.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Jayson asks putting on his coat

"Well I'm still in sweats and I think I can do without being there in person. I'll stay in a Brad free zone for an hour or two" he kisses him "plus I invited Daniel over to watch; he was bringing a couple articles that posted today anyway."

"Ok just make sure to record it. That way we can wean through and see if anyone looks suspicious. Tell Daniel I said hi and try not to say anything about Brad staying here yet" He looks at Ryan "You know I love you; nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too; you better get going the car is probably here"

Jayson gets in the limo and heads to the hotel. The radio is advertising the announcement like breaking news. They are all thinking it a yes answer that they will share. Brad gets in and they go over their speech and plan one last time.

"You got it?" Jayson asks

"Yeah, with you there it should be pretty easy" Brad states

"Brad just stick to what we discussed; don't stir off and don't try to pull anything. That would be the end, I'm serious"

"I won't! One big stunt a day is my limit" Brad jokes "Geez I'm kind of nervous; I never get nervous"

"You'll do great. I know it!" They exchange a smile as they pull up to the airport that is crowded with fans and reports. People are holding signs and chanting Brad's name.

"Your life is a circus you know that" Jayson laughs and just watches the sea of people

"It has both pros and cons. You ready?" Brad says

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this"

Ryan and Daniel sit at the penthouse staring at the TV; ready to take note on everything happening. The camera men scan the limo.

"I can't believe this is big news" Daniel laughs

"I know. Like nothing else is happening in the world" Ryan adds and turns up the TV

They get out of the limo; the flashes of cameras light the night sky. The security at the airport was on crowd control pushing back fans and reporters as they make their way to the mock stage that channel 20 has put together. The host greets them and sets the interview with an introduction. Brad, with Jayson behind him, takes the mic.

"Good evening. As many of you know I made a very public announcement this afternoon; declaring my love and even proposing live on TV. This man behind me is Jayson Anderson, the man I was referring too." He smiles as the crowd cheers and chants say yes!

Brad stops the chants "Before I go any further I want you to know that what I said was the truth. I do with all heart love him. I am having a hard time letting go. You see Jayson and I broke before I got married the last time. My marriage failed because I wasn't love with her; my heart belonged to him. I was hoping that my public declaration would change his mind, but I'm afraid I was wrong." The crowd boos.

"No, it's ok. You see it was my fault. I guess you could call me a hopeless romantic, but he and I are still good friends and plan to stay that way. I stepped somewhere I shouldn't have in a very public way and to Jayson I am very sorry" Jayson nods and smiles "I am leaving back to LA as soon as this interview is over. I plan to throw myself back in my work and pick myself up"

Jayson steps in "He and I have been together a very long time, most of which was private. Even after our break up we stayed close. I came to Salem to get away to regroup and let Brad work on his marriage; sadly that didn't work out. I am humbled to have been loved by this man and he is going to make someone very happy someday; I mean come on look at him!" The crowd cheers "I'm not mad at Brad I am sad that it turned out this way but everything has purpose and this is the way it's supposed to be. We'll take a few questions"

"Are you seeing someone Jayson is that the why you said no?" one reporter yells over the crowd

"I am seeing someone and I am completely happy, but that is not the reason. The reason is that I just don't feel that way about Brad anymore." Jayson says as an echo of boos comes.

"What's his name?" The reporter asks

"I'd rather not say; next question"

"Brad what's you plans after this?" a woman asks

"Like I said I'm going back to LA. Jayson is relocating here and we are just going to carry on with our lives"

"So do you consider yourself Gay or Bi?"

"I know this sounds bad but I really haven't thought about the terms. Jayson is the only person I've ever loved. I know that sounds bad since I was married, but it's the truth. Everyone I dated before Jayson was female, but when I met him there was something I can't explain. So whether I'm gay, straight, or bi….I don't see love as a male or female thing; it's whomever I have that connection with."

"Well said Brad" Jayson chimes in

"Don't you feel bad for breaking his heart Jayson you should be ashamed!" A woman yells

"Wait this is not Jayson's fault. The fact is I broke his heart so many times, so many times and he stood next to me. My heart aches I'm not going to lie but it's not Jayson's fault it's mine. I didn't know what I had until it was gone. Don't blame him please!" Brad looks at Jayson "Anymore questions?"

Jayson looks over at the crowd there is a woman dressed in black with a hoodie over her head. Taking pictures and in the shadows. He taps Brad's leg and nods lightly. Brad notices the blackened figure.

"Ok I have a plain to catch. Please be kind to Salem and their residents while you are here. Any other questions can be handled through my manger or PR person. I want to thank Jayson for being brave enough to do this with me. He's a good friend and I expect all you to let him carry on with his life with his new love. I met him and they are perfect for each other"

"Well that was nice" Daniel says to Ryan

"He's an actor Daniel. I don't know what to believe"

"I should get going. I'll see you at work tomorrow and you can fill me in on the behind the scenes" Ryan sees Daniel out and keeps watching what's left.

"Good night everyone and Happy New Year! See you back in LA!" Brad states and waves to his fans.

Jayson and Brad swiftly leave the mock stage and make their way through the terminal of the airport. Their plan is to put him on the plain and have it land after circling for a while at the Dimera airport where a car will bring him back to the penthouse.

"Did you see that woman?" Jayson asks

"Yeah. I've seen her before she was at the ribbon cutting today in the same outfit. A matter of fact she is always in something like that"

"You've seen her before today?"

"In LA. Right before I left, but she is always turned or in sunglasses I can't get a good look at her face"

"She was in LA? Hmmm" they see a shadow in black race outside the window.

"Do you think that's her Jayson maybe extension 5?"  
"I think she is an unwelcome guest we are going to have to watch" Jayson stops and has the security get her away from the landing strip. Jayson takes a couple shots on his camera of them escorting her off.

"Ok so in an hour or two when it's clear the Dimera airport is expecting you. You're safe I promise. The car will bring you back. Security at the penthouse (per EJ and myself) knows not to tip anyone off and they will buzz me when you get there."

"Then what?" Brad asks

"Then you hide out and we find out who this woman is behind extension 5!"


	24. Chapter 24

**#Unravel**

* * *

It was the day before New Year's Eve and Salem was getting ready for their celebration. The town put on a lavish fireworks display every year at midnight. Jayson was planning on spending this New Years with his love. The Club was putting on a party. Will and Sonny invited the duo to join. Jayson never celebrates on New Year's because of the horrible incident with his parents many years ago. He normally stayed in alone, but this year he knew life was different. He wanted to relish every moment with his love. Love will conquer the fear and sadness the day normally brings. New Year meant a new beginning with his new love.

Brad was still in hiding. They laid low for a few days to make sure no one tracked their paths. Brad's manager was putting out interviews and stuff from there to make it seem like he was busy at work in LA. So far it was working, now to execute Jayson's plan. Ryan was at work, leaving Brad and Jayson alone at the penthouse.

Jayson was on the laptop researching and Brad was just waking.

"Good morning" Brad says walking past Jayson to get some coffee

"Morning? It's afternoon Brad" Jayson laughs "You are the only man I know that can sleep this long on a regular basis."

"I'm a night owl, unless I'm working on a shoot" He says joining him at the table. He sits in the chair right next to Jayson.

"You have to sit right there?" Jayson grins

"What I want to see what you are working on" Brad smiles and sips his coffee "So what are we looking at?"

"The Salem Times website" Jayson says while scrolling through the page

"A newspaper? Do people still read those with all this technology today" Brad laughs

"Imagine that right" Jayson smiles at him "But I'm actually looking at the names of the reports that work there"

"Trying to find the woman in black?"

"Yeah, I think she's a reporter. Figured I would start local and then span out"

"But you never saw her face or anything. How are you going to know who she is? Plus she could be a freelance reporter" Brad watches him scroll.

"Hoping something pops out at me. Maybe there is some article or picture; something. I never thought about freelance; that's a great idea. Thanks."

"See I'm not just a pretty face" He laughs

They continue on their search. At the hospital Ryan worked the early shift and was waiting to get off. It was slow on the floor where he was rounding. He takes a seat at the desk and puts his head back on the headrest of the chair.

"You tired kid?" Daniel asks joining in the chair next to him

"I think I'm just bored and wore out I guess"

"Wore out what you and Jayson staying busy at home" Daniel smirks

"Not with Brad there" Ryan says forgetting Daniel doesn't know what's going on

"What? Brad's staying with Jayson"

"Oh, yeah. You can't say anything Daniel. Jayson will kill me. He's been staying with him and it's exhausting"

Daniels mind wonders "You guys aren't?"

"What? Daniel!" Ryan laughs "You watch too much porn" Ryan is laughing hard.

Daniel laughs "Sorry, and I don't watch porn"

"mhhhm…." He laughs "No, it's part of a plan Jayson has and we've been working on it night and day."

Ryan explained everything to Daniel and asked him to keep it under wraps.

"All I know is Brad is a little jealous. I thought at first it was awesome because I have Jayson and he doesn't but then I got to thinking if the roles were reversed, so we (Jayson and I) both feel a little guilty I guess. Plus he seems to be a good guy but with him there it's putting a strain on our love life."

"What you guy only at it once a day or something" Daniel joke

"Ha, funny. True but funny. We haven't in couple days"

"Oh poor horny Ryan" Daniel smirks

"Shut up Daniel it's killing me!" Ryan sighs laying his head back

Daniel was quiet for a minute and looked at Ryan "I'm curious, I don't know why but how often do you two?"

"Do it!" Ryan rings in and grins. He leans into Daniels ear and whispers.

"A month?" Daniel is shocked

"Oh, poor Daniel" Ryan grins widely

"A week?" Ryan titles his head "A week!" Daniel says

Ryan laughs "Usually more but not with Brad there"

"I hate you!" he gets up "Why did I ask that, now I hate my sex life"

Ryan laughs and follows Daniel "Oh you love me! I guess I'm lucky to have a man that is as passionate about sex as me"

"Passionate aye, I think that's called horny" Daniel says

"We're two men, what do you expect" They both laugh "Are you and Jen going to the Club tomorrow?"

"Yeah we were planning on it. JJ is playing again"

"That's cool he's awesome. We'll be there"

"All three of you" Daniel smiles

"HAHA, no. Just Jayson and I. Brad is still incognito"

"Hey that woman in black; are they sure she's a reporter and not just a stalker of Brad's. I heard fan can get crazy like that" Daniel asks as they walk to sign out for the day

"I guess. Jayson said that she has professional stuff, but I guess anyone could get that"

"I hope that whatever Jayson is planning works." He stops and looks at Ryan "I am so glad Jayson came to Salem. He's a miracle worker with this case and for you. I have never seen you so happy. I am so happy for you"

Ryan smiles "He was a miracle for me too" They walk to the garage to go home.

"I swear that man should have been a detective and not a lawyer" Daniel jokes

"He's really good at his job that's for sure. I'll see you later Dan!"

"Later"

Ryan gets home and the house is quiet, just the whisper of the TV. Jayson is asleep on the couch. He smiles and takes off his coat. He thought to himself how he got so lucky to have him come into life. He slides gently next to him and wakes him with a tender kiss.

"mmm. Hey baby, when did you get home" he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes and holds him.

"I just walked in" he whispers and kisses again "you were sleeping so soundly"

"Yeah these past couple days have been so busy. Figured I would steal a cat nap before we have to go on that adventure tonight"

"Where's Brad?" Ryan whispers while kissing him

"Sleeping in the bedroom" he rubs lightly over his man

"Oh, so we're all alone?" he runs his hands down his thighs

"Mhhhm" Jayson moans through their kiss.

Ryan was in need of Jayson's touch and it was prevalent in the way he kissed him. Ryan flips off his shoes and pulls the blanket from the couch over them. Ryan stops and just stares into his eyes "You are my miracle" he says

"What?" Jayson runs his thumb over Ryan lips and chin.

"You….you are the miracle I needed in my life" he kisses him

Jayson smiles and pulls his head to his chest; wraps both arms around him. Ryan lightly rubs his face against his chest. "I love you Jayson"

"I love you too baby" neither break the warm embrace. Jayson's alarm on his phone goes off.

"What's that set for?" Ryan says rubbing his chest

"I wanted to go over to The Salem Times and do a little digging in the freelance department. I wanted to go after they close, so I set my alarm to wake me, but I like the way you did it"

"Well how about we go to the bedroom and finish the wake up" he leans up and kisses him; their hand rubbing every inch of their body. Brad comes out of the room.

"Oh, sorry boys I'll leave you alone" he goes to walk back in the bedroom.

"No, Brad it's ok. We should probably get ready to go anyway" Ryan says and Jayson smiles at him.

"I didn't mean to" Brad stops

"It's ok, Brad we have to go to the newspaper anyway" Jayson says still kissing on Ryan.

Ryan whispers in Jayson's ear "Tonight you're mine." He pushes up on him to get up "Now I'm going to go take a cold shower" he laughs

"Is Brad going with us?" Ryan asks walking to the room

"Please Jayson come on. I need to get out of this house. I'll go in disguise" Brad begs

"Let him go Jayson. The poor guy needs to get out. We could put him in a hoodie like the woman in black" Ryan yells from the other room.

"Yeah, it worked for her!" Brad says

"That's fine, It's dark and we're taking a car service so no one sees our vehicles. Do you have a hoodie?" Jayson says

"No. You know me!"

"Yeah I don't own one either" Jayson says

"You two are the prissiest men I know" Ryan throws Brad a hoodie

"I thought you were taking a shower" Jayson joked as Ryan came and sat on his lap. "Brad just go get ready and I'll call the car service."

"Ryan… thanks for the hoodie and getting Jayson to give in. I really appreciate it!" Brad says and then looks to Jayson "He's a good man Jayson. You guys are really good for each other"

"Thank you Brad" Ryan says and smiles at Jayson

"That means a lot" Jayson says

They take the car to The Salem Times building, which is ironically right next door to Salem General. Their plan is to get into the building past security and into the basement to check out their freelance department. They walk up to the small three story building. They look through the window of the car into the lobby.

"Only one security guard; that's a good thing" Brad says "But man that is one fucking big guy"

"Yeah talk about a body builder, he's enormous. How are we going to get past him?" Jayson wonders

Ryan looks in and smiles; he laughs lightly "He is all muscle for sure but not all of him is big" he smirks

"Ryan… are you telling me know him?" Jayson smiles

"I know him for sure. Well I knew him once" he grins

"We're you like a playboy before?" Brad asks and laughs

"I have no comment, but I can get us in there" he looks to Jayson "How comfortable would you feel if I laid on the charm a little and flirted heavily?"

"Comfortable not so much, but as long as it's just words and no touching; I say fine if it will get us in" Jayson smiles and kisses him

They start to walk up to the building. Ryan walked a little ahead of them.

"So you're telling me this big man is just going to melt because Ryan slept with him once?" Brad says "I mean it was just sex"

"Awesome sex Brad; phenomenal!" Jayson smiles at him "take my word for it"

Brad watches Ryan walk and shakes his head.

"Stop looking at him" Jayson jokes

"Hey you were the one talking about phenomenal sex!" He laughs

They walk into the lobby and the man was sitting at the desk. Ryan walks up to him and the other stay close to the doors. The man recognizes Ryan.

"Well if it isn't the famous Dr. Jacobs" he stands up and Ryan glances at his name tag to make sure it was the person he thought.

"Clay, it's been awhile" Ryan says

"Too long. What are you doing here?" Clay asks

"I was seeing a man in freelance, well not seeing" he grins "Anyway he interviewed my friend Jayson back here. He's the one that was seeing Bradley Stafford. It was an exclusive and I promised we would come and sign the release but I got caught up at work, so we're late"

"You are late because they're closed. They closed an hour ago and they will not be back until January 2. Who's the reporter?"

Ryan pulls a name out of the air hoping it works "Robert, you know him?"

"You mean Bobby?" Clay says and Ryan is relieved it works

"Yes Bobby"

"He's a good guy. I didn't even know he was gay; wait he's married." Clay looks at him

"Well let's keep this between us because I didn't know that and I'm not in any business of breaking up a marriage"

"For sure, so your friend dated Bradley Stafford?"

"That's right"

Clay looks over to Jayson "How was he?"

Jayson huffs and looks at Brad "I don't feel comfortable saying"

"Come on man not every day you meet someone that banged a movie star; especially a gay movie star. We're all gay men here, well I don't know about that one" he nods to Brad who is in his hoodie and looking away from him

"Yeah how was he" Brad turns and smirks at Jayson

"He was good; very good" Jayson mutters

"Awesome" Clay smiles

"How good?" Brad eggs him on; Jayson glares at him and smiles "enough (he mouths)."

Ryan changes the subject "Well shoot he really needed that release. I'm sure it's on his desk or table downstairs. Can't we just go sign it and leave it there for him. Jayson is leaving for LA and won't be back for a couple weeks" Ryan moves closer to Clay

"I can't; I could lose my job" he looks Ryan up and down

"Oh come on, who will know. Do they have cameras?" Ryan says seductively flirting

"Ha, not in there. It's in the basement; most of those people are just trying to get an article published so we don't watch down there." Clay rubs Ryan arm

"Well then how would they know. I remember you being a very giving person. Let's give Bobby this. It could make his career" Ryan runs his finger down his chest "We can just slip down; in and out fast" He grins at his wording

Clay runs his fingers at Ryan's pant line and Jayson looks to the ceiling.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well I'm with my friends tonight, so not that" he moves Clay's hand "But you could give me your number and we could try and hookup"

"Sure, You better call during the evening though when I'm working because I'm seeing someone, but for you Ryan I would an exception. That night was amazing"

"Well then give me your number when I come back up and if it doesn't work out with your man; you call me. Now, how about the release?" Ryan looks him in the eyes

"Ok, just make it fast and don't take anything. And take the stairs there's no cameras on the way to the basement so no one will know" He grins at Ryan and smacks his ass as he moved to the back of the desk. "Like I said make it fast boys"

"Thank you" they all echo as they walk to the stairs. They all move fast down the stairs.

"I can't believe that worked" Brad laughs

"Are you doubting my flirting skills Brad" Ryan jokes

"Not after that"

The basement was dark and damp. There were minimal doors so it should be easy finding the freelance space. They open the first few door and the rooms were either empty or had a few boxes. They get to the last door; this had to be it.

"Ok, thank God. Let's look around and try to get anything we can." Jayson says walking into the freelance department. They search everywhere for any signs of anything related to the merger, either hospital, or the hooded woman.

"There's nothing here." Ryan says

"Yeah nothing but some stupid pictures and very old interviews" Brad says

"I really thought this would turn up something, Damn it!" Jayson says looking through more files. "The computers are locked, but I would bet they're clear too"

"We should probably just go before Clay comes down" Ryan says

They clean up and make everything look untouched. They walk out the door. They make their way to the stairs and Ryan notices a little room under the stairs.

"What do you think that is?" Ryan points

"I don't know; might as well find out right" Jayson walks over to it. "It's locked"

Brad looks at it "That's simple" he runs and gets a paper clip from the other room "this should work" he pops the door open. "After you gentleman"

They walk in and stop; shocked at the view.

"Holy shit!" Ryan says.

It was a small room wallpapered with pictures, newspaper clipping, and more. There were boxes and calendars. Their eyes scanned the pictures.

"Oh my God" Jayson says "She's been following everyone; all of us".

"This is of your accident Jayson" They looked at the picture of him lying in a pool of blood

"You, me, Daniel, Kayla, EJ the list goes on and on and more recently Brad" Jayson is in disbelief looking at the wall of pictures "Wow"

"I am fucking freaking out" Brad says "This woman seems dangerous"  
"Yeah, she's something" Jayson says "Grab that box" he starts gathering everything.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked "We can't take everything then she'll know"

"I know. I want that. She'll know were on to her" they start filing the boxes "get everything; even the laptop"

"Won't she come after us?" Brad worried

"Not any more than before. She'll just know we are on to her and I have a funny feeling that when she sees this her plans will start to unravel"

"I hope you're right" Ryan says

They fill two boxes and leave a few things that weren't finished. Jayson notices a land line phone and stares at it.

"Salem General is literally right next to this wall; only yards away. Brad call that number and push extension 5"

"They said there was no extension 5 remember" Brad states

"We were calling the hospital. I was assuming the number was the same. Call the number she gave you" he picks up his cell and calls; the phone rings.

"Extension 5" He looks at them "Now let's get the hell out of here"

"Wait Clay said we can't take anything" Ryan says

Jayson thinks "I normally would never tell you to do this believe me, but you need to distract Clay"

"Um, what are you thinking?"

"Baby, I need you to kiss him and get his eyes off the door so Brad and I can sneak this stuff out"

"Wait, no. I'm not kissing another man" Ryan says

"It's just a kiss. I kiss other actors all the time, just think of it as a job you have to do" Brad chimes in "and it's not like you haven't done it before"

"Yeah before, not now"

"I know, I don't want to see you do it either but I think Brad's right. It's just a kiss and we need this. But if you're not comfortable I understand"

"I can't believe you are asking me to do this." Ryan paces "There's no other way?"

"Nothing that will get us out of here fast" Jayson says "I'm not trying to make you"

Ryan interrupts "let's do this fast. I'm doing it for you. Kissing another man for you" He smiles

"Thank you baby, no hands"

"Well that I can't promise he was very hands on before" He grins

They walk up to the lobby. "Just make sure to face him away from the doors and camera screens" Brad says

"Well obviously" Ryan states

Ryan heads out while they wait to dash to the doors. He walks over to Clay who was waiting for his return.

"Find it?"

"We did and it's signed hopefully everything works out" He turns his desk chair, conveniently away from the doors and screens.

"Where are your friends?" Clay asked looking up at Ryan who was standing in front of him

"They went to the restroom they'll be right up, but I think I owe you a thank you" he sits on his lap. "Unless this isn't ok"

"No, for you this is defiantly ok" He kisses Ryan. Ryan starts to kiss harder and opens his eyes long enough to see Jayson and Brad sneaking out. They open the doors quietly and run out with the boxes.

Ryan stops "My friends just walked out so I have to go"

"I was so into that I didn't even see them" He reaches for Ryan "Can I call you?"

"When you're not with your man and I'm not with mine" Ryan stands up and grins

"You're seeing someone"

"I guess were both weak. Call me if it doesn't work out" Ryan says and walks to the doors. He runs and gets in the car where Jayson and Brad were waiting.

"Go" he tells the driver and they take off.

"You did good baby" Jayson says kissing his man

"Well of course I did" he smugly states "I'm just glad that worked"

"I can't believe the phone rang" Brad says "Is it tapped to Salem General or something?"

"I don't know" Jayson says looking through some of the files "But this woman is not a regular freelance reporter or writer. She is a professional; she knows what she's doing."

"Like Lois Lane" Brad says

"I think extension 5 is our Lois Lane" Jayson says with some fear

Ryan holds up pictures of Jayson's accident "An evil Lois Lane!"


	25. Chapter 25

**#TheCountdown**

* * *

Jayson was up early, between the room they found and the fact that New Year's Eve was always stressful for him; he slept terribly. Even cradling Ryan he could not ease his mind long enough to sleep through the night. He sat at the table weaning through all the pictures while the others slept. The pictures were sporadic. Nothing was consistent with a plan at least none that he could interpret. She obviously had reason. He takes out the laptop that they took; surprisingly it had no lock screen, one thing in his favor and a big mistake on hers. The pictures and articles were all scanned and saved on the laptop. There was a spread sheet saved as well. It looked like a calendar of sorts with bank transactions, but no bank name. She was getting paid, but was it from the newspaper (if she even worked there) or was she working with someone else. "There has to be someone else; Clark repeated _they or them_ so many times. It couldn't be a singular person" he thought to himself. Ryan walks out and sees him working.

"You didn't sleep?" he kisses the back of his head

"Not really, just stressed out I guess"

"Let me get you some coffee" Ryan walks to the kitchen and brings back two cups "Good, You got on to the laptop"

"Luckily she had no lock on it" his eyes still glues to the screen.

"Did you find anything in the files?" he pulls a chair close to him. Jayson smiles softly at him.

"The pictures and everything is scanned in. There is also this" he shows him the spreadsheet

"She's getting paid by someone"  
"Yeah that's what I was thinking too and from the looks of it; it's a pretty penny" Jayson stops, turns, and kisses him "I didn't even say good morning"

Ryan smiles "It is now. I love you. Look babe why don't we just stay in tonight get some lobster and cook; a nice romantic night. Champaign and"

"Brad" Jayson laughs

"Yeah" he snickers "well we'll get lobster for three and Champaign for two. I know this day is bad for you. If you want to stay in I understand. I just want to be with you."

"I really want to go. I haven't been out on New Year's in forever." He pulls him close to him "I want this year to be symbolic of a new start, a new beginning, and a new love. All thanks to you." He leans and kisses him.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to be with you and our friends; yes I'm sure. I do though want to make sure all of us are safe." He says turning back to the computer

"What do mean? Do you think we're in danger" he says worried

"I don't know Ryan. Look at this stuff. She's plotting; they're plotting. I'm not sure what, but there is something."

"So you still think there's more than just here?"

"Absolutely! Someone with a lot of money; someone with an agenda. I think she is just a side kick; since we're sticking with the super hero theme" He grins

Ryan blankly stares "But you think she's dangerous?"

"I think she will do whatever _**they**_ want, so yes I think she's dangerous."

"Do you think she'll try something tonight?" Ryan asks

"If she does we'll be ready. I hired a ton of security for tonight; I asked Sonny and he was on board. They're not going to let anyone in without checking out everybody and they will surround the club and patrol. I know it's harsh but until we find out who these people are it's for everyone's safety." He closes the laptop.

"I think that's smart and very generous of you" he gets up and sits on his lap puts his arms around him.

Rubbing his leg "I couldn't stand if anyone I love was hurt; so it's all worth it"

Jayson kisses him. Ryan stands up and straddles him in the chair.

"I love you so much. This is going to be the best New Year of my life" Ryan says tilts his head and kisses him.

"I can't wait. I love you more anything Ryan; I promise nothing will happen to you"

"Or you. I couldn't go on without you Jayson." Their lips touch tenderly

Ryan breaks their passionate kiss "Bad timing I know but what about Brad? We can't leave him alone on New Year's Eve. He's kinda growing on me" Ryan smiles

Jayson surprised at Ryan's statement "He's a good guy. I was thinking since it's a private party; he could just go. It's going to be guarded and mostly people we know so I would assume no one would set off the paparazzi"

"It's usually a pretty laid back casual party, normal patrons" Ryan says still sitting on his lap.

"Good, I am so excited" He kisses him caressing his back under his shirt "You know what! No more case today. I'm not even going to think about it the rest of the day and especially tonight. I just want to focus on us" he kisses his neck "On you" he kisses the other side "on how sexy you are" he licks up his neck to his ear "On how much I love you" he whispers breathing in his ear.

Ryan tilts his head at the sensation, kisses his lips "well how about we start now" he stands and puts out his hand "In the bedroom before we get interrupted again" he smiles.

It was days since they were intimate; felt like an eternity for them. They longed for one another's touch. Jayson ensures no interruption and locks the door. He stops and looks at Ryan; he has never felt love like this before. Ryan's smile invites him to the bed. They move slowly up to the pillows, their eyes gazing deep in the others. Jayson brushes Ryan's face and kisses him tenderly while moving slowly closer to him. They're on their side as he sucked and bit at his lips; rubbing tenderly on each other's back. Ryan tugs at Jayson's shirt as he deepens his kiss, desperate for his love. He pulls his shirt over his head and Jayson mimics. They reach for each other's pants, both wearing casual sleepwear that were easy to remove. Ryan was wearing nothing else as his cock pushed at Jayson's groin. Ryan licked and kissed his way down his neck, working on his ears gently sucking on each lobe. He could feel Jayson's hard on pulsing against his. He was shifting his hips lightly, humping him. Ryan sucks in Jayson's lips and their tongues dance in each other's mouth. Ryan reaches down to release the bondage that his boxer briefs were causing, never breaking the heated kiss; he slips them off. Jayson helps take them all the way off. Ryan smiles against his kiss. Their hips were moving and crashing their cocks into each other; the moans of passion and want got heavy. Ryan reaches to the drawer, Jayson rubbing his back, and pulls out the material they need to fulfil their love making.

Ryan flashes a sexy half smile as he slide back next to him; their hands still pleasuring the other.

"Roll over" Jayson says seductively "get on your knees" he did as his man asked.

Jayson rolls the condom on tight. He leans to Ryan's sweet ass, rubs and kisses. He licks around and licks at his entrance. Ryan groaned and shifted pushing into his tongue. Jayson went with it pushing deeper into him with his tongue. He pushed in and licked; repeating that cycle a few times before Ryan moaned "I need you in me, now baby, please" Jayson could barely hold back as he listen to his man beg for his cock in him. He lubed his entrance; Ryan lowers his elbows to the bed. Jayson pushed his tip softly in and sighed. The feeling took over him and he went all the way in. Ryan moaned as Jayson grabbed both sides of his hips and pumped over and over into him. Ryan holds tight to the blankets; the feeling was over taking him. He started to get loud as he cried out in pleasure. Jayson was lasting strides and Ryan was barely holding on. Jayson caressed Ryan's ass and up his back. He took hold of Ryan's hip and pulled back over and over, riding his cock with control of his hips. "Oh God" Jayson was feeling Ryan tighten. "You feel so good baby, ah." Ryan rocked back and forth as Jayson stood on his knees, Ryan screamed into the blankets as his large cock hit his pleasure point. "Right there baby, don't stop" Ryan clinched his ass as he screamed loudly and released himself of his powerful orgasm. The tightening took Jayson over the edge and he thrust hard one last time into him and leaned over him as he moaned in his climax. "ah, ah" was all he could get out. Ryan rolled over on his back and watched Jayson discard the evidence of their awaited reunion. He lies back down next to him.

"Wow" Jayson says rubbing his hand through his own hair.

"I know. We don't have sex for a few days and it feel like the first time. That's a good thing by the way" Ryan grins

"For sure, but let's not make this a normal thing." He gazes at him lovingly "I have to have your touch; it's an addiction. It's not sex thing; it a you thing"

"I feel the same way" kissing softly Ryan smiles next to his lips "I was telling Daniel I'm just glad I found my match when it comes sex"

Jayson pulls away slightly "You were talking to Daniel about our sex life" he smirks

"Ah, yeah. I tell Daniel everything and he wanted to know how often we did it"

"What?" Jayson laughs "You guys are too much"

"We're friends, friends talk about everything. Even sex Jayson"

"I guess so" he kisses him and gets up to go take a shower. Ryan just lays there in the high of his orgasm.

"Are you going to join me, it's warm in here" Jayson calls from the bathroom. Ryan smiles and walks in.

The evening approaches and all three men are getting ready for the party. Jayson and Ryan are refreshed after steeling an afternoon nap in each other's arms, after Jayson's sleepless night it was just what he needed to recoup. Jayson was putting away all the files, pictures, and laptop that they gathered from the newspaper. He hid them deep in his closet, safe and away from sight. Brad was excited to join them tonight. It's been awhile since he's been out in a social setting since doing this favor for Jayson and the case.

"What are wearing tonight?" Brad yelled from the bathroom to the boys in the living room. Ryan walks to the open bathroom door and stands.

"It's casual so no need for suit and tie. What you have on is perfect" he smiles as he watched Brad fix his hair. He rubs a special hair gel on it "I love that stuff" he moves next to Brad "I use it all the time"

Jayson hears them discussing hair rituals in the bathroom and laughs lightly to himself. He walks to watch them "And you were saying we were the prissiest men" he pats Ryan's ass. "Are you two almost ready? The car should be here any minute now"

They both echo "yes" and get their coats to leave.

It was a beautifully chilled clear night, perfect for the fireworks display at midnight. The people of Salem were out in force tonight to celebrate the coming year. Sonny closed the Club to the public for this invitation only NYE party. The people in attendance were all invited for personal or business reasons. The security guards that Jayson hired were everywhere; it was a sober sight and a realistic reminder of the threat that was facing them all. Two men guarded the door, checking every coat and bag and making sure they were on the list to get in. Several more guards patrolled the outside, while on the inside one stood in every corner. The patrons were aware of their presence which offered both a sense of concern and peace.

"I hope it's not too much" Jayson concerned he might be causing unsolicited fear

"No, I think it's the right thing to do. People are safe and we can all ring in the new year with no concerns of our safety; not only against extension 5, but anyone that wants to ruin the night" Ryan reassures.

Jayson yanks Ryan's shirt to his chest "You always know the right things to say my love" he grins and kisses his boyfriend.

"Good, so why don't you get us some drinks" Ryan flashes a sexy half smile

Jayson walks to the bar, orders two martinis. He said no thinking of the case but he couldn't turn it off. His eyes scanned the crowd zeroing in on any one that fit his idea of extension 5. He was in a trance and watched.

"Jayson" she snaps her fingers "earth to Jayson!"

"Oh Kelly" kissing her lightly on the cheek "How have you been?"

"Good, were you lost there for a minute" Kelly smiles

"I guess I was hypnotized by all the people" the bartender hands him their drinks

"Two drinks so does that mean you're here with Ryan"

"Yes and I couldn't be happier" He smiles

"I'm happy for you both. How's the case coming?"

"I said I wasn't going to think about the case tonight" he laughs "but I guess it's always in the back of my mind"

"Any leads on who she is?" Kelly says

"She? How'd you know that" Jayson was confused

"You mentioned it last time we talked; you know back when you brought the boxes back LATE!" she laughs

Before Jayson could respond Brad joined them.

"Thank you for this. It's is just what I needed" Brad looks over at Kelly and smiles

"Oh my God. You're Bradley Stafford" She screeches a little too loud

"Shhhh yeah" he kisses her hand "I know people know I'm here but I'm still trying to keep it on the down low"

"Of course" she says "Can I get you a drink?"

"How about I get you a drink" Brad orders. Jayson watched the two flirt lightly. Whispers in Brad's ear "have fun" and goes back to join Ryan.

Ryan was sitting at the table with Daniel, Jennifer, EJ, Sami, Sonny, and Will. JJ's band was on fire and they all were having a great time.

"So Brad and Kelly are hitting it off" Ryan watches them flirt heavily at the bar "Maybe he is bi"

"Maybe, nothing wrong with that I guess" he looks at Ryan "There is something I've want to do ever since that night at the Ball."

"What's that my love"

He stands up and pulls Ryan to his feet. "I have been dying to dance with you". They walk to the dance floor; the band slows it down for a song. They hold each other close as they pace to the rhythm of the song. Lost in the moment and the song; their eyes gaze lovingly at each other. It was as if they were the only ones there, nothing else mattered except their love. They were hypnotized by each other's eyes and movement that they still danced even after the song stopped playing. Brad and Kelly join next to them, who seemed to be very attracted to the other.

"It's a fast song boys! Shake those asses" Brad laughs crashing his hip into Ryan's.  
They smiles and all dance freely in the circle of friends.

Midnight was approaching. The Club was busy pouring and handing out their champaign toasts. They gathered together back at the table, champaign flutes in hand.

"One minute" Sonny yells from the bar. Everyone stood up. "We'll start the countdown at 10" he yells walking over to the table to join his friends. They all cheered and smiled waiting for those last 10 seconds of the year to pass. The couples stood close to the other. There it was: 10. The club echoed as everyone chanted "10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR". Jayson pressed into Ryan kissing him.

"Happy New Year baby" Ryan says above the crowd.

The club was loud with whistles and cheers, an explosion of bangs were heard in the distance from the fireworks.

"This is unbelievable. I am so happy right now" Jayson kisses Ryan again.

The group of friends exchange hugs and kisses; wishing each other fortunes for the New Year.

Jayson looks around "Where's Brad?"

"I don't know. He and Kelly were kind of making out at the bar" Ryan smiled

"Oh really"

"Maybe they went to the coatroom" Sonny says and they all bust out laughing.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute or 15" Ryan pushes into a kiss with his love

There was a trickle effect of beeps. Ryan, Jayson, Daniel, and EJ's text messages all went off microseconds apart. They all glance at their phone.

"It's group text" EJ states

"Yeah with all you" Daniel added. They all click the message.

"What the hell" Jayson looks up at all of them; they all have the same expression. They panic and look around.

"What is it?" Jennifer asks.

Daniel shows her the picture text that was sent

"It's a picture of all of us. It was taken minutes ago during the countdown. She's here" Daniel says

"How'd she get in?" EJ states

"I don't know she had to be on the list" Ryan says and another picture text rings through to the boys. The picture was of them all at that very second panicking from the last message. She added cryptic words to the picture "I'm watching"

"She's watching" Jayson scans the room

"Who the bloody hell is this woman?" EJ hold Sami who is shaken

"You guys…where's Brad? He should of been out by now" Jayson worries. They all scatter to search the club. There was no sign of him, the guard doesn't remember anyone leaving but couldn't be for sure.

"Ok I'm freaking out" Ryan says

"It's ok. He's has to be here" Sonny says and makes his way to the stage and stops the music to make an announcement. "Brad if you are in the building please come to the bar"

The band starts to play as they wait.

Another text but this time just to Jayson "Brad can't come to the bar; Brad can't go anywhere"

He drops his phone.

"What?" EJ picks it up and reads it out loud

"Oh my God. She has Brad" Ryan paces. Jayson is frozen with fear.

"I'm calling the police" Daniel says and walks away to call

Jayson just stares blankly and quickly glances at Ryan. He starts to breathe heavily "Oh my God…..she's Kelly!" he exclaimed "Extension 5 is Kelly!"

All of their texts beeps…..Ryan reluctantly read it out loud "The Countdown has begun…..tic, tic, tic"


	26. Chapter 26

**#Shattered**

* * *

The Club was cleared out by the police after they questioned and search everyone in attendance. The only people left in the building were the swarm of police, the men that got the text, and Sonny. They sent their partners home to safety. There was still no sign of Brad or Kelly. No one seen them leave and no one saw them there after the countdown.

"Just because no one seen them leave doesn't mean they didn't leave. They're not here; they had to have left" EJ says

"There are no hidden rooms or passages Sonny?" Daniel asked

"No, this isn't the Dimera mansion" Sonny looks at EJ "No offense"

"None taken" EJ grins "and they've checked everywhere? you're sure?"

"Everywhere" Sonny glances to Jayson who is paralyzed with emotion. His eyes wet with fear.

"You know this is going to get out and there are going to swarms of reporters. I mean he's a fucking movie star" Ryan whispers to EJ, Sonny, and Daniel then looks over at Jayson "I'm worried about him"

"Maybe you should take him home" Daniel says

"He won't go, not until we find Brad or we're kicked out"

"What do you think she meant by the countdown and tic, tic, tic?" Ryan asked

"I don't know, maybe their planning something with a bomb" EJ says

Ryan gasps "God, I hope not"

"Maybe it's a countdown to free Brad?" Daniel whispers so Jayson couldn't hear.

"Damn it!" Ryan yells running his fingers through his hair and Jayson glances over.

The detectives bagged up evidence and fingerprinted as much as they could, but the Club was packed that night so there were so many different finger prints. Sonny handed over the list of guests that were invited as evidence and a list of the employees working the club that night. The agency where the security guards were hired also gave a list of the names of the men on duty. Jayson gave a description of Kelly and detail of what he knew. The police were covering everything; this was big. A famous movie star disappears without a trace in their town; a rap that Salem wasn't wanting.

"Let me check all your phones gentlemen" Hope asks. They all handed her their cells.

"Has anyone ever gotten a call or text like this before" She examines the messages

"No, not me" Daniel says

"Me either" EJ and Ryan respond

"Jayson?" Ryan tries to get his attention "Baby!"

"What. Oh sorry….No I haven't. The numbers blocked I already tried to trace it" Jayson mutters

"OK" she hands them back to them "Just keep the messages just in case we need it for anything. You guys are free to go."

"Yeah I was hoping to close up and go home to Will; he's been worried sick" Sonny says

"I'm not leaving without Brad" Jayson exclaims

"We can't stay here" Ryan says to him, Jayson paces nervously "Baby look we can go back to your place and the police will keep us updated. There's nothing we can do here" he stops and hugs him.

"Ryan's right, Jayson. Go home we'll keep you updated I promise" Hope says "And you all do the same. If you hear anything call us right away" She excuses herself.

EJ pulls Jayson aside to comfort and talk. Ryan looks at him. Daniel walks over to him.

"I hate that he's hurting" Ryan says to Daniel

"I know. We're all hurting and scared. This is all so screwed up"

"He keeps blaming himself. I don't know how to help him Daniel"

"Here" he hands him the vile of sedation and syringe "Not saying it's going to help get his mind off Brad but it will help him rest so he can carry on tomorrow. I had it in my bag in the car; figured he might need it tonight."

"He probably won't take it but thank you" he puts it in his pocket

"I'm going to go, but call me if anything comes up or you guys need anything. Love you kid!" Daniel says hugging his friend.

"You too, Daniel!"

"Everyone's out. I'm going to lock up now; it's late" Sonny says

Jayson drops his head back and runs both his hands through his hair; his eyes swollen with emotion. "Fine let's go" He nervously walks out of the Club.

They all watch Sonny lock up and walk together to their vehicles. Sonny, EJ, and Daniel all leave. Jayson stood staring at the Club.

"I should have let him go back to LA" He softly says

"Baby this isn't your fault"

"Yes it is. He wanted to go back home and I asked him to stay; I basically forced him to stay in Salem to help me because I don't like to lose a case. I should have let him go back to LA and he would be fine right now."

"He's ok, I know it" Ryan tries to hold him

Jayson breaks away "You don't know that. No one knows that. This is all my fault. If anything happens to him I swear I'll never forgive myself." He cries "I'm sorry Ryan"

"Don't apologize. I know you care a lot for him; you loved him at one point. It's who you are. It's why I love you" Ryan glances at him.

Jayson eyes welled. "I love you too! Ryan, I'm so selfish. I HATE THIS FUCKING HOLIDAY!" He screams at the top of his lungs and falls to a squat on the ground holding his head, crying in fear. Ryan rushes to him, wraps his arms around and pulls him up. He grabs him and holds him tight while he cried in his shoulder. Ryan's heart hurt because Jayson's heart hurt.

"I'm so sorry" Jayson says wiping his eyes "oh, I'm sorry"  
"Don't be. This is why we're together. Good times and bad. I'm here with you always" Ryan kisses him, his lips salty with tears.

"Let's just go home. Nothing is getting accomplished standing in an empty parking lot." Jayson says.

Ryan stares into his eyes "Nothing more is going to tonight Jayson it's late. The cops are out looking we'll go home and try to rest. So we can put all our energy into tomorrow and finding Brad."

The care ride home was silent. Their fingers were intertwined and Ryan watched him carefully. He didn't know whether to ask again if he was ok or just let him bask in his thoughts. He went to open his mouth to speak and Jayson titled his head, so he stopped his words. He clenched his hand as he saw tears fall freely from his eyes. Ryan's heart was broken. Years ago he lost both his parents on NYE and God, if something happened to Brad today; this was going to destroy him.

"We should have just stayed home, like you asked me" Jayson mumbled and turned placing his head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan kissed his head and wrapping his arms around him. Jayson felt a security in his embrace. He had no doubt that Ryan was meant to be there with him. He lifted his head and with weakened eyes pressed his lips onto his.

"I love you so much" you could see the desperation in his eyes "I never want to be without you Ryan. Do you hear me? Never leave please" he clinches Ryan's chest roughly, like he was holding him there.

"Jayson I love you too. Baby I promise I will always be by your side as long as I'm on this planet" wrong words to choose

"Oh my God." He panics.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. It's not your words Ryan" he sits up and wipes his face "I know what you meant. I feel the same way. I bet you are proud of your big manly boyfriend now. I've cried gallons tonight" he tries to make light of the situation.

"Jayson, your ex (that you still love in a way and that's ok) is kidnapped and in danger. Don't apologize. I would think worse of you if you showed no emotion"

Jayson grinned "I mean he's my ex and I am madly in love with you, but I"

"You love him. I understand Jayson no need to explain. I'm not threatened and I want you to feel that way for him. We'll find him together"

"You are too good to be true. I don't know how I got so lucky"

They pull up at the penthouse and walk in. The ride up the 20 floor building seemed extra-long tonight. They walk to the door disheartened. Jayson walks in and takes his coat off and then helps Ryan with his.

"Is it cold here to you?" Ryan asked

"I'm always cold; remember I'm still adjusting, but yeah it's freezing in here"

Jayson walks to the thermostat and checked "It's set at 74, so it should be warm"

"There is hot air coming from the register" Ryan says with one hand over the heat exchange. "That's weird. It feels like a draft from the bedroom. Did you open a window?"

"No" he walks to the bedroom, stops in his tracts.

Ryan follows "What the hell".

The window was shattered letting all the winter cold into the penthouse. Jayson's room was destroyed.

"How did they get up 20 stories?" Jayson says "It's impossible. Unless their fucking Spiderman and can climb buildings"

Ryan looked in the closet "They took everything".

Jayson is in disbelief as he calls the security man to come up. Ryan is on the phone with Hope.

"The police are on their way" Ryan says "are you ok?"

"No I'm not fucking ok" Jayson screams at him and throws an expensive vase shattering it against the wall. Ryan is taken back; he is normally a very passive person.

Jayson sees the look in Ryan's eye "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't I know you're upset. It's ok"

There was a knock at the door "security" the man yelled through the door. Jayson lets him in.

He takes him into the bedroom to show him the window and the man is in disbelief. He was on watch all night.

"I don't get it. It looks like it was broke from inside" The man points out the way the glass is broken "I don't know how they got in I scanned everyone like you asked. The only person I let in was your friend Brad and his date"

"Wait Brad was here?" Jayson exclaims

"He came to the desk and said he wanted to take his date back up to the penthouse, but you forgot the key."

"Why the fuck didn't you call me?" Jayson yelled

"Baby it's not his fault, Brad was staying here why would he think it wasn't legit" Ryan says.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little on edge. Was this the woman that was him?" He showed him a picture of Kelly.

"That's her. They came up here and left about a half hour later said they were going back to the club."

"Did they take anything with them?" Ryan asked "Boxes anything"

"No it was just them. I watched them leave. Brad seemed a little drunk but I figured they may have had a few drink before you know. Then they got into a black SUV that was waiting for them"

"Ok, thank you. Stay here the police are going to need your statement."

"What'd they do with the boxes? Do you think that is how they shattered the window?" Ryan asked

"No I'm 20 stories up if it flew out the window it would all be destroyed. I would have taken them forever to pick up all the evidence. The boxes have to be in the building"

The police come to the door. They start their investigation on the inside and out. There was no evidence of anything being thrown out the window so must have been something that knocked and shattered it. The security man gives his statement; Hope interrogated him harshly. Jayson gathered a few things; there was no way they could stay there tonight. Ryan took what he had as well. The building manager was alerted and already had crews set to come early in the morning. Hope pulled Jayson and Ryan aside.

"You said they took boxes and a laptop that you know for sure?"

"There may be more but for sure that. It was what I had on the merger case for the hospital" Jayson states

"But the security man didn't see them leave with anything or anyone else for that matter." she says

"I know. I can't figure that out. They only thing I can think of is they know someone in the building or they put it in basement"

"My men checked the basement. We thought they had storage units. They found nothing"

"Yeah half million dollar penthouses don't have caged storage in the basement. No offense" Jayson says "There has be someone in the building. Someone she knows, maybe even someone she is working with or for"

"Do you know any of your neighbors?"

"No, I've only been here a few months. I've been preoccupied with work and my personal life" he looks at Ryan.

"I have a man staying here tonight if that ok and one in the lobby, but we will be back bright and early tomorrow to start questioning your neighbors"

Jayson nods in understanding. "We're going to stay at the Salem inn. I just booked a room if you need us that is where we'll be."

"I know it's going to be hard but try and get some rest. We'll have a lot to do tomorrow" Hope says as she leaves.

Jayson makes sure everything he needs is packed. Kelly and whomever left his tablet and laptop; they were on a mission just for the stuff from the newspaper room. What did he miss? Obviously something big enough to make them do all this. Jayson offered the police officer that was staying there the use of anything in the penthouse to stay warm and showed him where the coffee and food was. They gathered their stuff and put on their coats.

"Ryan, grab your doctor bag"

"Why? I don't work tomorrow I don't need it"

"You never know, just grab it please" Ryan listened and they left out the door.

They take a car service to the Salem Inn. No trace of their vehicles was a good thing. Ryan watches Jayson check in and casually interact with the woman behind the counter. She hand him their card keys.

"I have our suite. Let's go" He smile

The room was on the top floor and tucked away from the rest of the rooms; when you have money you can pay for privacy. The room was large and had a sitting area and king sized bed. It was beautifully decorated in a modern décor. The bathroom held a shower and hot tub.

"This is nice. We can get some decent sleep hopefully" Ryan starts to put thing away

"Good we'll be here a couple days. At least I will. I was hoping you would stay though."

"I'll go where ever you go" Ryan kisses him on the way to put the stuff in the bathroom.

Jayson puts Ryan's doctor bag up on the desk. He searches through.

"What are you looking for?"

"These" he holds up several memory cards and flash drives "I copied everything on these this morning before everyone woke up, just in case"

"Holy shit that is awesome. Maybe we can find something"

"I'm going to transfer them tomorrow and give copies to the police. See if real detectives can come up with something" Jayson yawns

"Let's just put everything away and try to lay down"

"I don't think I can sleep Ryan"

"Daniel gave me that sedative he used on me. I can give you shot and it will help"

"No" he walks over to him "I just need you next me. Let's go try"

Jayson lays in the bed in his boxer briefs and undershirt. He watches Ryan undress. He felt a desire to be close to him.

"Can you take everything off?" Jayson seductively says. Ryan watched his eyes he didn't know if they were weak from fear or weak from lust. He could see he needed something.

"Are you sure? We don't have to"

"I want to feel the warmth of your skin next to mine"

Ryan didn't question anymore as he slid next to him naked. Jayson slips his clothing off and throws it next to the bed. He was searching for security that only Ryan could bring. He scooted close to him. They were face to face. His eyes were so exhausted and Ryan was going to do whatever he needed him to; anything he needed to feel normal. Jayson touches his face lightly pressing his lips to his mouth. He licks Ryan's bottom lip and he opens his mouth as Jayson's tongue tastes his. Their bodies pressed closer together, their hands rubbing lovingly over the other. The blanket locked the warmth of their bodies. Ryan could see the exhaustion in his eyes and still the need for closeness was a necessity. This wasn't the time for full intercourse or rough sex. This was different. Jayson needed the vulnerability. Ryan took charge as their lips stayed together. He grabs Jayson's cock and pushed his too it. He held both in his hand and started to stroke both together. They moaned in each other's mouth. The pre-cum that spewed from both their openings was enough lube to get good strides going. Jayson reached his hand down and threaded his fingers with his, surrounding their joined cocks. Together they stroked and jerked, rubbing both the cocks skin to skin together. This was just want he needed. He needed that unbreakable bond; it was symbolic in a way. They quickened their strokes as they both started to shake with passion. The friction was perfect. They moaned in unison as the both ejaculated in a powerful orgasm.

Ryan goes to grab a hand towel to clean up. Jayson just laid there. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Thank you, I know it was a bad time but I needed you; our togetherness."

"I did too, I love you" He lays next to him. Jayson lays his head on his chest. Ryan holds him tight; his arms were the sedative he needed tonight. Ryan reaches the lamp and turns it out. They both close their eyes; in hopes to catch some sleep. It was peaceful and Jayson let out a sigh of comfort.

Ring, Ring….Jayson's phone rang. His heart jumps out of his chest as he reaches for his phone. He was scared to answer but knew he had to. It was late so it was important. Ryan watched him answer.

"Hello"

"Jayson"

"Brad, Oh my God are you ok?" Jayson sprang out of bed.

"I'm ok" he was whispering "I slipped two sleeping pills into her drink and she's out. I'm calling from her phone. It's Kelly she's in on all of this"

"We figured that out. Where are you? Just get the hell out of there Brad. Run!"

"I can't there is someone guarding the door. I think we are in some hotel. I was so out of it when she brought me here. She must have slipped me something too. But I remember her checking in"

"Did you drive far?"

"No, I have to make this fast Jay. I mean Jayson"

"Jay is fine you can call me Jay" He starts to cry "I promise I will find you, we will find you"

"It's a nice hotel"

"I'm staying in the Salem inn because of the window. Do think you are here?"

"Maybe I'm not sure. I'm scared; I'm not going to lie"

"I know. I'm so sorry Brad."

"Jayson I want you to know that, just in case"

"Don't finish that it's not going to come to that you hear me"

"Just please. I wanted nothing more than to break the two of you up. That was sadly a reason I stayed, but you two are soul mates you and Ryan. I am sorry if I caused any problems. I see how he makes you happy and you deserve everything you know that. Everything. I am just honored to be your friend, to be Ryan's friend. I love you Jayson. I do that will never change."

Jayson's is gasping through his tears "You sound like you're preparing and I don't like that. You are going to be just fine you hear me!"

Brad cries through the phone "I trust you, but I know you and do not blame yourself for things that has or will happen do you hear me. You need to be happy with the man you love and deserve."

"Oh, my" Jayson can barely speak. Ryan is tearing up listening to his exchange

"I have to go she is starting to move around and I don't know if she's waking."

"Wait don't hang up Brad. If you're here and we're here we can look for you. Maybe you can tap the wall (three small taps) every 20 minutes and we can search for the sound I know it's a long shot but it's all we can do right now."

"I can do that. I have to go. I love you Jayson. You're my best friend" Brad says

"Oh, Brad! I love you too" the line goes dead.

He stood frozen; he let his arms drop freely next to his side. Ryan sniffed back his tears and went to hold him. He didn't know what to say so he just held him tight.

Jayson just stood there wrapped in Ryan's arms; his arms stiff at his sides. He was literally unable to move from the pain of fear.

The room was motionless and quiet. The only sounds came in the form of a sniffle from their weeping.

Tap, Tap, Tap…..Ryan and Jayson both look up at each other.

"You heard that?" Jayson says

"For sure!"

"It sounded close"

"Jayson it came from next door!"


	27. Chapter 27

**#TheNeighbor**

* * *

Tap, Tap, Tap they heard it again several minutes later. It had to be Brad it was far too coincidental. Jayson and Ryan threw on their clothes. Ryan started to call the police and Jayson stopped him. If the police were to come it would surely set Kelly and the other kidnapper off. Brad already said there was a man watching the door.

"Which way did it sound like it was coming from to you Ryan?"

"East; over here!" Ryan pointed to the side

Jayson peeked slightly out the door looking to the east but there was no man; Brad said there was a man guarding the door.

"There's no one out there on either side" Jayson says after shutting the door quietly

"Maybe the man was watching from the inside"

"No he would have seen Brad talking to me or at least heard him."

"Maybe he moved inside?" Ryan observes

"That could be" Jayson paces in thought.

"Maybe we could call the front desk and see who is check in there" Ryan says

"I don't know if there is someone working for them here; we can't trust anyone right now"

Ryan sat on the bed and watched Jayson nervously pace. TAP, TAP, TAP was heard again. Jayson runs his hands threw his hair quickening his pace.

"I got it" He looks at Ryan "I hope at least"

Jayson sits next to him on the bed and explains his plan. It was dangerous since they had no idea who was behind that door, but they had to try. They were going by what Brad said; he said one man and Kelly. They were going to need back up; preferably backup with a gun. Jayson calls EJ; he was hoping that he would send some hutch man over but insisted on coming himself.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes he said. He'll text on his way up" Jayson says nervously

"It's going to be ok" Ryan always trying to keep him calm

"I know this is my idea, but I am nervous as fuck. Brad's life is on the line and ours. Ryan I want you to stay here please. You're safe here"

"No way. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm not a passive boyfriend that lets his man fight alone. We're in this together; no matter what!" He kisses him harshly.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"And I don't want you to get hurt. We can keep at this all night the fact is I'm going!" Ryan grinned; Jayson loved when Ryan was stern. Jayson's phone beeped it was EJ and he was on his way up. They waited with their door cracked until the elevator doors swung open and they rushed to the room.

"I brought him. He's one of my main men" EJ says "If we go to the door he'll know who we are. He can go and pretend to be security."

"Good idea. Let's just go over this one last time before we make our move" Jayson states

"He's armed" EJ referring to his man "And so am I, and now so are you" he hands Jayson a gun "Take it"

"I don't feel comfortable"

"You want Brad out alive right. It's time to reach in your roots and pull out your Dimera side" EJ insists and hands him the gun again

Jayson reluctantly takes the gun.

"Good boy" EJ smirks "And you're sure it's Brad and he's next door"

"The taps are definitely coming from next door, even though we haven't heard it in a while" Ryan says

"Like I was telling Ryan if it isn't Brad it is way to coincidental" Jayson adds "I guess we'll see"

They gather everything that they need and walk to their hotel door. EJ's man head out dressed in a security suit. They watch through a small opening in their door. The man walks to the door next door and knocks. "Security" the man states quietly but sternly. A man answers the door.

"Can I help you" The man is dressed all in black

"We had a complaint of some loud bangs and yelling coming from this room"

"Doesn't seem abnormal for a hotel room" The man grins "everyone here is sleeping but me. I'm a night owl"

"Well they were sure it was this room."

"Like I said their sleeping but they are still in their honeymoon period they were a little loud earlier if you know what I mean. I had to stay in hall."

"You wouldn't mind me just peeking in"

"Yes I would especially since I know you" he points the gun at him "we were on the Dimera payroll together once"

EJ's man doesn't flinch, he's a professional after all "Is that so. I don't remember you, but you should me" He hits the gun out of his hand, pulls his arm behind him, and locks his arm around his neck with his gun pointed at the side of his head. "You should have remembered I can do that"

EJ walks to the room. "And that's why you're the main man" he smiles

EJ, Ryan, and Jayson move around the room quietly. They see Kelly and Brad passed out on the bed. EJ's man handcuffs the man to the chair. Jayson moves close to Brad and reaches to wake him. Brad looks up with a shocked look. Jayson mouths "shhhh" so they don't wake Kelly just yet. Jayson and Brad walk back in the living room.

"Oh my God thank you" Brad hugs Jayson and then looks at everyone "Thank you to all of you"

The man is handcuffed to the chair and he just smiles and starts laugh devilishly. "Hero they all are" he laughs

"Shut up" EJ says "I remember you. Loyalty mustn't mean much to you"

"I'm loyal believe me"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is my father in on this?"

"No" he simply states

"That's it? Just no. Who's paying you now?" EJ hold the gun at him

The man stays quiet with a small grin on his face.

"I could…" EJ goes to smack him in the face with the handle of the gun

"EJ! Wait. We don't him. We need Kelly. She'll talk I'm sure" Jayson says

Ryan pulls out the vile of sedation and syringe; he draws the medicine out.

"What's that?" the man asks

"It's just a little sedation to make you sleep so you don't run your mouth while we talk to Kelly. It won't hurt you; only make you sleep like a big baby."

"Don't give me that shit" he squirms as Ryan wipes his neck with a wipe and sticks the needle right in the vein.

"In a few minutes you'll be nice and tired" he gets right in his face "Nighty night sweetheart".

They wait for him to fall asleep. EJ's man guards the door and EJ takes the handcuffed man's cell out of his pocket. He was weak and his head dropped falling fast asleep. They search the room for any evidence but it was clean. They were only there for the night. Ryan grabs Kelly's coat and purse; inside was a gun and her cell.

"Is this the phone you used Brad?" Jayson says holding up the phone from her purse

"No, the one I used is in the room" he walks to get it "here"

"This is the phone she used to text everyone" he scrolls through the old messages

"Not to smart she didn't erase anything!" Jayson says putting it in his pocket "let's go wake Kelly"

They surround the bed, EJ's man stays with the other; Brad gets in the bed and starts push gently to wake her from her sleep. She wakes and sits up in a panic.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" she starts reaching around the bed.

"Looking for this?" Ryan holds up her cell

"Or maybe this?" Brad holds up her gun and points it at her "Really sucks doesn't it!"

"I wouldn't make any sudden movements. Three guns pointed at you; that could be bad" EJ smirks

"Please just let me go. I was the middle man here; I never wanted to hurt anyone" she starts to cry

"Please! Save the actress tears. I know a fake cry when I hear it" Brad says; she glares at him.

"Brad's right." EJ says "you knew exactly what you were doing! Didn't you?"

"No, he made me"

"The damsel in distress isn't working Kelly!" Ryan says

"Shut up Ryan, you have no idea what he's going to do to me. He told me not to come here; he told me to go somewhere else but I wanted a nicer room. How the hell was I supposed to know you guys would find us? You guys were staying here too?"

"Well when you punch out my window on a below freezing night where did you expect me to go" Jayson says sarcastically "Thanks for that by the way"

"That was Brad's fault he was trying to push Butch. Where is Butch anyway? BUTCH!" she yells

"He's sleeping" Ryan says

"BUTCH!" She yells again

"Shut up! You can yell all you want the sedative I gave him will make him sleep through anything."

"What do want? What are you going to do with me?" Kelly says and cries

"Sounds familiar" Brad says "Maybe I should use the words you told me. What were they? Oh yes….we're going to use you and then kill you plain as that!"

She looks at him "I wasn't going to kill you. I promise, I was just trying to scare you"

"Well let's hope we're doing the same" Brad smirks and stands up. They're standing surrounding the bed while she is pushed fearfully against the head board.

"You cooperate with us. You'll have nothing to worry about" EJ says

"You might as well shoot me because when he finds out he will anyway"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen" Jayson states

She chuckles "You have idea what he is capable off"

"You obviously have no clue who my family is" EJ warns "he's no match"

Jayson looks at EJ. His birth family held power and fear for sure.

"Answer the questions and help us out and I will assure your safety Ms. McLean" EJ says

She hesitates "I guess I have no choice. It's either this or death by his hands. I guess I'll try my chances here"

"Good!" EJ says "Who is he?"

"Right to the point aren't you" she looks to her side

"Not playing games here" Jayson says "Who is he?"

"He is powerful, rich, and fearless" she says softly

"What's his name Kelly?" Jayson asks

"Ask me something else, I can't say that yet"

"You were in my building. You left with no boxes. Someone in the building has them. Who?"

"Oh, my…..just kill me it will be easier" she filled with fear

They could see the real fear in her eyes. This man was in control and held all the power. She was seriously scared.

"Is he the one controlling the merger plans" EJ asks

"Yes" she mutters out "he set it all up"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Sure?" Ryan adds

"I'm telling the truth. He never told me."

"What's in it for you then" Jayson asks

"He's handsome, rich, and power. Everything a woman wants. What do you think he offered? He offered himself. Love….I was naive to fall for it."

"So there was no personal agenda with you?" Ryan asks "Like there was Clark"

"Oh there were personal reasons. Power, control of the new woman's wing, and money. Was there personal reason for taking all of you down? No. That was him."

"He offered the woman's wing. The name it was for you." Jayson questions "Why Lois Lane?"

"I was reporter before" She looked up at him "that much was true."

"You took all the photos we found at the newspaper?" Brad asks

"Yes! I worked in journalism and photography before I moved to Salem"

"He has a fetish with Superman. We played around that. I was his Lois Lane" She grins seductively

"Are you and Clark the only other ones working with him?" Jayson asks

"Clark, what a dumb fucking fool he was." She looks at Ryan "You were his kryptonite. They only thing that could bring him down; he was a mastermind at manipulation, except when it came to you"

Ryan just blankly stared at her. "Just answer the question"

"We were the only ones on his payroll other than some of his men, like Butch"

"Just the three of you?" Jayson repeats

She grins "the three of us"

"So with Clark out of the picture and now you; he works alone." EJ grins

"Superman works better by himself" she riddles+

"So he's superman aye" Ryan laughs "Superman is a hero; he is no hero"

"You know him well don't you Kelly" Jayson is in thought

"I think, depends on what you mean"

"He promised you more didn't he? More than money and control of the wing" he adds "He offered you to reign with him. Marriage maybe?"

"He loves me" she smiles "We were going to get married"

"He used you" Jayson trying to get to her "You were his bitch"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Such words for a delicate lady" EJ laughs "A man with that power doesn't have his main woman working for him like that. Believe me! I'm sure there is someone else in his bed as we speak"

She is tore up by his words "You don't know that"

"Oh, but I do. I do!" EJ give a devilish grin "He's using you and then he was going toss you with yesterday's trash"

She starts to weep. "It's the way it is. You were the one that said you were naïve; I'm just agreeing with you" EJ holds no emotion back.

"We stirred off topic" Jayson says "Where are the boxes?"

She laughs through her tears "You're right. There in the building"

"Who has them?"

"He does!" she looks into Jayson's eyes "You have no idea who your neighbors are. Do you?" she laughs "he's been there all along; even before you moved in. It was just pure gold that you moved there"

"What number? What penthouse number is he?"

"I'm not telling, I've already said enough" She wipes her tears

"You'll talk or the deal to keep you safe is off" EJ warns

"I'm not safe; none of us are safe. You fools….do you think this over. That he's going to run because of this."

"What does he have to do with the merger? Why does he want it so bad?"

"He could care less about either hospital. He's out to make people pay; all the people that did him wrong."

"What are you talking about? Who did him wrong?" Ryan asks

"The Horton's" she looks to Ryan

"I'm not a Horton" he laughs

"No, but your best friends are" Ryan's face filled with fear

"Daniel?"

"More his wife" She grins "Since I'm holding nothing back." She turns to EJ and Jayson "The Dimera's are right up there too, Hell even the Brady's"

"He has everyone in his radar" Ryan says

"The Dimera's and Horton's top the list" Kelly warns

"We're on everyone's list sweetheart. Goes with being a powerful family" EJ laughs and looks to Jayson.

"Ha, no. It's personal. He won't stop until he breaks everyone"

"I don't get what it has to do with the innocent people at University" Ryan states

"Sometimes innocent people are pawns in the game of chess"

"Why did you say it that way?" EJ Points the gun at her. He knows that is something his father always says "I asked you if our father was involved, you said no!"

"It's not your father. He actually hates your father too"

"I'm asking you one more time and you can choose to cooperate or we call the police and you go to prison for a very long time." EJ sternly warns "Who IS he? What's his name?"

She sat with her back to the headboard, motionless and staring right through the barrel. There was no expression on her face.

"Answer the question Kelly and we'll help you" Jayson tries being nice

"Call the police. I'll go to prison" she looks down

"You are one stupid bitch" Brad says

"No, you're all so stupid. He's been under your noses for so long and yet you didn't notice. Find his kryptonite and you'll win" she is cryptic

"Enough with the riddles; you are trying my patients woman!" EJ gets angry "I could care less about all this Superman bullshit. Tell me who he is or I kill you right here" He points the gun straight to her head. She quivers. Jayson and Ryan's face both file with fear. EJ was serious they didn't want to kill her just scare her, but something came over EJ.

"EJ don't" Jayson scared of what he'll do

"Let me deal with her Jayson. I know what I'm doing. No one will ever know. We have way of cover up things; we'll make it look like she never existed"

Jayson knew how powerful his family was. He realized more seeing his brother work Kelly. It scared him yet gave him a sense of security being a family like that. He played along "Do what you have to do brother. She useless to us anyway" EJ grins knowing Jayson is in on the game.

"Jayson!" Kelly screams "You're not like them"

"They're my blood. Why deny my blood? Shoot her"

Ryan and Brad look at him; they didn't know that man that was saying those words. It scared them both.

"What are you doing Jayson?" Ryan whispers to Jayson. Jayson turns his head away from Kelly and looks at Ryan offers a small wink and half smile. Ryan knew what he meant but kept his face expressionless.

"What are waiting for EJ?" Jayson says his eyes still locked to Ryan's.

EJ points the gun and places his hand on the trigger. She start to cry in fear and beg

"Please don't. I'll go to jail, please!"

"Not an option now. Tell me who you are working with" EJ warns shoving harder into her skull. "Tell me!" he yells

"Blake! His name is Blake. Please don't shoot me" EJ puts down the gun and rises to his feet. "Is that his real name?"

"I don't know. That's the name he goes by" She whimpers in fear

"Do you know a Blake?" Jayson ask EJ "No, do any of you?"

"The man that brought me my truck was named Blake" Ryan says

"That's not him. There are others with the same name you know" she laughs

"You think this is funny" EJ yells

"No, I told you his name now what are you going to do with me?" She anxiously asks

"Call Hope" EJ tells Ryan "Tell her that we have the kidnappers"

Ryan walks to the other room and calls. Jayson and EJ talk in the corner, one eye watching Kelly cry in the bed.

"Do you think she's lying?"

"I scared her to death. I don't think so. You were awesome brother. You did your name proud" EJ pats his brothers shoulder

"I thought to myself what would EJ do" they both laugh. "I guess we scope out my neighbors and find this Blake character"

"I'll come over tomorrow; tonight though we keep all of this quiet. I'm sure Blake won't be checking in on them until the morning anyway."

"That's only in a few hours" Jayson adds

"A couple hours of sleep" EJ yawns "Being a bad ass takes everything out of me" he jokes. The police arrive and start their investigation. Butch is still passed out in the chair, Kelly is hysterically crying in the bedroom.

They police take them into custody after getting statements; they question Brad and get his statement. The police search the room for any more evidence, they find nothing. EJ had already taken their cells and Kelly's purse. "Nothing else here for you boys; they are both on their way to jail and we're going to lock this room up for evidence so we need you to clear out and GO home!" Hope says

"Not a problem. I'm exhausted" EJ says and bids them all good night.

"How about you three" Hope asked them

"We're staying here, remember" Jayson says

"Ok well go back to your room. I'm placing an armed officer out in the hall to watch this room; he'll keep an eye on yours too"

"Thank you Hope" Jayson kisses her cheek

"Yeah next time stop playing cops and call the real ones, hear me!" She smiles

The all head back to their room.

"Maybe I should call and get room. Leave you two alone and since there's only one bed anyway" he looks at the king size bed

"No you're staying here. We already had something happen to you once; we're not doing that again. We're all exhausted let just all go to bed" Jayson says. Ryan and Brad look at him.

"All in the same bed" Ryan laughed

"Yes, it's a big bed. We'll fit" Jayson smiles

Brad raises his eyebrows "You know I've seen movies start this way". They all laugh and walk to the bedroom.

"And with that comment everyone sleeps with their clothes on" Jayson jokes as he gets into bed.

"Awww you're so boring" Brad says climbing on the other side

"What! Why am I in the middle" Ryan asks and scoots in the middle

"Well" Jayson smirks and kisses him

"None of that you hear me!" Brad says as Jayson kisses Ryan again "I mean it, not unless you want me to join in"

They all just grin at the other. This was going to be a very interesting night or morning for that fact.


	28. Chapter 28

**#Threesome: **

**Word from the author: Warning this is what is says. So if you are sensitive to this please do not read and continue in Chapter 29. The way I wrote it will make sense to the story. It still fulfills the friendship of Brad, Jayson, and Ryan in their triangle; but it also ensures the love and relationship of Jayson and Ryan. It was for fun for the people's minds that like to wander a little (I guess like mine lol) Review and comment let me know if you liked it or not!**

* * *

Dawn was upon them and they all were lying in the bed. Ryan fell fast asleep, quite comfortably for being in between two gorgeous men. Brad was restless still unable to turn off the events of the night. He laid still and felt Jayson flop around.

"Jayson are you awake?" he whispers so he doesn't wake Ryan

"Yeah, I can't sleep. My mind won't turn off" He sits up leaning against the head board.

"Me either" he sits up as well "Maybe its adrenaline or something. You always get this way during big cases" he smiles

"You know me to well" he smiles back

They both look at Ryan who is sound asleep between them. Usually he is a light sleeper but the events of the evening had the opposite effect on him.  
"He's very cute when he sleeps" Brad grins

"He's cute all the time" Jayson smiles and rubs Ryan's arm

"You are really so in love aren't you?" Brad says

Jayson grazes his eyes over Ryan and looks at Brad "I am, so much. I'm sorry"

"No, I like Ryan a lot actually. You are perfect for each other. I'm really happy for you."

"That means a lot to me Brad. I'm glad we can stay friends. So have you had enough of Salem? I'm not going to keep you here anymore. You should go back home where it's safe"

"No way man, I wanna see how this movie ends!" He laughs "We (You, Ryan, and I) make a pretty unstoppable threesome."

"Nice choice of words there"

Brad playfully raises both his eyebrows.

"I can't believe Ryan is sleeping through this; he usually is such a light sleeper" Jayson says tilting his head examining him.

"He's exhausted." Brad yawns "You want to watch TV?"

"Sure" they flips casually through the stations; still sitting against the headboard.

"Oh _Friends_. Leave that!" Jayson says "remember sitting up all night watching reruns!"

"I do. You used to sit there and crack up"

"I love it; it's my go to show!" They both smile and watch. Jayson is laughing under his breath trying not to wake Ryan. Brad is not so quiet.

"Shhhhh" Jayson laughs "You'll wake him"

"You're the one cracking up like a school girl"

Ryan starts to squirm in the middle of them.

"See you woke him up" Jayson laughs. Ryan starts to roll his head.

"Um I don't think he's waking" Brad watches Ryan squirm and start to grunt

Brad chuckles.

"I think he's dreaming" Jayson observes his movement. Ryan moans "I think he is dreaming for sure"

"Are you saying he's having a sex dream" Brad says and Ryan moans louder.

"Oh my God" Jayson laughs and notices a very evident clue "I'd say a sex dream for sure"

"Does he have a hard on?" Brad leans over to look

"You are so immature!" Jayson laughs

"Me! You're still watching too"

"Hey he's my boyfriend" Jayson always loved to see him squirm "It's kind of hot"

"Yeah" Brad grazes his eyes over Ryan.

Ryan starts to mumble in his sleep "oh, Jayson!"

Jayson grins "well at least it's about me"

"AH, Brad! Don't stop" Ryan mutters breathlessly

Brad chuckles "Oh well apparently I'm there too" he smiles at Jayson.

"I think he took me joining in to heart". They watched him roll and moan.

"I'm sorry Jayson but this is actually sexy as fuck!" Brad sighs

Jayson glances at him "I know. Maybe we should wake him" Ryan moans louder

"OR we could let him finish and watch. Nothing wrong with that" Brad eyes darken as he watches and listens. He slips his hand down under the blanket and rubbed his growing cock and looked up at Jayson. He could see the heat in his eyes too. Jayson sees the blanket moving slowing from Brad stroking lightly. He doesn't say a word and swallows, his chest moving faster with desire at the show his boyfriend is giving.

"I guess we could just leave him. Why ruin his dream" he glares at Brad. His cock was aching too; he had to relieve himself and starts rubbing lightly. "I can't believe we're doing this" he sighs in pleasure.

"We're not doing anything wrong. We're doing it to ourselves" Brad's eyes roll "God I would pay to know what he's dreaming right now what's making him move like that"

"I know" Jayson sigh "Too to be in his head right now"

"_Why do I have to be in the middle" Ryan laughs as he scoots between them._

"_Well" Jayson grins and kisses him._

"_Hey none of that" Brad says as Jayson kisses Ryan again "I mean it not unless you want me to join in"_

"_Oh ok!" Ryan cracks a smile_

"_I never said thank you. You guys are my heroes" He chuckles_

"_It's my pleasure. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I was scared"_

_Ryan watched them exchange looks. "Just give him a kiss"_

_Jayson looked confused._

"_You saved him. You know you want to; it's just a kiss of appreciation"_

"_Are you sure?" Jayson asks_

"_Don't question your boyfriend" Brad laughs and sits up on his knees on one side of Ryan and Jayson stood up on his knees on the other side. Jayson looked at Ryan; he nods. Brad leans over Ryan and reaches Jayson's mouth laying a soft kiss on him. Their eyes locked; Jayson grabs the back of Brad head and pulls it to him and kisses him harshly, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth. _

"_Um, ok…I think that's enough appreciation" Ryan says watching them tongue each other hard._

_Brad pulls off "Fuck I want you so bad right now"_

"_I want you too" Jayson mutters_

"_Um, yeah hello remember me, understanding boyfriend right here in the middle" Ryan laughs_

"_I want you too!" Jayson rubs up Ryan's chest and stares at him with a seductive look._

_Brad looks at Ryan "Hell yeah, I want you too" and starts to rub on the other side of Ryan._

"_I have no idea what you two are doing right now" he laughs slightly confused. "Are you guys saying"_

"_I want you and Brad!" Jayson lowers to Ryan's side still caressing his chest. Ryan watches as Brad lowers to his other side._

"_I think he needs to be convinced Jayson"_

"_He always needs a little more convincing" Jayson grins and starts to kiss him as Brad starts sucking on his neck and ear"_

_Ryan sighs "What are we doing?" he kisses Jayson_

"_Each other" Jayson smirks and bits his lip "And it looks like you're on board" he felt Ryan's hard cock push on his thigh. Ryan grabs him and kisses him hard then turns to Brad. Brad smiles and leans over him kissing him. Jayson gets hard watching them kiss and explore their bodies with their hands. Brad pulls Jayson down and kisses him against Ryan's face. Ryan rubs his hands though both their hair as he licks his dry lips with anticipation. "Fuck! I am so turned on right now" Ryan exclaims as he rubs his own cock. "Not so fast" Brad pulls his hand "That's not your job; this is your job" he put his hand over his cock. Ryan huffs and Jayson moans. Ryan cups Brad's balls and palms his shaft. "Why are we still dressed?" Jayson is hungry to touch and to be touched. They all stand and remove their clothes; their eyes scan the other. "Holy shit you both are so sexy" Brad moves between them pulling them to him. His hands rub and stroke their hard cocks. He pulls them both back to the bed. Brad lays in the middle and they lower to the mattress their hands haven't stopped roaming. Brad kisses Jayson and starts licking down his neck, he squeezed Jayson throbbing head that is dripping with desire and starts to stroke slowly. Ryan watches and moves behind Brad, running his hands over Jayson and sucking on Brad's back. Moves slowly down to his waist line to his ass. Brad titles his head back as Ryan starts to lick and rim him. Jayson stops to watch. He knew what it felt like to have Ryan's tongue in him. Jayson shift over to Ryan and gets behind him he kisses the side of his face while he tongued Brad's ass. Jayson made his way to Ryan's dripping cock and laps up the little bit of juice. He teases his tip and then swallows him down. Ryan moaned hard as he pushed his tongue further into Brad. "Oh god!" Brad screams. "I want to fuck you so bad right now" Jayson pulls off Ryan's cock "Who? Which one of us. Which one do you want to fuck Brad!" Jayson takes hold of Brads cock and also Ryan's. "How are we going to do this?" They both pant as Jayson's big hands strokes harder. "We won't be doing this if you keep that up" Ryan stops his hand from making him cum. "Well? Who want who?"_

"_I don't care I want you both" Brad says to Jayson_

"_Well I want to see you fuck Ryan" Jayson says. Ryan looks to them "Oh Jayson". Jayson kisses him._

"_Fuck, You drill me then" Brad pants at them kissing. _

_Jayson takes two condoms out of his bag. Ryan grabs them and rolls one on Jayson and one on Brad. They take their positions. Ryan was on his back, legs over Brad's arms and Jayson stood off the bed behind Brad. They teased with the entrances while rubbing lube on. They took a deep breath and Brad trusts into Ryan, Ryan yelled "Ah, wow". Jayson watched and then drilled hard into Brad's tight ass. "Holy shit!" Brad went weak "Ah, Brad don't stop" Ryan moaned. They worked and pumped into the other hard. Brad takes hold of Ryan's legs as Jayson pushed deeper and he deeper into Ryan. Ryan stroked his own cock. "I'm not going to last longer" Ryan says "Oh, fuck me either" Brad's head rolls back and he screams in his release, causing a chain reaction for Jayson and Ryan who both screamed and explode. _

Ryan starts to grind the mattress as he moans in his sleep. Jayson and Brad; both stroke harder on their cocks. Brad moans and rolls his eyes as he cums in his hand, Jayson grunts and bits his lip as he releases on his stomach. They both pant in exhaustion and passion. Ryan moans loudly as he cums on the mattress; the sensation wakes him. He looks around and swallows breathlessly. He glances at Jayson who is panting and then over to Brad who is doing the same. He doesn't know what just happen, was it a dream?

"You were dreaming" Jayson reassures him and hands him a towel after wiping his chest.

Ryan looks over to Brad who is wiping his hands. "Dreaming?" he says in a haze

"yeah you were going at it" Brad exclaims

"Brad!" Jayson laughs

"Oh my God I am so embarrassed" Ryan sits up and tries to get out of bed.

Jayson pulls him back down "Don't be. It was so beyond (he talking slowly) sexy" he pulls him into a heated kiss.

"Did you guys jerk off to my dream"

"Would that be weird?" Jayson says pressed against his lips

"I guess not, glad I could be of service" he pushes into his boyfriend. He looks over at Brad who is watching. "Come here" Ryan says

Ryan pulls him into a kiss. Jayson's eyes get big as they tongue each other, but he doesn't say a word. Ryan stops "I figured I owed you a kiss after that. It's only fair" Brad laughs "I think you owe details, nice slow details." He rubs his back.

Ryan lays down "Nope we had our threesome, we all came. I'm going back to sleep" He laughs covering up.

Jayson smacks his ass "You are rotten" He lays down with him.

"You're not going to tell! What kind of friend are you? Tease!" Brad laughs. "Wait! Jayson"

Jayson sits up "What…" Brad grabs him and kisses him heavily over Ryan. Ryan's jaw drops. "He kissed me. I had to do that." Brad smiles and lays back down. They all grin and sigh.

"Kidnapped, rescued, mock threesome….Fuck this is movie gold" Brad says. They all start cracking up.

"Shut up!" Jayson says and faces Ryan in the bed, who is grinning. "I love you" he mouths to Ryan. Ryan mouths the words back. Jayson puts his arms around him and pulls him close to sleep. Brad faces them and pulls the covers up over him. "Thank you guys for everything; for real" He grabs Jayson's hand that was around Ryan. Ryan could feel it on his back; they hold it there as they all fall asleep.

They needed their energy for tomorrow and the search for Blake.


	29. Chapter 29

**#thesearch**

* * *

Jayson and Ryan are still asleep in the bed while Brad showers; the morning came fast. They were only functioning on minimal sleep. Ryan takes a stretches to wake and takes a deep breath; waking Jayson.

"What time is it?" Jayson mumbles

"Too fucking early" Ryan yawns and lays his head on Jayson's chest.

Jayson hears the shower turn off.

"He must be the shower" Jayson yawns

"How is the man that sleeps all day up so early" Ryan laughs and leans up to look into his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. "Can't we just stay in bed all day? I am so exhausted"

"Me too, but we have to go to my place and finish this" Jayson kisses him and gets up. Ryan grunts playfully; Jayson looks back and smiles "When this case is over I'm taking you on a very long vacation; just you and me"

Ryan sit up and scoots toward him "Oh yeah, where? Amuse me!"

"Somewhere warm, tropical, somewhere we won't want to leave the hotel room" He smiles "maybe a cruise. What do you think?"

"I think as long as I'm with you. I don't care if it's a shack in the woods" he kisses him

"Oh, a cabin in the woods. That would be fun" Jayson grins

"Screw that I want sun and ocean, Oh and cabana boys!" he laughs

"Anywhere with me, aye!" Jayson smiles playfully

"So I lied I want sun, beach, and you" he standing up to hold him "Love you baby. I'm just playing we don't have to go anywhere as long as we're together"

"I love you" Jayson smiles softly "Let's get ready. It's going to be a busy day"

Jayson and Ryan were in the seating area of the suite and Brad walks out to join them.

"Morning" Brad says and they repeat "Hey I ordered room service for all of us. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not all thank you. I'm famished" Jayson sits to eat

"Yeah thank you" Ryan says joining him at the table to eat.

Jayson pulls his phone out that was loaded with message and filled with texts "Shit I forgot to switch my phone off silent" he shuffles through the message; most of which was all related to Brad and his kidnapping. His people back in LA were going into panic mode.

"You should call you manager and tell him you're fine. He left countless messages. The news is still reporting you are missing. Everyone's worried sick."

They flip on the TV and the breaking new mimics the worry.

"He can't reach me on my cell. Kelly threw mine out the window. I'll call him in bit" Brad says

"At least you know people care" Ryan jokes "I'm surprised that Salem PD didn't report to them"

"Maybe they're trying to keep it on the down low until they catch this Blake guy" Jayson says while eating his breakfast "speaking off, did you see Blake?" he looks to Brad

"When we went back to your place; Kelly and I went up alone and Butch was waiting there for us. I was so out of it from whatever she gave me. It's all a blur really."

"Was it just you three in my place?"

"At first, then I think I remember someone else coming in" he rubs his eyes

"Just try to remember as much as you can" Ryan says softly "Relax think back"

Brad laughs "Is that the doctor in you coming out?" Ryan chuckles and raises one eyebrow. "Ok like I said for sure Kelly and Butch when we were all in your bedroom I remember someone walking in and standing in the doorway of your bedroom. I can't remember much he could have had two heads for all I know."

"Do you remember anything about him? How tall, skin color, hair color"

"I'm sorry let me uh" Brad rubs his head

"It's ok if you can't just do the best you can" Ryan tries to ease his mind

"He was white for sure. He, um, was tall because when he kissed Kelly he had to bend down to do that"

"Kelly's not short. So maybe he's upper 5's even 6 feet plus" Ryan adds looking at Jayson

"Yeah I'd say that's a pretty good guess. It was dark but I think his hair was a darkish blonde, maybe a little darker than yours" he looks at Ryan. "I'm sorry I can't picture anything else"

"No that was perfect. Thank you it was more than we had before" Jayson smiles

"Did you go with them to take the boxes back?" Ryan asks

"Oh, yeah did you see where they went?" Jayson adds

"No Butch and that guy took them. Kelly stayed in the room with me. That's how the window got shattered"

"How?"

"I decided to play hero and pin Kelly to the bed tried tying her up, but Butch came and pulled me off. Pointed the gun and Kelly told him no then he swung the handle at me and hit the window HARD!"

Jayson nods "That makes sense. How long were they gone? Butch…how long before he came back in"

"Minutes. That's why I thought I had time to get out with Kelly tied but he was back fast"

"So it was close; where they took everything" Ryan says

"I'd say the same floor or right under if I had to guess' Brad states "Do you know your neighbors on your floor Jayson"

"There are only two others up there besides mine. They're the biggest and most expensive penthouses in the building and they only built three, but no I don't know them. They obviously know me though"

"Well the most expensive part would go with this man's money trail. He obviously has money to burn" Ryan says "He's the one funding everything for Salem General."

They finish with breakfast and make their way back to the penthouse. The parking lot was already filed with police cars, police lines, and not to mention constructions crews there to repair the window. It was on going crime scene and under investigation.

"They're taking this whole kidnapping thing seriously. They already caught Kelly; why the police lines and scenes?" Brad asks

They walk into the building all swarmed with cops and detectives. This was an active investigation. Hope walks up to the confused men.

"Are you guys ok?" she asks

"We're fine. What's going on here? Did you find Blake or something?" Jayson asked

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what" Ryan asks

"A man fitting Blake's description went to the prison last night. Signed in with the initial P." Hope stops

"Ok. P? Why would he be at the prison?" Ryan asks

"He went to see Clark; who was talking openly to detectives about Blake and his plan. Ryan, Clark's dead"

"What?" Jayson exclaims and looks at Ryan who has a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? How'd this happen" Ryan noticeably upset

"He must have had someone working in the prison; tipping him off. Clark was getting ready to tell all. He went back to his cell, we were going to continue today and he had visitor last night."

"Weren't the cell guards watching him?" Jayson asked

"How'd he die?" Ryan adds

"They found him hanging in his cell by sheets. We think Blake threatened him. I'm still not sure if it was suicide or murder. It's an ongoing investigation."

"Wow this crazy" Brad states. Brenda Jepson, Clark's lawyer walks in.

"Brenda what are you doing here?" Jayson asks

"I'm actually looking for Dr. Jacobs. I'm sorry for your lose Ryan" Brenda sympathetically says

"Don't be sorry for me. I said good-bye to Clark a long time ago. I know that sounds bad, but it's how I feel. What does this have to do with you anyway, no offense?"

"He and I had a talk before he was sentenced. I think he had a feeling something was going to happen to him. Ryan he left everything to you and named you next of kin"

"What? I don't want it. Have someone else deal with it." Ryan anxiously states

"Ryan maybe you should just do it" Jayson says

"No way. I'm sorry but that man made my life a living hell for years and everyone wants me to take pity on him now." He gets upset

"No, no baby. No pity for sure. I just thought"

"I'm sorry this happened to him but I don't feel bad. He killed a man I once loved, he tried to kill you, and he tried to kill me twice! TWICE; so I'm sorry if I sound like a heartless jerk, but I don't care about him or his estate"

"It's a lot of money Ryan" Brenda says

"Blood money. Probably paid by this Blake guy."

"How much Brenda?" Jayson asks

"Close 60 thousand, all cash."

"Donate it to The Horton Foundation" Ryan says

"All of it?" She surprised by his willingness

"Yes all of it and his body, donate him to science. It's actually what he wanted before" He looks at Jayson "But his body, well the one they found was so decade they couldn't. We discussed it when we were married and he always wanted to. So that much I can do"

She hand him a paper to sign to release the body "You're sure"

"I'm positive. The body in Clark's grave right now is one Clark stole from medical school to make it look like his, so might as well give them another in return. Circle of life or Karma; haven't made up my mind."

"Ok I will bring you the papers for the foundation to sign tomorrow or the day after. They will receive a big donation in your name, Dr. Jacobs"

"No, that won't work. I'm up for chief resident and I don't want people thinking I bought my way. Put it in someone else's name; put it in Brads"

"Why mine?"

"Gives you more publicity and plus it will get the attention of Salem General. Is that ok?"

"Anything for you guys"

"OK Bradley Stafford it is. I'll draw the papers up and check. See you tomorrow" She says goodbye.

Jayson makes sure that Ryan is ok with his decision. Ryan was ready to put that part of his life to rest for good. Hope takes the boys up to the top floor to show them why they were there. She explained that when they got the description from Kelly that fit the description of the man that visited Clark; they had to investigate and talk to this man in the penthouse. Kelly gave the address and it was the big penthouse right next to Jayson's. The police got there to talk to this Blake character and what they found was a surprise.

"It's empty" Ryan exclaims

"That's what we were surprised about. There was nothing here. He was here, but he left apparently knowing he was in our radar." Hope says

"Wouldn't the man working the lobby or the elevator attendant see them move all his stuff out especially that fast?" Jayson asks

"We questioned them they said they saw 2 men, we assume Blake and one of his goonies, leave with only 2 boxes. Nothing else"

"Probably the boxes from my place" Jayson says "I don't think he ever stayed here. You can tell he was using it for a look out or stage area"

"Stage area?" Brad asks

"Yeah, were they did all their planning" Jayson walks the place "The question is where is he now?"

"Shit, we finally get tabs on him and he moves that quick" Ryan states

"He's one step ahead of everyone" EJ says walking in the room "he's no amateur"

"That I agree with" Hope says "Kelly didn't tell us much. Only that his targets are clear; the Horton's and the Dimera's. I racked my brain to see who would want to target my family" Hope looks at EJ "I know you have a lot of enemies, but is there anyone that you can think of that would have a common link to my family, the Horton's?"

EJ couldn't think of any common dominator. He knew lots of people that have always wanted to take down the Dimera reign, which goes with being a notorious family. Hope excuses herself to head back to the station. She had more questions for Kelly and Butch. She was hoping one would lead her to where Blake was staying. EJ accompanies her there, Butch worked for his family so maybe he could get something out of him. Jayson, Ryan, and Brad go back to the penthouse. EJ insisted that they come to the mansion to stay where there is a guard all the time and they agree with everything going on it was for the best as well. He gathers his stuff. Brad is in the spare bedroom on the phone with his manager.

"Are you sure you want to stay there? That place is creepy" Ryan says to Jayson

"Yeah that it is but I think it's the only place we're safe. That's why I want you there too and Brad. We're all safe together" Jayson says and Brad walks out of the room.

"I don't know about me" Brad says handing Jayson back his cell phone

"What do you mean?"

"My movie sequel got picked up" He smiles

"That's awesome" Ryan gives him a hug

"Yeah, I'm so excited. We didn't think we could negotiate it but they did. I have to be back in LA tomorrow to go over the fine details" Brad looks at Jayson "But I'll put it off if you need me here."

"No I think that's great!" he hugs him "You need to go, at least in LA you're safe"

"I feel bad leaving you both" Brad sincerely states "I don't want anything to happen"

Jayson interrupts "Nothing is going to happen. We are staying at the mansion, until they catch Blake so we'll be ok"

"When do you have to leave?" Ryan asks

"My manager is booking me on a plain right away" he looks at them "is that ok?"

"Yeah, you go be the movie star you are!" Jayson smiles "Go get your stuff and we'll drive you to the airport"

"They're sending a car, so no need." He smiles and goes to gather his things.

They all have their stuff ready. Jayson and Ryan for the mansion and Brad for his trip back home.

"So this is it, aye" Brad says sadly

"Don't say it like that." Ryan states

"I really had a great time; all things considered. It was really nice to get to know you Ryan" he hugs him good-bye "You take care of my man you hear me!"

Ryan smiles at him "I promise"

Brad walks to Jayson "And you promise to stay safe please. Don't be the hero all the time."

"Well, you know me"

"That's what I'm worried about" Brad laughs "I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss both of you"

"Well just promise when you make that movie about all this you give credit where credit is due" Ryan laughs

"For sure. Ok my car is probably waiting. When you go back to LA to get your stuff you better come and see me. Drag Ryan with you"

"I plan on it!" Jayson just looks at him.

Brad kisses him lightly on the lips and smiles. "I'll see you soon." He grabs his stuff and looks back at them who are holding the other. "You guys are in good hands. When you guys get married make sure I get my invitation." He jokes

"Ha, no wedding here." Ryan says

Jayson just grins at him and they walk Brad out. Say their goodbyes. Ryan and Jayson hop into Ryan's truck to head to the mansion. They are both exhausted and really just ready to relax for the afternoon.

Jayson glances over to him and smiles. He is so proud to call this man his, but they still had a lot to learn about each other.

"So no marriage" Jayson whispers

"Hmmm?" he turns down the music

"You laughed when Brad mentioned marriage. Does that mean you never want to get married again?"

"Uh, marriage was a really bad experience for me Jayson. You know that"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean that it would always be like that"

"No, I know. I'm not sure I want to do that though" He glances over at him "that's not a problem for you is it?"

Jayson smiles "No. as long as we are together. I don't think it matters" Jayson and Ryan has always been honest with each other, one thing that was completely strong about their relationship. Jayson looks quietly out the window. Ryan just watched he knew that Jayson lied just to pacify him.

"I guess we still have a lot to learn about each other. Jayson look at me" Ryan says "I can't wait until this is all over and we can focus on us and no one else. You want that to don't you"

"More than anything" Jayson grins

"You want marriage. Don't lie Jayson. I can see it"

"It was always my dream, but dreams change. I just want to be with you Ryan. We just started going out. I'm not booking venues or wedding planners" he laughs "So don't get freaked out"

"I'm not freaked out" he offers a sexy half smile "Those dark eyes could probably talk me into just about anything."

"I want this to over" Jayson says as they pull up to the ghostly mansion. "Over and ready to start my life with you"

EJ greets them at the door. The kids were excited to see their uncle.

"They have big plans for you two tonight. Game, cookies, and movies" EJ laughs

"We are looking forward to it" Ryan hugs the kids

"Ok kids let them get through the door. They're probably exhausted" Sami says

"Totally. I was kind of hoping to take a quick nap. If it was possible" Jayson asks "and then this evening lots of time for you" he tickles his nephew and nieces

"Yeah it will be nice to sleep without worrying that someone's getting us" Ryan laughs

"OK, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in." They all walk upstairs "I put you away from the kids. So you can have some fun, no worries about small ears or eyes" EJ winks

"Ugh, EJ" Jayson laughs

"Don't question He is a very smart man" Ryan jokes.

"This is it" They walk into a big suite of a room. King sized bed, full sitting area and a bathroom fit for a king. "Hope it's to your liking" EJ says

"Uh yeah it's gorgeous" Jayson says looking around "whose room was this?"

"It was Peter's."  
"Peter? Who's Peter?" Jayson ask

"He's our brother" EJ states confused that he didn't know that

"Wait, I thought there was a Tony, Kristen, Chad, and Lexi. And of course you two" Ryan says

"Yeah I never heard of Peter" Jayson says

"He's in prison has been for a long time. He's our half-brother technically. He is Kristen's full brother."

Jayson eyes roam the room at the pictures and stops at one of Peter and Jennifer.

"Was he involved with Jennifer?" Ryan asks looking over Jayson's shoulder

"They were married until Jack came back" EJ says "why?"

Jayson continues to scan the room and notices diploma's on the wall with the name on them Peter Blake.

"Does he go by Dimera? Or does he go by Blake?" Jayson looks at EJ.

"Oh, my god." EJ stares at the framed diploma and picture. "I don't why I never thought it could be him. He goes by Blake. Peter Blake."

"Are you telling me that your brother is behind this?" Ryan looks over to Jayson and EJ "Fuck we're up against a Dimera"

"A betrayed Dimera" EJ says somberly "The worst kind"


	30. Chapter 30

**#Betrayed**

* * *

EJ and Jayson stood in shock; the realization that they were up against a Dimera, their own brother. EJ's cryptic words echoed in their minds as they looked through the pictures in the room; a betrayed Dimera. What did those words mean?

"Tell me about him EJ this is the first I've heard of Peter" Jayson asks

EJ explains the complex history and the adoption of Kristen and Peter Blake by their father.

"Stefano considered them family, even being adopted. Peter came to Salem after Kristen when she was involved with John Black. He was a lawyer as well."

"That's funny three lawyers in the family and all of you strong, wealthy, brilliant men" Ryan smiles

"Scary combination for some us" Jayson says looking to EJ

"I won't argue that. I've done my fair share, so has Peter and he's not done"

"What'd he do?" Ryan asked "We know he's capable of murder"

"He's a Dimera. He has no moral compass. Follow me to the study. I'll show you what he did"

The study was full of books and memorabilia on the history of all things Dimera. It was like walking into a sealed time capsule that Stefano had put together himself. The walls plastered with pictures and documents.

"And when I thought this mansion just couldn't get any creepier" Ryan nervously jokes as the walk in.

"Look around. It's you're history Jayson; you're roots" EJ says

Jayson just solemnly looked to EJ and started to scan the room.

"I really have no need to know my roots. I'm quite content with just knowing you and your little family" Jayson says looking at a family tree. "This line is crazy"

"Those are powerful people Jayson; all of them even you" EJ says "But we're here to talk about Peter" They watch EJ pull out a scrap book

"Did your father keep a memory books for all of you. He doesn't seem like the type" Jayson laughs

"Our father and they sort of are memory books, but not all good memories"

EJ flipped through the book. Peter Blake was a man scorned by love and family. He was a dangerous man, but found love in an innocent Jennifer Horton. He tried to make a change for love, like most Dimera men he did that by lying to cover up what he was still doing and what he did. Peter had a lot of charges under his belt including attempted murder and murder. He and Jennifer married until Jennifer was reunited and left him for Jack. Peter was arrested for murder and other minor charges that would keep him in prison for a very long time. He asked Stefano to break him out of jail, but Stefano was on a "life changing" effort at the time and said it would ruin his reputation that he was trying to build as an outstanding citizen of Salem. Stefano did get Peter placed in a white collar prison, but that wasn't enough for Peter.

"Peter feels he was betrayed; that our father betrayed him by not doing more for him. We haven't heard from him in a long time, except that he got his parole revoked because of suspicious behavior" EJ explains

"Suspicious behavior? Plotting people's demise more like it" Ryan says

"Maybe" EJ says "He's out for revenge; for blood. To make people pay for what he thinks happened"

"So now our crazy brother who is out for revenge is free?" Jayson says "That's what's wrong with the system"

"I don't know if he broke out or they let him out, but I do know that all of this points to him. It all makes sense. The revenge on the Horton's and us"

"I'll call the prison and inquire what happened" Ryan says walking out of the room

"Would have any clue where he is; where he would be staying in Salem? He's not here is he EJ?"

"He's not here, I promise you that. As far as where I wouldn't even begin to speculate. I'll have my men check the few places we have here in Salem, our safe houses"

"You have safe houses" Jayson runs his hands through his hair "I was born into the mob"

"I know it's a lot to take in Jayson, but it's not that bad. It took me a long time to balance our life style. I'm not an innocent man; not in the least, but I've tried for my kids and Samantha to change. I won't let someone, even family hurt the ones I love. That is something I will use every inch of power for; you hear me any means possible" EJ looks sternly at Jayson

"Do you think you could contact Kristen and see if she has heard from him?"

"I can do that" EJ says as Ryan walks back in

"According to the prison he broke out. He's been gone for a while"

"Why wouldn't they let people know" Jayson says "what's the name of this prison? I swear I'm taking them on after this"

"I'm sure he had goons on the inside" EJ says looking through his phone "first off we have to call the police. Everyone is going to have to watch, especially us and Jennifer"

Ryan looks at EJ "I should go tell Daniel and Jennifer in person"

"Good idea, tell them their welcome to stay here where it's safe" EJ goes to call the police

"I'll go with you. I don't want you out alone; it's just starting to get dark" Jayson states

"Do you think your father has anything to do with this?"

"EJ says no, but I don't know. I'm not convinced. I come from a fucking messed up family Ryan"

"Yeah" Ryan laughs "I'd say that's pretty accurate. At least you're normal"

"Whatever normal is" He snickers "I never thought I'd say this but I'm kind of glad I raised myself" they jump into Ryan's truck to head to Daniel's.

Fresh snow blanketed the ground and the darken sky was crisp. They decided to take the back roads to Daniel and Jennifer's place. Jayson and Ryan were deep in conversation about Peter.

"Let's not talk about Peter right now. Let's just get our minds off of everything for the drive" Ryan suggests

"Ok" Jayson smirks at him "what do you want to talk about?" he turns to face him and rubs his hand on Ryan's thigh.

"Mmmm well I like that" he rubs his fingers over his hand on his thigh "I'm getting a tattoo."

"You are? When did you decide that?"

"I've been thinking about it since I saw yours for the first time; they're hot made me want to get one."

"What are going to get?"

"It's a surprise" he grins "You can help me decide where to put it though"

"That could be fun." He smiles big

The truck starts to rock and make a loud noise.

"What the hell is that?" Jayson says holding the handle of the rocking truck

"I think it's a flat. The trucks pulling to the left" Ryan pulls over to the side of the dark road. They get out to look.

"Good thing cells have flashlights" Jayson says as they circle the truck "It's a flat right here"

"That's weird these were fucking brand new tires and I didn't hit a pot hole"

"I don't know, but it's freezing so let's get the spare and change it"

Ryan climbs under the truck while Jayson held the flashlight. Ryan gets up and checks the bed of the truck. There was no spare on the truck.

"It didn't come with a spare tire? You're fucking kidding right?" Ryan says

"It said it was loaded. I'm sorry"

"No, no baby it's not you. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. Let's just get in and call road service. I'm freezing" Jayson says as they both get back in the truck. Ryan calls for the road service. It was snowing so the wait was going to be longer than they expected.

"Up to two hours are you serious" Jayson says to Ryan's response to the call "What the hell are we going to do for two hours?"

"Well" Ryan laughs "I do want to call Daniel and Jennifer since we are obviously going to be late getting there. We have to tell them what is going on."

Ryan called Daniel and Jennifer. Hope was already in contact with Jennifer and they were at the police station. Daniel was in surgery at the hospital, but he left a detailed message on his voicemail and a message with Maxine to get to him when he gets out. They just had to wait now for the road service to come and change their tire.

"Well one silver lining is it's only a tire, so we still have power to the truck and heat!" Jayson smiles

"You always find a silver lining don't you?"

"I try. It keeps my Zen in check" He laughs "So back to your tattoo; you're seriously not going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"You're not getting my name tattooed on you are you? Because as much as I love you I think that's a little cheesy to be honest"

"Not your name I promise. No names" He leans against the door to face Jayson

"Well can I at least go with you and hold your hand"

"Did that seriously just come out of your mouth?" Ryan laughs "Hold my hand. Shut up" They laugh "But I told you, you can help pick the place I put it"

"Let's examine those areas. We have two hours to kill" He leans over the gear shifts and kisses him forcefully. "Ok the stick keeps poking me"

Ryan starts to laugh and raises his eyebrow. "I do have a big back seat. We could move back there" Ryan climbs in the back and Jayson hits the locks and joins him.

"Does it make us bad people to think about sex at a time like this?" Ryan grins

"We're stuck in a truck for two hours and we're two gay men. Sex is always on our mind" He laughs and pushes Ryan to the seat. He hovers over him sucking gently on his lips. They both remove their coat and throw them in the front seat. Jayson lifts Ryan's shirt licking the lines of his abs. "Where to put that tattoo?" he grins and starts kissing the spots he would love for Ryan to display it. Ryan pants at Jayson's kiss and his teasing tongue. Jayson sits up and pulls off his shirt and reaches down for Ryan's. Ryan runs his palms up Jayson chest and pulls him back down for a heated kiss. Jayson reaches for the buttons on Ryan's jeans and Ryan does the same.

"Ha, this was a lot easier when I was younger" Jayson says trying to adjust and take off their pants.

"Yeah, or if it was warmer and we could do it in the bed"

"Keep that in mind for the summer by lake, baby" He kisses him and works his mouth down his chest "You know I was reading a book about oral satisfaction and how to keep your man satisfied and keep it new and interesting."

"Oh yeah, like what" Ryan closes his eyes and breaths lightly at Jayson's soft kisses. Jayson moves over Ryan his pant covered cock in his face. Ryan smiles and rubs on Jayson bulge through his pants. Jayson kisses and sucks his way down Ryan's bare chest to his hips. Jayson slowly pulls down Ryan's pants and boxers just far enough to expose his hardness.

"How about I show you what I learned" Jayson says stroking Ryan's shaft and rubbing his thumb softly over his sensitive tip. Ryan unbuttons Jayson's pants and pulls out his stiff cock and starts kissing around his tip. Jayson grins and moans then begins to show him all he learned and Ryan was ready to mimic his motions. Starting with licking the shape of his tip; Ryan moans as his tip moistens with pleasure. Jayson would normally lap it up and go right down on him, but this time it was different. He rubbed and circled his tip with his fist using the pre-cum as lubricant. Ryan was heated as he circled Jayson's sensitive tip in his mouth. Jayson groans pushing his hips into Ryan's face deepening his cock in is throat; Ryan pushed his hard cock into Jayson's fist in need of some kind of penetration. Ryan pants with desperation and Jayson teases him; he still hasn't taken Ryan in yet. "Oh, baby" Ryan whimpers with his mouth still fucking Jayson's cock.

"You want my mouth on you Ryan?" He licks up and down his throbbing cock

"Ah" he mutters "so much"

Jayson sucks and kisses his way and pushes his mouth just over his tip and messages his tongue over it, when Ryan started to pant heavier and arch his back in with desire Jayson swallowed him all the way. "Oh, my god" Ryan screams as Jayson moved up and down on him. They worked each other's shaft, Ryan duplicated the sensation he was feeling onto Jayson; sucking hard on his tip. Ryan was moaning like he's never heard; Jayson was ready to cum just listening to him. Ryan was whimpering with pleasure. The windows fogged at the heavy breathing. "Shit baby, this is amazing". Jayson starts working him hard and Ryan opened his mouth for Jayson to have control of his mouth. Jayson pumped into Ryan's shaped mouth. Jayson was close and he needed to make sure Ryan was there too. Jayson glances up with his darkened eyes and sees lights coming in the distance. "I think the road service people are coming" He says as he sucks harder on Ryan. "Fuck Jayson don't stop please" Ryan pleads with desire. "We're not stopping" The lights get closer and so do they. They moan into each other's shafts. "I'm cumming" Ryan moaned loudly as he released streams in Jayson's mouth and Jayson orgasms loudly as Ryan swallowed his juice. They are both breathing heavily as pull their pants over their drained cocks, smiling seductively at each other. "Good book" Ryan jokes and kisses him leaning to get their shirts and coats. They get both on just in time for the car to pull up behind them.

"That was amazing" Jayson says still huffing.

"Serious Jayson that was the best blow job I have ever had, but we'll discuss that later; we have company" he grins as tall man came to the back window. The man knocks on the window, but it wasn't a road service person it was cop with a stick flashlight.  
"He must have seen us broke down" Ryan says rolling down the window "Evening officer"

"Everything ok here?" the cops says looking at the fogged up windows

"Everything's fine. We just have flat and we're waiting for road service" Ryan says

"Neither one of you _men_ can change a tire" The cop says; Jayson snickers to himself at the way he stressed the word men.

"We both know how to; there's no spare tire" Jayson says through a fake smile "What's the problem officer? I mean we're parked safely on the side road; I don't think we're doing anything illegal"

"You're kind of cocky aren't you" The cop says "But given the windows I'd say that's about right"

"Ok, enough of that. We don't need help here officer, so we'll wait for road service and be on our way"

"I think I can handle my job _sir" _the cop stressed arrogantly

Ryan turns to Jayson in disbelief "Did he just put air quotes when he said sir." He looks at the officer "Did you seriously just use air quotes; who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?" The cop yells and flashes the lights in their eyes

"Ok enough of this I'm calling the station and reporting you. I'll have your badge for this you arrogant bigot and I mean that with the ut most respect" Jayson snickers and reaches for his phone.

"You're not calling anyone, I'm here for a reason. You have broken headlight, I'm doing my job" The cop says and takes his flashlight and shatters Ryan's headlight

"What the fuck!" Ryan gets out; Jayson jumps out to him. "You are a crazed idiot"

"Oh we'll see about that" he swings the light at Ryan as he ducks

"All this because we're gay? Shit man!" Jayson yells swinging his fist the cop striking his face.

"You're going to regret doing that" He whistles to his partner in the car. He gets out gun drawn on them and then he pulls his gun.

"Ok this has gone too far. We won't do anymore; we'll get back in the truck and leave you alone, just put the guns away" Jayson reasons, but the cops both stand with guns drawn.

"You guys are so stupid. We're not cops; put your hands over your heads."

They do as they were told and one of the cops come and punches Ryan straight in the stomach causing him to grunt in pain and hunch.

"What the hell was that for?" Ryan stands back up

"Just because he hit me" the man points to Jayson

"Why the fuck don't you hit me then not him, I can fight my own battles"

"We have orders, starting with making sure your tire would flatten" the other man says

Ryan looks at Jayson. "From Mr. Blake?" Jayson asks

"That's right" they see head lights in the distance

"That's probably him right now"

"Or road service" Ryan says. The man gets angry and takes the flashlight and hits it in his shoulder and then punches Ryan's face cracking his lip.

"Shit" he tries to stand, he kicks him again in the shoulder "fuck!" Ryan groan in pain

"Leave him alone" Jayson goes to charge at the man and is stopped by the force of his gun on his chest.

"Just back up Romeo" the man says as the dark car pulls up and a man exits the back. "This one's Jayson; Mr. Blake" the goon says pointing his gun at him.

Ryan just stares at Jayson both trying not to show any type of emotion. Peter walks in the middle of his two goons. He's dressed in a long dress trench coat and scarf with black leather gloves. "It's cold out gentlemen; you would think you would dress more adequately for an emergency" He smirks and looks at Jayson "It's nice to meet you Jayson"

Jayson stares blankly at him and then looks at Ryan who is sitting on the ground wiping the blood away from his mouth. He is in pain and Jayson's anxious to get to him side.

"Let me help Ryan" Jayson says moving closer to him

"Don't move" Peter says "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself"

Peter looks to one of the men "Why don't you help Ryan?"

"I don't need your help" Ryan says struggling to stand

"Wrong answer" The man kicks him in the stomach, pulls his arm around him, and holds him to the ground. Ryan squirms to get loose and the man just yanks his shoulder back; Ryan screams in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing to him? Do it to me! Come on" Jayson pushes the man and throws a punch. Peter just smiles as they brawl. "Come on you fucking pussy pick on me not someone who's hurt." he looks back to Peter and screams angrily "Leave him alone Peter, I swear to God!"

"A man in love are you?" Peter nods for the man to move away from Ryan; he kicks him to make sure he doesn't get right up.

"Even gay Dimera's are Casanovas" Peter laughs. Jayson watches Ryan struggle on the ground.

"Get him some help, please. He's hurt and bleeding and it's freezing" Jayson pleads

"You know Jayson. I said hello earlier and you never even accepted my kind acknowledgement. Is that a way to treat your brother?" Peter smiles evilly "So maybe we got off on the wrong foot"

"That happens when you beat my boyfriend" Jayson says

"I didn't beat him, they did"

"You ordered it!"

"I did, you're right"

"If you're issue is with me why are you doing this to him? Deal with me; leave him out of it"

"You're right, but he's pain in my ass." Peter turns to look at Ryan

"He didn't do anything to you. He has nothing to do with the Dimera's. I do"

"You're a smart man Jayson, runs in the family. I have no need for him, but I do have a lot of need for you" Peter nods to his man and he walks over to Jayson and pulls his hands behind his back and handcuffs him.

Ryan jumps up, holding his shoulder "Don't" Ryan grunts through the pain

"Don't what?" Peter laughs "What are you going to do wobble over and save him"

The man pulls Jayson toward the waiting car; he is fighting with resistance. The man holds the gun to Jayson head "Get in the car or regret it"

"How about Ryan?" He says breathless from the struggle

"Oh, he'll take care of Ryan" He nods to the other man who begins to punch and kick Ryan back to the ground

"No! Leave him alone. You've already beat him enough. You're going to kill him" Jayson screams as they shove him in the back seat of the car. Peter gets in on the other side and the man gets in the driver's seat. Jayson screams as he watches the other goon beat and kick Ryan until he is bloody and motionless. Jayson eyes tear with fear and anger. The man kicks him one last time and stands with his gun drawn.

"Oh, my God please don't" Jayson looks to Peter. "Peter please call him off. I'll do anything. I promise!" Peter looks like he has a conscious for a second when he rolls down the window and yells to the man to stop and leave him.

"Thank you" Jayson mutters as he watches the man get in the other car. The engines start. "Wait you're going to leave him. He's hurt he needs an ambulance; its freezing he'll die out here"

"I said I wouldn't kill; never said the cold and the wait wouldn't" Peter smiles as the cars pull off.

Jayson watches out his window as they drive by Ryan who is motionless on the side of the road behind his truck; the snow stained red with his blood. Jayson couldn't hold back his emotion anymore as he looked down tears falling from his face. He was leaving his heart there and there was nothing he could do except pray that someone came to help him soon.

* * *

Note from Author: I hope you are enjoying this story. I love to read your comments and feed back so please comment. A tease for next chapter...chapter 31 title is #heartbroken


	31. Chapter 31

**#Heartbroken **

* * *

Jayson stared out the window. It was just minutes since leaving Ryan in the snow; felt like hours as he prayed silently to the heavens for someone to reach him in time. He didn't care about what Peter had planned for him; he knew Ryan needed someone fast before the cold weather and injuries killed him. He watched the roads trying to get a feel of where they were going; nothing looked familiar, but he still wasn't familiar with all the back roads in Salem.

"You're quiet. I figured you might be a little chattier" Peter laughs smugly

Jayson doesn't say a word and shakes his head in disgust continues staring out the window.

"Nothing! Ok maybe I should do the talking. You see Jayson I like to talk and we're brothers after all; maybe we should take this time to bond"

"Bond" Jayson mumbles to himself "You are crazier than I thought"

"Crazy runs in the family Jayson, I'd be careful about that"

"Well I have no interest in bonding with you" Jayson say turning toward Peter

"Why? You're getting to know EJ. I think you owe me the same respect"

"You want to talk about respect. You left the man I love on the side of the road beaten, bloody, and hurt; you left him to die. I have no respect for you at all and I owe you nothing" Jayson says harshly

"That might be true but really Jayson, He's just man. I don't get it" Peter says

"What are you even saying? Don't get what; that I can love Ryan or a man entirely?"

"Both, I guess" He laughs "but don't worry I can make sure your needs are taken care of. Perks of power you can get any woman you want"

"I don't want any woman or anyone"

"Well I'm sure it works the same for men, Hell I can probably get one of these two to take care of you if you want" Peter looks to the grinning man driving

"No thanks, burly murders aren't my type plus I don't need my needs taken care of. I'm completely satisfied with Ryan. You can only hope to have the chance to be loved by someone like Ryan"

"I'm not talking about love Jayson; I'm talking sex. We have needs"

"My needs were taken care of right before you got there so no thank you again. Why am I even talking to you about this" Jayson shakes his head

"That's what brothers do Jayson. Talk about bull shit stuff, even sex. I think it's nice"

Jayson just huffs at Peter's words and looks out the window. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh I can't tell you that. You'll know soon enough"

"What I thought we we're brother" Jayson mocks "Can you at least take these handcuffs off; there killing my hands and arms"

"I can't do that brother; you see I just don't trust you"

"Well we have something in common because the feelings mutual"

Jayson watches Peter pull a pack of cigarettes out of his coat and light one. Peter blows the smoke out of the cracked window and notices Jayson looking.

"I'm sorry do you smoke" And offers the lite cigarette to him

"I use to a long time ago but I could really use one right now"

Peter offers the cigarette again

"How am I supposed to smoke that with my hands behind my back?"

"I could hold it to your mouth"

"Gee thanks, can you please move the handcuff in the front at least so I can smoke and let my shoulders have a rest. Please"

"You know what Jayson; I like you. You remind me a lot of myself" Peter motions to the man to pull over and get out to move the cuffs. Peter puts a gun to Jayson's head "And since you are like me, I know you'll try something. So don't or I'll shoot you"

"Just when I thought we were getting close" Jayson sarcastically states as the man moves the cuff to the front and gets back in the driver's seat and pulls back on the road. Peter offers another cigarette and lights it for him. Jayson puffs on it lightly and coughs.

"Been awhile" Peter laughs at his coughing

"I told you that" Jayson says smoke coming from his mouth "What's your plan for me?"

"Well I want to get to know you"

"Funny! The truth"

"You said you would do anything if I let Ryan live; I'm taking you up on your word. You are a man of your word aren't you?"

"You left him to die"

"You didn't say that; you said please call the man off so he didn't shoot him. I did! You said nothing about anything else until after"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Jayson watches Peter smugly laugh "I'm telling you right now if anything happens to Ryan I will kill you with my own two hands; and yes I am a man of my word"

"And the Dimera rears its ugly head! There it is I knew you had it in you!" He laughs "See you are a lot like me"

"We are nothing alike. I thrive on confidence and love. You; I don't know"

"Are you telling me you think I'm incapable of love?" Peter grins arrogantly "But you're right this has nothing to do with love"

"What does it have to do with then?"

"Making people pay for what they did to me" He says

"Is that why the merger to make the Horton's pay?"

"Oh yes the merger; well that was just for fun. To put some fire under neither them."

"Isn't there easier way to get to Jennifer without hurting hundreds of innocent people"

"Still trying to win a case aren't you" He laughs "I admire that. It's not just Jennifer, although she is the top of my shit list. The entire Horton family treated me like a second class citizen. Their legacy is the hospital and the foundation. You ever hear the saying kill the roots kill the tree, well that was my plan. That was for the family not Jennifer. I have different plans for her."

"Because you still want her or love her?" Jayson confused

"What! Ha, no I don't love Jennifer at all. I despise that bitch and everything she ever did." Jayson could see the vulnerability in his eyes when he spoke of being hurt by her.

"What did she do to you?" he tries a sincere approach

"Everything she could to get away from me and put me away; simple as that. She and Jack screwed me"

"You know Jack's dead right"

"Of course, she married to that Dr. Jonas. Daniel Jonas. Nice guy I really have no beefs with him except that he's married to her"

"So you're going to leave him alone" Jayson says hopeful

"No, association is association. Sucks to be him"

Jayson just shakes his head in disbelief at how he seems to careless about people's lives. If this was what Dimera's were like he wanted no part in it. The roads were starting to look familiar to Jayson. He realized they were on their way to the Dimera mansion.

"You're staying at the mansion?" Jayson asks

"No, I just know EJ and I'm sure he has men swarming where I was staying. I also know that EJ and his family is the police station. I have little bird there that told me, so we should have the entire mansion to ourselves. Home Sweet Home!"

"What do you want with me? I'm no help. I'm only a Dimera by birth. I have nothing of theirs; everything's mine" Jayson stresses

"Lucky you." He smirks and throws the cigarette butt out the window.

"What do you mean?" Jayson asks passing him his cigarette to discard.

"You want to know my plans for you?" Peter looks at him

"Yes" he says fearful

"I want two things and you can go on with your happy life, hopefully with Ryan if he's alive. I want you to disown your birth name and sign legally off."

Jayson looks confused "Ok, I'll do that right now. I could care less. If you have the papers I'll sign them"

"Not so fast, you have to do the other thing first"

"What?"

"I want you to kill our father. I want Stefano dead so I can take control of the Dimera name" He looks gravely at Jayson

Jayson looks shocked by his request "Why me? Why don't you kill him yourself? I don't know him; besides what I do know I've only heard from others he's done nothing personally to me"

Peter laughs "You think so"

"Yeah, I've never even met the guy"

They pull to the mansion and get out. The guard walks up to investigate the parked vehicle and Peter shoots him in the chest.

"Oh my God you killed him" Jayson in shock

"He was the only I had to worry about here. Everyone else has been taken care of and yes one bullet to the heart; learned that from dear old dad! Let's go! In the mansion" The man pushes Jayson. "I'm going to give you reason to want to kill father; I'll show you"

Ryan lie on the ground passed out, light snow covering his motionless body. An SUV parked down the road and a man walked up to him. "Shit" he says quietly and then calls for help. He bends down to check Ryan's pulse. "You're alive". He grabs Ryan's head and lays it on his legs and starts tapping his face. "Come on Ry, wake up. Please. I'm not going to forgive myself if you die. You hear me! Wake up" He smacks his face a little harder. "Maybe you need mouth to mouth" he set him back on the ground leans down to him when Ryan starts to cough. "Thank God. Ry, Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Crap!" Ryan grunts in pain and looks around to see where he was.

"Help is on its way" the man says and Ryan glances at him "Where's Jayson?"

"They took him" the man says

"How do you know that?" Ryan tries to sit up and hold his shoulder coughing through the pain.

"I passed him in the car with Peter" The man says "Just wait until the ambulance gets here" watching Ryan stand

"Did you fucking know it was Peter?" Ryan asked him. He was huffing in pain.

"No, I just figured it out. I swear I didn't know, Ry." The ambulance can be seen in the distance. "Are you ok?"

"I, ah shit." Ryan hunches holding his shoulder "I think my shoulder is out of place"

"You weren't supposed to get hurt" the man helps Ryan stand.

"Get the keys out of my truck and lock it please" The man does as he was asked

"The ambulance is right there, I have to go" he hands him the keys and starts to walk away.

"You're fucking leaving again! You better be helping Jayson!" Ryan screams to him as he walks down the street "Davis you hear me! You're helping Jayson!" he gets in the SUV and drives away.

"Fuck!" he says; his head starts to spin and falls back to the ground. Davis pulls away before the ambulance and police arrive. Hope rushes to Ryan and checks him. He is unconscious again. The EMS starts prepping him. "He's ok, right?"

"He's alive! Cold, but alive" The EMS workers start rattling stats and medicines to stabilize him. Ryan wakes back up and look up at the workers. "You're ok sir; we are just trying to get you warm." They say lifting him to the gurney and putting him in the back of the ambulance. Hope leaves with him and the police investigate the scene. They route to University Hospital and call in to the ER. Hope calls Daniel to meet him there.

"What the hell happened?" Daniel rushes the side of the gurney as they rush in the doors.

"Looks like some kind of hate crime" EMS states "He came to in the back but went right back out"

"Hate crime? No one hates Ryan" Daniel stops the gurney in the room "Ryan can you hear me. Come on kid, wake up" Checking his pulse and airways. "Ryan! Maxine, get me the meds I asked for and push them; add on some morphine for pain. You (Daniel points to another nurse in the room) wrap him to warm him! Ryan Matthew Jacobs! Come on…don't make me use dad talk" Ryan starts to move his head. "Dad talk works, come on kid. You're scaring me"

Daniel works on Ryan trying to get him to come to. Davis walks through the doors and sees them working on him. The nurse asks if he needs anything and he dismisses her walking toward the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" Davis ask Daniel

"I'm sorry we're trying to work here. The nurse can help you." Daniel stops to look up "How do you know him?"

Davis doesn't say a word and walks away.

"Get security to check him out" he whispers to Maxine. "Ryan, come on. Order a CT of his head and the portable X-ray in here now!" They start to x-ray his chest and shoulders. "His shoulder is popped out of place, shit! Ryan I would appreciate if you would wake up because I'm ordering stuff without your input; you're gonna kill me!" tries to entice him.

Maxine walks back in the room "Security said he was a friend; he checks out. He said he was visiting another friend upstairs when he saw Ryan. They're here to take him to CT"

"Ok, go with Ryan please and thank you for checking on that." Daniel walks out to Hope "Where's Jayson?" he tries calling his phone

"We tried calling just goes to voicemail" Hope says

"This is a little suspicious, Hope! And this is no hate crime"

"I agree. We have our men looking everywhere and investigating. EJ, Jennifer, and everyone are at the station. We still can't locate Peter"

"Whoa, whoa…Peter? Peter Blake Dimera"

"Jennifer said she left a message and so did Ryan"

"I haven't checked my phone yet. I was in surgery up until you called me."

"Peter's behind all of this" Hope says "Jennifer is safe. I made sure of that"

"Ok, I can't believe this. Do you think Peter has Jayson?"

"I would bet on it. Ryan probably got in the crossfire"

They roll Ryan back from CT and he is starting to mumble in pain.

"Thank God it looks like he's coming to. Maxine tell the radiologist I want that report stat, like now. Thank you. Hope I'll…."

"Yeah, yeah go" Hope says watching him go into Ryan. Davis walks and stands next to Hope.

"Do they know anything about him yet?" Davis asks

"I'm sorry who are you?" Davis just looks at her and starts to walk away "Sir, did you see something?"

"Yeah, I did" he stops

"I'm detective Brady can I get your statement?"

"I'm the one that called; I saw him lying on the side of the road. I didn't see what happened; just him"

"OK, can I get your name?"

"I have to go I just wanted to make sure he was going to be ok" he walks swiftly out of the room

"Ok" she watches suspiciously

Ryan wakes and starts ordering the nurses to stop. He struggles to sit up and Daniel slows him with his hand.

"You need to sit still!" Daniel warns "You were unconscious and we have to find out why"

"Because I got shit beat out of me and it was cold. Now that I'm warming and the meds are working I feel better" Ryan sits up

"You feel better" Daniel laughs "You're in pain"

"Oh, yeah that I am" Ryan rolls his head

"Give him another dose of pain meds" Daniel says to Maxine

"No, no. I'm fine. I have to find Jayson. Peter took him." Ryan tries to get up

"You aren't going anywhere until I get the clear from your tests"

"What tests did you do?" Ryan asks sitting up holding his shoulder "I'm pretty sure my shoulder is out place"

"It is. We did an x-ray and CT of your head, blood work. I'm going to have to pop that back in place" Daniel says checking him out

Ryan lowers the gown "Do it now; just do it fast"

"Ryan it's going to hurt like hell. Maxine give him that dose of pain meds before"

"No, just do it"

"Ryan you aren't the doctor today. I am; meds or you sit there"

"Fine only half though I have to be able to move to get Jayson. I want to review all the tests too"

"Funny! Doctors do make the worst patients" Daniel laughs as he positions himself around his shoulder "Maxine, push the meds. Ok I'm going to do it fast"

"That's what he said" Ryan laughs high

"Ok, the meds must be working" he smiles "On the count of three. I, 2"

"SHIT!" Ryan screams in pain "Fuck!"

"You swear like a sailor when you're in pain. Maxine, give him the other half. One more quick pop"

"OK" Ryan grunts as Daniel pops it back in place fully

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Ryan says through the pain and high on pain meds "I'm going to go get Jayson now" he slurs "You gave me more than just a pain meds Daniel. You are a bad boy" he giggles

Daniel grins and watch Ryan roll his eyes back and his head falls back to sleep.

"Maxine, can you stay with him please? I'll be right back" Daniel ask

"How about Jayson? He's really worried." Maxine asks

"The cops are looking. Thank you Maxine"

Ryan was sleeping; the medicine and pain making sure of that. Daniel was well aware that he was not going to be happy that he gave him that much medicine to make him rest when Jayson was still missing. Daniel made his rounds back to Ryan and was checking his wounds and vitals when Davis walks in.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just" Davis says and turns to leave. Daniel rushes to the door and stands in front of it.

"Not so fast. I'm not buying the friend thing" Daniel holds the door "Who the hell are you?"

Ryan wakes up groggy; sees Daniel with Davis.

"Davis" Ryan grunts and sits up "Did you find Jayson?"

Daniel looks at him "Why would he find Jayson? Who is he?"

Davis ignores Daniel and walks to Ryan's side "I know where he is; where they are"

"What the hell is going on? I'm calling Hope" Daniel says

"No! Please" Davis says and looks at Ryan "They're at the Dimera Mansion"

"EJ and his family are at the police station with Jennifer" Daniel states

Davis looks at him "I know. I'm talking about Peter and Jayson"

"What are they doing there?" Ryan asked

"That's what we have to find out" Davis says to Ryan

"No, no. Ryan isn't going anywhere" Daniel sternly warns

"I have to" Ryan looks at him "Daniel sit down I have a lot to explain to you"

"Ry" Davis whispers

"He's my best friend he'll understand" Ryan says to Davis

"You better not be cheating on Jayson" Daniel says sitting down to listen

"I'm not cheating on Jayson" Ryan looks at Davis and then to Daniel "At least not that way"

Ryan explains in detail who Davis is and what their plan was. Daniel is shocked and speechless.

"I" Daniel pauses with a huff "What is Jayson going to say, Ryan?"

Ryan looks worried

Davis stares at him "What's Jayson going to say when he finds out who I am and why I'm here?"

"I think he'll be more upset about why then who; maybe even heartbroken" Daniel says "Ryan I just!" he shakes his head "You're a freaking doctor. You're a smart man. I guess common sense doesn't go with intelligence"

"Daniel, I was doing it for Jayson. He's been hurt so much" Ryan sighs "Davis you act like this was my plan this was yours I wanted to tell him! Damn it! If I lose him because of this!" Ryan nervously runs his hand through his hair.

"I guess we'll worry about all this after we get him out safe! But we have to go now" Davis says calmly

"I'm only letting you go because I want Jayson safe" Daniel says to Ryan and then glares at Davis "Not for any other reason"

* * *

**Note from Author: Teaser for Chapter 32. Chapter title is #secrets :) What are you thinking of the story so far? Zig and Zag :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**#Secrets**

* * *

Daniel watched as Ryan and Davis discussed the plan and get ready. Ryan was still in tremendous pain, but nothing was going to stop him from getting Jayson out safe. Ryan struggled to get his coat up around his shoulder so Daniel stepped in raising the sleeve for easy access.

"Thank you" Ryan said with a smile

"I still don't like this. Just sit down for a minute" Daniel watched Ryan huff in pain as he sat to catch his breath. "How are you supposed to do all this when you can't even put on a coat?"

"He has to" Davis adds

"I didn't ask you. I'm asking Ryan he is more than capable of answering for himself" Daniel growled the words

Ryan shook his head "I have to get Jayson." Ryan glanced over to Davis "He's my world; my everything"

"Good answer" Davis sits next to him

"Why don't you just shut up" Daniel is pissed "You plant these big ideas in his head."

Davis doesn't respond and turns to Ryan "You ready?"

"Yeah" Ryan looks to Daniel "I know you're worried; I want to tell you Daniel you are my very best friend. You have helped shape me. You've stood by me in some of the worst times of my life, hell you even climbed in bed with me and held me when I cried. I don't know very many men that would do; let alone a straight man for his gay best friend. You've taught me so much and my best days are yet to come. I need you and Jayson there. Let me go be the man that you taught me to be"

Daniel's eyes welled and he walked to Ryan and taps the side of his face playfully "well, what can I say after that?"

"That was my plan" Ryan laughed and stood to hug him; grunts in pain.

Daniel walks to the locked drawer and pulls out a vile and a couple syringes. "I'm going with you!" he says putting the meds in the pocket of his scrubs.

"What! No" Davis snaps

"I didn't ask your opinion" Daniel snaps back "He's hurt. I'm going to make sure he is comfortable, so I have to be there for that"

"Send the medicine with him; he's a fucking doctor. I'm sure he can handle giving himself a shot" Davis looks to Ryan "Tell him Ry!"

"Well, Ry!" Daniel sarcastically stresses "You have no choice"

"You stay in the car; let's go so before it's too late" Ryan says and they all rush out.

Jayson, still handcuffed, was forced into the mansion. The mansion was quiet; all of the staff was either gone for the night or asleep in their corridors. Peter was going to prove to Jayson that he would have motive to kill; it would have to be big because Jayson wasn't a hostile man. They all walked to the study; the same room EJ had them in earlier that evening.

"I've already seen all this. Nothing shocking in here" Jayson says "Will you take these damn cuffs off? Come on Peter. I'm not going to do anything; I'm not that stupid when there are two guns pointed at me"

Peter agrees and orders the man to take the cuffs off. Jayson rubs his wrists and turns his attention to Peter who is scrounging though the memory books EJ had shown them earlier. Peter laughs evilly has he pulls the desired book out.

"Here it is!" wide eyed

"Is that your baby book?" Jayson jokes

"No, no…not mine. These books are Stefano's way of staying connected to his kids, everything about his kids good or bad. Jayson this is yours"

"Why would there be one on me? He knows nothing about me" Jayson watches Peter flip through the dozens of pages "How do I know you didn't plant this?"

"Boy, Jayson you're so cynical! Where's this coming from?" Peter hands him the book "Take it, look through it, and then you'll know that it wasn't me; that father….well just take it" he pushed the book toward him.

Jayson reluctantly takes the book and sits down on the big chair in the corner of the room. Peter moved to the adjacent corner and lite a cigarette and watched; he didn't know how Jayson was going to react when he got to the middle of the book. He puffed on the smoke; was this going to be enough to push Jayson to kill their father like Peter wanted? The first few pages were baby book like. There were pictures of Susan and Stefano, a birth picture of himself, and his original birth certificate. The next page was the adoption papers to Deborah and James Anderson dated just two days after his birth. Jayson fought back tears as he read letters that his parents wrote to Susan in hopes of adopting her baby; the letters were obviously heartfelt enough for her to oblige.

He looks over to Peter puffing his cigarette. "All I see are good thing. I've actually never seen some of these before. This is amazing"

"Keep going and then tell me if you think it's amazing" Peter demands

Jayson had very little mementos from his youth. His uncle never kept anything after his parent died so only what he stole away was what he had. The next few pages were school pics and report cards that his mother had sent Susan. They must have had some kind of agreement; that or maybe his adopted mother just wanted to make sure Susan was connected in some way because there were pages and pages of awards, sports pics, and all types of connections to his past. He turned the page and took a deep breath in; it was the front of a dated paper with their accident in it: _Parents killed as their son fights to stay alive after drunk driver plows into them_. He rubbed lightly over the page as his eyes water.

"Keep going Jayson" Peter had no expression on his face. "I'm just going to apologize in advance"

Jayson questioned whether or not he wanted to turn and read more, but he had to know why Peter would say that. He turned the page and his jaw dropped. There were pages of him in the hospital; hooked up to tubes and breathing machines. The next page his parent's death notice and certificates.

"Oh God….I don't think I can look at anymore" Jayson shut the book and wiped his tears.

"You said you wanted reason to hate our father because he has done nothing personally to you. You wanted proof. I'm giving you proof; open the book" Peter walked over and flipped the book back open "keep going!" he snarled

Jayson shook as he looked down at the book; this had to be bad because Peter was so insistent. Peter was cruel and thrived on seeing people hurt. Jayson took a deep breath and cleared his throat and turned the page. There were pictures of his parent's funeral; he missed it because he was in a coma for three weeks. Jayson wet the page as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"There were so many people there. Why would he take pictures of this?"

"Because he's Stefano and this is how he controlled every situation"

"I still don't see the horrible part. I mean I don't like this but…"

"Go on" Peter interrupts

He scanned medical bills that Stefano had paid and specialist that he hired.

"Wait he; he helped me" Jayson stuttered and went on to look at more of his lifeless body in the hospital bed.

"He was covering his ass; keep going" He raised his voice and taps violently on the book; he was annoyed by Jayson's walk down memory lane.

Jayson glares angrily at him but did what he was asked. He flipped several more pages; his eyes widened with shock at a picture of Stefano smiling next to his comatose self. What the hell Stefano was there in the hospital and smiling like he was taking a happy family picture, but it still wasn't as horrible as Peter described. Jayson let out sigh; either of relief or whatever.

"Jesus, Jayson. What's taking so long? Fucking turn the page" there was more.

Heat took over Jayson, the next page was a letter written to Stefano from his Uncle. Judging by the wording of the letter his uncle and Stefano had several interactions whether in person, letter, or by phone. Jayson read out loud:

_I wanted to let you know Jayson came out of his coma today. The doctors are optimistic he will make a full recovery. If he stays on track he is free to go home with you or if you wanted to continue with what we discussed I expect payment as soon as possible. Contact me soon…..Robert_

"Payment?" Jayson said out loud and went on to find that his uncle was paid by Stefano to take full custody of him.

"He didn't want you!" Peter said smugly "he gave you up; twice….good ol' dad!"

Jayson just stared blankly at the page; he didn't know whether or not he was mad or hurt. He went on in the book. "Oh my God" he uttered as he read about his uncle's abuse toward him and observed another letter begging Stefano to take him. Jayson voice cracks as he reads:

_You're boy is gay! GAY! I didn't sign up for this. You didn't pay me enough to raise a cocksucker! I tried beating the gay out of him several times; that didn't work so I'm kicking him out. You can come get him or he sleeps on the street where people like him deserve to be"_

Jayson knew his uncle was a bigot and horrible person, but this was too much. The date on the letter predated when he thought his uncle found out "He must of known for a while" he mumbled to himself and obviously Stefano got this letter and knew that he was being abused and kicked out; he did nothing to help.

"Make that three times" Peter arrogantly smiled "still think he didn't do anything to you. He watched you get beat. He didn't want you because you were gay. He didn't think that you couldn't procreate and carry on the Dimera line, look" Peter turned the page to a letter from Stefano mimicking his word.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jayson snarled and threw the book against the floor. He got up and paced the floor of the study, running his hands through his dark hair. He was pissed for sure as he started shoving books off the shelves and screaming.

Peter grinned "That's the response I was hoping for" and started to laugh

"You think this funny" Jayson rushed to him pushing him against the wall "You think this is fucking funny. You have no idea the life I lived"

Peter's goon pulled Jayson off Peter. Straitening his suit coat Peter huffed "And all because your father is a prick"

"EJ said that he except Will….I just"

"Will's not a Dimera. You are!" Peter watched as Jayson sat on the chair consumed with anger and emotion. "What are you thinking brother?"

"I'm think you need to stop calling me brother" Jayson growled "And I'm thinking I am so fucking mad at the world right now"

Peter nodded to the goon and he went over to Jayson and pulled his hands behind the chair.

"What the hell! Fuck, come on! I am not in the DAMN mood for this Peter. Let me go"

"I'm hoping it takes you over the edge"

Jayson struggles to get out but loses as the man ties his arms and then his feet. Jayson curses him out.

"Look do you want to see you boyfriend again. Forget about Stefano and live a happy and free life"

"Of course"

"One way to do it; where you never have to worry about that man again. I guarantee Stefano's not done with you. If you have kids, which we now know is possible to have a baby genetically tied to you; he was too dumb to realize science back then. He'll be back in your life. Looking for the next generation of Dimera blood"

"I'll make sure none of my kids are genetically tied to me. Ryan will father them. If we even have kids."

"You think that will stop Stefano. You have no idea"

"Fuck!" Jayson screams

"One way, Jayson. One way for everything to be perfect; Stefano needs to die!"

Jayson glares at him "I want to know if Ryan's alive first; that's the only way I'm doing it"

Davis's dark SUV pulled up to the out skirts of the Dimera mansion. They explored the surrounding and noticed the body next to the car that Peter was driving in. Ryan's heart raced thinking it could be Jayson. Davis jumps out and goes to view the corpse.

He gets back in "It's the guard"

Ryan's was relieved and scared all at once.

"Are you ready? You feel secure in the plan" Davis asked Ryan

"I don't feel secure; we need to call the police" Daniel chimed in

"I'm ready. I just want Jayson out of there" Ryan laid his hand on Daniel shoulder

"Let's go!" Davis and Ryan get out. Davis leans in the car to talk to Daniel "In 10 minutes; not a minute before or minute after you can call the police. That should give us plenty of time to get up there, in, and hopefully do what we came to do."

"What do you want me to tell the police?" Daniel asked

"Tell them there's been a shooting" Davis gravely warns and rushes away leaving Daniel shaken and full of questions.

Ryan and Davis reach the doors. The door was unlocked; apparently they were in a hurry to get in and were very absent minded. They walk in quietly and stop to listen to see if they can get a clue as to where they are in the house. _ Fuck!_

"That was Jayson" Ryan says "this way; I think I know where they are"

They walk up the stairs with delicate precision, watching every creek of the floor and then down to the study. They stop outside the doors; they could hear Jayson struggle and raise his voice. Peter was just explaining about the one way to be happy; to kill Stefano. _I need to know Ryan is alive before I do it!_ Ryan heard Jayson's grim words and shuddered.

"Go!" Davis silently demands, pulls his gun out, and leans on the wall. Ryan takes a labored breath in and nods.

"So what's it going to be, Jayson?" Peter asked again not liking Jayson's original response.

"I think he already answered you" Ryan said calmly as he stood at the doors.

"Ryan" Jayson huffed "You're alive!"

"Well! I have to say I am very impressed. I didn't think you would survive that!" Peter grinned evilly at him "We have a boy wonder on our hands"

"I like to think of myself more as superman" Ryan says sarcastically "Oh wait that's what you call yourself, right" Ryan doesn't back down. His strength is impeccably strong, but when love is driving him it was easy. He looked at Jayson and smiled "Are you ok? Untie him"

Peter started to laugh and wave his gun wildly like a crazed fool. "I think you've forgotten I have the gun"

Ryan pulls his gun points it to Peter "So do I!" Ryan sees Peter's goon raise his gun to shoot from the corner of his eye. One quick motion of his hand Ryan shoots the goon in the right shoulder; knocking him out cold and turns the gun swiftly back on Peter. He never breaks his eye contact with Peter.

"Impressive" Peter says as a sense of intimidation came over him "I under estimated you"

"I dated a cop. His fetish was guns" Ryan doesn't skip a beat.

Jayson stares wide eyed at his fearless lover; where was this coming from?

"I'll play! What's you're big plan?" Peter stares directly in his eyes, guns still pointed at each other.

"I want Jayson out! It's that easy" Ryan shuffles his feet toward Jayson never losing eye contact or gun.

"Well we have something in common. I want Jayson too! Move any closer I will shoot you"

Ryan stops "He's not killing for you"

"Oh you heard that" Peter lowers his gun, hoping Ryan would follow but he still has his drawn "Well he's not killing him just for me. He's doing it because he ruined his life"

Ryan looks to Jayson then back to Peter "Not gonna happen. I'm taking him"

Peter draws his gun back up "The hell you are! I've fought too long to get this far. I'll be damned if I'm going to let some gay wonder come in here and stop me"

Davis walks in, gun drawn on Peter "Gay wonder has a side kick….by the way call him that again and I'll shoot you just for being a bigot"

Jayson is speechless and in shock at the event unfolding. He watched the two guns point directly at Peter. Ryan walks backwards to Jayson and Davis nods for him to go ahead and untie him. Jayson heart raced as Ryan squatted down in front of him and kisses his lips.

"Maybe we'll use the ties later" Ryan tries to joke but Jayson is not impressed

"I'm joking baby. Lean up so I can get the knots" Jayson did as he was asked. His hands freed and Ryan moved to the front to do his feet when they heard Davis exchange words with Peter.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Peter snickers

"You think this is funny. I work for the CIA. I'd show you my badge but I don't trust that you would stay still like a good boy" Davis smiles

"Oh so you're Ryan's gun fetish boyfriend. Nice skills you taught him"

Jayson looked at Ryan. Ryan nodded no and smiles "Let's get out of here and I'll explain. I promise"

"You see Peter. I've been tracking your family for months ever since I was put on the case. Ryan's not my boyfriend; he's been working with me and was just kind enough to be my in"

"Dav" Ryan yelled but it didn't stop Davis from saying more

"You work for the CIA?" Jayson whispers to Ryan

"No. He does. Let's…..I promise when were out safe" Ryan stumbles on his words anxiously.

"Your in?" Peter smugly states "You mean Ryan was your in to the Dimera family"

"That's right" Davis says

Jayson stood up and rubbed his wrist and stared at the man he thought he knew.

"There's more to it; I promise it will all make sense." Ryan is desperate to ease the pain he sees in Jayson's eyes

"Looks like you were deceived brother" Peter tries to entice Jayson's pain and fear "By the man you love" he starts to laugh madly "boy, you're 2 for 2 today with people that just like to fuck with you aren't you"

"Shut the fuck up" Ryan yells and raises his gun back "Shut the fuck up; I might just enjoy shooting you!" Ryan's eyes darken

"Ryan I have this. You did you're job. The two of you get out of here and let me take care of this"

Ryan tries to push Jayson out "I'm not going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on. What are your plans with Peter?" Jayson looks at Davis

"Oh! My brother cares for me" Peter says mockingly

"I told you I was assigned to this family as my case. I want to see the Dimera's go down." Davis turns to Peter "You can take me to Stefano or you leave here in a body bag. Either way I get my way and did my job!"

"So you want the entire family taken down" Jayson steps closer to Davis

"Jayson I'll explain. Can we just go and let him do his job" Ryan grabs his arm and Jayson shoves it away

"Answer me" Jayson raises his voice

"Yeah, answer the man" Peter chimes in

"Yes!" Davis see the reaction in Jayson's eye "Not you though. You've done nothing wrong. I'm not out for the entire family just the ones that need to pay. Stefano, Kristen, Peter, and EJ"

"EJ? He's changed, he's done nothing wrong" Jayson's voice crackles with fear and anger "You aren't going after EJ" He glares to Ryan "Did you know this?" Ryan looks down "Damn it answer me!"

"Not that. I knew he wanted the family; I honestly didn't think about EJ. I was worried about you and only you."

Ryan tries to move closer to him and Jayson steps back. "Who the fuck are you? It's like I'm in the twilight zone"

"I told you there's so much more to this. I just have to have time to explain it, so let's go. Let Davis work"

"Davis, you guys are on first name basis? Are fucking too"

"No, God no….Jayson calm down and come on" Ryan moves closer to him. Jayson back is turned to Peter and Ryan was facing Jayson. Peter watched from the corner of his eye and raised his gun. BANG!

"What the….." Jayson turned to see Peter laying on the ground a bullet to his chest.

"He was going to shoot Ryan" Davis says still emotionless "I had to protect him"

Ryan tries to hug Jayson and he pushes off. Jayson's eyes were wet. He just shook his head uncontrollably as he stared Ryan in the face.

"You guys get out of here." Davis hears the sirens coming up the drive "The cops are here now; I'll explain everything"

"Come on Jayson. I'll tell you everything on the way to the police station. I know you're upset and I hope you can forgive me"

"Forgive you? So you know you used me"

"I didn't use you. Let's go I'll explain"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, not right now"

"Jayson I swear to you. I did this to protect you. I have so much to tell you!" Ryan pleads

Davis was in the hall watching the cops and Daniel walk down. Ryan stood pleading with Jayson to just trust him and get out. They should have watched Peter; he opened his eyes laying on the ground and raised his gun. BANG! Ryan's eyes went wide as he crashed to the ground. Jayson screamed and chanted NO! Davis runs in with the cops.

"One bullet to the heart!" Peter grins and passed back out

"Oh my God, no, no , no!" Jayson was cradling Ryan's head. Davis stands over Peter and shoots him in the chest. He never thought twice.

Daniel rushes to Ryan and lies him flat "I told him not to do this!"

"You were in on this too" Jayson says

"No, I didn't know any of this!" Daniel says as he checks for a pulse and applies pressure over his clothes. "He's bleeding bad; Davis get the EMS in here now"

Davis squats down next to Daniel "he's fine"

Daniel stands up and pulls Davis by his coat "I've had about enough of you today! Fucking get the EMS or you're going to know what it's like to have bullet in your chest!"

"He has a bullet proof vest on" Davis smiles, first emotion he showed all evening "Thank God"

"Thank God? He's bleeding!" Daniel rips open his shirt; police raid the room.

"It's a blood pack, to fool the shooter. That way they think they killed him."

"Oh God" Jayson cried "He's alive then"

Daniel listens "His pulse is strong. He must have passed out from the impact with all his other injuries tonight. He might have a broken rib or a collapse lung"

Jayson looked at Davis "You like playing games with people's life. What if he would have shot him in the head? What then?"

"He didn't! Ryan knew the risks. I didn't want him to do this; he instead to save you" Davis watches Daniel work on Ryan. "People do crazy things for love"

"I'm going to try mouth to mouth" Daniel went down to Ryan's mouth and placed his over his. Ryan pulled Daniel and kissed him. Daniel sat up quickly.

"I always wanted to kiss you" Ryan smiled and coughed

"You jack ass!" Daniel sighed in relief and grinned; Jayson laughed through his tears.

"Oh shit. I think, I think I'll take that shot of pain meds you brought" Ryan laughs and grunts in pain. He turns his head to Jayson as Daniel injected. "I love you. You don't have to say it back, but everything I did was so that you wouldn't get hurt" Ryan's head bobbed and he was out again.

"I love you too" Jayson said softly holding his hand. EMS rushes in and starts working, putting him on the stretcher. They all follow the EMS workers out of the mansion. Davis stops to tell Hope that Peter is dead, but keeps one eye on Ryan.

Jayson and Daniel watch as they lift him in the ambulance "He's going to be ok right Daniel"

"Yeah, he's strong. He probably just did a job on his ribs. His breathing is 100% so it's not his lung. I think it's his ribs they're bruised or cracked; I'm sure they will hurt like hell, but he'll survive" Daniel looks to Jayson his eyes were wet with fear "Jayson I promise. He's ok!" Jayson just nods and then tries to get in the ambulance with him.

"I'm sorry sir, are you family?" the EMS worker asked

"I'm his boyfriend" Jayson softly states

"I'm sorry but only immediate family can ride with him"

Davis walks up "Daniel do you have my keys?"

Daniel tries to hand them to him and he pushes them back to him and jumps in the back "I'll go with him. Davis Jacobs; I'm his brother" the doors closed.

Daniel and Jayson just stared in shock as the ambulance drove away. Jayson looks at Daniel who is shaking his head. "No, I know you're going to ask me if I knew that and the answer is no! They left that part out!"


	33. Chapter 33

**#Brokenchain**

* * *

Ryan slept comfortably in the hospital bed; thankfully from the medicines Daniel ordered. Daniel was supervising Ryan's care; he was off duty so was able to just focus on him. Jayson hasn't left his side. Jayson pulled the lounge chair to the side of his bed and tried to rest himself. He never let go of his hand.

Daniel walks back in the dark quiet room "His x-rays show a couple cracked ribs on his left side; the others are bruised heavily. He is going to be in terrible pain for a while. I'll have to put in a leave for him here at the hospital. Poor guy with all the injuries from the beating and now this; did you know I had to pop his left shoulder back in place as well?" Daniel whispers to Jayson trying not to wake Ryan.

"What, no. What do you do for cracked ribs?" Jayson concerned

"We wrap him the way he is now and wait for them to heal. Keep him comfortable; more importantly no strenuous activity for at least six weeks"

"I don't want him to worry about the leave; I'll help him with finances if he needs it" Jayson rubs lightly over Ryan's hand "I'm going to take good care of him"

"Has he been sleeping the entire time I was gone?"

"Yeah. Wish I could say the same" Jayson smiles "I can't get the picture of his eyes before he fell to the ground. I just keep seeing it over and over; on repeat."

Daniel pulls the folding chair from the closet and sits. "I'm here to talk if you need Jayson, but I can reassure you that he is fine."

Jayson smiles at Daniel; Davis walks in the room. He doesn't say a word to either man; walks to the closet and pulls the last chair out and sit adjacent to Jayson. Jayson just shakes his head and turns away rolling his eyes.

"Did the police take care of everything" Daniel tries to ease the tension in the room.

"They're still investigating" Davis is short and just stares at Ryan.

"Ok; would you like to elaborate on what's going on?" Daniel asks

"No" Davis simply states

Jayson is trying to control his blood that is boiling. He turns away from Davis and tries to focus on Ryan, but he just couldn't help himself.

"What the fuck were you thinking when you let him go in there?" Jayson turns still clutched to Ryan's hand. Daniel raises his eye brow in agreement.

Davis tries to ignore, but Jayson was getting snippy. "Look I know you're Ryan's brother and he's told me numerous times how much he loves you and I want to try…." Davis stares at Jayson "But you're a prick! I mean you haven't said two words to us, even when we are trying really REALLY hard not beat the shit out of you. I think you owe us answers. Does the CIA know that you used Ryan because I'm pretty certain that's not legal?"

Davis turns his attention to Ryan and still says nothing. Jayson huffs and turns to Daniel "Can you believe this guy?" He let's go of Ryan's hand and stands up. Davis tries not to take notice as Jayson comes closer. He leans down and says with a sarcastic expression "Maybe you didn't hear me! Or maybe I'm done trying!" Jayson pulls Davis to his feet from his coat and pushes his face to his. Davis tries not respond but "let me go!" he demands.

"Oh he speaks, so you were just being a fucker when you were ignoring me?" Jayson lets him go.

Davis turns to Daniel "This isn't good for Ryan to hear maybe Jayson should leave"

"What!" Jayson stops, runs his hands through his hair "I think there is something wrong with you." He pushes him to the wall "Or there will be when I'm done"

"Ok, Jayson. Let's go get some coffee" Daniel breaks Jayson free of the grip he has on Davis.

"Are you agreeing with him?" Jayson looks upset

"You know better than that, I just think you could use a break. You haven't left his side since we got here. Let's just go in the hall and get some vending machine coffee" Daniel insists and Jayson nods. Davis just stares blankly at them and sits back down.

Davis moves his chair closer to Ryan. He takes his hand and lays his head on the bed next to him. Jayson watches through the window and see Davis start to cry.

"Maybe he does care" Daniel steps behind Jayson to look in and hands him a cup of coffee.

"He is so strange" Jayson walks away from the door "One minute he's emotionless and the next crying while holding his hand. I don't get it. Ryan never mentioned anything about his brother except that they've always been close. Come to think about it he's never even mentioned his name. I guess we were so wrapped up in ourselves or this case to make notice of it. Has he ever mentioned anything about him to you?"

Daniel sighs "Well I've known Ryan longer so I've heard some stuff. I knew Ryan called him Dave but I assumed it was short for David. When he introduced Davis I never even put two and two together" He slides down the wall to sit on the floor and Jayson joins.

"Did you know he worked for the CIA?"

"No" Daniel laughs "Ryan told me he was a stripper; Ryan's worldly and his dad's a sex therapist so I thought it kind of fit" Jayson smiles. "But he is so different from Ryan. I mean I don't know him, but wow that man is a piece of work"

"He's a piece of something" Jayson raises his eyebrow and sips the thick coffee "ugh, we could probably chew this"

"Good old vending coffee" Daniel laughs not fazed by the taste.

"Well now that I can almost say for certain that the merger won't happen. I'm buying a huge good coffee vender for you all here. This case changed my life, good and bad. The least I could do."

"Do you think it's over?" Daniel stands up and goes to the door to peak in on Ryan

"Well Peter was the ring leader, so without his money and influence I can't see them going through with it. Especially since both hospitals thrive singularly. I think it would be less beneficial to merge. Believe me Daniel I will convince them!" Jayson stands behind him to view.

"We'll give him a few more minutes alone before we join Davisland again" Daniel jokes. They walk away from window.

Davis dries his eyes and rests his head on Ryan's arm. Ryan takes a deep breath and moans.

"Ry? Are you ok?" Davis sits up still holding his hand

Ryan starts to cough and his eyes water from the pain. "Oh, ah. Where's Jayson?"

"He's getting coffee. He just left. I'll get him" Davis goes to get up and Ryan stops him by grabbing his arm

"Just sit down. I want to talk to you" Ryan moans in pain

"You're due for pain meds at least let me get the nurse to put some in your IV" Davis worries

"Davis, just wait a minute. Are you ok?" Ryan asks

"Always worried about me; I wasn't the one that got shot or had the shit beat out of me. Even though the nights not over and if Jayson has his way"

Ryan grins "I won't let him touch you"

"I don't need you protecting me big brother" Davis smiles

"If he knew the real you…..he just has to get know you"

"I'm tracking his family. I don't think he's going to like me Ryan"

"Well…." He grunts as he positions in bed.

"Shit! Mom is going to KILL me" Davis laughs "If you're boyfriend or best friend doesn't first"

Ryan moans and breaths heavily "Oh"

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Davis freaks out and runs out the door to get Daniel

"No, Davis! I'm fine" Ryan says as they all rush back in.

Jayson rushes to his side and grabs his hand and Davis the other side. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just scooted up to fast and the pain took over. I can breathe just fine"

"I'll go get the pain shot" Daniel says

"Are you sure?" Davis asked Ryan holding his hand

"Well I can't move my arms" Ryan grins

"Why?" Davis asks concerned

"Because you both are holding my hands down" He laughs

"Jerk!" Davis laughs and let's go of his hand. Jayson smiles, kiss his lips, and goes to let go of his hand

"Not you. You never let go!" Ryan grips his hand and cues for him to kiss him again. Daniel injects the medicine in the IV.

"You know what you guys, I'm going to go call Jennifer and check in there. I'll let you all have a chance to chat" Daniel exits the room.

Ryan's eyes close slowly and he tries to keep them open "You both sit; we need to talk"

"Not tonight Ryan we can talk tomorrow" Jayson says and Davis agrees

"No we're talking now. Please sit both of you" Ryan insists and they pull a chair on either side of Ryan.

"We don't have to do this" Davis watches Ryan fight to keep his eyes open

"Jayson this is my brother Davis" Ryan says. Jayson and Davis glare at each other.

"We met" Davis answers

"I'm sorry I never told you about his job" Ryan turns his weak head toward Jayson.

"With that said he just recently found out about my case and I just got into town yesterday" Davis adds

Ryan just lays and listens to his two important men exchange words. He tried to join conversation but the meds and the pain made it hard.

"You said he was your in" Jayson says

"Sounds worse than…" Ryan's eyes are heavy

"It didn't happen the way you're thinking. Ryan found out that I was on the Dimera case months ago, even before you came into his life. He never thought anything about it and then he met you. He was reluctant to tell me your name when we would talk about his interest in you. Then the hit run and your name came up and I pretty much knew that you were who he was talking about"

"Wait, that was just days after we met." Jayson looks down at Ryan whose eyes popped open softly

"The locker room did me in" He grinned "Davis was the only one I told"

"It was love at first site for me too" Jayson says to Davis about Ryan

"I found out your name and let's say I was a little taken back. Ryan assured me you were not like the rest of them. I trust my brother!" Davis stares at Jayson

"Me too"

"As day, weeks, months went on; Ryan became more and more involved with you and I realized this was something that was going to happen. Ryan mentioned the merger and he was suspecting Stefano so he asked me to do a little research and see if I could give any insight that could stop it and save the job he loves, so I did. I was investigating anyway. That was a couple weeks before Christmas." Davis stops and looks at Ryan. Ryan offers a small smile and shifts his eyes to Jayson and does the same.

Davis continues "You have to realize after Clark I was worried about him. Clark broke him and I wasn't going to let anyone do that to him again. So I started digging into your past while I was at it. Ryan offered to help me get to Stefano if I would make sure you wouldn't find out about your father"

Jayson took a deep breath and Ryan knew "Oh God Jayson"

"Wait you knew. You knew all about…..when did you find this out?" Jayson's eyes were piercing.

"I found before Christmas. It killed me. I didn't want you to suffer anymore" Ryan says squeezing his hand.

"So Ryan offered to help me take down Stefano for you; for causing your parents death" Davis says

"What!" Jayson states "What are you taking about?"

"You said Peter showed you tonight" Ryan worried

"He showed me that my Uncle was ass and took money for me and that Stefano rejected me because I was gay. He said he had no use for me"

"Is that all?" Davis asks

Ryan looks at Jayson "There was nothing about the accident?"

"Pictures, articles, and pictures of their funeral….what are you guys talking about?"

Ryan swallowed "Stefano is semi-responsible for the accident"

"It was a drunk drive. They know that for certain…..I saw pathology reports. He was killed" Jayson says

Ryan turns to Davis and tilts his head. "Tell him" Davis softly whispers

"Stefano had you followed basically from birth."

"Followed?"

"Susan made the choice to have you adopted out. Stefano agreed but wasn't willing to give up all rights. He hired men to watch over you and your parents" Davis explains

"Did my parents know?"

"No, they stayed in the shadows. Stefano wanted tabs on you always. So when you got older; he wanted the Dimera line. There were two men that followed you. That's how he got all the pictures and events that I assumed Peter showed you"

"How did you find this out?" Jayson is visually shaken

"I have a good team. Are you ok?" he watches Jayson shake

"I want to know what you guys are talking about. How did he cause a drunk driver to drive into us? Doesn't make sense."

"Well he didn't cause the accident. I said he was partially responsible for it. If he didn't have you followed the men wouldn't have hit you"

"Men? There were two in the truck"

"One lived, the driver died. The man that lived gave the accounts, that's how I know"

Jayson struggles for words and then looks to Ryan "Can you just tell me what this all means?"

"The night at the party; the men were there partying with everyone else. You and your parents left early and they were ordered to follow you, but from what the guy said you all left a few minutes before them. The man (that died) said he knew a quicker way to your home and decided to drive even though he was drunk; he didn't want to get into trouble from Stefano. This is the testimony that the passenger said. He wanted to catch up and he was speeding and when he turned…..he hit your dad's car" Ryan puts his head down "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

Jayson is in disbelief "So Stefano had me followed. The asshole gets drunk and kills my parents. I can't believe this…..Do you even realize? You should have told me! I needed to know. I have never forgiven myself for that night….I've blamed myself for 17 years. I needed to know this" Jayson eyes water

"Why would this be your fault? Your birth father was a jerk. It's his fault not yours" Davis adds

"Why would you think it was a good idea to keep this from me" Jayson raises his voice "Why Ryan? I thought you knew me"

"I do. That's why!" he stares at him "I knew it would hurt you. I didn't want you to have to relive it. It's caused you pain for so many years and I wanted him to pay not you. So I figured get Stefano and you'll never find out; you'll never be hurt"

"You have no idea. Ryan, Its caused me pain every day. I thought I caused the accident!"

Ryan holds his hand tighter "You never said that, why would you think that Jayson?"

"I came out to my parents that night at that party."

"Oh, what? I thought you said…."

"I lied. No excuses I lied because I never wanted anyone to know I caused their accident. I know it was technically the drunk driver but we left early because of me….if we would have just waited. Then come to find out the fucking man was following us anyway."

Jayson still clutched his hand to Ryan's and ran his other through his hair and then wiped his tears.

"What do you mean you came out to your parents? Were they angry or upset?" Ryan asked

"No" Jayson rambled and shook his head "I wanted to start the new year off honest with everyone. My mom said she kinda knew and just gave me a hug. My dad told me he was proud of me for being brave enough to tell them, that we needed to go home and talk as a family. That way I could ask questions and they would answer" Jayson voice cracked as he began to cry. "So we left early. We left the fucking party early for me; if we would have waited like we planned my parents would be alive, but they wanted to talk to make sure I was ok"

Ryan breaks in "Jayson, I am so sorry. This is not your fault. It was never your fault"

"I know…..I can tell myself that but I've never forgiven myself for not waiting to tell them and staying at that party even for two more minutes. Now Stefano's man is the one that hit us. You should have told me! This is something I should have known; all this. Everything. You shouldn't have kept it from me. You had no right to decide what I know about my past or not; look now this is how the truth comes out. You got hurt because of me. You should have told me…told me when it was just you and I."

"I never meant to hurt you" Ryan says as tears rolled down his face "I am so sorry"

Jayson let go of his hand "I trusted you; you broke that" Jayson stood up and looked at Ryan.

"Jayson if I knew that you blamed yourself I would have…"

"You would have what? Told me the truth then. You should of regardless"

"And you should have trusted me to tell me about the accident as well" Ryan states

"You're right. You want to know why I didn't?"

"Yeah"

"I trust you more than anyone else in this world. When I'm with you; you make me feel secure and I stopped thinking about….I stopped thinking about it; you took my mind completely off of it. I stopped thinking about; for the first time since that night"

"Jayson" Ryan cried

"I didn't tell you, but I wasn't keeping something life changing from you. You were!" He got up and walked toward the door.

"Jayson" Davis tries to stop him

"Jayson please don't go. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me" Ryan tries to get up and start panting in pain.

Davis tells him to settle down and sit back down and holds his hand. Jayson's heart broke watching him struggle in pain. "I can't deal with anymore tonight" Tears flowing down his face he turned toward the door and walked out. Daniel was at the nurse's station and seen Jayson rush out crying. He tried to stop him, but Jayson just walked right by. Daniel concerned, walked back into the room where Davis was holding Ryan. Davis gestures for Daniel to come and take him. Davis put back on his coat and walked to the door.

"Davis don't, he needs time" Ryan says

"That's bullshit" Davis says walking out the door.

Jayson drives back to his place walks in slams his coat on the couch. He walks to kitchen and pours a double shot of whiskey; slams that and proceeds to another. He doesn't know what to do, what to think. His life, his past, everything he thought to be true was a lie. A rough knock on the door.

Jayson stumbles to the door; Davis is standing there. "Great!" he leaves the door open and walks back to the kitchen.

"We need to talk" Davis shutting the door behind him

Jayson holds up a glass to offer one to him and Davis declines "So talk then, but make it fast. I'm tired"

"Looks like you're already drunk"

"Nope, just had two shots. Big shots but only two. Talk Davis"

"I want to make you a deal."

"A deal…..what the hell are talking about?" Jayson tries to pour another drink and Davis takes the bottle "You'll thank me for this"

Jayson sighs but knows he's right.

"I want to offer a brother for a brother; so to speak" Davis looks him in the eyes "You stay with Ryan. I won't pursue EJ."

Jayson laughs "You are really a strange character. I don't do deals especially when they involve people's lives. I'm a fucking great lawyer; I can EJ off on anything you dig up. So no deal agent! Now you can leave."

"You know when Ryan talked about you he went on and on about how awesome you were. He's so sexy, he's so handsome, he's so good at his job. You wanna know, besides the sexy part what he most talked about…he's so smart!" Davis mocks "He's smart…..my opinion you have to be one of the dumbest men I know"

Jayson glares hatefully at him "Just shut up"

"No, you're going to listen to me. There are very few things in life that I am passionate about. I'm just that type of guy, I'm working on. But I am passionate about Ryan. He loves you and you love him"

Jayson just stares at him. He does love him.

"Look I'm not good at this sincere stuff, but here goes. The man you say you love took a bullet for you tonight. He was willing to walk into who knows what to save you. He got beat, dislocated his shoulder, and broke two ribs to save you and to make sure that you were happy. He kept it a secret to do the same." Jayson starts to tear and turns his head away from Davis. Davis continued "And you wanna know what. He would do again over and over just to see you smile and happy. What do you do….You leave him gasping in pain because your hurt. Well so is he. You let you're past run you for so many years. It's ruined your memories, but you have a choice. You don't have to let your past define you and ruin your future. Your future is laying in a hospital bed thinking he destroyed everything." Davis hands him back the bottle of whiskey "Here drowned your sorrows. Hope it fixes everything" He turns to walk out the door.

Jayson's eyes wet "Davis" Davis stops and looks at him "You're better at it then you think. Can I get a ride back to the hospital" Davis nods and turns, secretly smiled away from Jayson.

They drive back to the hospital; the first few minutes were silent.

"Look about EJ" Jayson breaks the silence "He's my only family. The only family I trust"

"He's not your only family. Ryan's your family and he has a family. Speaking as one of them his family can't wait to get to know you" Davis smiles at him

"Holy shit is that a smile" Jayson smiles, Davis blushes "You should do it more you look very handsome"

"Hitting on me does nothing" Davis jokes

"And there's the Jacobs in you" they both laugh

"I'm not going after EJ. The fact is I'm after Stefano" Davis says "I am going to tell you and I hope this won't affect your relationship with my brother, but I will take down your father someday"

"I'll help you!" Jayson looks sincere "I mean it. The bastard needs to go down"

They pull into the parking lot and Davis looks at him

"Do you mean it?"

"Completely" He offers his hand to shake "and I can't wait to meet Ryan's family either" he smiles

"I'm staying in Salem for a while. We'll talk."

Jayson goes to get out of the car "Are you coming?"

"You guys need time alone, just keep updated"

Jayson walks into Ryan's room. He is sound asleep. He is careful not to make any noise while he snuck in. Daniel was asleep in the lounge next to him. Jayson taps him and Daniel gestures to go to the hall to talk.

"Jayson….I'm going to rude right now. If you're here to talk to Ryan I'm not letting you. He was hysterical from pain and what happened."

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Was he really upset?" Jayson paced "I can't believe I did that to him. I promise no more"

"Well you're here now. I just don't want him upset. Don't be mad but he told me what happened. He was a mess and he just was hysterically rambling. I'm so sorry for what happened to you but he…"

"I know, Daniel. I know. Can I stay with him? I'll be quiet I won't wake him"

"Yeah, I had to give him something to help him sleep. He just kept blaming himself and thinking you left him because of it"

"He thinks I left him" Jayson eyes tear "I never meant for him to think that"

"Look it's been a long night. Go try and steel a couple hours of sleep. It will all work out in the morning. There's a pillow and blanket in there" Jayson nods.

He quietly lies down on lounge chair. He stares lovely at him. He never wanted to hurt him and he had. Whether from crying or the whiskey; he fell asleep. A couple hour go by Ryan is unknowingly turned away from where Jayson was laying. He buzzes the nurse button to ask for more pain meds and he grunts.

"Are you ok?" Jayson wakes

"Shit!" Ryan looks over "you scared me. I didn't know you were here. Jayson I am so sorry"

"No, no….don't I am the one that needs to apologize. The only thing you're guilty of was trying to save me. I am sorry I hurt you Ryan. I'm sorry I was a shitty boyfriend and left the man I love here hurt. I'll never leave you again"

"Boyfriend? I thought….." Ryan wanted reassurance

"Give me your hand" he laced their fingers together "see this. This is an unbreakable chain. You and I are meant to be…I love you!"

Ryan scoots over in the bed, grunting in pain.

"What are you doing? Don't move"

"Get in. I love you too. I want you with me"

"I'll hurt you. I migrate while we sleep remember" he laughs

"I don't care. I just want to feel you next me. No broken chains remember" He grins and Jayson does as he was asked.

They settle in the bed as comfortably as they could. Jayson leans into Ryan and kisses him; Ryan moans both in pain and satisfaction.

"Sorry I don't want to hurt you"

"You didn't that is the best pain I've ever felt…..I love you"

They fall fast asleep. The morning comes fast. Davis peeks in and sees them sleeping soundly in the bed. He opens the door and walks to the table to put down the coffee and breakfast he brought for them. He turned to leave.

"Davis" Ryan whispered "Thank you. Jayson told me what you did"

Davis just smiles

"Stay" Jayson says "Please"

"I brought you both some breakfast from the pub and coffee" Davis says

"Thank you" They all sit and talk

"So did Daniel say when you can go home" Davis asks

"Not for a couple days…He doesn't trust I'll be good" he looks at Jayson

"Well you two better!" Davis says as his phone rings "I have to take this. I'll be right back"

Jayson takes the coffee and food from Ryan and joins him back in bed. Ryan curls next to him. Starts to rub on him.

"No, no….Daniel said no strenuous activity for six weeks"

"Six weeks….that's not going to happen" Ryan kisses him "Not when you are so fucking hot"

"Ryan" Jayson grins against his lips "Doctors orders, but when we get home I promise to take care of you. In every way"

Ryan smiles "Promise"

"Absolutely" Jayson kisses him "Ryan, you're my heart." He looks nervously at him.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asks

"Home is where the heart is" Jayson says "You're my heart"

"You're mine" Ryan snuggles close

"Move in with me." Jayson says; Ryan glances up "I don't want it to be my place because that's all it is right now. I want it to be our home! Move in with me"

"Are you serious?" he gets excited "Are you sure it not to soon?"

Jayson laughs "I think we've battled enough to prove it's not too soon. I want you in every way….I want you with me always" He kisses him.

"Ok, yeah…..I want to live with you for the rest of my life!"

* * *

**Note from Author: Thank you all for your continued support. Chapter 34 #home is the last chapter of this story. I will carry on the love story of Jayson and Ryan in a new fiction called Color Of Change. It will take place months from where we left off with lots of adventure, love, and sex ;) New characters, new developments...Color of Change has it all, but everything isn't always black and white. Comment and let me know what you think! Don't miss the last chapter or the sequel! **


	34. Chapter 34

#Home

* * *

Six weeks; SIX long weeks Ryan has waited for Daniel to clear him to do "more strenuous activities" and it finally happened. He was already back to work, but still healing. Jayson babied him and they kept each other satisfied, but they needed more. They needed to make love especially after everything they've been through. Ryan was all moved in to their home, it felt good saying that. Davis moved into Ryan's apartment and is indefinitely in Salem while he tracks Stefano. Life was nearly perfect in Ryan's eyes and the clearance was the topper; ironically it came on Valentine's Day of all days. He was going to make everything perfect starting first with a visit to his man's new office. Ryan stopped to pick up a potted plant and an arrangement of roses for Jayson.

"Hey baby" Jayson greets him as he walks in his beautiful new office "Awww what's this?" he takes the plant and roses; laying a small peck on his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Ryan says grabbing him closer "this place looks beautiful"

"Yeah, it's nice and it will look even better with the plant. Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day. I didn't realize we were doing gifts right now"

"This isn't your present. It's just something to brighten your day and your office" Ryan smiles. Jayson sits behind his desk. "The entire wall is a window; the view is just gorgeous"

Ryan walks over to him and sits on his desk in front of him.

"This view is gorgeous!" Jayson rolls his chair closer to Ryan. He rubs his hands up his thigh and around to his ass; stands up and pulls him close into a long heated kiss. Ryan leans in and rubs up his back works his way to his belt. "You have been a very patient boy"

"Whoa, whoa…..baby you haven't had clearance yet" Jayson says between kisses

"How do you have such good self-control?" Ryan grins

"Baby, it's not easy. I just want to make sure you are ok. That's all I keep telling myself and it helps that you jack me off a lot" He laughs and kisses him.

Ryan pulls off his lip and reaches in his pocket. He hands Jayson a RX script with a message on it.

"What's this? A prescription?" he laughs

"Read it." He leans in close "Read it out loud" starts nibbling on his ear

Jayson glances at the script then leans his head back and laughs.

"Read it! LOUDLY baby!" Ryan teases

"_Jayson, Fucking have sex with Ryan…he's driving me crazy. Doctor's order…Dr. Daniel Jonas." _Jayson cracks up. "How much did you pay Daniel to write this?"

"Nothing. I told him he needed to be very clear so you would know it was ok since you are so scared to make love to me!" Ryan pulls him close

"You drove him crazy"

"Six weeks Jayson, six weeks" Ryan kisses him and caressing him "baby I need this!"

"Here? Don't you want to go home in our bed since it's been so long? We should make it special" Jayson says kissing him harshly

"I don't need special. Anytime with you is special to me. Plus we could break in your new office"

"Ah, well." Jayson smiles "I don't want to hurt you"

"Do you need convincing Mr. Anderson?" he leaned in close to his ear " I want hot, rough, impulsive, horny sex!" he says rubbing through Jayson's pants. "You seem up to that!" watching Jayson's erection grow; Ryan unzips his dress pants and pulls out his large cock and with one swipe of his mouth takes him all the way in. Jayson pants and reaches over to the phone and buzzes his secretary "Casey, hold my calls and visitors until I say. Thank you" Ryan never takes his mouth off him.

"Horny Hot sex you say" as he lifts Ryan's grey fitted shirt above his head and throws it on the floor; kissing his neck and the line of his jaw. They mull each other's face, biting on their lips.

"How about the window?" Ryan says breathless as he unbuttons down Jayson's chest exposing his masculine chest. He loves the look so he never takes the dress shirt off completely.

"No one can see in believe me, plus we're 15 floors up. It's like our window in the penthouse" He pushes Ryan down on the desk rubs up his thighs to the buttons on his warn jeans "Damn I love these jeans" kissing his waist as he lowers them. Ryan moans at his lover's touch. He is so in love; every touch took him over the edge.

"Jayson, I love you" he says as Jayson takes him in his mouth. He sucked and worked his tongue over Ryan's tip "I want you inside me baby now. I need to feel you inside me"

Jayson almost comes unglued as he reaches in the drawer of his desk and pulls out a condom, rolls it on tight. "I love you so much" he runs his hands up Ryan's chest and cups his face kissing him. Ryan lay on his back; Jayson pulls him to the edge and holds up his legs. He positions his cock at Ryan's entrance and slowly nudges in. Ryan moans loud and arches his back. Jayson pulled out "Are you ok?"

"Baby, don't stop. It feels fucking fantastic, but I will say it's gonna go fast" he flashes a sex grin and Jayson pushes back in him. Jayson crashed his hips against Ryan; his cock forcefully plunging in with every movement. Ryan tries to hold on to the slippery desk as Jayson pumps him. The pleasure pulse that was raging in them both right now was off the chart. They've waited to feel this again. Their moans bounced off the walls in the room; they didn't care who could be hearing it. Jayson slows and pulls out most of the way to lean on Ryan and kiss him. He moves back up and forces back in. Ryan moans as his cock starts to twitch "Ah, my god…..I'm going to cum" Ryan pants and explodes on his chest. Jayson leans his head back and shook as his strong orgasm took over his body! Ryan tries to sit up and Jayson holds him down. He has a mischievous crooked smile and runs his tongue up Ryan's chest lapping up most of evidence of their hot horny sex!

"Baby, you did that hands free…..you are so fucking sexy. You amaze me." Jayson helps him off the desk.

Ryan pulls back on his jeans and kisses him. He gazes in his lovers eyes "That amazed me and I hope I never stop amazing you."

"You could never do…..I feel so lucky, Ryan."

"I feel lucky every minute of every day" He kisses him "love you"

Jayson and Ryan dress completely.

"I should let you get back to work" Ryan grins "but this was just an appetizer to the main course tonight, so don't make any plans that require leaving home"

"Wouldn't think of it" he helps him put on his jacket. They face each other and exchange a loving kiss and hug. "Tonight"

"Tonight" Ryan stresses "Love you"

"You too" Jayson grins as Ryan walks out of his office. Ryan smiles and winks playfully at the secretary as he passed by. "He'll take calls now" she just smiles.

"Casey can I actually see you in my office for a few minutes?" Jayson waves to Ryan and holds the door for her.

"Always a gentleman, aren't you?" She flirts

Jayson takes the cleaner and wipes down the desk so there was no evidence of Ryan's sweaty body. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. A little bonus for you if you do"

"Bonuses are good….does this have anything to do with Valentine's Day?" she sits on side of his desk crossing her legs.

Jayson notices her advances, but ignores "I want you to do a little Valentine's project for Ryan"

"Ryan?" she smiles

"Look I know you're new but I think it's pretty obvious that Ryan is my boyfriend. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"No, no problem. I guess I never realized"

"When you were hired, your job description was clear. Secretary and personal assistant. I had an awesome woman back in LA and I'd like to have one here. I'm probably the best boss to work for as long as you do the job right."

"Well I'm up for the challenge sir" she stood up and walked to the chair in front of the desk. "Now, you wanted my help"

"This is extra so I will compensate you according" He slides a stack of papers to her. "This is everything you need to get and do. My address is on there. It's pretty self-explanatory, but if you have questions please call me. Here is my card to purchase everything and my key. Tomorrow you will be a very happy lady and hopefully with your help I will be a very happy man" He flashes a smile "I'll be there in a couple hours"

"What if Ryan comes back?" she asks walking to the door

"He's out with a friend. I made sure he would keep him out all day"

"How about the office?" She says reaching for her coat and purse.

"I've got that under control and when you're done you can enjoy the rest of the day off, paid of course…..thank you"

EJ walks in just as she was walking out. "Are you using your secretary for personal reasons?"

"Uh, yeah" He smugly smirks

"Good to know" EJ laughs "So how's the office treating you?" he raises his eyebrow.

Jayson wonders if the entire office heard their horny sex romp "Oh man….EJ did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" EJ says and watches Jayson smirk "Ah, no. I had all these offices sound proof. You aren't the only one like a little afternoon delight"

They share a laugh "What brings you in? Sit!"

"I ran into Davis" EJ says and Jayson suddenly gets nervous "Real people person isn't he?" he jokes

"Yeah, I've gotten to know him and he really isn't that bad, but he is out to get to get Stefano"

"I know. I talked to him at Peter's funeral, but kind of blew him off. He paid me a visit today and made a rather interesting offer"

"What kind of offer?" Jayson asks

"He needs help tracking father and he can make all my past and future discretions disappear."

"So a get out of jail free card to bank. I hope you aren't planning on doing anything to need it though"

"Yes my saintly brother. I'm more interested in the wipe out of my past ones, but hey future ones are nice to know too"

"So what'd you tell him?"  
"I wanted to think about it, but I like the offer" EJ casually states

"I told him I would help. I need a chance to tell that man what I think about him"

"You're going to help?" EJ asks

"Yeah, for sure"

"Good you just made up my mind. I'm in. I'll chat with Davis about it later. Let me tell him though"

"Of course, hey do you mind if I scoot out a few hours early. I have a little Valentine's surprise for Ryan brewing"

"You two have fun. Tomorrow night I want to take you and Ryan out to dinner. Daniel, Jennifer, Justin, and Adriane will all be there too. It's a thank you for a job well done with the merger case. You really blew this out of the water. You closed it and made it better for both hospitals"

"Na, I just showed Salem General how prosperous they could be without the merge. Didn't take much"

"You saved hundreds of jobs, the Horton legacy and even signed Salem General as a new client…..you are a bloody miracle worker! Take the rest day off and enjoy your first Valentine's Day with your man, not that you need to after your desk romp"

Jayson looks surprisingly at him "I thought you said you didn't hear it?"

"I didn't….I just know you and Ryan. Hey and everyone has to christen their new office and desk" He laughs as he walks out of Jayson's office.

Jayson picks up the rest of what he needs for his special night with Ryan and makes his way to the penthouse where Casey has set everything up. There were roses everywhere; yellow and red roses to be more specific. Candles illuminated the penthouse casting a yellow light throughout. The dining room was filled with candles and flowers and a fresh aroma of luxurious dinner that he has planned. The table beautifully set for two. He was set for a romantic night with the love of his life. Jayson calls Casey to thank her and commend her on a job well done. He gets ready and waits for Ryan to get home.

Ryan walks in the door "Sheesh, Daniel would not let me go. He kept dragging me in and out of stores and…" he stops and looks around. A big smile took over his face when he realized that Daniel was in on the surprise. Jayson was standing in a black fitted suit and bow tie. "You planned all this?" Ryan gives him a long kiss.

"You like?" Jayson asked as Ryan looked around at the sea of candle light and flowers.

"I love. Did you buy out the floweriest?"

"Two of them to be exact; I imagine there are lots of unhappy people today without roses" he laughs "sucks to be them"

Ryan pulls him into a kiss. "You look fucking sexy as hell. I can't believe you did all this."

"I wanted to show you how special you are and it's Valentine's Day so" he hugs him. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished"

"This way Dr. Jacobs your table waits!" he points toward the dining room.

Jayson held his chair as he sat. He pours them both some wine and then walks to the kitchen and returns with a tray of food.

"Lobster tail, a small filet mignon, red potatoes, and steamed asparagus for two" Jayson says with a smile as he served. "You said you were famished"

"Did you cook all this?" Ryan asked as he cut into the steak.

"No, I wanted it to be good" they both laugh

"This is so good, thank you" Ryan says as they enjoy their dinner.

"EJ asked us to dinner tomorrow. I told him yes I hope that's not a problem"

"No, I love to hang out with them" Ryan smiles

"Good. Daniel, Jennifer, Justin, and Adriane will be there too"

They enjoy their dinner and conversation. They are helplessly in love with one another and could just sit and talk all night. Ryan got up to clear the table and Jayson stopped him

"No, I'll get it. It's my night to spoil you" he kisses him "You go in the living room and pour us some more wine."

Ryan does as he is asked and sits on the couch. He sips slowly on the wine; Jayson walks behind the couch and squats down reaching his arms around him and hands him a wrapped box.

"What's this?" Ryan lays his head back and Jayson kisses him.

"It's your Valentine's Present" Jayson walks around to the front of the couch dressed in that black suit pants and bow tie, no shirt; his body glistened.

"Um, I think this is my present!" Ryan pulls him close "You look so beautiful"

"I knew you'd like this"

"No, no I love this" Ryan passionately kisses him

"Well open this one" Jayson pushes the present "And then we have dessert"

"Ok, but here" Ryan pulls a wrapped box out of his coat pocket "Open yours first"

Jayson smiles and sits down next to him. He tore open the paper and opened the jeweler box.

"It's washed silver the jeweler said it was in now" Ryan says watching Jayson admire the beautiful watch.

"I love it. Thank you….I actually was looking at one just like it. Did you see me looking at it?"

"No. I liked it and thought it looked like you so" Ryan smiled "Turn it over its engraved"

Jayson flips the watch "My heart"

"I know its corny" Ryan blushes "But I didn't…" Jayson stops his word with a kiss

"It's perfect I love it and I love you"

Ryan opens his present it was a beaded leather bracelet.

"I know it's not much, but I saw it and it reminded me of you. I could totally see it on your wrist with your watch. It fit your personality"

"I love that you know me so well and you're right it is completely me. It's amazing, thank you" he kisses him.

"I have one more thing" Jayson stands up and straddles his lap. "I was going to do a dance like you did for me but let's just face it you're the stripper in our relationship" They both laugh. "So this will have to do" he starts grinding down on his lap and kissing his neck. "Are you ok?"

"Don't start with that, keep going!" Ryan rubs up his back "Wait, is this dessert?" he laughs

"Well round one of dessert, but I do have chocolate cover strawberries if this isn't what you're looking for"

"No, this" he grabs Jayson's ass "is the perfect dessert" Ryan leans up and runs his tongue across Jayson chest. Their hands were desperate to touch each other as they ripped Ryan's clothes off. "Leave the tie on" Ryan gives him devilish smile as he works on Jayson's pants. Jayson reaches over and grabs a single rose. He stands and rubs it lightly over Ryan bare skin; circling his nipples running it down the center of his abdomen. Jayson reaches out his hand for Ryan to grab and leads him to their bedroom; of course it is romantically decorated as well. Rose petals covered the bed. Jayson slowly lowers Ryan to the bed and hovers over him; their lips never leave the other. Ryan lovingly runs his hands through Jayson's dark hair. Their hands and lips explore every inch of their bodies until their need grew beyond measure. "Roll on your side" Jayson whispers. Jayson rolls a condom on his eager cock and cradles Ryan's back. He nuzzles his face in the crease of Ryan's neck and sucks lightly on his ear. "I love you so much Jayson" Ryan says leaning his head back against him. Jayson pushes slightly into Ryan and gasps in his ear. "I love you too" he whispers and then pushes completely in. "We were made for each other" he grunts in Ryan's ear. Ryan is mesmerized by his lover's words and his soft touch as Jayson moved in and out of him. Their moans echo in sync as they climax and curl in each other's arms; it was the perfect dessert for sure.

EJ planned a dinner at club TBD to celebrate their accomplishments with the merger case. What Jayson and Ryan didn't know is that they were the men of honor to be celebrated and it wasn't just a dinner but a surprise party for them. The Horton Foundation and the law firm went in on the surprise party; everyone was there to celebrate this milestone in University hospital's timeline and to honor the men that brought this all into play.

"Everything is right on track" EJ says to Daniel

"Looks good, this should be a fun evening" Daniel responds "they're going to be so surprised"

"Well they deserve it. We couldn't have done it without them. They put everything into this including their lives" EJ pats Daniels shoulder. Davis walks up.

"You guys need any help" He asked

"I think we have everything almost perfect" EJ smiles "Maybe you can play look out at the door tell us when our guests of honor arrive" Davis nods and walks to the door.

Jayson and Ryan pull up in the parking lot, that is packed but the club sometimes gets that way so they think nothing of it. "They're here." Davis announces.

"Maybe the packed parking lot is a sign that we should go home and be alone" Ryan smiles as Jayson parks.

"We're having dinner with our friends and then we can be alone all night, and for the rest of our lives" they get out of the car.

Ryan walks to Jayson side "I am so happy that you and I have the same drive. It makes it so much easier" Jayson pulls him into a kiss

"I told you met your match Dr. Jacobs" their kiss gets heated

"I thought you said they were here?" Daniel asks from the stage with a laugh

"They're freaking making out by the car" Davis laugh "I swear those two. They're walking in. Get ready"

Jayson and Ryan walk in hand in hand. SURPRISE! Everyone in the place yells and starts to clap.

Ryan curls his head into Jayson neck and whispers "Shit I think we just ruined someone's surprise."

"I don't know" Jayson smiles and Daniel starts to talk in the mic from the stage.

"Jayson Anderson and Dr. Ryan Jacobs; that's right this is for you" He states and claps. Jayson and Ryan have a look of shock on their face as friends start to greet them.

"Did you know about this?" Ryan asked Jayson

"No, what is this for?"

Ryan just nods his head and raises his eyebrows "I have no clue"

"Can you guys please come up to the stage?" Daniel asked. He hugs Ryan and then Jayson. "You both have no idea what this is for do you?"

"Not a clue" Jayson grins

"This is incredible, but it's not necessary" Ryan adds

"Oh we all think it's very necessary. You see this is for the two new heroes in town"

"Heroes, please" Ryan pats his back "What's this really for?"

"Just what I said; we are all here to thank you for saving this case and the hospital" Jennifer joins the on stage, hugging them both.

"That's right. You put your heart and soul into this project. You even put your lives on the line to save our hospital and my family's legacy. We can't thank you enough" She says through tears. "You both fought and won. You went beyond what was expected when most would have just given up and who knows where we would be. We are all here to thank you and to celebrate the two of you tonight." She hugs them both

"Really it was no big deal" Ryan says quietly

"No big deal" Daniel says patting his shoulder "This man I swear. You two are the most humble people I know. You deserve this and more…..and I have more!"

He pulls Ryan to the mic "See this man! This man is my best friend" the patrons clap "I love him! There I said it and I want nothing but good things for him" Daniel smiles and points to Jayson "You're a good thing and boy did life change when you came to town, thank you! I can go on and on and tell you story after story about how great I think Ryan is, but one thing that doesn't get talked about often is just what an incredible doctor this man is. I would trust my family with him; that says a lot"

Ryan is humbled listening to his best friend preach about his work.

"I have a surprise for you Dr. Jacobs"

"I think this is surprise enough" Ryan laughs

"Well then you will like this. I have the honor to do this tonight in front of your friends and family. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce University Hospitals new Chief Resident, Dr. Ryan Jacobs!"

Ryan's mouth drops in surprise; Jayson is beyond excited

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked as he hugged Daniel. Daniel hands him a plaque "It doesn't normally come with a plaque but we wanted something to commemorate this evening so we had one made. Here, say your thank you!"

Ryan is speechless as Daniel puts the mic in front of him.

"Come on we know you aren't a shy man Ryan. Let it out! Plus I'm streaming this for mom and dad" Davis yells from the crowd Ryan smiles and waves.

Ryan looks at Jayson who was standing so proud of his man "I love you" he mouths; Jayson nods.

"I don't even know what to say. Wow….this is crazy. We came expecting a dinner with our friends, not all this. We don't deserve this, well this" He holds up the plaque "This I worked my ass of for this, but I don't feel completely deserving when I was only doing what I love to do. I won't let any of you down, I promise that. This is beyond anything I could have imagined and I know you think that we are some kind of heroes but we're not. We did what we had to do to save the people and place we love; this is our home and you are our family. So thank you for everything, truly. It's an honor to have you all in our lives" He stops and looks at Jayson; he offers his hand to pull him in close "I had, HAVE the best partner for this case and in life. He has changed my life and none of this would have been possible without him." An awe echoes in the room as Ryan kisses him "I don't know what else to say except thank you, thank you all." He looks into Jayson eyes "and thank you for changing my life" Ryan's eyes well up.

"Ok, now that we all are wiping tears" Daniel laughs "we're here to party and have a good time. Enjoy yourselves!"

The evening went on with the party to celebrate. Drinks were flowing, food was plentiful, and community really stood out. EJ and Jayson stood leaning against the bar.

"You did good brother" EJ clanks his glass to Jayson's

"Thank you, but it was all him" He watches Ryan dance playfully with his niece and nephews.

EJ could see the love in his eyes "I have something for you too" He hands him a picture and small box

"What's this?"

"It's what you deserve, Partner!"

Jayson looks at the picture of their new company sign and box of business cards. _KDA: Kiriakis, Dimera, and Anderson; Attorneys at law_.

"This is amazing; thank you!"

"It's my honor. You coming to Salem changed all our lives, for the better" He pats his back. Davis joins them

"Gentlemen, congrats Jayson couldn't have happened to better men" he hugs Jayson

"Thank you. Like I was telling EJ, it's all him" They all lean on against the bar staring at them circle the dance floor.

"I have a lead on your father" Davis looks at both of them "Are you both still in to help?"

Jayson and EJ look at each other. "Change is coming" EJ nods his head yes; Jayson grins. Davis and EJ strut to the dance floor and join the circle of friends dancing. Jayson finished his glass of wine and stares at his life on the dance floor. They say he changed their lives, but as he watched his brother and sister in law lovely dance in each other's arms and the man he is hopelessly in love with dance with his niece on his shoes; he knew he was the lucky one. After everything that he has endured and even the threat of this change that EJ spoke of; all was going to be ok because for the first time in his life he felt like he was _**home.**_

* * *

**THE END**

**Note from Author: I want to hear what you thought of this story. All reviews welcome, honest opinions! :) Thank you to all that have supported me and encouraged me! Here is a little preview of their sequel...promises to be full of all type of surprises as (we) they learn more about each other and their pasts! This is the description of _Color of Change_:**

**"Original characters Jayson and Ryan have been through it all. Everything Changed for them the moment their eyes met. Now as they grow together and the brothers unite to take down Jayson's family; they learn that change comes in every color. Red for Love, Green for jealousy, blue for lust, yellow for friendship, black for hate/death...in the end what color will last."**

**Hope you all keep reading! Thank you all so much I hope you love these boys as much as I do! ;)**


End file.
